


La Ténébreuse et le héros au coeur pur

by Katido



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, DarkBelle!, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 79,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katido/pseuds/Katido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix de "DarkBelle & the purest hero" version longue. Je viens de terminer cette fic et à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai toujours pas vu la fin de la saison 5A. J'ai regardé les épis jusqu'au 5x06 et pour le reste, j'ai seulement visionné les scènes RB. Ne soyez pas étonnés donc, que ce ne soit pas raccord avec les évènements à partir du 5x07. A bon entendeur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Les lettres, réfléchissant la lumière des phares sur le panneau, semblaient se moquer d'elle. 

Assise derrière le volant de la Cadillac, Belle contemplait, sans la voir, l'information sur fond vert qui indiquait les limites de la ville.

Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait empêché Rumple de franchir la limite de la ville. Refusant de fuir. 

\- S'enfuir n'a jamais fait de personne un héros, avait-elle expliqué à celui qui avait été un trouillard toute sa vie. 

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, avait-il répliqué, persuadé de ne jamais trouver le courage d'affronter le danger qui les traquait, sous les traits de Merida, commandité par Emma.

Le sang s'échauffa dans les veines de la jeune femme. 

Dire que la Sauveuse clamait être elle-même lors de ces dernières semaines. Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke. La blonde peroxydée affirmait avoir réussi à gruger la noirceur qui s'était insufflée en elle, après que l'Apprenti l'ait extrait de l'homme de sa vie. 

Encore une chose qui ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui couvait depuis des jours. Emma, la pure Emma, que ses parents parfaits-pas-si-parfaits avaient pris soins de délester de toute noirceur, avait donc décidé que la vie de Rumple et la sienne ne valaient rien. 

Elle avait choisi de les sacrifier pour accomplir son plan. Rumple s'était montré à la hauteur de la situation. Il était devenu le héros le plus pure que cette terre ait jamais portée. Le seul, grâce à son cœur vidé de toutes substances, qui ait la capacité d'extraire Excalibur de son rocher. Rumple, son Rumple, était devenu ce héros, par amour pour elle. 

C'était son amour qui lui avait permis de dépasser ses angoisses et d'affronter ses peurs. 

Il avait finalement écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Que fuir n'était pas la solution. Qu'ils combattraient ensemble. Il était revenu pour elle, au lieu de quitter la ville. Il l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine au mépris de la sienne. Il avait outrepassé le pire de tous ses défauts. 

Une sensation de brûlure envahit l’œsophage de la brune. Accompagnée d'un sentiment de dégoût vis-à-vis d'elle-même, tandis que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés au puits affluaient à sa mémoire.

Des mots emplis d'acide, qui avaient dissous le dernier espoir de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui avait de si nombreuses fois réduit les siens à néant.

C'était un lieu sacré pour eux.

Un lieu sacré que Regina avait profané, en faisant usage du cœur la jeune femme pour atteindre celui de l'homme qui l'aimait. Un homme qui, au moment des faits, se battait pour conserver le plus longtemps possible le peu d'humanité qui restait dans le sien.

C'était le lieu de leur mariage. Le lieu où ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux. Des vœux entachés de mensonges. Le mensonge de la Dague. 

C'était le lieu de leurs retrouvailles, celui où elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, lorsque le sort noir avait été brisé. Quand elle avait compris que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était la Bête aux yeux reptiliens et à la peau écailleuse, incrustée de reflets d'or verdâtres, qui avait négocié sa présence auprès de lui, dans son château sombre et dénué de lumière. 

\- C'est pour toujours, Chérie, résonna la voix haut-perchée de Rumplestiltskin, depuis le fond de son cerveau. 

Pour toujours !

Et qu'avait-elle fait ? 

Elle avait rejeté l'homme derrière le monstre. Celui qui s'était retrouvé trappé derrière le mal. Celui qui n'avait cessé de se battre. Qui avait réellement réussi à gruger le mal. Qui avait utilisé la malédiction du Ténébreux pour servir sa propre cause. Qui avait réussi à le faire fléchir, l'exploitant pour le guider vers son fils. Son fils, qui était sa seule raison de vivre et de ne pas abandonner. La petite lumière qui l'avait guidée dans la nuit noire.

Entouré par l'obscurité, pendant plus de trois cents ans, Rumple avait réussi à contenir et s'accommoder au mal qui lui rongeait le cœur. Dans le seul espoir de revoir Bae. De pouvoir exprimer ses regrets à son enfant. Celui qui l'empêchait de se laisser consumer totalement. 

Rumple avait lutté tous les jours avec la noirceur de la malédiction qui réclamait son âme. Belle avait aperçu cet homme. Celui qui était prêt à sacrifier jusqu'au bout de lui-même pour sauver son fils d'une mort certaine, et atroce, au cours d'une bataille inégale, dans une guerre perdue d'avance. 

Une guerre perdue d'avance ...

N'était-ce pas ce que Ruby avait chuchoté à Granny lorsque Belle était passée chercher sa commande ? Un dernier hamburger et un thé glacé, à emporter pour le voyage.

Soudain, la réalité repris le pas sur la mélancolie de Belle. 

Quelle idiote !

Comment n'avait-elle pas compris qu'un danger approchait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques heures plus tôt

_La clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque tinta joyeusement et elle releva la tête de l'encyclopédie qu'elle étudiait._

_\- Hey, lui adressa Rumplestiltskin avec un petit sourire penaud._

_Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche._

_\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te supplier de changer d'avis, confia-t-il, même si elle pouvait voir le chagrin qui emprisonnait son cœur se refléter dans son regard tendre._

_Le cœur de Belle se mit à battre la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Si fort, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre._

_Elle avait décidé de se montrer forte et de ne pas commettre la même erreur, encore et encore. Et même si ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours bien présents, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'exposer une fois de plus. Car cette fois, elle ne s'en remettrait pas._

_Les nuits horribles qu'elle avait passées, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, dévastée, après l'avoir banni de la ville, sous le coup de la colère, étaient encore marquées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur._

_\- Pourquoi, alors ? questionna-t-elle pour donner le change._

_Elle aurait souhaité que sa voix soit plus dure._

_Entendait-il les trémolos coincés au fond de sa gorge ?_

_Et les soubresauts de son cœur qui lui criait de se jeter à son cou et de se blottir dans ses bras, tandis que sa tête lui hurlait de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance ?_

_\- Je voulais être celui qui t'annoncerait la bonne nouvelle, expliqua-t-il, un faux air de réjouissance sur son visage. Hook est sous contrôle, grâce aux bracelets de cuir. La malédiction est levée. La réunification de la Dague avec Excalibur était, semble-t-il, la clef de celle-ci et tout danger de franchir la frontière est écarté._

_Les yeux de Belle s'agrandirent d'espoir._

_Un espoir qui avait si souvent aidé Rumple à ne pas sombrer. De tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit au puits, c'était la chose qui l'avait le plus fait souffrir._

_Voir l'espoir éteint dans les yeux saphir de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout._

_Plus que sa propre vie._

_\- Ça veut dire que ..._

_\- Que nous sommes libres de quitter la ville, la coupa-t-il. C'est la raison de ma venue._

_Il répondit à sa question avait même qu'elle l'ait formulée_

_\- Je me suis dit que tu serais heureuse de le savoir. Plus rien ne te retient ici, maintenant._

_Et surtout pas toi ! souffla la petite voix intérieure qui avait remplacée celle du Ténébreux. Celle qui était revenue. La voix qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à son oreille interne plus d'une fois, même sous la domination de la malédiction._

_Non, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui méritait d'être aimé._

_Tout ce à quoi il était bon, c'était d'être abandonné par les personnes qu'il aimait. C'était sa propre faute, et non la leur. Il n'était pas seulement quelqu'un de difficile à aimer. Il était tout simplement impossible à aimer, une fois qu'on le connaissait vraiment._

_Belle avait eu l'illusion qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, sous cette carapace maléfique. Mais, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour qu'une personne s'intéresse à lui plus de quelques années._

_Certains avaient essayé. Belle, Bae et même les sœurs fileuses, qui étaient mortes bien avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter la honte et le discrédit sur elles._

_Elles lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elles savaient et avaient placé tant d'espoirs en lui, elles aussi. Espoirs, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre. À aucun moment, il n'avait réussi à saisir l'opportunité de filer pour un Roi._

_\- Mon père ..., commença Belle._

_\- Peut parfaitement t'accompagner où tu voudras, termina-t-il._

_Là ! ... C'était parfait ! ... Mieux que parfait ! Belle aurait ainsi une personne pour veiller sur elle dans le monde extérieur. Elle ne serait pas seule et elle n'aurait plus jamais aucune raison de revenir à Storybrooke._

_Il n'était plus à un mensonge près. Il avait utilisé l'ultime potion en sa possession comme sort de protection sur la Cadillac, afin que le véhicule puisse franchir les limites de la ville. Celui-ci était assez puissant pour protéger plus d'un occupant dans l'habitacle._

_Ça n'avait pas été facile sans sa propre magie, mais heureusement, les connaissances qu'il avait acquises pendant trois siècles étaient toujours gravées dans sa mémoire et à sa portée._

_S'il avait pu, il aurait sauvé son petit-fils, également. Mais comment réussir le tour de force de lui faire quitter Storybrooke en compagnie de Belle, sans éveiller les soupçons en elle ?_

_Sans compter qu'Henry lâcherait inévitablement le morceau et que sa belle refuserait alors de laisser les habitants livrés à leur propre sort._

_Sort qui devrait être bien moins tragique que le nouveau Ténébreux ne l'avait prévu, si tout se déroulait selon son propre plan._

_Une fois qu'il aurait ré-aspiré toutes les Ténèbres en lui, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réaction des Héros, qui n'hésiteraient alors, pas une seule seconde, à le sacrifier pour débarrasser leur petit monde de la Noirceur et obtenir leurs fins heureuses._

_La seule qui aurait sûrement voulu y faire obstruction était sa femme._

_Elle était celle qui avait droit au bonheur plus que n'importe qui d'autre, à ses yeux._

_Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle était restée à ses côtés tandis qu'il errait dans les limbes. Elle était celle qui l'avait empêché de lâcher prise._

_Même si elle souhaitait être libérée de lui, à présent._

_Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait clairement démontré qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle et n'était pas apte à protéger le cœur de sa Belle du Monstre qu'il était._

_Malgré ça, la bonté naturelle de la brunette refuserait de les laisser lui faire du mal. Y compris pour anéantir les forces maléfiques qui l'avaient consumé pendant si longtemps, et qui menaçaient d'engloutir ce qui restait de leur royaume dans les Enfers._

_Elle l'avait aidé quand il avait réussi à échapper à Emma. Elle avait fait de lui un héros, quand bien même il s'en croyait incapable. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. L'heure était venue d'expier ses pêchés. La magie avait toujours un prix. Il était prêt à le payer._

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que tout soit bien en ordre, afin qu'elle ne manque de rien. Heureusement, en jetant le sort noir originel, Regina avait veillé à ce que tout paraisse authentique. Ses avoirs devraient donc être accessibles à sa femme depuis l'autre côté de la frontière de la ville._

_Il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle puisse se sortir indemne de cette situation imminente et qu'elle réalise ses rêves les plus chers. Il avait tout régler avec minutie. C'était un trait de sa personnalité et non de celle du Ténébreux, qui le rabrouait sans cesse à ce propos._

_Jones n'avait pas été des plus précis lorsqu'il avait déballé son plan, un sourire machiavélique au lèvres, mais il était évident que l'armée qu'il comptait levée serait au porte de la ville dans quelques heures, au plus._

_\- Tu devrais partir voir le monde, comme tu en as toujours rêvé. Il y a tant de chose à découvrir dans celui-ci, la tenta-t-il._

_Elle avait toujours été curieuse. C'était un de ses plus gros défauts._

_Si tant est qu'elle en ait, raisonna-t-il. Car pour lui, elle était parfaite en tout point. Il aimait tout en elle, le bon, comme le moins bon._

_\- Tu peux prendre la Cadillac, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les clefs._

_\- Je ne sais pas si ..._

_\- Belle, susurra-t-il. Je sais que tu meures d'envie de quitter cette ville. Ce monde est tellement vaste. Et il recèle de tant de choses magnifiques à voir. Profites en tant que tu peux. Pendant l'accalmie. Cela ne durera pas toujours. Tu es une jeune femme magnifique. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne refasses pas ta vie avec quelqu'un qui sera digne de ton amour. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Et, je suis certain que ton père sera ravi de pouvoir s'échapper de cette bourgade avec toi._

_Maurice avait toujours détesté être coincé là. Loin de son Royaume. Ici, il n'était rien. Rumple était persuadé que l'homme ne se ferait pas prier. Surtout, si sa fille lui annonçait qu'elle en avait définitivement terminé avec la Bête et qu'elle partait pour tourner la page et tout recommencer à zéro._

_Il était celui qui les avait séparés, il pouvait être celui qui les réunirait._

_\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu ferais ça ? questionna-t-elle._

_Oh ! Belle ! Sa Belle, si merveilleuse et si intelligente. Si perspicace et suspicieuse, aussi._

_Non. Plus SA Belle, se corrigea-t-il intérieurement._

_\- Parce que je pense que je te dois bien ça, répondit-il sincèrement Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais passé plus de temps à t'occuper de moi que de toi. Je veux juste essayer de te rendre la pareille. Et puisque je ne peux pas le faire de la manière dont je le souhaiterais, je veux, au moins, t'offrir l'opportunité de réaliser un de tes rêves. Je t'ai pris ta vie, là-bas, dans le Monde Enchanté. Laisse-moi participer un peu au bonheur que tu mérites et dont je t'ai privé._

_Le cœur de Belle rata un battement et son pharynx se referma sur lui-même. Les mots étaient prisonniers de son larynx._

_Si seulement, elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait apporté dans sa vie, là-bas, dans le Monde Enchanté. Qu'il l'avait sauvée, non seulement de la guerre des ogres, mais aussi d'un mariage sans amour, avec un nigaud imbus de sa personne qui ne lui aurait jamais permis d'ouvrir un livre une fois qu'il serait devenu son Seigneur et Maître._

_Mais, elle en était incapable. Les sons refusaient de se former sur la langue et sur son palais. Comment exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sans lui faire encore plus de mal qu'elle ne lui en avait déjà fait ? Elle ne voulait pas plus le faire souffrir qu'elle ne voulait souffrir elle-même. Et elle était bien consciente du non-sens de ses propos._

_Comment pouvait-elle lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait encore, mais refuser de prendre le risque de lui confier son cœur, à nouveau, maintenant qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il soit ?_

_Comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus d'espoir, quand il avait accompli tant de chemin par lui-même ? Qu'elle était si fière de lui et de la manière dont il avait affronté ses démons intérieurs._

_Comment lui faire comprendre que son cœur et son esprit se battaient perpétuellement depuis qu'elle lui avait fait franchir les limites de la ville sous la contrainte ?_

_Peut-être bien qu'il lui offrait la solution idéale._

_Peut-être qu'elle pouvait profiter de ce voyage pour tenter de terminer de rapiécer son cœur._

_Voir d'autres horizons, apprendre à connaître d'autres gens, d'autres coutumes. Aérer sa tête et remettre ses idées en place. Apprendre à manquer de lui, tout simplement. Sans la peur viscérale que la malédiction ne l'entraîne sur le mauvais chemin. Et, qui sait ? À son retour, peut-être trouverait-elle à nouveau la force de lui accorder une autre chance. De s'accorder une autre chance._

_Il croyait qu'elle pouvait trouver le bonheur avec un autre, mais elle savait que c'était impossible sans lui._

Après ça, il avait suffi de quelques mots et réflexions bien placés – il avait toujours manipulé l'art de l'éloquence, avec ou sans malédiction, apparemment – et elle avait filé faire sa valise avant de dire au-revoir à son père et de prendre la route pour une toute nouvelle aventure.

Ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation mais approuvé, sans aucune équivoque, l'idée qu'elle s'éloigne de Rumplestiltskin et qu'elle prenne le temps de mettre les choses au clair.

Avec la ferme conviction, sans nul doute, qu'elle mettrait enfin un terme à son mariage et à cette relation toxique.

Maintenant, dans le silence assourdissant de l'habitacle, le discours de Rumple sonnait tout à fait différemment. Mis bout-à-bout, les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait surprises çà et là, donnaient un tout autre sens à ses paroles.

Il avait assuré comprendre ses réticences à reconstruire quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il l'avait exhorté à une nouvelle vie.

\- Avant qu'une autre malédiction ne leur tombe sur la tête, avait-il précisé.

Sauf que la malédiction en question était certainement déjà en chemin. Il tentait juste de l'épargner.

Brusquement, elle enclencha la marche arrière et fit faire demi-tour à la Cadillac.


	3. Chapter 3

L'aiguille du compte-tour s'affolait, tandis que Belle enfonçait son pied lourdement sur l'accélérateur.

Quand cesserait-il de la berner ?

Même si c'était pour la protéger !

Il aurait dû lui faire confiance. Il aurait dû tout lui dire.

Mais s'il l'avait fait, elle aurait refusé de quitter la ville.

Et comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance quand, elle, ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'elle venait de lacérer son cœur si pur, à présent ?

La confiance avait toujours été source d'angoisse chez Rumplestiltskin. Et cela ne provenait pas du Ténébreux, mais bien du fait qu'il ait perdu chaque personne qui était importante dans sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle, était celle qui avait refusé de combattre à ses côtés, cette fois. Elle, était celle qui avait choisi de se détourner de lui. Celle qui avait renié toutes les paroles d'encouragement qu'elle lui avait prodiguées, alors qu'il projetait de les faire sortir de la ville pour les protéger de Mérida.

Il pensait que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver. Elle avait sous-entendu, d'une manière non subtile, que c'était lui-même qu'il voulait sauver, avant tout.

Elle se trompait. Et elle s'était encore trompée lorsqu'elle était allée le voir au puits.

Le souvenir de la scène et de la douleur envahissant ses traits, voilant son regard, fit naître de petites perles aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme brune.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa peur la guider ?

Elle qui avait toujours eu comme mantra « Sois courageuse et le courage viendra »

Elle avait reculé. Elle avait baissé les bras. Elle avait cessé de se battre pour lui - Pour Eux – alors qu'elle avait juré de ne jamais le faire.

Elle avait choisi le pire des moments pour laisser parler ses angoisses et ses frayeurs.

La peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

C'était ça qui la paralysait.

Mais, plus maintenant. Pourtant, son cœur battait à ses tempes tandis qu'elle accélérait encore la vitesse du véhicule.

Maintenant, elle avait besoin de le voir. De constater de visu qu'il allait bien. Qu'il était sain et sauf.

C'est une vision d'horreur qui l'accueillit au centre de la ville, juste devant la bibliothèque.

À quelques mètres du magasin d'antiquités, Crochet affrontait Rumplestiltskin.

Ce dernier semblait avoir la main sur la situation. Il tentait de parlementer avec le nouveau Ténébreux, tandis que les héros étaient tous rassemblés autour d'eux. En première ligne de l'attroupement des citadins.

Décidément, les habitants de Storybrooke n'apprendraient jamais à voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Au lieu de fuir les combats et de rentrer se mettre à l'abri, ils accourraient de toutes parts pour assister au spectacle.

Belle quitta le véhicule et s'approcha également des deux protagonistes. Malgré la situation dangereuse, ou à cause de celle-ci, elle ne put réprimer une sensation primale et primaire à la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se dressant entre l'ancien démon qu'il était, sous la forme de son plus vieil ennemi, et la foule attroupée là.

La chaleur se dissipa au creux de son bas ventre quand elle aperçut le troisième larron qui s'était joint aux festivités macabres.

Zelena se tenait dans l'ombre du pirate.

Le sang de Belle se glaça dans ses veines.

\- Killian, implora Emma pour la centième fois, au moins. Ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas te laisser faire.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? ricana le nouveau Ténébreux. Tu n'as même pas compris que tu te faisais manipulée d'un bout à l'autre. Tu as fait exactement ce que le Mal attendait de toi. C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! Il est un peu tard pour pleurnicher, maintenant.

Rumplestiltskin en profita pour avancer d'un pas, tout en surveillant la sorcière qui avait tué son fils, du coin de l'œil. Des deux monstres qui se tenaient au milieu de la rue, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

Il avait cohabité avec le Ténébreux pendant des siècles et connaissait parfaitement les moindres recoins de ce sinistre personnage. Mais, jamais, il n'avait été aussi cruel que la femme qui l'avait retenu captif.

-Tu étais tellement sure de toi et de la force de mon amour pour toi ! Tu étais si attendrissante, petit oie blanche, se moqua l'homme au crochet à l'encontre de la Sauveuse.

Sauveuse qui n'en n'avait plus que le nom !

Après la manière dont elle avait géré la malédiction, il était évident qu'elle était impuissante à faire ce qu'il fallait pour endiguer le déluge qui allait suivre. Il fallait stopper Hook, maintenant.

Vu la dose de rancœur qui imbibait son plus vieil ennemi, Rumple n'avait aucune peine à imaginer qu'il ne laisserait rien, ni personne, s'interposer à son plan machiavélique. Il était impossible de raisonner avec le pirate.

Chaque hôte apportait quelque chose aux ténèbres, qui se servaient des défauts et qualités qu'elles trouvaient en stock.

Dans ce cas-ci, c'était la colère et la soif de vengeance de Jones.

Le signal du combat final fut lancé par Regina. Un simple geste de sa main pour former une boule de feu déclencha la réaction de sa sœur aînée, qui riposta en direction du voleur au grand cœur.

\- Robin ! s'écria l'ancienne reine impitoyable, en se précipitant sur son amant.

Le reste fut perdu dans la cacophonie générale pour Rumple. Sans crier gare, il se retrouva face à face avec Hook, qui venait d'envoyer Emma au tapis sans ménagement.

Il brandit Excalibur au-dessus de sa tête pour asséner un coup mortel au pirate, mais une nouvelle boule d'énergie lancée par Zelena le percuta de plein fouet et le fit vaciller. Agrippant l'épée de toutes ses forces, il tenta un coup désespéré pour atteindre le Ténébreux.

S'il parvenait à atteindre sa cible, le Mal serait vaincu et l'arrivée de ses suppôts et anciens hôtes serait stoppée. Toutes les Ténèbres s'insuffleraient à nouveau en lui et il n'aurait qu'à tenir bon et se renvoyer directement dans le caveau, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Mais Killian Jones disparut pour se rematérialiser à sa gauche. Avant même qu'il en ait conscience, le crochet du pirate s'enfonça dans sa chair et la douleur l'aveugla.

\- Un dernier mot avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur et le réduise en poussière, Crocodile ?

Dans l'incapacité de répondre, le trou béant par lequel son sang s'écoulait entravant sa respiration, transformée en un halètement qui se termina dans un râle, Rumple essaya vainement de porter la main à sa blessure, dans un réflexe.

Sa longue vie se mit à défiler devant ses yeux et il tenta de se raccrocher aux bons moments avec Bae, son précieux petit garçon, puis avec Belle.

Son esprit s'attarda un instant sur son véritable amour. Son étincelle dans un océan de noirceur. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour la femme qu'il avait réussi à épargner et à sauver du désastre. Où qu'elle soit en cet instant, il espérait qu'elle trouverait le bonheur et que sa vie future serait remplie de joie.

Abruptement, tout devint noir et froid.

Silencieux comme la mort.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans un nuage de fumée saphir, elle se matérialisa dans la cuisine rustique, tout près du banc de bois, accolé au mur du fond.

Dans un soupir, elle s'écroula sur le siège et maugréa un grognement intelligible.

Sa tête n'était que douleur et sa bouche était de plâtre. Elle puisa à nouveau dans sa magie pour remédier à la situation. Les soirées d'ivresses étaient moins amusantes au réveil. Surtout quand on les passait au Rabbit Hole !

Heureusement, elle pouvait exhausser le moindre de ses souhaits à la seconde.

Elle en paierait le prix ultérieurement, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Rumple insistait toujours sur ce fait. La magie n'offrait rien gratuitement. Tout comme le diable vient réclamer son dû à celui qui lui a vendu son âme, il arrivait, inexorablement, un moment où il faillait assumer les conséquences de ses actions.

Mais, c'était un sujet pour plus tard, qu'elle gérerait le moment venu.

Un petit rictus tordit ses lèvres sur ses dents jaunies. Ce pourceau valait bien quelques inconforts, de toute façon.

Ce qui était incroyable, lorsque la malédiction s'emparait de vous – ou que vous vous l'appropriiez, difficile de savoir lequel était vrai - c'était que vous aviez enfin une vision claire des choses. Plus de bien, de mal. Simplement la satisfaction de voir votre volonté se réaliser.

Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de son échine au souvenir des mains du goujat sur les écailles de sa peau. Comment osait-il croire qu'elle tolérerait ses avances ? Sa seule présence la révulsait.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la demande du Shérif de Nottingham dans la forêt de Sherwood. Si Rumple avait abondé dans son sens, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui se serait passé.

Une vague de tristesse la submergea un instant au rappel de l'amour de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pu résister à aller voir ce dernier sur son lit d'hôpital. Même si le cœur de Belle battait à cent à l'heure, Lacey savait que personne ne pourrait l'y garder prisonnière.

Elle était apparue juste l'espace de quelques secondes. Allongé sur son lit, aussi pâle que les draps blancs, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

L'appareil qui avait pour mission de contrôler ses battements cardiaques était éteint.

Elle écrasa une larme qui s'était insinuée sournoisement au bord de ses cils et la chassa d'un geste rageur.

Elle était la Ténébreuse, à présent. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des sentiments. Et sûrement pas des sentiments de cette nature !

Depuis une semaine, elle battait la campagne. Ou plutôt, la ville de Storybrooke.

Elle savait pertinemment que les héros cherchaient à la contrer. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait ce qu'il fallait pour ça.

La preuve, il lui avait fallu à peine deux heures pour réussir à convaincre cet abruti de Nottingham et à s'évader.

Le seul qui aurait eu la capacité de lui tenir tête était hors-jeu.

Une autre vague de tristesse la submergea, qu'elle refoula bien profondément.

Belle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle se battait, même pieds et poings liés. Mais le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Après tout, elle savait mieux que personne la ténacité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris possession de leur corps, il ne restait aucune trace de la jeune femme, bonne et bourrée de positivité. Uniquement ce que Regina avait implanté en elle.

Cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Elles partageaient le moindre brin de souvenir. En plus de ceux qu'elle avait elle-même forgés, quelques années plus tôt. Avec Rumple, notamment.

Si Belle aimait l'homme pour son esprit vif et sa répartie mordante, ainsi que le côté réservé qu'il affichait pour tous en façade, quand il ne montrait son côté tendre qu'à elle. Ce que la Ténébreuse préférait, c'était son côté bestial ... dans tous les sens du terme.

Malheureusement pour elle, Lacey n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience par elle-même – le fringuant Mr Gold se gardant bien d'outrepasser les limites qu'il s'imposait dans l'attente du retour de celle qui était son amour véritable - et devait se contenter des moments d'extase que Belle avait connus, par procuration.

Ce qui rendait la nouvelle Ténébreuse encore plus avide de sensations fortes. Dommage qu'elle soit condamnée à errer dans ce bled paumé. Elle imaginait sans ambages les dégâts qu'elle aurait pu faire de l'autre côté de la frontière, dans une mégalopole comme New-York ou Washington.

Seule ombre au tableau, quitter Storybrooke revenait à abandonner ses pouvoirs. Et ça, c'était une option qui n'était pas prévue au programme.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir ses propres petits plaisirs. Mais pas avec Keith ! Ce gars n'avait aucune classe comparé à l'ancien Ténébreux, élu du cœur de la petite princesse qui chialait du fin fond de l'hôte qu'elles partageaient.

Une violente douleur assaillit Lacey. La magie noire réclamait son dû. Il était tant de lui offrir quelques sacrifices.

Une traînée de terreur dans les rues arrangerait ça.

Le tout était d'éviter Regina, qui n'avait de cesse de la poursuivre. Ainsi qu'Emma, dévastée par la mort de Hook, pensant, avec raison, qu'elle en était responsable, et qui avait juré qu'elle allait arranger le problème qu'elle avait causé.

Bien entendu, les Charmants se tenaient à ses côtés. Tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre. Tandis que le reste de leur temps était partagé entre la garde de Neal et de grands discours sur les bonnes raisons qui avaient poussées leur fille à mettre toute la ville en danger pour sauver une seule personne.

Somme toute, Lacey réussissait à aller et venir tant qu'elle anticipait. Semer le cahot l'amusait plus qu'autre chose et permettait de faire diversion.

Non, pas que les Héros en aient quoi que ce soir à faire de ces véritables agissements. Elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient à peine remarqué la disparition de sa victime, empêtrés dans leurs propres ego et priorités. Pour une fois, cela servait parfaitement la Ténébreuse.

La première personne a subir les affres de sa rancœur était Zelena.

Le sang ne s'était pas encore figé dans les veines du pirate que Belle avait succombé et que sa moitié maléfique avait pris le contrôle.

Un rictus sournois découvrit à nouveau ses crocs acérés.

Pourquoi semer la terreur parmi les habitants de la ville quand elle pouvait torturer la sorcière à sa guise et assouvir sa soif de sang tout son soûle ?

Une seconde plus tard, Belle se tenait incroyablement silencieuse, alors que Lacey observait l'ancienne geôlière de Rumplestiltskin avec une cruauté non dissimulée.

Elle avait recréé la cage dans laquelle la rousse diabolique avait enfermé le lutin facétieux.

\- Pitié, implora Zelena, retranchée dans un coin de sa prison exiguë.

\- Pitié ? J'aurai pour toi la même empathie que tu as eu pour Rumple, lorsque tu te tenais à ma place. On s'amuse moins quand on est de l'autre côté des barreaux, n'est-ce pas ? se gaussa la Ténébreuse.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle envoya une décharge électrique à sa prisonnière.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelena s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon et la Ténébreuse exhala un soupir de satisfaction.

Voilà qui rembourserait le prix de la magie ! Et qui comblait son désir de vengeance !

Estimant qu'un peu de répit s'imposait, sans quoi, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de la Sorcière de l'ouest, elle retourna à la cabane.

Le plus inconfortable avec la malédiction, c'était le temps.

Le temps à tuer !

Ne ressentant plus le besoin de se nourrir ou de dormir, les jours paressaient incroyablement longs et barbants.

La veille, elle était tombée dans un semi-coma, suite à l'ingestion de quantités d'alcool assez impressionnantes, même pour les standards de Lacey. Ce qui avait permis à Emma de remonter sa piste.

Bien entendu, elle pouvait toujours lire.

Cependant, ce passe-temps était plutôt celui de la gentille jumelle et lui rappelait trop les soirées passées au Château des Ténèbres, en compagnie de Rumplestiltskin.

De plus, cela avait tendance à aider Belle à reparaître sur le devant de la scène.

Et cela signifiait systématiquement mélancolie.

Le rouet de Rumple trônait dans un coin de la pièce principale. Témoin de son passage, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il s'était installé dans la bâtisse au milieu des bois, à son retour à Storybrooke avec les Reines des Ténèbres.

Même après que toute la ville ait été informée de son retour, il était resté là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit purgé de la Noirceur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Celle-là même qui assiégeait celui de la jeune femme.

Après qu'il ait vaincu Merida, transformée en ours gigantesque par Emma, il avait confié à Belle que c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à sa place,

Elle pouvait garder la maison ou rester dans l'appartement au-dessus de la bibliothèque, comme il lui plaisait.

Pour sa part, la cabane ferait très bien l'affaire. Le Rumplestiltskin d'avant la malédiction, l'homme, le père de Bae, était un paysan et avait été habitué à la vie rustre de la campagne, avait-il souligné en souriant maladroitement. À des années lumières de la Princesse qu'elle était dans la Forêt Enchantée. Il n'aurait même pas été autorisé à lever les yeux sur elle. Encore moins à croiser son regard ou à lui parler, sans que cela entraîne une sanction des plus sévères.

La maison de rondin au milieu des bois était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son chez lui. Le chez lui d'avant, quand il vivait frugalement avec Bae. Leur vie était faite de dur labeur et de menus plaisirs, qu'ils pouvaient rarement s'offrir. Neal avait conté son enfance avec émotion et nostalgie, après que son père se soit sacrifié afin d'empêcher Malcolm de recréer son petit paradis personnel – enfer pour les autres – à Storybrooke.

Avant qu'ils ne le libèrent du caveau originel.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres sèches et craquelées de la jeune femme. C'était ce passage qui avait donné le coup de grâce à Rumplestiltskin. Lui, qui n'avait toujours eu qu'une idée en tête : retrouver son fils pour s'excuser, avait enfin atteint son but.

Il s'était retrouvé assailli de toutes parts par les âmes tourmentées des anciens hôtes et en était ressorti fortement diminué sur le plan métaphysique.

Après ça, ça avait été du gâteau !

Il avait suffi d'un petit chapeau magique pour lui faire miroiter la fin de son calvaire. La culpabilité qui l'étouffait n'avait fait que contribuer à la nécessité de se débarrasser de l'essence maléfique qui avait pris racine en lui depuis trois siècles.

L'occasion avait été trop belle pour que le Ténébreux la rate.

Enfin, après avoir été libéré du joug de Zelena, s'entend !

Au début, avec Bae en plus dans l'hôte, c'était un joyeux bordel. Aucun d'eux ne s'entendait penser. Ou plutôt, ils s'entendaient tous penser en permanence et c'était le cafouillage complet.

Ensuite, l'homme était resté prostré. Cloîtré dans sa douleur. Ne sortant de sa torpeur que lorsque la rousse flamboyante venait s'amuser avec eux, à leurs dépens.

Le Ténébreux enrageait d'être l'esclave de cette sorcière, mais tout ce que faisait Rumple, s'était de se raccrocher à l'image de Belle pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie de la perte de son précieux fils.

Après toutes ces semaines de restriction forcée, d'obéissance, pendant lesquelles le Mal avait dû subir les pires brimades et humiliations, quel sentiment de jouissance il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il avait poussé le pauvre homme aux abois à plonger sa dague – leur dague – dans la poitrine de la sorcière impuissante.

Il l'avait sous-estimée, mais finalement c'était tant mieux. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de se délecter de la souffrance de cette dernière, à présent. C'était à son tour d'administrer les sévices corporels et de lui infliger les pires tourments.

Et à ce jeu-là, la petite dévergondée avait une imagination débordante.

\- STOP ! hurla Belle depuis sa prison, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

Elle se démenait sans relâche depuis près de sept jours, mais les Ténèbres qui s'étaient engouffrées en elle avaient été les plus fortes jusqu'ici.

Elle comprenait à présent ce que son mari avait vécu. Elle n'osait imaginer subir ces attaques et cette pression incessante pendant tout ce temps où il avait réussi à garder la main, dans une moindre mesure et se demandait par quel miracle il avait tenu si longtemps, avant d'être consumé entièrement.

C'était quelque chose de sournois et de vil. Le Mal se servait de vos sentiments les moins purs pour tourner vos intentions en quelque chose d'abjecte. Il vous murmurait sans cesse les fantasmes les plus choquants et vous invitait à les réaliser.

Vous donnait le goût du pouvoir suprême, celui qui vous rendait invulnérable et vous rapprochait de lui, si proche que vous ne faisiez plus qu'un seul.

Il était difficile de déceler où il commençait et où vous finissiez. La lutte était de tous les instants et ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des heures et des jours. Vous écrasant sous le poids de chaque nouvelle mauvaise action.

Cependant, c'était si délicieux de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Shérif de la forêt de Sherwood - entre autre - en lui subtilisant autre chose que sa langue. Une idée de génie de son double maléfique.

Quant à Zelena, sa torture était pure délectation après la manière dont elle avait traité Rumple.

Dans ces instants-là, Belle n'avait même pas réellement la volonté de contrecarrer les plans de la Ténébreuse Lacey, même si elle savait que son attitude était infâme.

La Princesse d'Avonlea se laissait corrompre et attendait que la sorcière s'évanouisse, avant d'élever la voix à nouveau pour tenter de se faire entendre.

C'était dans les moments de quiétude qu'il lui était le plus aisé d'arriver à refaire surface.

Quand la lassitude s'emparait de sa mauvaise moitié. Celle qu'elle n'avait même jamais soupçonnée consciemment, avant que Regina ne lui subtilise ses souvenirs pour les remplacer par d'autres, préfabriqués.

Une vie de frustrations et de privations qui était totalement étrangère à la fille du Seigneur Maurice. Une vie bercée d'humiliation et d'envie de revanche, qui avait donné naissance à une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de ressources, mais dénuée de sens moral, qu'était celle du fleuriste de Storybrooke.

Une jeune fille, qui savait combien le pouvoir était important dans une société impitoyable. Une jeune fille, qui n'avait pas hésité à apprécier les côtés les plus noirs de l'homme que Belle aimait de tout son cœur.

C'est cet amour pour Rumplestiltskin qui empêchait un désaccord total entre les deux entités qui cohabitaient à présent derrière ce plus-si-joli minois.

C'est aussi cet amour qui permettait à Belle de gagner du terrain et de réussir à s'opposer aux Ténèbres par moment.

Lacey renifla. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de vaincre cette sale petite peste. Elle avait le don de s'insinuer à la surface quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Chaque fois que la Ténébreuse baissait sa garde, la princesse héroïque en profitait pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle.

Le problème, c'était que cette dernière tirait sa force de son amour pour Rumple. Et que Lacey avait aussi été attirée par Gold, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Difficile, dans ses conditions de réussir à contenir les sentiments des deux facettes de la personnalité de le jeune fille. Sans compter que la Noirceur était également une part de l'homme à cette époque. Ce qui rendait la situation des plus bizarroïdes.

Une tasse de thé lui ferait du bien, décida la jeune femme, même si ce n'était pas sa boisson préférée. Pas assez alcoolisée pour ça. Mais, au moins, ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur son prochain plan.

Il était indéniable que les pseudos héros ne tarderaient pas à venir la débusquer. Et il était hors de question qu'elle reste là, les bras ballants, à attendre que ça se passe.


	6. Chapter 6

D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme brune effleura les échardes de porcelaine de Chine, disséminées au sol.

Un peu de magie et voilà la tasse ébréchée, reconstituée.

Rumplestiltskin lui avait avoué l'avoir brisée, comme une confession. Si bas qu'elle avait peiné à comprendre ses mots et n'était pas certaine de les avoir réellement entendus.

\- Je sais que tu l'as jetée, mais elle a toujours une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi, avait-il murmuré tout bas, sans la regarder, après être allé récupérer les débris au campement de Merida, où il avait été séquestré sur les ordres d'Emma.

Les regrets de Belle se teintèrent de la colère de Lacey.

Regret d'avoir si mal jugé l'homme à qui elle avait offert son amour et son cœur. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son supplice continuel, elle ne pouvait que se fustiger de ne pas l'avoir écouté. De ne pas avoir été plus attentive aux signes qu'elle avait ignorés dès le début de leur mariage.

Elle aurait dû voir, comprendre, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne ne pouvait vivre comme un animal pendant des semaines, des mois, et en sortir indemne. Personne ne pouvait subir les assauts du Mal constamment sans finir par perdre la raison.

Regret d'avoir baissé les bras et perdu foi en leur amour. D'avoir jeté le symbole de cet amour, quand il l'avait gardé précieusement. Le chérissant pendant plus de trente ans, même quand il en avait oublié la signification.

Regret d'avoir trahi leur union. Après l'avoir banni, elle avait cherché la solution à sa souffrance en se consolant auprès d'un autre. Même si c'était plus une amitié sincère qu'autre chose. La douleur partagée de deux êtres qui ont vécu des histoires similaires avec les êtres qu'ils aimaient. Et bien que cela n'ait pas dépassé le stade de quelques baisers chastes, Belle savait à quel point ça avait dû faire souffrir Rumple. Parce qu'elle imaginait sans peine ce qu'elle éprouverait si la situation était inversée.

D'ailleurs Regina ne s'y était pas trompée lorsqu'elle avait dérobé son cœur. L'ancienne Reine savait parfaitement comme l'utiliser pour atteindre l'homme qui l'aimait, et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, même étouffé par les Ténèbres.

Colère à l'encontre de Regina et de tous les pseudos Héros pour l'avoir utilisée comme un outil dans leur quête pour sauver Emma.

Mais, pas seulement.

Si Belle était toujours prête à pardonner et à voir le bon en eux, Lacey était bien moins conciliante avec toute la clique des supposés Héros qui n'acceptaient d'aider que leurs semblables.

Colère à l'encontre de tous ces moralisateurs imposteurs, qui jugeaient et méprisaient Rumplestiltskin, mais courraient le voir pour qu'il résolve leurs problèmes à la moindre occasion, et sans la moindre notion de remord pour la manière dont il l'avait traité la veille.

Non, Lacey n'aurait jamais toléré, ni encouragé, Gold à les aider, quand ils étaient prêts à le laisser croupir dans une cage, ou se faire massacrer pour épargner leur précieuse Sauveuse.

Celle-là même, qui n'avait pas hésité à condamner la ville au chaos, littéralement, pour sauver la vie de celui qu'elle aimait.

Sans l'intervention de Rumplestiltskin, Storybrooke serait l'antichambre de l'Enfer, à l'heure actuelle. C'était lui le vrai héros. Il était son héros, quoi qu'ils en disent.

Elle le comprenait d'autant mieux, qu'aujourd'hui, elle savait par quoi il était passé.

Bien entendu, les Ténèbres en elle ne pouvaient que déplorer cette opportunité perdue. Emma avait été si facile à manipuler, et Hook si prompt à se laisser corrompre. Il s'en était fallu de si peu pour que la victoire soi totale.

Une soudaine explosion fit sursauter la Ténébreuse.

Cette petite dinde de Belle avait réussi à prendre le dessus et s'était laissée piéger pendant sa contemplation inutile !

En une seconde, la Noirceur passa à l'attaque et la refoula à sa place. Tout au bas de l'échelle.

Mais il était trop tard. Déjà, Regina et Emma envahissaient la cuisine, drapées de leurs magies blanches. Elles avaient réussi à passer outre les défenses installées autour de la cabane.

Lacey puisa dans ses ressources, mais elle était encore trop inexpérimentée pour se mesurer aux deux à la fois. D'autant que la Princesse en elle refusait de s'avouer vaincue.

La traîtresse avait dû sentir venir le danger et avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle soit alertée. La laissant se noyer dans ses propres récriminations.

Une décharge électrique et une boule de feu pour se défendre ne suffirent pas et bientôt, les bracelets de cuir furent passés à ses poignets.

Les Ténèbres feulaient, grondaient, hurlaient, mais elles étaient à présent celles qui étaient impuissantes.

Avant même que Belle n'ait pu articuler un son, Blanche Neige et son Prince Charmant étaient là pour donner les directives.

\- Enfermez là dans la cellule capitonnée, tonna la voix de l'ancien berger.

Le cœur de Belle s'affola soudainement. N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour maîtriser le Mal ?

Le rire moqueur de Lacey résonna à ses propres oreilles. Bien sûr que non, qu'ils ne le comprenaient pas. Et quand bien même, croyait-elle que les Héros la traiteraient en amie de la famille ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée du choix de la prison. Zelena, aussi, avait été enfermée dans son ancienne « chambre », au sous-sol de l'hôpital.

\- Non, attendez, s'écria la Princesse d'Avonlea.

Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer là-bas, aurait-elle voulu ajouter.

Lacey tempêta de son mieux pour faire entendre sa voix. Se débattant comme la diablesse qu'elle était. Refusant de s'avouer vaincue. Belle avait appris à se battre dans sa quête d'aventure au sein du Royaume Enchanté et se défendit de son mieux. Envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes à l'ancien berger et réussissant également à la toucher au visage.

Malgré ça, à quatre contre une, ils eurent tôt fait de la maîtriser physiquement, mais pas sans y laisser quelques cheveux et autres lambeaux de chair au passage.

Belle était prise à son propre piège.

Sans crier gare, le sang pulsa dans ses veines. D'un seul coup, d'un seul, sa tension artérielle augmenta en flèche. Son cœur se mit à cogner comme un fou dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses poumons refusaient soudain d'assimiler l'air qui était censé y entrer. Des gouttes de sueurs se formèrent sur son front écailleux et dans sa nuque, qui roulèrent le long de son échine. Sa vue s'obscurcit, son ouïe s'obstrua. Ses paumes cobalt devinrent moites. Ses ongles couleur corbeau griffèrent à l'aveuglette, rencontrant un obstacle indéterminé.

La Ténébreuse tenta vainement de se débattre et de briser ses chaînes, telle une furie, un animal sauvage acculé dans un coin, mais la magie que renfermait les bracelets était trop puissante. Elle se réfugia tout au fond de l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Chacun de ses membres se mit à trembler violemment et ses jambes refusèrent de la porter. Son corps entier s'écroula en une masse informe, gisant au sol, secoué de spasmes.


	7. Chapter 7

La première chose que Rumplestiltskin ressentit, c'était la douleur qui irradiait sous ses côtes.

Émergeant du brouillard, il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.

Tout était calme. Trop calme !

Le silence régnait en maître et il n'y avait aucune voix qui criait dans sa tête ou à proximité.

Était-il mort ?

La seule chose qui était certaine, était qu'il n'était pas retourné dans le caveau originel.

Aucune remarque acerbe, ni condamnation d'aucune sorte. Aucune raillerie sur sa faiblesse pour l'amour et son manque de courage. Aucun jugement de ses prédécesseurs, érigés en tribunal inquisiteur qui lui avait infligé les pires souffrances, lors de son passage dans les entrailles de la terre où était né le Mal qui avait pris racine en lui, il y avait si longtemps.

Une seule conclusion s'imposait.

Il avait failli à sa mission.

Il chercha dans les méandres de sa mémoire et déterra les derniers vestiges qu'il arrivait à concrétiser.

Hook l'avait embroché sur son crochet comme une vulgaire saucisse et il avait vu sa vie défiler devant lui.

Après ça, c'était le néant.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut ébloui un instant par la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui se reflétait sur la blancheur des quatre murs qui l'entouraient, malgré les tentures écru, servant d'obturateur.

Tout était silencieux et immaculé.

Il était exclu que les lambeaux de son âme aient pu accéder au Paradis.

Calme et incolore.

Une odeur désagréable de désinfectant flottait dans l'air.

L'hôpital !

Il se demanda un instant si le ciel ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête.

Depuis quand, qui que ce soit se préoccupait de lui, dans cette ville ? ... Hormis Belle !

L'un d'entre eux avait dû avoir pitié de lui - finalement – et l'avait conduit à la clinique.

C'était pratiquement aussi illusoire que de croire qu'il pourrait se retrouver ailleurs qu'en enfer à sa mort.

Et pourtant ...

Peut-être Henry ?

Il remua d'abord l'extrémité de ses doigts ainsi que ses orteils. Puis, lentement, il vérifia que tous ses membres étaient intacts.

Seule une zone située à proximité de son palpitant était très sensible et recouverte de ce qu'il reconnaissait être un bandage, sous une chemise d'hôpital jaune pâle.

Avec précaution, il se hissa plus haut sur son matelas, de manière à appuyer son dos contre le rebord du lit.

Une grimace tordit ses traits à la diffusion d'une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine et son avant-bras gauche.

Résultat de l'assaut de Killian Jones, sans aucun doute.

À sa droite, disposé sur la table de nuit à roulettes, trônait un bec verseur en plastique transparent contenant de l'eau, dont il s'empara du plus rapidement qu'il put, afin d'étancher sa soif.

Sa langue était de pierre et son larynx composé de cristaux de sable et le breuvage froid y apporta un apaisement immédiat.

Après en avoir absorbé la moitié, il étudia les lieux minutieusement.

Un tube, doté d'une sonde fichée dans sa main gauche, le rattachait à un goutte-à-goutte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements.

La porte était située à gauche de son lit et la fenêtre à droite, mais l'horizon qu'il apercevait indiquait qu'il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée.

Au moins au troisième ou quatrième étage.

Ce qui impliquait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule option pour quitter les lieux.

Il n'avait aucune intention de moisir ici.

Qui savait ce qui pouvait bien se tramer à l'extérieur, en ce moment même ?

Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

La seule âme charitable qui aurait pu accepter de l'aider était loin de Storybrooke.

Une sensation de picotement envahit sa poitrine pour une toute autre raison que la blessure laissée par le crochet du pirate qui l'avait pourchassé pendant des centaines d'années.

Il espérait que, où qu'elle soit, Belle profitait de l'aventure dont elle avait tant rêvée.

Il l'imaginait sans encombre, visitant les pyramides d'Égypte ou celle du Louvre.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés. Mais qu'importait, tant qu'elle était heureuse.

Le bruit d'un plateau rebondissant sur le sol de linoléum le ramena à la réalité.

Il avait des préoccupations plus urgentes dans l'immédiat.

Il devait sortir de là et se rendre compte par lui-même de l'évolution de la situation depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Masquant une grimace du mieux qu'il le pouvait même s'il n'y avait aucun témoin, il arracha l'aiguille de sa veine et fit lentement basculer son bassin d'un côté du lit, pour laisser pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

Ses vêtements étaient certainement dans l'armoire, située entre la porte d'entrée et une autre, qui ne pouvait être que la salle de bain attenante.

Prudemment, il glissa le long du matelas pour laisser porter le poids de son corps sur ses jambes.

Une douleur vive remonta le long de sa cheville droite jusqu'à sa cuisse, indiquant que Hook avait dû, à un moment donné, revenir sur sa décision de « fair-play » et ôter le sort qui lui avait permis de recouvrer l'usage de son pied mutilé.

Emma Swann avait-elle enfin compris qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le tuer pour enrayer le projet fou des Ténèbres qui l'habitaient ?

Était-elle finalement devenue la Swann Ténébreuse qu'elle avait prétendu être lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti du coma ? Avec beaucoup de conviction, il devait le reconnaître, s'il repensait à la manière dont elle s'était servie de Belle et lui comme appâts.

Ses pensées et son projet d'escapade furent interrompus par quelqu'un entrant dans la chambre.

À la vue de la couleur de sa tignasse, Gold crut un instant que Whale était devenu un Ténébreux, à son tour.

Mais, il s'avéra bien vite que le nouveau « look » du jeune homme avait plus avoir avec le nombre de neurone qu'il avait dû perdre au cours de cette transformation, qu'avec la Noirceur avec laquelle il avait lui-même dû cohabiter pendant des siècles.

Ou peut-être la revanche d'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes ?

Si c'était ça, elle avait réussi son coup !

Ce n'est finalement, qu'après l'avoir houspillé et exhorté à se remettre au lit, menaçant d'avoir recours au service de sécurité et de le ligoter sur son matelas, si besoin était, que le blondinet peroxydé accepta de lui révéler que tout était sous le contrôle des Héros.

Aucune armée de Ténébreux n'avait envahi la ville et Crochet était bien hors circuit, au plus grand désespoir d'Emma Swann.

Tout était donc pour le mieux dans la petite ville du Maine.

\- Pour l'instant ! bougonna Rumplestiltskin.

Sans lui répondre, le médecin s'empressa d'effectuer les quelques gestes et vérifications médicales de rigueur, avec la coopération de son patient, obtenue en échange des informations données au préalable.

Quand il eut terminé, l'homme replaça son stéthoscope autour de son cou et lui expliqua qu'il avait perdu connaissance sur les lieux de la bataille, juste avant que Hook ne soit envoyé ad patres, grâce à la magie blanche qui avait gobé la Noirceur instillée en lui, suite à l'utilisation d'Excalibur.

Encore un peu dans le gaz, Rumple avait un peu de mal à imaginer que cela ait été aussi simple. Le pseudo médecin devait s'emmêler les crayons dans ses explications. Il n'avait jamais été très futé et ne croyait qu'en sa sacro-sainte science. Il était donc utopique d'attendre de lui des informations correctes, fiables, claires et précises en matière de magie.

Il se garda donc bien de poser la moindre question pour approfondir le sujet, souhaitant éviter les sarcasmes de Whale, qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser, s'il tentait le diable.

D'autre part, ce serait du temps perdu inutilement. Il était pressé de se débarrasser du charlatan, qui détaillait maintenant sa situation médicale.

\- Le crochet du pirate a entaillé la chair et évité de peu la perforation du poumon gauche

Magnifique ! Rumplestiltskin devait donc s'estimer heureux de la situation !

\- Mais, le meilleur reste à venir, indiqua le praticien. Avec du repos et quelques antidouleurs, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Dieu soit loué !

\- Dans l'intervalle, il est préférable que vous restiez sous surveillance à la clinique. Surtout parce que les points de sutures, suite à la blessure occasionnée, sont encore tout frais et que la cicatrice sera probablement douloureuse pendant plusieurs jours, voir semaines. Vos mouvements seront donc plus que limités dans un avenir immédiat, vous rendant incapable d'accomplir seul les gestes du quotidien.

Merveilleux ! ragea intérieurement Rumple.

\- Un infirmier - aucune infirmière ne s'est portée volontaire ! - viendra d'ici quelques minutes pour vous aider à vous laver, et à revêtir vos propres vêtements, ainsi vous pourrez quitter cette jolie chemise d'hôpital, l'informa encore Whale, avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Gold fit de son mieux pour éviter de s'étouffer avec sa langue.

Ce qui l'empêcha de répondre, qu'il était plus que tout à fait capable de lui enfoncer sa canne au fond de la gorge - ou ailleurs - d'une seule main, si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour effacer le petit sourire narquois que le médecin de pacotille qui aimait jouer à Dieu affichait sur sa face de chérubin crétin.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle gémit intérieurement. Son pouls était toujours rapide, mais la crise de panique était passée et ils avaient au moins pris la peine de ne pas la laisser au sol. Elle se garda bien d'ouvrir les paupières, cependant.

Sa tête semblait remplie de coton et tournoyait sur elle-même comme une toupie.

Les événements des dernières heures lui revinrent en mémoire au milieu du brouillard, comme si elle percutait un mur de briques.

_\- On doit l'emmener ailleurs, avait dit une voix masculine, d'un ton pressant, alors qu'elle reprenait lentement conscience._

_\- David ! admonesta celle de Blanche-Neige._

_\- On parle de la Ténébreuse, ici, insista-t-il. Pas de la Belle que l'on connaît._

_\- Emma... interjeta encore Blanche_

_\- N'était pas vraiment devenue Ténébreuse. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait dans cette ville, la coupa Charmant, en désignant du doigt la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le sol de la cabane au fond des bois._

_\- Et Emma a bien failli la mettre à feu et à sang ! répliqua Regina, d'un ton cinglant. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le Maire de cette ville._

_L'ancienne Méchante Reine ne l'aurait pas admis à voix haute mais elle avait pitié de la jeune femme dont les Ténèbres avaient pris possession._

_Était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait coupable pour toutes les ignominies dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de la Princesse d'Avonlea quand son seul crime était d'être aimée de Rumplestiltskin ou parce que Robin de Loxley tenait la brunette aux yeux bleus en haute estime et voyait en elle une amie sincère ?_

_Regina ne le savait pas exactement. Mais elle éprouvait un inconfort certain à remettre la jeune femme qu'elle avait gardée captive, dans la cellule où elle l'avait laissée croupir pendant près de trente ans._

_\- Elle a raison, reconnu Emma malgré son chagrin, qui avait revêtu sa vielle veste de cuir rouge, en hochant la tête. Si Belle n'était pas intervenue à temps, Storybrooke serait en ruine, à l'heure qu'il est._

_\- La prison n'est plus une option, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, se lamenta David._

_Il frissonna en pensant au pauvre Keith, dépourvu de ses attributs. La Ténébreuse n'avait pas hésité à user de ses charmes et à lui promettre mont et merveille pour qu'il l'aide à s'échapper, avant de le châtrer._

_\- Il a raison, il faut lui imposer toute absence de contact avec quiconque, approuva la femme de l'ancien berger._

_Quelle bande d'hypocrites !_

_Lacey aurait été plus qu'heureuse de ne plus jamais avoir aucun contact avec aucun d'entre eux._

_Malheureusement, elle était à leur merci pour l'instant._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions l'envahir à la vue de la petite tasse ébréchée. Non, elle aurait dû rester en état d'alerte. Rumple était en état d'alerte en permanent. Il ne baissait jamais sa garde. C'était ce qui lui permettait de garder une longueur d'avance sur tous les autres._

_Mais, lui, avait trois siècles d'expérience. Il avait appris à apprivoiser le Démon en lui, ou à s'en accommoder pour cohabiter « pacifiquement »._

_Belle, elle, était encore novice. Et en guerre permanente avec elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter sur tous les fronts à la fois._

_Lorsqu'elle avait vu le crochet de Hook planter dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle avait ramassé Excalibur et l'avait plantée dans le dos du pirate, sans réfléchir aux conséquences._

_Instantanément les Ténèbres s'étaient insinuées en elle et avaient pris les commandes._

_Elle espérait, en cet instant, de tout ce qui restait de son cœur, que le nouveau héros au cœur pur se remettrait de ses blessures._

_Sa morale condamnait les mauvaises actions de Lacey - qui avait fait sa réapparition et s'en était donné à cœur joie - et lui avait enjoint de se rendre pour être stoppée, plus d'une fois._

_C'est ce qui l'avait amenée derrière les barreaux, dans la cellule mitoyenne de Nottingham, qui cuvait son vin, soûl comme cochon._

_\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution que la chambre capitonnée, avait répété David._

Péniblement, elle se résolut à ouvrir les yeux, après avoir sondé le silence pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Ses craintes furent confirmées en moins de quelques secondes.

La lumière filtrait à peine par la lucarne et donnait toujours le même aspect lugubre à l'endroit.

Son estomac se tordit en une quantité de nœuds indéfinie et sa bile remonta dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la révulsion.

La colère l'emporta subitement et momentanément sur la frayeur qui paralysait chacun de ses muscles et elle réussit, au prix d'un immense effort, à s'asseoir sur la paillasse engoncée dans la paroi.

Des larmes de rage, mêlées d'impuissance affluèrent à ses cils, qu'elle ne tenta même pas de refréner.

Ils avaient osé !

Ils l'avaient enfermée là !

Dans cet immonde trou à rat où elle avait vécu cloîtrée pendant vingt-huit longues années. À moitié folle. Persuadée d'être là parce que c'était sa place. Sans savoir exactement ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une telle punition.

Elle avait lutté, jour après jour, pour ne pas sombrer. Mais parfois la notion de sanité était quelque chose de tellement volubile qu'elle ne réussissait pas à l'agripper.

Et quand cette horrible femme aux yeux aussi froids que ceux d'un serpent venait observer sa proie en se délectant de sa misère et de ses souffrances, elle perdait complètement pied et souhaitait que tout s'arrête. Dans ces instants-là, Belle voulait seulement en finir.

REGINA !

La voix de Lacey résonna dans son crâne tel le tonnerre vrombissant, assourdissant. Supplantant celle de la petite princesse pleurnicheuse.

La Méchante Reine l'avait retenue prisonnière pendant des années. Pour le simple plaisir que lui procurait la connaissance des affres auxquels était confronté son ancien mentor. Celui qui avait tout appris à la petite fille écrasée par le poids des attentes insensées de sa mère dominatrice.

Regina s'était félicitée de savoir combien sa disparition tragique tourmentait Rumplestiltskin.

En réalité, elle n'avait jamais été qu'un pion dans son jeu. Une pièce maîtresse, mais tout de même.

Tout comme les Charmant qui n'avaient pas eu le moindre sursaut de conscience à abandonner Rumple à son triste sort quand Emma le détenait captif.

Qui n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt quand Rumple était l'esclave de Zelena !

La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Pas une sœur pour rattraper l'autre.

Un sentiment plus sourd et bien plus vindicatif s'insinua dans chacune des cellules de son corps, tandis que la Noirceur lui remémorait son objectif.

Un goût de vengeance envahit sa bouche.

La soif du sang !

Oh ! Comme il était apaisant de laisser cette envie prendre le dessus.

Comme il était satisfaisant d'imaginer la sensation des cervicales de l'ancienne Méchante Reine, devenue héroïne parmi les Héros, se briser sous ses phalanges cobalt et de s'imprégner de la vision de leurs derniers souffles arrivant à terme, tandis que la peur régnait dans les yeux vitreux, dénués de vie, de tous ses acolytes, auto-proclamés Saints parmi les Saints.

Ce fantasme permit à Lacey de regagner un peu de lucidité.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumple poussa un grognement d'agacement et reposa sa fourchette sur le plateau, à côté de son assiette.

Cette supposée nourriture était encore plus infâme que la tambouille servie sur le champ de bataille durant la guerre de ogres !

Sans compter que tout était totalement froid, vu le temps qu'avait pris cette stupide aide-soignante pour terminer de découper chaque moreau de « viande » et de « légume » en petites portions, car il était toujours incapable de couper lui-même ses aliments !

Il repoussa l'assiette avec une moue de dégoût.

Trois jours !

Trois jours, avait dit cet olibrius à la chevelure peroxydée.

Et cela en ferait sept dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Il soupçonnait Victor de vouloir le retenir à la clinique pour faire augmenter la facture.

Le comportement de Whale était devenu plus que suspect depuis quelques jours. - Quoi qu'a bien y penser, il avait toujours un comportement suspect. - Cet abruti avait refusé, encore une fois, de lui donner le feu vert pour rentrer chez lui.

D'accord, il n'était pas encore tout à fait autonome et il se refusait à embaucher une infirmière à domicile.

Bien entendu, son entêtement et refus catégorique à engager une personne qui aurait la charge de prendre soin de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le souvenir d'une belle brune aux yeux bleus magnifiques et à l'accent inoubliable ayant accepté un accord similaire, il était une fois, dans un pays enchanté.

Non !

C'était juste qu'il était un homme appréciant son intimité.

Encore plus, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir magique. Il n'était pas prêt de laisser quiconque s'introduire dans sa demeure, au risque que cette personne farfouille dans ses effets personnels et de se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Ce qui serait indéniablement le cas, dans le contexte actuel.

Personne ne mettrait un orteil chez lui !

Il ne serait pas étonné que Regina soit derrière tout ça.

Sans doute un moyen pour les Charmant et leur fille de le garder sous surveillance.

Deux petits coups à la porte lui annoncèrent un visiteur.

Quand on parle du loup !

Il aurait dû se douter que Madame le Maire ne résisterait pas à la tentation de venir le voir affaibli sur un lit d'hôpital.

À sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas son ancienne apprentie, mais Moe French qui franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

L'homme semblait désemparé. Ses traits étaient tirés et les poches sous ses yeux rougeauds témoignaient de son manque de sommeil.

Belle !

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Belle était la seule et unique raison qui pouvait amener le Seigneur Maurice d'Avonlea à son chevet.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

L'ancien Régent dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant ses mots. Aucun doute, c'était un homme aux abois.

\- Comment va Belle ? martela Rumplestiltskin, le plus fermement qu'il put, malgré sa trachée devenu aussi sèche qu'un reg en plein cagnard.

Le père de la jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête de droite et de gauche. Ce qui augmenta l'angoisse de Gold.

Si jamais, il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Là, dehors, toute seule...

Il savait que l'homme avait refusé de quitter la ville avec sa fille. Il était parmi les habitants rassemblés devant la bibliothèque, le soir où il avait tenté de combattre Hook.

Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagnée ?

Quel genre de père laissait sa fille partir seule dans un monde inconnu ?

Ou avec la plus terrifiante des Bêtes !

C'était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui enjoindre de quitter la ville.

Il voulait la protéger, mais il n'avait fait que l'envoyer au devant d'un péril encore plus grand. Dans un monde encore plus dangereux. Il savait pourtant combien on pouvait se trouver démuni et désemparé, de l'autre côté de la frontière de Storybrooke.

Son cerveau fut soudain assailli par des images et des scénarios, tous plus horribles et insupportables les uns que les autres.

\- Maurice ! cria-t-il finalement, au comble de la frayeur.

C'eut le don de faire sortir le père de Belle de sa torpeur.

\- Ils l'ont enfermée, déclara-t-il, fixant Rumplestiltskin.

Ce dernier put lire le désarroi et l'impuissance dans le regard du Seigneur d'Avonlea.

\- Enfermée ? Comment ça enfermée ? Qui ? Où ? Ils veulent une rançon ?

Si c'était un kidnapping... Si c'était une question d'argent... Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'au dernier centime. Peu lui importait le confort promis par Regina, à présent. Même si c'était la seule chose qui lui conférait encore un tant soit peu de pouvoir dans cette ville. Et en dehors. Il vivrait dans un carton sur les trottoirs de New-York, mendiant et suppliant pour survivre, comme il s'était juré de ne plus jamais avoir à le faire, si seulement ça pouvait mettre à l'abri la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Charmant et les autres, révéla Maurice. Ils l'ont amenée ici. Dans cette horrible cellule.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient maintenant sur les joues de l'homme, qui triturait une casquette de base-ball dans ses grandes mains jamais vraiment complètement délestées de tous terreaux, levant sur lui un regard éploré et implorant.

\- Belle est ici ? À Storybrooke ? interrogea Rumple.

Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Néanmoins, il avait la désagréable sensation que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Et ce, malgré le soulagement qu'il commençait à éprouver vis-à-vis de l'intuition qu'elle n'était pas en danger imminent.

Le fleuriste de Storybrooke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Elle est devenue la Bête, articula-t-il.

Rumplestiltskin eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sa bile remonta le long de son œsophage.

\- La Bête ?

\- Ils ont tenté de retrouver la dague, mais elle l'a cachée.

Belle était devenue la Ténébreuse ?

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

\- Elle était complètement impossible à contrôler. Je sais. Je l'ai vue. Mais, ils ne peuvent pas la laisser enfermer dans ce sous-sol.

\- Le sous-sol de cette clinique ? interrogea Gold.

Un nouveau sentiment d'effroi le glaça soudainement.

Une fois de plus, Maurice hocha la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

\- J'ai tenté de m'interposer et de leur faire entendre raison, expliqua Moe. Mais, ils n'ont rien voulu écouter.

L'homme avait repris ses esprits et lui avait donné tous les détails sur les derniers agissements de sa fille et la décision des héros pour protéger la ville de la nouvelle Ténébreuse qui écumait les rues de Storybrooke.

\- Je sais que j'ai condamné votre relation plus d'une fois, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes le seul qui puisse l'aider dans cette situation, plaida le fleuriste.

Rumplestiltskin fulminait !

Belle était emmurée dans cette immonde cellule capitonnée et ça lui était intolérable.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle soit terrorisée de se retrouver là, à nouveau.

Il savait combien, rien que l'idée, devait la terrifier. Lui-même faisait encore des cauchemars, que ce soit de son emprisonnement dans le caveau des Ténèbres ou la cage de Zelena.

\- Je vais la sortir de là, promit-il.

Il boitilla jusqu'à ses frusques et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il avait pensé appeler Dove pour qu'il pourvoit au nécessaire mais Henry était passé le voir quelques heures seulement après son réveil – à sa plus grand surprise – et lui avait apporté un pyjama propre et quelques effets personnels pour sa toilette. Grâce au jeu de clef que Belle lui avait donné, le jeune chenapan avait accès à la grande maison victorienne couleur saumon.

Maintenant, Rumple comprenait que son petit-fils était certainement dans le coup avec sa famille maternelle et que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'attention de la part du gamin n'était qu'un stratagème.

Henry était la personne idéale à lui envoyer.

Il aurait dû remette immédiatement en cause les motifs de l'adolescent. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait semblant de vouloir se rapprocher de lui pour des raisons ultérieures.

Évidemment, que le lycéen ne se souciait pas de lui, ni de sa santé. Il était avant tout loyal aux Charmant.

Outrepassant un sentiment de stupidité et un pincement au cœur, il se hâta d'enfiler le costume et la chemise fraîche, au mieux de ses capacités du moment, laissant les premiers boutons de son col ouverts. Impossible de les fermer avec une seule main, son bras gauche ne lui permettant pas assez de mobilité pour ce faire.

Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant.

Belle avait besoin de lui.

Elle avait vu en lui un héros. Il ne se défilerait pas.

Il avait affronté un ours géant à mains nues, ou presque. Il pouvait affronter toutes la clique des héros, même sans magie à sa disposition.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, Maurice, qui se tenait toujours près de son lit, lui tendit immédiatement sa canne.

Il avait visiblement au moins un allié sur ce coup là.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que sa chambre était localisée avant le poste des infirmières, de sorte qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il passe devant pour atteindre son objectif premier.

Il prit la poudre d'escampette, Maurice sur les talons, pour arriver aux ascenseurs situés tout au bout du couloir à gauche qui, heureusement, était désert.

Il préférait éviter tant que possible de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un des membres du staff, qui ne manquerait pas de l'interpeller dans la seconde.

Or, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Appuyant frénétiquement et répétitivement sur le bouton d'appel des ascenseurs, il s'appliqua à reléguer la sensation de gêne du pansement sur sa poitrine au second plan. Il fut bien tenté d'opter pour la cage d'escalier de secours, bien moins usitée, mais cela ne ferait pas de bien à sa cheville, qu'il sentait déjà enfler, à défaut de le faire souffrir, grâce à la magie des antidouleurs.

Prêtant l'oreille, il put entendre des personnes se rapprocher dans le couloir, mais celles-ci bifurquèrent avant que les deux acolytes ne soient dans le périmètre de leurs champs de vision.

Les deux internes pénétrèrent dans le local de stockage de l'étage.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ça, s'exclama le premier, tout en réapprovisionnant un chariot, concentrant son attention sur les étiquettes des petites fioles étalées devant lui. J'ai dû mettre au moins cinq agrafes à David. Elle lui a également cassé une côte et fendu une pommette.

\- Il paraît qu'elle a délesté Keith Nottingham de ses bijoux de famille, sourit la seconde, qui avait déjà eu affaire à ce dernier lors de sorties bien arrosées au Rabbit Hole.

\- Tu ne rigolerais pas si tu étais un mec, lui asséna son camarde en frissonnant.

\- Peut-être, mais en tant que représentante de la gente féminine, je peux te dire qu'il ne l'a pas volé.

\- Belle, non plus, ne l'a pas volé. C'est une véritable bête sauvage ! Elle est écrouée dans la cellule capitonnée, là où est sa place. Parce que la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont mise derrières des barreaux, ça s'est mal terminé pour le pauvre gars. Je sais qu'il peut être odieux, mais aucun homme ne mérite ça.

\- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi. J'en connais un ou deux, à qui ça ferait une bonne leçon.

\- Tu es aussi horrible qu'elle, Stacy !

\- Peut-être qu'elle les lui rendra, hasarda la jeune fille en bleu d'un haussement d'épaule, voulant atténuer ses propos. Comment va la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest ?

\- Mieux, d'après les rumeurs. Elle a été réinstallée dans la cellule d'à côté, il y a deux jours. Elle était dans un sale état quand David et Robin l'ont ramenée ici. Pour une fois, elle ne faisait pas la fière. Heureusement, qu'elle avait accouché avant de tomber entre les griffes de la nouvelle Ténébreuse.

\- Il paraît que Madame le Maire va élever la petite avec son père, comme si c'était la sienne.

\- Heureusement, tu imagines la pauvre gosse, éduquée par Zelena !

\- J'n'en reviens pas. Belle était si gentille. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a officieusement fait grâce de l'amende, quand je ne rendais pas mes bouquins de bio à temps à la bibliothèque.

\- On voit que tu ne l'as pas vue à l'œuvre. C'est devenu un véritable monstre, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la bonne pâte qu'on connaissait. J'étais au bar, la dernière fois qu'elle y a fait une descente. Elle a tout dégommé, en deux temps, trois mouvements, sous prétexte que la musique était nulle. Le barman a ramassé ses dents au milieu des débris de verre brisé. C'est Lacey puissance mille. Le jour précédent, elle avait transformé trois gars, qui traînaient dans la ruelle derrière, en escargots. Elle avait décrété que celui qui gagnerait la course jusqu'à la benne à ordure aurait le droit de récupérer sa forme humaine et obligé tous ceux qui se trouvaient là à parier, sous peine de subir le même sort.

Stacy dévisagea son compagnon de manière incrédule, partagée entre l'horreur et une furieuse envie de rire.

\- Elle est complètement frappadingue, poursuivit Nathan. Moi, je dis qu'ils ont bien fait de la coller là en-dessous, où elle n'aura plus aucun contact avec personne et ne pourra plus semer le trouble.

Une note sonore retentit, indiquant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et le reste de la conversation fut perdue dans le néant.

Néanmoins, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage, lorsqu'il prit place aux côtés de Maurice, dans la cage métallique.


	11. Chapter 11

Le Seigneur d'Avonlea évita soigneusement de regarder Rumplestiltskin durant le trajet en ascenseur.

Sans doute à cause des commentaires qu'ils venaient de surprendre.

Mais Gold était la dernière personne qui puisse être choquée par le comportement du Ténébreux, fut-il sous les traits de sa Belle ou non.

Un tintement retentit et lentement, les battants de la porte s'entrouvrirent pour laisser constater aux deux occupants qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital.

Le centre du hall d'accueil comportait une aire d'enregistrement et de renseignement qui bourdonnait d'une effervescence somme toute assez banale. Rien qui ne semblait anormal pour une clinique. Si ce n'était son escapade en catimini depuis sa chambre sans aucune autorisation préalable.

En longeant le couloir, côté sud, ils devraient atteindre la porte latérale qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce à un code. Code qu'ils ne détenaient pas.

Autre hic, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se rendre dans le soubassement sans passer par là. Et c'était aussi dans cette direction qu'il était possible pour les équipes médicales de se rendre dans l'aile réservée aux urgences.

C'était donc l'étape la plus difficile à franchir sans se faire remarquer.

Vu la stature imposante de Moe French et son profil personnel bien distinct, autant dire que c'était utopique qu'ils parviennent à cette porte tout en conservant leur anonymat.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils seraient découverts sous peu et leur intention, également.

Rumple n'avait que deux options :

Faire chanter quelqu'un du personnel pour obtenir le code qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son épouse.

Ou faire un esclandre pour obtenir le droit de la voir - Après tout, Maurice et lui étaient les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient légalement l'exiger - ce qui, malheureusement, préconisait que Regina serait avertie et viendrait sans nul doute faire un tour par ici dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Il aurait de loin préféré la première solution, mais il ne voyait personne du staff médical dans les environs immédiats qui répondait à ce critère. Bien entendu, il pouvait toujours faire appeler Frankenstein et tenter de l'intimidé. Cependant, il était clair que le blondinet jouait dans l'équipe adverse et ça lui ferait perdre un temps précieux. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il menti sur ce qui se passait en ville, en omettant de préciser les conditions particulières dans lesquelles se retrouvait Belle ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? s'impatienta Moe. À chaque fois que j'ai demandé à lui rendre visite, je me suis fait envoyer promener.

Gold était sur le point de lui répondre quand il aperçut deux silhouettes entrer dans la clinique.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses traits tendus.

Le ciel semblait être de son côté pour une fois.

\- Vous serez bien obligé de tenter votre chance encore une fois, indiqua-t-il en désignant l'interne qui se tenait derrière l'îlot central.

\- Quoi ? Mais ... objecta le fleuriste de Storybrooke.

\- Vous voulez que je libère votre fille ou non ? asséna Gold.

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Pas de mais ! Faites ce que je vous dis. Vous allez au comptoir et vous demandez à voir Belle. Surtout n'hésitez pas à faire du bruit.

\- Mais, comment ...

\- Pas de mais ! Vous y allez et je me charge du reste.

Sans grande conviction, le Seigneur d'Avonlea se résolut à obéir à Rumplestiltskin. Il était allé voir le mari de sa fille en désespoir de cause. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Et s'il y avait un seul point qui pouvait les unir, c'était leur amour pour Belle.

Maurice avait eu beaucoup de mal à le voir et à l'accepter, mais sa précieuse petite princesse avait su l'amadouer, convaincue des sentiments du Monstre à son égard. À tel point qu'il avait fini par donner sa bénédiction pour leur mariage.

Évidemment, les événements lui avait donné raison quand à la nature de la Bête et Belle en avait souffert.

C'était avec un immense soulagement que le fleuriste avait accueilli la nouvelle de son départ de Storybrooke, même si elle allait lui manquer terriblement.

Uniquement pour prendre connaissance quelques heures plus tard de la menace qui planait sur la petite ville du Maine.

À cet instant, il avait réellement pris conscience des sentiments de Rumplestiltskin pour sa fille. Après tout, il n'était plus le Ténébreux. Mais il était toujours Gold. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à solliciter son aide. Car, magie ou pas, son esprit retord trouverait certainement la faille qu'il ne voyait pas et qui permettrait de faire plier David pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision.

Moe French se dirigea donc vers l'accueil et demanda, sans aucune modération, ni discrétion, à voir sa fille, incarcérée sans son consentement.

Rumple, lui, se tapit dans le fond de l'espace clos, pendant que Maurice faisait diversion, rasant littéralement les murs lorsqu'il claudiqua vers l'angle est.

C'était justement la destination des personnes qu'il venait de voir entrer, en grande conversation.

Sans crier gare, il se stoppa net devant eux.

\- Monsieur Gold ? s'étonna Ruby en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Miss Lucas, Docteur Hopper, les salua le petit homme à la canne, avec un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bon. J'ai bien peur d'avoir besoin de vos services.

Les deux protagonistes échangèrent un regard, s'attendant au pire.

Rumplestiltskin n'était peut-être plus le Ténébreux, mais les habitants de Storybrooke, avec ou sans leurs souvenirs du Royaume Enchanté, n'étaient psychologiquement pas prêts à oublier leur effroi et à bannir toute appréhension à son sujet.

\- Notre aide ? s'esclaffa Ruby de nervosité.

\- À ... à quel propos ? bégaya la version humaine de Jiminy Cricket en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Belle.

\- Belle ? répéta la jeune femme vêtue de rouge.

\- Sûrement, vous n'avez pas oublié mon adorable épouse, ni n'ignorez ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non, reconnu la brunette aux jambes interminables.

\- Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi ... entama Hopper.

\- Vous allez m'aider à la voir, affirma Rumple. Moi, ainsi que son père.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Moe toujours en grande conversation avec le personnel. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient réunis autour de lui pour tenter de lui expliquer une énième fois qu'ils avaient des consignes strictes concernant la Ténébreuse.

\- Vous aidez à la ... Mais Emma ... Belle ... elle est dev...

\- Votre amie, Miss Lucas, si je me rappelle bien. Il me semble me souvenir qu'elle était de votre côté quand toute la ville vous accusait d'être un monstre sanguinaire, dévorant tous ceux qui passaient à portée de croc.

\- David ... le shérif ... balbutia Archie.

\- Quand à vous, Docteur Hopper. À moins que ma mémoire me fasse défaut, c'est Belle qui vous a sauvé du crochet de Hook en vous libérant sur son rafiot.

Les deux habitants restèrent déconfits mais muets.

\- Écoutez, souffla Rumple, agacé. Je ne vais pas vous menacer ou vous proposer un deal. Je ne suis pas là pour récolter une faveur. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire pour moi. Je vous demande juste d'aider Belle. En vous remémorant qu'elle vous a aidé quand elle le pouvait. Sans arrière-pensée, ni contrepartie. Par ce que c'est comme ça qu'elle est. La vraie Belle. Votre amie. Celle qui est encagée dans la cellule même où elle a été retenue captive sans aucune raison pendant vingt-huit ans.

Archie dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise tandis que Ruby se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, en proie à l'incertitude.

\- Belle est gentille, généreuse et héroïque. Elle n'hésite pas à prendre des risques pour les personnes auxquelles elle tient. Et vous en faites partie. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui a besoin de vous. Criquet, tu es psychiatre dans cette vie, tu dois donc savoir mieux que personne les conséquences et les effets désastreux que ça a sur elle de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette pièce. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me laisser une chance de l'aider. Je connais les Ténèbres qui l'habitent actuellement. Je peux l'aider à les vaincre. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous deux.

Rumplestiltskin pouvait lire l'hésitation dans leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est que je dois faire ? questionna Ruby, finalement.

\- Juste passer un peu de temps avec notre ami, le Docteur Whale.

\- Assez pour le distraire, je suppose, comprit-elle.

\- Ce serait vraiment idéal s'il ne prenait pas les appels pendant, disons, la prochaine demi-heure, suggéra-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ça c'est dans mes cordes, vous pouvez compter là-dessus, accepta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Lucas, soupira Rumple.

\- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? interrogea à son tour, Archie.

\- Et bien vous avez déjà été amené à visiter les patients de l'aile psychiatrique, non ? Vous devez connaître la combinaison de sécurité de la porte qui y mène.

\- Ou ... Oui, acquiesça le praticien.

\- Alors, il vous suffira de le taper pour moi. Et de tenir votre langue pendant au moins trente minutes.

Croisant les doigts, Rumplestiltskin se dirigea vers l'appareil et réussit à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la première portion du couloir, avant de s'engouffrer derrière la porte que Jiminy venait de lui permettre de franchir.


	12. Chapter 12

Hors d'haleine, Rumplestiltskin s'accorda un instant de répit et s'affala contre l'enceinte des escaliers de secours.

Il venait de descendre quatre volées de marches, sa cheville droite et son côté gauche protestant vigoureusement à chaque pas.

Les scénarios les plus improbables se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Elle était censée être loin d'ici. À l'abri.

Au lieu de ça, Belle était internée au sous-sol de cette clinique.

Elle devait être au comble de la terreur dans cette prison capitonnée.

Elle avait mis des semaines avant d'être capable de dormir derrière une porte close après sa première libération.

Lorsqu'elle avait recouvré ses souvenirs et déclaré qu'elle l'aimait toujours, il l'avait emmenée dans la maison victorienne. La bâtisse était immense pour lui seul et contenait nombre de chambres d'amis jamais usitées. Exactement comme dans son sinistre château, la jeune femme pleine de vie y avait apporté la lumière.

Mais quand la nuit tombait, quand elle était censée prendre ses quartiers dans la chambre qu'il avait magicalement rafraîchie, spécialement pour sa Princesse Héroïque, qui avait si vaillamment résisté à toutes les tentatives de Regina pour lui faire avouer une quelconque faiblesse du Monstre qui l'avait enlevée à sa famille.

Lorsque les ombres de la lune s'étendaient sur la petite ville de Storybrooke, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude la gagnaient et s'agrippaient à elle comme une seconde peau.

En l'installant, il avait naturellement présumé qu'elle souhaiterait pouvoir évoluer dans son propre espace. La demeure était vaste mais encombrées de nombreux bibelots et pièces d'antiquité qu'il avait entassés au fil des ans, croyait-il, avant de se remémorer son autre vie au Royaume Enchanté et le Sort Noir qui avait disséminé les objets encombrants çà et là dans sa maison et son magasin, sans grande distinction.

De plus, les convenances de ce monde étaient loin, très loin, des us et coutumes et de la bienséance de leur lieux d'origine. Et Belle n'était pas née dans la fange, mais fille du Seigneur Maurice d'Avonlea. Elle avait été émerveillée par la chambre et la décoration qu'il avait choisie et ça l'avait rendu extatique.

Quand elle avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle laisse sa porte entre-ouverte pour la nuit, expliquant à demi-mots qu'elle était absolument épouvantée à l'idée d'être emprisonnée à nouveau, il avait répondu par la négative. Au contraire, cela le tranquillisait de voir la lumière briller dans la pièce et de l'entendre aller de-ci de-là à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle se préparait pour dormir. C'était une preuve tangible qu'elle était bien vivante quand son cerveau peinait à le croire.

Il avait été impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose en la sachant de l'autre côté de la paroi, à quelques mètres à peine, alors qu'il la croyait morte depuis tout ce temps. Il n'avait donc pas mis plus de trente secondes, malgré sa cheville abîmée, pour couvrir la distance qui le séparait d'elle lorsqu'elle s'était mise à hurler au milieu de la nuit, affolée, en plein cauchemars.

Il s'était précipité à son chevet et l'avait réveillée, lui assurant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle s'était accrochée à lui, pantelante et il avait séché ses larmes, puis bercée de son mieux. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle avait timidement demandé s'il accepterait de rester et il n'avait pas eu le c?ur, ni la volonté, de refuser.

Il avait passé la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil, la tenant dans ses bras, le corps de sa Belle blottit contre le sien, au mépris de toutes les lois, étiquettes, protocoles ou notions de décence indiqués dans leurs contrées natives pour deux personnes de sexe opposé non unis par les liens sacré du mariage.

Le lendemain, elle s'était invitée dans sa chambre pour se glisser sous la couette à ses côtés avec un petit sourire contrit, attendant un signe de sa part qui impliquerait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ou qu'il estimait qu'elle bafouait honteusement les bonnes m?urs.

Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Il était plus qu'heureux de l'accueillir à bras ouverts, aussi près de lui que possible. Le clergé qui les aurait condamné au bûché soit damné.

Bien entendu, la nature n'avait pas tardé à venir le titiller et les Ténèbres en lui n'avaient pas cessé de le harasser sur le sujet. Raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter le nid douillet où Belle s'était endormie paisiblement pour se concentrer sur la recherche d'un moyen de trouver Bae. Sujet beaucoup moins dangereux mais tout aussi obsessionnel.

Cohabiter avec les Ténèbres ne signifiait pas être immunisé contre la peur. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, par expérience.

C'était sa hantise de tout perdre qui l'avait poussée à écouter la voix du Mal en lui, plus d'une fois. Cette petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il se devait de protéger ce qui lui appartenait, coûte que coûte. Au risque de se voir tout arracher et de se retrouver tout au bas de l'échelle, plus bas que la boue et la poussière. Là d'où il venait.

Il avait tant de fois cédé à cette frayeur insensée, se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option possible pour atteindre son but. Pour s'assurer que Bae ait tout ce à quoi il avait droit.

Jusqu'à devenir un père horrible, qui faisait honte à son fils.

Rien de nouveau là-dedans !

Mais, les raisons étaient devenues tout autre.

Baelfire n'avait jamais exprimé aucun ressentiment à son égard pour être le trouillard du village. Le garçon s'était accommodé de cet état de fait. C'était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Cependant, la peur que Bae lisait sur le visage de ses amis lorsqu'ils jouaient avec lui, lui était devenue insupportable.

Bien évidement, aucune chance pour qu'aucun d'entre eux refuse d'être son compagnon de jeux. Ce qui aurait mis Rumple dans une rage noire et les aurait également exposés à sa colère.

Oui, il comprenait mieux que personne la peur qui vous tenaillait le ventre, même drapé derrière l'attitude extravagante et l'excès de démonstration de force du Ténébreux.

Il devait la sortir de là.

Aucune chance qu'il quitte cet hôpital en l'abandonnant derrière lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, qui le lançait par vagues successives, rendait sa respiration quelque peu difficile et il s'appuyait plus que d'ordinaire sur sa canne pour soulager sa cheville droite.

Mais sa préoccupation immédiate était de réussir à voir Belle.

Rumplestiltskin avait besoin de constater de visu qu'elle était bien là où il l'avait entendu. Et surtout, de la sortir de là.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Les Charmant & Cie seraient là rapidement. Il n'avait pas une grande fenêtre d'ouverture et il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser chaque seconde à bon escient.

Clopin-clopant, il reprit les escaliers de secours et entreprit de descendre quelques marches supplémentaires, les dernières.

Des bruits de pas mal assurés résonnant derrière lui, attirèrent son attention.

Jiminy Criquet avait visiblement décidé de l'accompagner.

Bien ! Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir un peu de soutient de sa part au moment opportun. Après tout, sans le praticien, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusque-là.

L'aile psychiatrique, contenant les cellules-prisons, se trouvait au niveau moins deux.

Enfin, presque à destination, il inspira une grande goulée d'air.

Étrangement, il avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs siècles en amont. Parcourant les dédales d'un château auquel il avait bouté le feu pour sauver son fils de la condamnation à mort qu'était l'envoi sur le champ de bataille dans la guerre contre les ogres.

Son coeur palpitait dans sa cage thoracique à la vitesse d'un cheval lancé au galop et ses mains tremblaient à l'unisson avec ses jambes, qu'il espérait assez fortes pour le porter jusqu'à Belle.

Bien qu'il sache aujourd'hui qu'il soit capable de faire preuve de courage dans les situations exceptionnelles – comme empêcher un grizzli géant de s'en prendre à la femme qu'il aimait - cela ne rendait pas son objectif plus aisé, pour autant.

Trêve de tergiversation. Il était temps de passer à l'action.

D'un geste décidé, il ouvrit la porte et alla se poster devant le bureau de l'infirmière de garde.

Cette dernière releva le nez de son magasine et il vit la surprise et l'effroi se peindre sur son visage, tout à coup pâle comme la cire.

\- Mon... Monsieur G... Gold, bredouilla Nurse, Ratched.

\- Je suis venu voir ma femme, déclara-t-il de son ton le plus autoritaire.

Réprimant les tremblements qui agitaient son corps, le visage totalement hermétique, excepté l'affichage de l'expression faciale qu'il portait comme un masque depuis des centaines d'années, il s'appliquait également à imposer la posture dominante qui avait joué en sa faveur tant de fois malgré sa petite taille.

\- Pers… personne ne m'a prévenue de votre arrivée.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de qui que ce soit pour rendre visite à mon épouse. D'autre part, je suis le seul ici qui ait l'expérience de la chose. Et, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis passé dans le camp des Héros.

Rumplestiltskin savait qu'il jouait son va-tout. Il n'avait plus aucune magie à sa disposition. Malgré tout, il avait remarqué que la populace de Storybrooke était partagée à son égard depuis son duel avec Hook sur le Jolly Roger.

Beaucoup avaient été impressionnés par le fait qu'il soit celui qui ait retiré Excalibur de son rocher et lui étaient devenus un peu moins hostiles, à défaut d'être amicaux.

Et, bien qu'une majorité d'entre eux soient toujours sur leurs gardes – on ne se débarrasse pas de son étiquette aussi facilement, après plusieurs siècles passés à être la terreur des enfants pas sages – ils avaient tous eu vent de son changement de statut et de l'aide qu'il avait apportée aux Héros.

De plus, ils étaient tous aux premières loges lors du combat final avec le pirate et savaient de quel côté il se trouvait pendant celui-ci.

Il était également toujours le propriétaire de la quasi-totalité des logements de la ville et les vingt-huit années passées dans la peau de Gold avaient toujours leur avantage.

\- Mais ... Ma... Madame, le Maire, tenta mollement l'infirmière.

\- Regina n'a pas besoin d'être informée de la chose, chérie. À moins, bien entendu que vous ne désiriez qu'elle apprenne également à quelles activités peu honorables, vous vous prêtez en dehors d'ici.

Nurse Ratched devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.

\- Et si vous preniez votre pause, maintenant ? proposa-t-il. Je pense que cela me permettrait d'oublier ce que je sais à ce propos. Deal ?

Il se tourna de trois quart vers Hopper, sans véritablement la quitter des yeux. La vue de l'ancien criquet sembla quelque peu la tranquilliser. Certainement, espérait-elle arguer devant Regina que la présence du psychiatre conférait quelque légitimité à sa demande.

\- Je... je suppose ... que ... ça pourrait se faire, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- La clef, chérie, intima-t-il en désignant d'un geste le trousseau qui pendait à la ceinture de la femme en blanc.

Cette dernière s'escrima à sortir le bon morceau de métal de l'anneau et le lui tendit, les doigts tremblants, cherchant l'approbation auprès d'Archie pour se déculpabiliser.

Ce dernier fit un signe à peine perceptible de la tête mais elle s'en contenta.

\- Je suis heureux que nous ayons trouvé un accord, déclara Gold sur un ton faussement jovial, dévoilant un sourire carnassier au passage.

Même s'il avait détecté la peur dans l'attitude de l'infirmière, il ne doutait pas que Regina puisse tirer les vers du nez de cette femme, en appliquant le même procédé.

Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de sa petite prestation mais l'enjeu était bien trop important pour qu'il respecte les règles de la morale. Il n'était peut-être plus le Ténébreux, mais il n'en n'était pas devenu un saint pour autant. Et sa réputation le précédait. Il serait stupide de se priver d'une pratique si efficiente.

De plus, il était certain que, dans les circonstances présentes, même sa Belle lui pardonnerait cet écart de conduite.

Sans perdre de temps, il boita jusqu'à la cellule en question.


	14. Chapter 14

Lacey refusait de donner satisfaction à ses geôliers. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils se gaussaient de ses supplications répétées lorsqu'elle était sujette à ses crises de panique aiguë.

Ce qui leur donnait toujours l'excuse parfaite pour la sédater et la rendre impuissante à mettre son plan pour sortir d'ici en action. Elle errait alors dans les limbes un temps indéterminé, transformée en loque humaine.

Aucune chance qu'elle puisse fomenter un plan pour sortir de là et donner cours à ses envies de vengeance quand elle pouvait à peine, se remémorer depuis combien de temps elle était là.

Son cerveau était incapable de produire une pensée cohérente. Quant à son corps, il ne lui appartenait plus. La majorité du temps, elle gisait, à demi inconsciente sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

À chaque fois que Belle réussissait à rassembler assez de lucidité, elle plongeait dans des crises de panique abyssales qui l'empêchaient de respirer et se terminaient généralement par des pleurs et une l'intervention de l'infirmière de garde qui finissait par lui provoquer une perte de conscience artificielle, si elle ne venait pas naturellement.

Parfois, par miracle, comme maintenant, elle ne sombrait pas dans le néant, s'appliquant à reproduire les techniques de relaxation enseignées par l'ancien criquet devenu psychiatre, peu après sa sortie de cet horrible endroit pour la toute première fois.

Dans ces moments-là, même Lacey reconnaissait que c'était plus qu'utile si cela pouvait empêcher le gavage systématique de médicament pour réussir à surmonter l'angoisse qui s'emparait de leur corps à chaque fois qu'une d'elle émergeait.

Cette dernière avait bien essayé de lutter, se raccrochant à ses intentions de revanche, mais perdait la bataille contre les anxiolytiques de tous ordres à chaque fois. La panacée était loin, mais le but était d'atteindre un niveau d'anxiété suffisamment bas que pour être capable de déjouer la non vigilance du membre du personnel en faction et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour l'envoyer au tapis.

Belle savait comment se battre et Lacey n'avait pas peur de donner des coups, ni d'en prendre. Tout ce qui permettrait de s'échapper était plus qu'encouragé par les Ténèbres qui lorgnaient dans l'ombre, rongeant leur frein et attendant le moment où elles pourraient enfin recouvrer leurs pouvoirs.

Jusqu'ici, chaque tentative s'était soldée invariablement par l'injection de benzodiazépines qui l'envoyaient directement dans un trou noir.

Elle avait besoin de mettre au point un plan plus complexe que le passage en force, mais ses neurones saturés de drogues étaient dans l'incapacité de fonctionner correctement et à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à remettre son cerveau en fonction, son esprit dérivait immanquablement vers des interrogations que l'inquiétaient tout autant, bien que situées à un autre niveau d'appréhension.

Elle ignorait tout de la situation médicale de Rumple. La dernière chose qu'elle se remémorait sans grande netteté, c'était qu'il était toujours inconscient suite à sa prise en charge par Victor après l'attaque de Hook. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de lui ou ce qu'il devait penser des circonstances présentes s'il était toujours ...

Elle tenta de rester maîtresse de sa respiration et de ses organes. S'appliquant à inspirer et expirer lentement, comme elle l'avait pratiqué ces derniers jours. Prétextant être endormie.

Bien sûr qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle refusait de considérer toutes autres éventualités.

Le bruit de la trappe coulissant dans la porte fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le corps de Belle.

Malgré toute sa volonté, comme le chien de Pavlov salivant au son de la clochette qui tintinnabulait, elle ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment de peur primale lorsque le métal frottait sur lui-même dans les encoches prévues à cet effet, résonnant à ses tympans aussi sûrement qu'une alarme incendie.

S'empêcher de trembler réquisitionnait toutes ses forces. Déjà, elle sentait ses réflexes primitifs prendre le pas sur sa raison et la démence gagner du terrain.

De l'autre côté de la paroi métallique, Rumple observait sa bien-aimée. Son coeur saignait dans sa poitrine à la vue de sa Belle, transformée en Ténébreuse.

Ses cheveux châtain couvraient en grande partie son visage en une masse de boucles informes et retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Manifestement aucune personne du staff de la clinique n'avait pris la peine de les laver ou de les attacher pour leur donner un semblant de discipline.

La peau indigo de ses avant-bras - ou ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer, à la lueur de la faible lumière du jour entrant par le soupirail étroit, situé tout contre le plafond de la pièce, hors de portée de la prisonnière - semblait irisée et lui conférait des reflets de lune d'argent.

Pressé par le temps, il inséra la clef dans la serrure et relâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il ignorait retenir quand il entendit le « clic » distinctif indiquant qu'elle ouvrait bien la porte de la cellule.

Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas un peu chancelant.

Son coeur tambourinait de plus en plus rapidement dans sa cage thoracique.

Il s'approcha prudemment du corps inerte de son épouse.

Les yeux de Belle s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et elle se redressa instantanément, bondissant sur son ennemi comme un chat sauvage.

Complètement prit au dépourvu, Rumplestiltskin, tituba et perdit l'équilibre, s'effondrant sur le sol.

La guerrière en elle leva le poing instinctivement, s'apprêtant à rendre la personne inconsciente pour pouvoir courir et être enfin libérée, mais son bras resta suspendu dans les airs.

\- Rumple, chuchota-t-elle au comble de l'étonnement.

Le coeur de la jeune femme bondit presque hors sa poitrine à la vue de l'homme de sa vie et le soulagement qui l'envahit en cet instant ne fut pas uniquement pour elle.

Certes, être emmurée à nouveau dans cette cellule capitonnée la conduisait sans nul doute un peu plus chaque jour à la folie mais un sentiment indescriptible l'assaillit, de le voir là, devant elle, lui ôtant même toutes peurs momentanément.

Le pronostic de Whale avait été plus qu'incertain, ce qui avait déclenché la fureur de la Ténébreuse et provoquer un véritable raz-de-marée de panique par les habitants de la petite bourgade dans un rayonnement de deux kilomètres autour de l'hôpital.

Au moins, il était conscient et il était venu jusqu'ici, ce qui signifiait qu'il se remettrait de l'attaque de Hook.

\- Belle.

La manière dont il prononça son prénom résonna comme une mélodie aux oreilles de la brunette.

Cependant, son visage était tordu par la douleur et ses pupilles marron reflétaient l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude et la fatigue.

Elle se dépêcha de se dégager et se mettant sur ses pieds, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il l'agrippa et se remit péniblement debout à son tour.

Le temps semblait tout à coup suspendu tandis qu'ils s'observaient en silence.


	15. Chapter 15

La peau de son visage et de son cou était bien composée d'écailles bleutées, avec des reflets de nacre.

Les pupilles de la jeune femme étaient toujours bleu saphir, mais un ton plus foncé, et elles occupaient quasiment tout l'espace oculaire.

Presque à l'image de lui-même lorsqu'il était maudit, sauf qu'ici le bleu et l'argent étaient de mise, en lieu et place du bronze et du vert.

Il pouvait distinguer sans peine la peur dans les yeux dilatés de sa Belle, ainsi que la tension qui se lisait sur ses traits.

Approchant d'un pas supplémentaire, de sorte à se trouver plus près de lui, elle leva sa main écailleuse vers lui et la posa sur sa joue.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir fermer les paupières pour pouvoir savourer la sensation tactile.

Au lieu de ça, il l'étudia suspicieusement. Ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques, mais il n'était pas devenu idiot pour autant.

Même coupé de la magie, à en juger par le bracelet de cuir qu'elle portait au poignet, il savait trop bien de quoi était capable la Noirceur qui agrippait le c?ur de l'hôte qui portait la malédiction du Ténébreux.

Sa malédiction, celle que Belle avait endossée pour lui sauver la vie, visiblement.

\- Belle, psalmodia-t-il.

Le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom redonnait des forces à la jeune femme héroïque, qui continuait de se battre avec elle-même.

Mais Lacey veillait au grain. Elle refusait de plier bagage. C'était à son tour de s'amuser et de profiter des bras de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle se remémorait avec une excitation grandissante, maintenant, la période où elle avait écumé la ville au bras de Gold.

Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé barbant au premier abord !

Cette fois, ce serait elle qui assénerait les premiers coups et lui qui lui prêterait main forte.

Elle avait réussi à la séduire une fois, elle pouvait le refaire. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être Bonnie and Clyde.

A eux deux, ils trouveraient une solution pour quitter ce bled paumé et étendraient leur terrain de jeu à des villes qui ne dormaient jamais.

\- Rumple, susurra-t-elle de son ton le plus doucereux.

Le c?ur de Gold s'arrêta.

Est-ce que ? ...

Lacey ?

Non !

Et pourtant, si.

C'était logique.

Les Ténèbres utilisaient le matériel génétique et les prédispositions négatives de l'hôte pour arriver à leurs fins.

Elle lui sourit, triomphante, découvrant des dents d'ivoire acérées.

Rumplestiltskin plissa les yeux pour mieux étudier l'être qui lui faisait face et se soustraire à son toucher.

C'était bizarre et un peu effrayant de se retrouver devant la version maudite de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Belle, je sais que tu es là, quelque part. N'abandonne pas, la supplia-t-il presque.

\- Je suis là, confirma-t-elle.

La seule présence de Rumple lui conférait une réassurance dans cet espace clos, lieu de ses cauchemars éveillés.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici, chuchota-t-elle prestement.

Elle lui prit la main et s'apprêtait à l'emmener à sa suite quand elle s'aperçut de la présence du Dr Hopper.

Instinctivement, elle recula d'un pas et posa un regard plein de courroux sur son mari.

Il l'avait trahie ?!

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi. C'est promis, indiqua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elle hésita entre la peur du mensonge et la douleur de la félonie.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ne respecterait pas le serment qu'il lui faisait.

\- Belle, implora-t-il, comprenant mieux que quiconque le fonctionnement du Ténébreux qui soufflait certainement à sa femme de ne faire confiance à personne, et surtout pas à lui qui lui avait déjà menti si souvent, ou biaisait la vérité.

Il pouvait lire le conflit qui se tramait dans les méninges de le jeune femme qu'il avait épousée.

\- Je te jure que tu quitteras cet endroit aujourd'hui, insista-t-il.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, clama la voix de l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

En une fraction de seconde, elle décocha un champ de force pour immobiliser la Ténébreuse qui se ruait déjà sur elle.

\- Regina ! asséna Rumplestiltskin.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais certainement pas la laisser m'écharper pour ton plaisir, aboya-t-elle.

\- Belle ne fera de mal à personne, affirma-t-il, priant pour avoir raison.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à Keith Nottingham, ricana-t-elle.

Du raffut provenant du couloir dévoila l'arrivée précipitée de David et Mary-Margaret, suivis de près par Maurice, et Emma qui fermait la marche.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Gold ! l'apostropha David. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je suis venu voir mon épouse. Ce qui est mon droit le plus stricte. Même en prison, le détenus ont des droits de visite.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. La Ténébreuse ...

\- Belle, l'interrompit Rumple. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ta fille, tu n'étais pas aussi catégorique.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle sorte d'ici, indiqua fermement David en pointant la jeune femme toujours immobilisée par le sort de Regina.

\- Bien sûr que si, Berger !

\- Gold ... intervint Emma.

\- Miss Swann, la coupa-t-il, sans lui donner l'occasion de s'exprimer plus avant. J'aurais cru que vous soyez devenue plus magnanime, après votre petite expérience désastreuse ! Il est hors de question que Belle soit séquestrée dans ce sous-sol un jour de plus. Elle va repartir avec moi, aujourd'hui.

\- Elle est trop dangereuse, contra Blanche qui n'avait pas encore ajouté son grain de sel dans la soupe.

L'intéressée se mit soudainement à haleter, sans le sort d'immobilisation, elle se serait sans doute écroulée au sol.

\- Libère-la immédiatement ! cracha l'antiquaire à son ancienne apprentie, se portant au secours de son épouse.

Après un moment d'hésitation, cette dernière s'exécuta, visiblement troublée. Il était clair que la Ténébreuse ne pouvait être une menace présentement.

Cette dernière s'effondra et Rumple tenta de la soutenir de son mieux, mais son épaule blessée et sa cheville affaiblie, n'aidaient pas à la tâche. Heureusement, Maurice était aux côtés de sa fille également et se chargea de la porter jusqu'à son lit pour l'allonger.

\- Dehors ! Tous ! commanda Rumplestiltskin.

\- Gold ... tenta à son tour Regina.

\- Dehors ! tonna cette fois, Rumple.

Mais aucun ne bougea.

La magie était de leur côté. Il en était totalement dépourvu. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le craindre, à présent.

\- Il vaudrait mieux la laisser respirer, intervint la voix d'Archie. Elle a besoin d'air et l'espace est trop confiné.

Blanche-Neige, qui avait eu l'habitude de demander et suivre les conseils de Jiminy fut la plus prompte à obtempérer.

Les autres la suivirent dans le couloir pour poursuivre la discussion.

\- Tu n'es pas en charge, ici ! argua l'ancienne Reine.

Rumple repartit au front sans quitter des yeux sa Belle, que le psychiatre tentait d'apaiser, en lui parlant doucement.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester ici !

\- Ou veux-tu qu'on l'enferme, alors ? s'exaspéra Regina.

\- J'ai été le Ténébreux depuis que la malédiction du Sort Noir a été rompue et j'allais et venais librement, interjeta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. On ne peut pas la laisser circuler à sa guise. Elle a mis Storybrooke à feu et à sang. Tu n'imagines pas les dégâts qu'elle a commis. Elle a répandu les méfaits comme une traînée de poudre.

\- C'est toi qui as créé Lacey, la rabroua-t-il. Elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que d'autres dans ces conditions.

\- Elle pourrait embobiner n'importe quel quidam et réussir à les récupérer. Elle ne cessera pas tant qu'elle n'y sera pas parvenue. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que les Ténèbres n'abandonnent jamais. Elle est bien plus fourbe qu'il n'y paraît. Les gens étaient habitués avec toi, mais avec elle... Belle était la bonté même.

\- Elle l'est toujours, quelque part, sous l'apparence du Mal. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne. Il faut avoir recours à la magie pour être capable d'ôter les bracelets.

\- Et tu es parfaitement capable de maîtriser la magie même si tu n'as plus de pouvoir, argumenta Marie-Margaret. Tu as assez de connaissances sur le sujet pour ça.

\- Tu ne crois tout même pas qu'on va te faire confiance aveuglément ? s'éberlua Charmant.

\- Parce qu'on a pu vous faire confiance, à vous, pour défendre la ville quand c'était votre fille qui s'était transformée en monstre ? questionna Maurice, depuis le pas de la porte où il s'était avancer pour écouter le débat houleux.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, sauf Rumple qui continuait d'observer la femme qu'il aimait, sous le coup de la malédiction qui l'avait assujetti pendant des décennies, allongée sur son lit de fortune, tremblante comme une feuille malgré les soins prodigués par le Dr Hopper.

\- Sans ma fille et sans Gold, nous serions tous des Ténébreux à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites. Vous n'avez pas hésité à tous nous condamner pour protéger la vôtre, accusa l'ancien Seigneur d'Avonlea qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

La vue de sa petite princesse dans cet état le rendait fou de désespoir et de colère contenue depuis trop longtemps.

C'était le Régent en lui qui parlait et non le fleuriste qui triturait sa casquette dans ses mains pleines de terreaux.

Il administrait déjà son royaume quand le futur prince courrait encore en culotte courte dans la ferme de sa mère. Il en avait plus qu'assez de leur ton condescendant et de leur auto-proclamation à la tête des opérations.

Charmant et Blanche-Neige reconnurent immédiatement le Noble qui savait imposer le respect. Le Chef de guerre, qui établissait des stratégies pour gagner des batailles, qui dirigeait ses troupes et veillait au grain depuis son trône.

Celui qui avait consenti à sacrifier sa seule et unique enfant pour protéger son peuple d'un terrible fléau. Ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes été incapables de faire, et eurent au moins la décence de baisser les paupières l'espace d'un instant.

\- Alors, que fait-on ? interrogea finalement Marie-Margaret qui se sentait réellement mal pour Belle, maintenant qu'elle était un témoin direct de l'état de détresse dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Un coup d'?il à son mari lui confirma qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit. Ils pouvaient difficilement donner des leçons sur la manière de traiter la Ténébreuse quand ils avaient été incapables de gérer la situation correctement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emma. Et les paroles de Moe témoignaient de son ressentiment à leur égard. Il n'était sans doute pas le seul parmi les gens de Storybrooke à leur jeter la pierre pour ce qui s'était passé dans les semaines précédentes.

De plus, Belle avait toujours été là pour les aider quand ils le lui demandaient. Ce qui arrivait plus fréquemment qu'à son tour. La bibliothécaire n'avait pas son pareil pour trouver les informations utiles, desquelles dépendait souvent le succès de leur quête ou de leur bataille.

\- Que proposes-tu ? demanda Charmant sur un ton de dépit.

\- Je l'emmène dans notre cabane. Au milieu des bois. Loin de la ville et de ses habitants. Elle gardera les bracelets pour l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec toute magie quelle qu'elle soit. Vous pourrez dresser des barrières surnaturelles afin que ni Belle, ni moi ne puissions quitter les lieux, puisque vous n'avez pas confiance en nous, proposa Rumplestiltskin.

\- Tu veux te retrouver prisonnier avec elle ? questionna l'ancienne Méchante Reine.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer. C'est ma femme et c'est ma malédiction. Je gérerai la situation, répondit-il sur un ton sans appel.

\- Il est celui qui est le plus à même de le faire, reconnu Regina dans un soupir de défaite,

Rumple lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur l'appréciation de son soutient, et le fait d'avoir ainsi fait pencher le plateau de la balance de son côté.

\- Mes hommes et moi patrouillerons régulièrement dans les bois aux alentours et assurerons le ravitaillement des vivres et autres nécessités, de sorte que, s'il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect, nous le saurons immédiatement, intervint soudain Robin, qui n'avait pas encore pris part à la conversation bien qu'il soit arrivé en même temps que sa dulcinée.

\- Tu accepterais de t'en charger ? s'étonna David, soulagé à l'idée d'un quelconque moyen de surveillance sur le couple de Ténébreux.

\- Il y a longtemps, Belle m'a sauvé en me libérant du Monstre qui l'habite aujourd'hui. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'échapper des geôles du Château des Ténèbres et je serais certainement mort sous la torture. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver Marianne et par conséquent, Roland non plus, expliqua le voleur.

Regina s'abstint de tout commentaire, émue par les mots de l'homme au tatouage en forme de lion. Robin était un homme d'honneur. Même s'il avait remboursé sa dette envers Rumplestiltskin en aidant Baelfire à retourner au Pays Imaginaire, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rendre la pareille à la jeune femme qui l'avait libéré de ses chaînes dans le donjon de la Bête qui la consumait à présent.

\- Si Gold veut s'occuper d'elle, libre à lui. Tant qu'elle n'est plus une menace pour les habitants, approuva Emma qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Elle se sentait plus que fautive de la situation actuelle. Maurice avait raison. Ses parents avaient cru en elle et elle avait mené toute la ville au bord du gouffre.

Blanche opina du bonnet et l'ancien berger capitula, non sans donner un dernier avertissement à l'adresse de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Si quoi que ce soit arrive, à qui que ce soit ... Si elle sort de là ... Tu en seras tenu pour seul et unique responsable, précisa-t-il.

Rumple acquiesça.


	17. Chapter 17

Belle sentit l'air s'infiltrer plus librement dans ses poumons et relâcha un soupir de soulagement à la seconde où ils passèrent les portes de la clinique.

Son père la soutenait physiquement de son mieux car elle avait refusé toutes médications offertes par Archie. Elle voulait purger son système de toutes les drogues qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter contre son gré. Elle en avait eu assez, au moins pour deux bonnes dizaines d'années.

Le psychiatre avait proposé de venir la voir régulièrement pour l'aider à contrer les Ténèbres qui, bien qu'impuissantes sans magie, continueraient de lui susurrer les pires idées possibles.

Elle avait accepté absentement. Elle aurait promis n'importe quoi, tant que ça lui permettait de se retrouver loin de cette prison capitonnée. Mais au fur et à mesure que les synapses de son cerveau récupéraient un état fonctionnel, elle sentait la Noirceur lutter pour prendre les commandes.

Déjà, elle entendait Lacey fomenter des projets de vengeance et murmurer des solutions hypothétiques pour parvenir à gruger Rumple en se servant de ses sentiments pour elle.

Ce dernier claudiquait un pas en arrière, comme pour s'assurer que les Héros ne reviendraient pas sur l'accord qui venait d'être trouvé et n'essayeraient pas de la ramener de force dans l'horrible cellule dont elle venait de sortir.

Maintenant que la panique s'était calmée en elle, elle pouvait s'accorder un regard plus intrusif sur ce qui l'entourait.

Malgré le visage stoïque qu'il tentait d'afficher, elle pouvait déceler la douleur, la fatigue et la crainte sur ses traits tendus.

Ils s'entassèrent tout trois dans la camionnette du fleuriste de Storybrooke tant bien que mal et il ne put réprimer une grimace à l'effort produit pour se hisser sur le siège rehaussé du véhicule de livraison.

Son père, naturellement, se préoccupa d'elle avant tout, s'assurant qu'elle était installée confortablement après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, avant de démarrer le moteur.

Elle jeta un coup d'?il en biais à son époux. Il s'appliquait à ne pas la regarder et son c?ur se serra à cette constatation.

Techniquement, ils étaient toujours mariés et c'était bien ce privilège qu'il avait avancé pour réussir à gagner sa cause. Cependant, que restait-il de leur union ? Déjà souillée par le mensonge à sa conception.

Elle posa les yeux sur ses doigts aux teintes cobalt, prolongés par de longs ongles noirs à l'arrondi légèrement biseauté et prit soudain conscience de son apparence extérieure.

Elle avait eu la possibilité de remplacer la blouse d'hôpital qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir enfilée – un ou une interne s'en était probablement chargé pour elle pendant son séjour forcé – par ses propres vêtements, mais n'y avait accordé que le temps minimum requis. Son seul objectif étant de quitter l'établissement le plus rapidement possible.

Lacey avait pris soin de mettre en avant ses atouts féminins, même si la texture de sa peau était celle d'un reptile et que son teint bleu trahissait la Noirceur qui l'habitait.

Elle n'avait pas souhaité estomper la transformation opérée par les Ténèbres sur son corps. Au contraire, elle les portait comme on porte un drapeau. Fière de l'étendard qui proclamait haut et fort qu'elle était celle qui était la plus forte. Celle qui dictait les règles et n'avait pas à suivre celles imposées par les autres, comme elle avait été obligé de le faire toute sa vie. Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle désirait, quand ça lui chantait.

La Ténébreuse se réjouissait des regards choqués et apeurés qu'elle provoquait sur son passage. Elle se délectait de la sensation de grandeur qu'elle en retirait. De la puissance que lui conféraient leurs réactions. Ils n'étaient tous que des cancrelats dont elle pouvait se débarrasser d'un simple revers de main.

Rumplestiltskin usait du même stratagème lorsqu'il était celui que tout le monde surnommait « la Bête ». Il se régalait et jouait de sa physionomie comme un acteur qui revêtait son costume de scène et entrait dans la peau de son personnage avec allégresse. Il était dans un jeu perpétuel, exubérant et provocateur, mais aussi intimidant à souhait, afin de clairement établir les limites d'autrui quand lui n'en n'avait aucune.

C'était son bouclier. L'armure qui lui assurait une protection plus qu'efficiente dans sa constante recherche de s'isoler d'autrui. Il les tenait à bout portant, même lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait. Surtout, quand il s'agissait des personnes qu'il aimait. Les seules personnes qui étaient capables de le blesser si profondément que les cicatrices restaient toujours à vif, même après des siècles.

Elle lui avait si souvent reproché de ne pas assez l'aimer pour renoncer à ses pouvoirs, de choisir la magie avant tout. Maintenant qu'elle était passée de l'autre côté du miroir, elle se rendait compte du combat incessant qu'il avait mené pendant trois siècles. Pas étonnant qu'il ne gagne pas toujours toutes les batailles. Chaque petite victoire sur son double maléfique l'épuisait.

Le pouvoir, c'était la seule chose qui les protégeait réellement. La seule possibilité d'avoir un peu de valeur à leurs propres yeux.

Lacey s'y connaissait en mépris de soi, elle aussi. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie assez digne de l'amour des autres pour s'autoriser à être aimée pour ce qu'elle était. Son corps était sa monnaie d'échange. Elle avait eu la chance d'avoir cet atout, le seul qu'elle ait jamais eu, et l'exploitait pour man?uvrer les hommes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et qui pouvaient lui procurer un peu d'amusement et d'attention.

Ou était-ce eux qui l'utilisait pour leur plaisir personnel et la jetait quand elle ne les intéressait plus ? Quand elle leur avait donné tout ce qu'ils voulaient, jusqu'aux morceaux les plus intimes d'elle-même. Quand ils étaient susceptibles de vouloir la connaître mieux.

Mais non, cela n'arrivait jamais. En dehors de sa beauté, ils ne voyaient rien d'intéressant. Rien qui vaille la peine de retenir leur attention ou de chercher à peler les couches de sa personnalité. Rien qui justifie qu'ils aillent au-delà de l'apparence pour apprendre à la connaître mieux, réellement. Parce que, franchement, qui aurait-elle pu intéresser dans ces conditions ? Qu'avait-elle à offrir à part son corps et ses sourires ? Certainement pas son intelligence ou son avis sur la question.

Peu importait. Au bout du compte, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait, également. Un peu de tendresse et de chaleur, même si le plus souvent, elles étaient factices. Elle crevait de ce besoin de contacts humains et elle n'avait appris qu'une seule manière d'y avoir droit. L'échange était satisfaisant pour les deux parties. Ou c'est ce qu'elle se répétait encore et encore, seule dans ses draps bleus froissés, quand elle se réveillait aux aurores pour trouver la place vide dans le lit à côté d'elle.

Avec les années, elle avait appris à être celle qui quittait les lieux pendant que l'autre dormait encore. C'était bien meilleur pour son ego dans ses souvenirs factices.

Le véhicule s'arrêta et elle constata qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au chalet. C'était la propriété de Rumple. Elle y était venue avec lui à l'occasion. Quand ils cherchaient à fuir la ville et ses inopportuns personnages qui n'avaient de cesse de leur rappeler qu'il était de leur devoir de les aider à vaincre les dangers qui planaient sur Storybrooke.

Souvent provoqués par le Ténébreux, elle se devait de le reconnaître.

Elle entendait également cet appel. La Noirceur en elle ne demandait qu'à semer la zizanie et récolter le malheur des uns pour son plus grand bonheur personnel.

Maintenant, elle était cadenassée au fond d'elle-même et attendait l'opportunité idéale pour recouvrer la magie qui lui permettrait de se lâcher à nouveau sur les humains insignifiants qui peuplaient la bourgade.

Maintenant, cette chaumière serait sa prison. Elle y vivrait avec son geôlier et plus aucun Héros ne viendrait frapper à leur porte pour les déranger.

Son père lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre du van et elle la saisit. Profitant d'un contact humain chaleureux qui n'avait aucune réserve et ne contenait aucune ambiguïté possible.

Maurice French la serra contre lui et l'enveloppa dans une accolade faite d'amour et de tendresse, bien qu'elle ait complètement failli à ses attentes.

Elle n'épouserait jamais Gaston – qui ne voyait rien d'autre en elle qu'une femme-objet à exhiber à son bras - et ne lui donnerait jamais aucun héritier pour s'asseoir sur son trône quand il ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle ne ferait jamais sa fierté. Ni celle de sa mère qui était morte dans un accident de voiture pour la protéger quand elle avait douze ans, non plus.

Que ce soit Belle ou Lacey, aucune ne serait jamais à la hauteur de ce que la vie qui leur était destinée avait programmé pour elle. Ni princesse, ni fleuriste épanouie.

Juste un monstre qui se cachait au fond des bois et contre lequel les parents mettaient en garde les enfants pas sages. Pour qu'ils ne deviennent jamais, jamais, semblables à elle.


	18. Chapter 18

Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte du cabanon, Emma et Regina dressèrent une barrière magique destinée à l'empêcher de quitter la bâtisse.

Elle devint officiellement une détenue assignée à résidence portant un bracelet. Sauf que le sien n'était pas électronique.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis qui n'avait jamais été utilisée comme telle.

La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, elle avait partagé le lit de son époux. Un week-end en amoureux pour se couper du monde le temps de déguster un peu de bonheur. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas quittés les draps, abandonnant toutes idées d'activités prévues, telle que randonnée dans la forêt ou ballade en barque sur le lac qui bordait le chalet sur le versant sud. Le matin, ils avaient pris leur déjeuner sur la terrasse surplombant la rive et avait regagné leur cocon douillet.

Belle se demanda un instant si la générosité des Héros irait jusqu'à l'autoriser à pouvoir profiter des meubles de jardin ou si elle serait irrémédiablement confinée à l'intérieur, sans autre possibilité de respirer l'air extérieur que d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Rumple se chargerait certainement de veiller à ce qu'elle puisse avoir un périmètre de sécurité raisonnable autour de la cabane.

Permettrait-il la même chose autour de lui ? Ça, elle en était moins sûre.

Il avait évité de la regarder pendant le trajet et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais été celui qui devait composer avec le Monstre quand il se trouvait à l'extérieur de lui-même. Maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, elle ignorait comment se comporter avec lui.

Il serait son ange gardien et elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui serait dévoué. Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'était les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à intervenir en sa faveur.

Certes, il était amoureux de la douce et gentille Belle. La bibliothécaire appréciée de tous, qui lui demandait sans cesse de repousser les limites du possible en réprimant le Démon intérieur qui rongeait à présent son c?ur à elle. Celle qui avait maintes fois abandonné la lutte au moment où il avait besoin d'elle. Il lui avait pardonné son incartade avec Will. Même si leur relation n'avait pas dépassé le stade du baiser, un autre que lui, lui en aurait tenu rigueur.

Mais pas Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin était plus tolérant que la moyenne ordinaire. Il se contentait de ce qu'elle était prête à lui offrir. N'exigeait jamais rien en amour. Il se pensait indigne d'être aimé. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenu à une personne, il l'avait inexorablement perdu. Et était persuadé qu'il en était le seul fautif.

Le Mal en elle étudiait son hôte et utilisait ses propres faiblesses contre celui-ci. Il n'oubliait rien. Important avec lui les pensées les plus secrètes, les fantasmes les plus vils, les idées les plus noires. Il s'en nourrissait et les rendait tangibles.

Il permettait également à l'hôte suivant de pouvoir les exploiter pour son propre compte.

Elle ne s'était pas intéressée aux états d'âmes d'Emma ou Hook. Mais les blessures de Rumple avaient résonné étrangement en Lacey. Donnant à Belle libre accès aux sentiments et convictions les plus intimes du fils, du mari, du père, de l'amant, du tisserand, du sorcier...

Chaque facette de sa personnalité plus que complexe. C'était comme passer sa vie au kaléidoscope.

Son parcours était jalonné de nombre d'embûches et de plaies, pour certaines toujours béantes.

Il n'était plus permis à Belle de douter qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. Qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément. Comme personne ne l'avait jamais aimée. Qu'elle était une étincelle dans un océan de noirceur. Qu'elle était sa force et n'avait jamais été sa faiblesse, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu croire quand elle avait découvert ce fichu gantelet. Même si elle l'était de bien des façons aux yeux des autres, et mêmes aux siens.

Mais était-il assez tolérant que pour être capable d'aimer Lacey de la même manière ?

Il avait été patient avec son double maléfique. La Bête en lui avait même, sans aucun doute, apprécié qu'elle l'encourage à donner libre cours à ses pulsions les plus sombres. Mais l'homme qui avait réussi à survivre au milieu des Ténèbres pendant trois siècles n'avait cessé de chercher à faire revenir sa Belle sur le devant de la scène. En fin de parcours, quand tout était dit, quand il pensait le monde arrivait à son terme, ce n'était pas Lacey dont il avait eu besoin.

Celle qu'il aimait de tout son c?ur. Celle qu'il avait tenté de protéger de la Malédiction qui était enracinée en elle aujourd'hui. Celle pour qui il avait risqué sa vie en affrontant un ours gigantesque. Celle qu'il chérissait alors qu'il la pensait morte depuis des années. C'était Belle. La Princesse Héroïque d'Avonlea. Celle qui était assez altruiste pour se condamner à vivre avec un être infecté par la Noirceur.

Pourrait-il jamais tomber amoureux - réellement amoureux - de Lacey ?

Belle ne savait si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait ou non.

D'un côté, elle aspirait à retrouver son amour. De l'autre, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de le ressentir comme une trahison.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte l'éloignèrent de ses réflexions.

Elle entendit Rumplestiltskin s'éclaircir la gorge mais il ne poussa pas le battant.

\- Belle ? appela-t-il finalement depuis l'autre côté.

Rassemblant son courage, elle alla lui ouvrir, repoussant Lacey le plus loin qu'elle pouvait.

Non, elle ne profiterait pas des sentiments de son mari. Elle ne tenterait pas de le manipuler pour obtenir gain de cause.


	19. Chapter 19

Rumple sursauta quand elle apparut devant lui.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant de totalement s'habituer à la nouvelle apparence de son épouse.

\- J'ai préparé à manger... Si tu as envie de grignoter quelque chose, ajouta-t-il.

Il se sentait soudain tellement stupide. Il savait parfaitement qu'un des symptômes de la malédiction était un sentiment quasi perpétuel de satiété et un débordement d'énergie.

Comme si le monde tournait à une vitesse différente.

C'était un des aspects auquel il avait eu le plus difficile de se réacclimater à son réveil. Le temps qui défilait si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un manège à la fête foraine.

Quand le Mal était en lui, il exacerbait ses sens. C'était comme si tout était plus fort. Les sensations étaient démultipliées et son esprit voyageait à la vitesse de l'éclair, prenant tous les autres de court. Ne leur laissant aucune chance de pouvoir voir venir le prochain coup, ni les suivants, quand lui pouvait prévisionner toute la partie en quelques secondes seulement et les tenir ainsi en échec.

Et pourquoi Belle voudrait-elle s'asseoir avec lui et partager un repas dont elle n'avait absolument pas besoin ?

Il avait hésité avant de venir la déranger. Peut-être son corps ressentait-il la nécessité de se reposer après la journée qu'elle avait eue ?

C'était également une conséquence de cette illusion d'infatigabilité. Si les Ténèbres ne cessaient jamais, le corps humain de l'hôte, lui, finissait par se décharger. Un peu comme une pile électrique. Il avait de temps à autres besoin de recharger ses accus pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner.

Rumplestiltskin ne voulait pas s'imposer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Quand Maurice l'avait informé de la situation intolérable dans laquelle Belle se trouvait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait paré au plus pressé.

Maintenant que les Héros étaient satisfaits des champs de force qui les maintenaient dans une bulle et qu'ils avaient regagnés leurs pénates, il avait eu l'occasion de se pencher plus avant sur l'accord passé.

Son cerveau n'était plus à même de calculer les coups jusqu'à la fin de la partie. Il n'était plus qu'un humain. Et même s'il était loin d'être idiot – ses facultés intellectuelles l'avaient souvent aidé à se sauver de situations périlleuses. Au moins une qualité qu'il se reconnaissait et n'avait jamais été remise en cause par personne – il n'avait pas anticipé certains aspects qui lui crevaient les yeux, à présent.

À sa plus grande stupéfaction, Belle n'émit aucune raillerie à propos de sa lamentable supercherie.

Peut-être lui restait-il moins de matière grise qu'il ne le croyait car il n'avait trouver aucune autre excuse pour venir l'importuner.

Son comportement laissait clairement entendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec lui. Regina et Emma n'avaient même pas terminé de jeter le sort de protection qu'elle s'était déjà réfugiée dans la chambre d'amis (qui n'en n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'un seul).

\- Avec un peu de thé, suggéra la Ténébreuse. Les choses paraissent toujours plus claires après une bonne tasse de thé.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, sous le regard scrutateur de Rumple, dont le c?ur avait raté un battement.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il sans la regarder.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clinique, il s'était appliqué de son mieux à ne pas la fixer. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se sente observée, ni qu'elle soit mal à l'aise.

Il avait été à sa place et, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été gâté par la nature, contrairement à elle, l'image qu'il reflétait dans les miroirs après avoir assimilé la malédiction n'était pas pour flatter son ego. Non pas qu'il n'ait jamais été lucide sur l'attirance – ou la répulsion, comme le lui avait répété Milah de si nombreuses fois – qu'il n'exerçait pas sur la gente féminine.

Lacey avait attaché une énorme importance à son physique pour une personne qui assurait se moquer de l'avis des autres comme d'une guigne. Elle ne le mettait pas en valeur de la meilleure des manières, mais il était évident qu'elle s'habillait de façon à envoyer un signal bien précis aux hommes – et aux femmes - qu'elle était amenée à croiser.

La dernière chose qu'il désirait, c'était qu'elle se sente comme un animal de foire. Il avait donc décidé d'éviter de la détailler de la tête au pied. Ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

\- Désolé de quoi ? s'enquit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

\- De na pas t'avoir laissé d'autre choix que d'être trappée ici avec moi quand tu ne voulais plus me voir, pour commencer, avança-t-il, se dérobant toujours au moindre contact visuel.

Elle s'arrêta net, son geste suspendu dans le vide, réalisant qu'il en était resté à son discours aux abords du puits, suivi par leurs adieux.

Elle avait déclaré vouloir s'éloigner de lui et avait saisi sa chance quand il lui avait tendu les clefs de la Cadillac. Il avait répondu à son souhait de prendre ses distances en lui offrant de mettre autant de kilomètres qu'elle le jugeait nécessaire entre eux et la possibilité de réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

Bien sûr, il avait un motif caché. Il voulait la protéger. Mais il ne savait rien de la raison qui l'avait poussée à faire demi-tour. Il ne savait pas que la chose qu'elle souhaitait le plus à présent, n'était pas de voir le monde. Elle n'en n'avait plus besoin pour savoir ce que son coeur désirait. Malheureusement, ce que son coeur désirait et ce que les Ténèbres qui l'envahissaient désiraient étaient deux choses totalement différentes. La Noirceur n'aspirait qu'à s'étendre et à répandre le mal.

\- Au moins, j'ose espérer que tu ne feras pas d'attaque de panique en réaction allergique à ma présence, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Belle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le sarcasme n'était là que pour masquer la piqûre de ce qu'il pensait être la vérité.

Elle était partagée entre la lui dire. Lui expliquer que tant que c'était avec lui, elle aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie en vase clos, à l'abri de l'intrusion de tous les pseudos héros qui n'avaient de cesse de venir pleurnicher à leur porte aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Et la peur des plans manichéens de la Ténébreuse. Elle entendait la voix de Lacey qui chuchotait depuis le fond de sa conscience, comme un petit diablotin sur son épaule, mille et une manières d'essayer d'amadouer Rumplestiltskin pour qu'il libère le Mal en elle.

Si elle laissait la Noirceur arriver à ses fins, il serait sa prochaine victime et ça, Belle ne le permettrait pas. Elle tiendrait tant qu'il faudrait pour gagner cette bataille-là.

Rumple était hors limite.

Il l'avait toujours préservée – elle en était bien consciente maintenant - du mieux qu'il avait pu, des assauts du Monstre en lui et elle ferait de même. Même quand la Bête hideuse montrait les dents et crachait son venin pour l'instiller le plus profondément possible dans chacune de ces cellules.

Elle retirait au moins, un avantage à porter ces bracelets de malheur. Sans disparaître complètement, privé de son essence magique originelle, la puissance du Mal était amoindrie et l'écho qui résonnait dans sa tête, comme mis en sourdine.


	20. Chapter 20

Belle termina son geste et sortit la tasse ébréchée de l'armoire de la cuisine pour la déposer précautionneusement sur la table, en un seul morceau. Trônant en son centre comme le plus beaux joyaux de la couronne.

Le palpitant de Rumple s'arrêta carrément, avant de repartir dans une course folle. L'espoir se mit à courir dans ses veines, infectant son sang et chacun de ses organes. Tel un cheval sauvage, impossible à dompter.

Il releva la tête et étudia à nouveau attentivement la Ténébreuse qui sortait les feuilles à infuser du placard. Il croisa son regard quand elle se tourna vers lui et cette fois, il ne chercha pas d'échappatoire.

Il avait besoin de réponses. Il devait savoir.

Son visage, aux teintes de nacre bleutée, semblait d'un calme olympien.

Cependant, il avait été assez longtemps aux prises avec les Ténèbres pour savoir que leur attaques étaient incessantes et ne laissaient aucun répit à celui ou celle qui tombait sous leur emprise.

\- J'ai connu des conditions de réclusion bien plus pénibles, dans des cages bien moins dorées que celle-ci, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Évidemment que le Mal qui gangrenait l'âme de sa femme avait fait des expériences bien moins confortables dans des geôles bien moins ragoutantes. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il réprima une farouche envie de replacer une boucle folle derrière son oreille indigo.

\- J'ai fait une omelette, indiqua-t-il inutilement, en désignant les oeufs dans la poêle.

Elle avait inévitablement vu la préparation en entrant dans la pièce mais, encore un fois, elle s'abstint de relever l'absurdité de ses propos.

\- Mes possibilités sont un peu réduites, momentanément, ajouta-t-il en remuant quelque peu son bras gauche, au maximum de sa mobilité.

Il questionna un instant une sénilité précoce. C'était comme si son cerveau voulait tester jusqu'où il pouvait s'enfoncer dans sa propre sottise.

Les yeux de Belle se portèrent sur son épaule endolorie et la compréhension flasha dans ses prunelles azur.

En moins d'une seconde, elle fut à ses côtés. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur. À son essence naturelle, se mêlaient de subtiles fragrances de parfum de lilas, restées sur les vêtements qu'elle avait portés avant d'être incarcérée dans le sous-sol de la clinique. Ce qui lui fit quelque peu tourner la tête et n'aida en rien son coeur, qui continuait de tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

Belle leva sa main droite et la laissa planer sur son pectoral gauche une seconde, se rendant compte que son geste était superflu.

\- Si j'avais mes pouvoirs ...

Rumplestiltskin recula comme s'il avait été exposé au feu vif d'une flamme trop attirante.

\- Je ne vais pas t'aider à récupérer ta magie, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Bien évidemment que Lacey tenterait de le corrompre en utilisant ses sentiments. Les Ténèbres étaient championnes lorsqu'il s'agissait de brouiller les cartes. Elles utiliseraient tous les stratagèmes, ne reculeraient devant rien pour le séduire et obtenir de lui leur liberté.

\- Je ne ... Ce n'est pas ... balbutia la jeune femme déconfite.

Mais même elle doutait de ses véritables intentions en cet instant.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies été blessé, tenta-t-elle prudemment.

Quand il ne se retrancha pas à l'opposé de la table, elle fit un autre essai.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela t'incommodait autant. Si j'avais su, je me serais chargé du repas.

Elle n'éprouvait pas véritablement la sensation de faim, mais lui si. Il aurait dû être en convalescence, si ce n'était parce qu'il l'avait sauvée des griffes des Héros. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se rappelait vaguement Victor l'interpeller dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, argumentant quelque chose à propos de repos et de gestes du quotidien. Mais Rumple avait rejeté ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaule, suivi d'une contorsion de ses traits couvrant une grimace de douleur à n'en pas douter, pour adresser une liste des choses communes dont ils auraient besoin à Robin.

\- Tu n'es plus ma servante, observa-t-il froidement.

\- Et toi, pas le mien, répliqua-t-elle avec plus de fiel qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

Elle ferma les paupières une seconde et tenta de reprendre le contrôle. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente s'ils voulaient cohabiter pacifiquement.

Belle était saturée de devoir composer avec autant d'entités à la fois, y compris son mari. Néanmoins, les Ténèbres étaient habituées aux compromis et se firent muettes pour lui permettre de négocier avec Rumple. Si Lacey voulait réussir à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de son geôlier, elle avait tout intérêt à la mettre en sourdine et laisser Belle le brosser dans le sens du poil.

\- Tu n'as pas les mêmes besoins que moi, énonça-t-il platement. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu prépares la tambouille quand tu n'éprouves pas la nécessité de te nourrir.

\- Mais rien ne m'empêche de le faire et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des millions d'activités à faire ici, contra-t-elle.

\- Je sais, reconnut-il sur un ton défensif. J'ai négocié un espace de cinq mètres tout autour du chalet. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça te permettra quand même de respirer un peu.

Elle le vit vaciller légèrement. Il était exténué, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Rumple...

\- J'ai bien conscience que la situation doit t'insupporter, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Je me ferai le plus discret possible. Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de mes faits et gestes. Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Je ne veux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, s'énerva-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Je veux partager tes repas et ta vie. Je veux revenir en arrière et t'emmener avec moi hors de Storybrooke, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je veux qu'on visite le monde et qu'on laisse cette malédiction et toute cette ville et ses habitants derrière nous. Je veux la vie que tu m'as promise avant ... avant ...

\- Que tu ne me bannisses hors de notre communauté, finit-il pour elle, les mots sortant de sa bouche avant même que son cerveau ne les ai analysés.

\- Oui, reconnu-t-elle. J'aurais dû partir avec toi, à ce moment-là. Mais, j'étais si aveuglée par la colère. En découvrant le gantelet dans l'arrière-boutique, j'ai perdu les pédales. J'ai cru que ta plus grande faiblesse était la chose que tu aimais le plus, quand c'était réellement l'objet qui pouvait te coûter ton libre-arbitre. J'étais si ulcérée que j'ai focalisé toute ma rancoeur sur cette dague et son pouvoir, sans réfléchir une seconde à ce que tu avais vécu, enfermé dans une cage comme un animal pendant des mois. Sans prendre la peine de considérer que ton seul but était te libérer de cette lame infernale. Que tu ne voulais plus jamais laisser l'opportunité à qui que ce soit de te faire danser comme un pantin. J'ai refusé de t'écouter parce que je savais que si je le faisais, tu me convaincrais avec tes arguments et je refusais d'entendre encore tes mensonges. Mais ce n'était pas des mensonges. Pas vraiment. Maintenant je sais, mais il est trop tard, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot étranglé.

Elle avait débité tout ça d'une seule tirade et Rumple n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, même si ça vie avait été menacée.

\- Oh ! Belle, murmura-t-il contre sa chevelure auburn tandis qu'il passait son bras droit autour des épaules de la jeune femme, le gauche restant à hauteur de sa taille.

Elle appuya son front sur sa clavicule droite, évitant sa blessure et se laissa noyer dans la sensation d'ivresse qui l'enveloppa. Elle était là, dans ses bras. A l'endroit exact prévu pour elle. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait entendre son coeur battre. Le coeur le plus pur qui ait jamais existé. Même consumé par la Noirceur qui était maintenant sienne, il avait réussi à trouver le moyen de l'aimer.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Belle.

Son prénom, chantonné par son accent encore plus prononcé sous le coup de l'émotion, aurait provoqué la chair de poule sur toute la surface de sa peau si elle n'avait pas été lézardée.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui de sa femme. Il y discerna ce petit quelque chose, cet éclat, qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la princesse héroïque qui avait su conquérir son coeur empoisonné par le Mal.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce Mal pour l'instant dans ses yeux bleus qui luisaient un peu trop.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, avoua-t-elle tout bas. Victor m'avait dépeint un diagnostic plus qu'incertain et ... j'ai laissé Lacey prendre le dessus. Elle était bien plus à même que moi à gérer cette peur qui me tétanisait.

\- Je vais bien, affirma-t-il. Grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour récupérer la pleine capacité de mes mouvements mais ça finira par rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Et grâce à toi, j'ai pu quitter cette horrible pièce, lui retourna-t-elle le compliment, en frissonnant d'effroi à l'idée de ce à qui aurait pu advenir.

\- Je n'aurais jamais permis que ça arrive, assura-t-il.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu t'arriver quand j'étais séquestrée là-dessous, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Et moi, je suis content d'avoir pu te sortir de là et de pouvoir constater que tu es toujours bien présente.

\- Le combat est exténuant.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Mais petit à petit on finit par trouver un certain équilibre.

\- Je ne veux pas trouver l'équilibre. Je veux redevenir moi-même. Je veux pouvoir prendre mes propres décisions sans aucune hésitation quant au choix qui sont les miens ou non.

\- Personne ne décide de ton sort à part toi, cita-t-il, un sourire naissant au coin de sa bouche au souvenir florissant à sa mémoire.

\- Exactement ! renchérit-elle, en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'aurai dû penser à ça quand j'ai tenté de te faire quitter Storybrooke, ponctua-t-il.

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, le sermonna-t-elle en se dégageant quelque peu de son embrase pour l'observer avec minutie.

La fatigue était évidente sur ses traits tirés, et son teint, bien trop pâle.

Les oeufs étaient froids mais l'eau frémissante siffla dans la bouilloire sur le gaz et, à regret, elle recula d'un pas pour s'acquitter de la tâche.

Sa main tremblait quand elle versa l'eau chaude dans la théière.

\- Viens t'asseoir l'enjoint-elle, en s'installant sur le banc de bois, accolé à la table.

D'un petit tapotement de la main, elle invita l'homme responsable des galops de son coeur à prendre place à ses côtés.

Rumple s'exécuta mais le moment était passé et la tension était palpable dans la pièce, tandis que chacun des protagonistes reprenait ses esprits et attendait de voir qu'elle serait le mouvement suivant de l'autre.

Il pondéra un instant ses prochaines paroles.

La jeune femme perdit patience la première.

\- Tu ne me détestes pas ? Pour ce que je suis, je veux dire. Je sais que ton but était de m'éloigner de Storybrooke pour m'épargner ce sort, justement.

\- Je ne dirai pas que je suis heureux de la situation, mais compte tenu des circonstances, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en tenir rigueur.

Il posa sa main, tendre et rosée, sur la sienne aux reflets cobalt, lisse et écailleuse comme celle d'un reptile, dans un geste apaisant.

Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle soit devenue, il savait qu'il l'aimerait toujours, inconditionnellement.

Elle avait réussi à l'aimer quand tous les autres en étaient incapables. Elle avait vu l'être humain sous les traits du Monstre et il ferait de même.

Rien ne pourrait jamais altérer ou changer cet état de fait.

Il offrirait son coeur et son âme pour elle, comme il l'avait fait pour son fils, il y avait si longtemps. Comme Belle l'avait fait pour lui, à peine quelques jours au par avant.

Belle se saisit de la théière et versa la boisson dans les tasses. Puis s'empara de celle qui était ébréchée pour la porter à ses lèvres bleutées tirant sur le mauve à cet endroit.

Le coeur de Rumple se serra d'anxiété.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? questionna-t-il.

\- J'allais partir, mais arrivée aux limites de la ville, j'ai été incapable de franchir la frontière. Quelque chose m'a fait réfléchir et changer d'avis, expliqua-t-elle en reposant le récipient sur la table de bois.

Une douleur vive traversa subitement son épaule gauche. Là, où le bandage couvrait la déchirure occasionnée par le crochet de Hook.

Il gémit sans le vouloir et porta la main à son coeur.

\- Laisse-moi voir, commanda-t-elle en se rapprochant déjà pour déboutonner un peu plus le col de sa chemise entrouverte.

Il ne portait pas de cravate et elle trouva ça un peu étrange. Lui qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Mais, là encore, il s'agissait d'endosser une armure et de rester sur ses gardes en permanence.

\- Belle, susurra-t-il quand ses phalanges opalines rencontrèrent la peau de son cou.

\- Je ne peux pas effacer ta blessure par magie, mais je peux au moins refaire le pansement et m'assurer qu'elle ne s'infecte pas.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire ...

\- Mais je veux le faire, rétorqua-t-elle. Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je suis toujours ta femme aux dernières nouvelles.

Il aurait pu arguer qu'elle n'était plus sa femme depuis un bout de temps, mais, s'il était franc avec lui-même, il n'en n'avait aucune envie.

Il savait que c'était lâche de sa part mais il avait été un lâche toute sa vie. Et la sensation divine des caresses des mains de Belle était intoxicante. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait de ce plaisir suprême quand il n'y avait aucune véritable raison.

Comme elle l'avait soulignée, elle était son épouse et personne ne viendrait contester leur relation. De plus, ils étaient excommuniés et, dans l'instant présent, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.


	22. Chapter 22

Elle démantela consciencieusement le bandage et décolla les bords de la gaze le plus délicatement qu'elle put.

Un petit hoquet se coinça dans sa trachée quand elle découvrit la longueur de la cicatrice et l'étendue des dégâts.

Tout à coup, avoir planté Excalibur dans le dos de Hook valait toutes les peines du monde.

\- C'est pas joli, joli, commenta-t-il, ayant perçu sa réaction.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ...

Une pensée vint percuter son lobe frontal et elle hésita en regardant sa propre peau, comparable à celle d'un iguane.

\- Est-ce que ... si ça te gêne ...

\- Jamais, réfuta-t-il, agrippant sa main droite et la portant à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser tendre.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son activité, encore avec plus de douceur, maintenant que la plaie était découverte.

Elle l'abandonna un moment pour se procurer le produit désinfectant et des coupons propres de l'étoffe ajourée, que le Dr Whale avait enfuis dans la poche de Rumplestiltskin quand il les avait croisés dans l'entrée de la clinique, puis en recouvrit la chair tailladée de sa poitrine.

Une onde de pur béatitude parcouru le corps de Rumplestiltskin, de la pointe de ses orteils à la racine de ses cheveux, lorsqu'elle effleura son pectoral droit. Son téton réagissant immédiatement au sensible touché.

Le gémissement qu'il ne put réprimer électrifia instantanément les terminaisons nerveuses de Belle, déjà à fleur de peau.

Les soins médicaux qu'elle lui administrait avaient réveillé les envies de luxure de Lacey et elle avait bien du mal à les refréner.

Se laissant emporter par ses émotions, sans prendre le temps d'y penser, Rumple se pencha vers elle pour l'attirer à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La chance était minime, mais il devait la tenter. Même si elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir lui accorder une autre chance. Elle avait aussi déclaré qu'une partie d'elle l'aimerait toujours. Il espérait juste de tout son c?ur que c'était cette partie qui menait la danse à cet instant.

Elle lui avait en avait donné tous les signes.

Prise au dépourvu, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avec ardeur.

Tellement, que Rumple avait du mal à distinguer si c'était Lacey ou non, qui se serrait contre lui. Il avait eu un mal fou à la garder éloignée de lui physiquement pendant la perte de mémoire temporaire de Belle.

\- Rumple, haleta-t-elle s'écartant de lui.

Immédiatement, il s'éloigna et se leva pour mettre de la distance en eux.

Visiblement, il ne savait pas décoder les signes !

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que ... s'excusa-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Rumple, attend ! cria-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le séjour, il refermait déjà la porte de la chambre principale.

Idiot, stupide, imbécile ... idiot, stupide, imbécile ...

Il se repassait les insultes en boucle dans sa tête.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle avait changé d'avis à propos d'eux ?

Parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre option ne signifiait pas qu'elle voudrait de lui.

Elle était sortie avec le Valet, à peine six semaines après l'avoir banni. Elle avait bien dû se rendre compte de son manque d'efficience quand on abordait le sujet des relations sexuelles.

\- Et Will embrasse tellement mieux que toi ! résonna la voix de sa femme dans ses trompes d'Eustache.

Pourquoi aurait-elle envie d'un vieux boiteux repoussant ?

La voix de sa première épouse se moqua également de son apparence et de ses non-prouesses depuis le fin fond de sa mémoire.

La seule qui ne s'était jamais plainte était Cora mais c'était parce que ce n'était qu'un mal nécessaire pour atteindre un objectif plus grand.

D'ailleurs, comment être certain que ce qui sortait de la bouche de la Ténébreuse était sincère ?

Qu'il n'était pas seulement un mal nécessaire pour arriver à ses fins ?

Il ne pouvait être sûr que d'une seule chose : Belle souhaitait être la seule à décider de son destin. Elle voulait prendre ses propres décisions.

Elle avait été claire au puits, quand elle était encore elle-même. Plus que limpide, même. Elle avait porté le fardeau de leur relation bien trop longtemps sur ses épaules et elle aspirait à sa liberté. Elle souhaitait se concentrer sur elle et non sur lui.

Au mieux, la partie de la jeune femme qui résistait aux Ténèbres avec dû se sentir redevable et avait voulu assumer ce qu'elle devait estimer être son devoir.

Rien de plus.

À partir de maintenant, il s'en tiendrait à ses résolutions quoi qu'elle dise.

Être bouclé ici avec lui devait déjà être bien assez pénible pour elle. Il n'alourdirait pas la sentence plus que nécessaire.


	23. Chapter 23

C'était donc ça qu'il trafiquait dans son dos !

Moins de vingt-quatre heures et il ne supportait déjà plus d'être coincé avec elle dans cet espace clos. Il voulait prendre ses distances.

Elle avait fait une toute petite erreur en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la luxure, et maintenant, il fuyait comme les rats qui quittent le navire.

Lacey sentit la colère la submerger.

Il la repoussait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux hier soir, il voulait s'éloigner d'elle autant que possible. Exactement comme il l'avait tenue à distance, pleurnichant sans cesse sur la perte de sa Précieuse Petite Belle.

Il voulait la faire disparaître !

Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait fait sa première apparition, quand il avait cherché à ramener sa Merveilleuse Princesse à la surface.

C'était toujours la même rengaine, il n'y en avait que pour cette petite sotte toujours prête à tendre la deuxième joue.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, exactement ? l'apostropha-t-elle, à peine eu-t-il pénétré dans la bâtisse.

Interloqué par l'agressivité dans le ton de sa voix alors qu'elle était tout sourire en accueillant Maurice, Rumple comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa douce épouse qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement, mais la Noirceur n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'invitation. Elle luttait sans relâche pour prendre le dessus et la moindre petite contrariété pouvait être l'élément déclencheur qui lui permettait d'affirmer sa prise sur l'hôte.

\- Attend-moi plutôt dans la remise, conseilla-t-il à Dove.

Mieux valait éviter les esclandres publiques, même si l'antiquaire était certain que l'homme dévoué ne le répéterait pas à âme qui vive.

Ce dernier tourna les talons sans hésiter et reparti de là où il venait, suivant les instructions de son patron.

\- Lacey, interpella Rumplestiltskin, une fois qu'il fut seul avec la jeune femme.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras m'éviter en te terrant dans ce trou, tel le rat que tu es ?! l'invectiva-t-elle en indiquant la direction de la remise. Mais si tu crois que tu pourras m'éliminer, c'est que tu es encore plus niais que tous les autres. Belle et moi ne faisons qu'une. Je suis elle et elle est moi. Tu ne pourras pas nous séparer.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'inquiéter ? s'enquit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Il était impossible d'éviter ce genre de confrontation. Dans les premières semaines, la malédiction vous rendait pratiquement fou.

Il se rappelait être passé de moments de jubilation intense, à des pics de colère noire qu'il était totalement incapable de contenir.

Heureusement, il avait toujours trouvé un exutoire autre que son fils pour essuyer les conséquences du courroux qui l'envahissait subitement.

La Ténébreuse n'avait plus de magie à sa disposition, grâce aux bracelets inhibiteurs et il en remercia presque les Héros, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau en cet instant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! éclata-t-elle. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux passer tout ton temps dans ce misérable cagibi, plutôt qu'avec moi, vas-y ! Après tout, tu as eu l'habitude de vivre dans un gourbi ! Et puisque tu as si peur de te retrouver seul avec moi, pourquoi tu ne t'y installerais pas carrément, avec les cancrelats de ton espèce. Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es qu'un trouillard. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Sans lui donner l'opportunité de répondre, la Ténébreuse tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre d'amis - qui était désormais la sienne – si fort, que le chambranle trembla.

Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il pourrait accepter la part d'ombre en elle. La seule qu'il voulait, c'était sa Parfaite Petite Belle.

Prise d'une rage aveugle, elle se saisit du réveil placé sur la table de nuit et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

Satisfaite par le bruit de l'objet explosant en mille morceaux, elle renouvela l'opération avec la veilleuse.

Rumple aimait s'entourer de tout un brique-à-braque et le chalet ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'est avec joie et avidité qu'elle s'appliqua à briser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Finalement, défoulée et pantelante, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration chevrotante et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Mais pas autant que ses jambes qui refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps.

Épuisée émotionnellement, elle se laissa lentement glisser le long du panneau de bois et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, repliés contre sa poitrine, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Dans la pièce, de l'autre côté, les doigts de Rumplestiltskin errèrent au-dessus de la clinche quelques instants, avant qu'il ne laisse retomber son bras droit le long de son corps.

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la chambre qui lui servait de refuge et s'accorda un moment avant de rejoindre son employé. Dove l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Rumple était incapable d'affronter le regard de qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Les miettes de son coeur tentaient péniblement de garder la cohésion de l'organe pour continuer à pomper son sang dans ses veines et exercer leur rôle biologique. Mais sa respiration se faisait difficile et sa cage thoracique était de plus en plus douloureuse. Et, non, cela n'avait rien avoir avec la cicatrice qui déchirait son torse.

Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir la réconforter et la serrer contre son coeur, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre sachant que ce n'était pas ce que sa Belle désirait réellement.

Non, elle n'était plus sienne depuis longtemps.

Elle avait été plus que limpide la dernière fois qu'elle était elle-même, au puits. Et elle avait voulu saisir sa chance quand elle avait eu l'opportunité de mettre le plus de kilomètres que possible entre eux. Elle avait uniquement fait demi-tour à cause de sa compassion et de sa gentillesse légendaire.

Bien avant ça, sa femme avait choisi de donner son c?ur à un autre. Un autre qui l'aimerait bien mieux que lui n'avait jamais été capable de le faire. Un autre plus jeune et plus beau. Plus courageux aussi.

Aujourd'hui, elle était prisonnière des Ténèbres qui l'avaient hanté pendant des siècles.

Non, Lacey ne pouvait pas non plus être attirée par quelqu'un comme lui. La luxure n'était qu'un moyen pour le Mal de l'amadouer et tenter de le manipuler.

Ce qui avait plu à la Jumelle Démoniaque, c'était la Noirceur en lui.

Sa magie, aussi, l'avait séduite.

Mais sans ses pouvoirs surnaturels, il n'était plus rien.

Juste un vieux boiteux hideux.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il pressa fermement les paupières pour éviter l'écoulement des larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses prunelles.

Sa Princesse Courageuse avait supporté le poids de son amour nuisible bien trop longtemps. Elle avait exprimé clairement qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa bonté.

Il avait dénaturé leur relation, la rendant insalubre. Ses mensonges et son esprit pernicieux avaient rendu leur mariage licencieux dès le départ. Il avait souillé Belle, la rendant impure de par sa simple implication avec lui.

Elle avait vu un Héros en lui, et même s'il avait bien conscience que seul un être au c?ur pur avait la capacité de retirer Excalibur de son rocher, il était incapable de concilier cette image avec lui-même.

Mais, ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est qu'il refusait de la décevoir encore. Il avait bien l'intention de s'en tenir à sa résolution.

La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour Belle à présent, c'était d'honorer le dernier de ses voeux.C'était donc ça qu'il trafiquait dans son dos !

Moins de vingt-quatre heures et il ne supportait déjà plus d'être coincé avec elle dans cet espace clos. Il voulait prendre ses distances.

Elle avait fait une toute petite erreur en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur sa peau, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la luxure, et maintenant, il fuyait comme les rats qui quittent le navire.

Lacey sentit la colère la submerger.

Il la repoussait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux hier soir, il voulait s'éloigner d'elle autant que possible. Exactement comme il l'avait tenue à distance, pleurnichant sans cesse sur la perte de sa Précieuse Petite Belle.

Il voulait la faire disparaître !

Tout comme lorsqu'elle avait fait sa première apparition, quand il avait cherché à ramener sa Merveilleuse Princesse à la surface.

C'était toujours la même rengaine, il n'y en avait que pour cette petite sotte toujours prête à tendre la deuxième joue.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais, exactement ? l'apostropha-t-elle, à peine eu-t-il pénétré dans la bâtisse.

Interloqué par l'agressivité dans le ton de sa voix alors qu'elle était tout sourire en accueillant Maurice, Rumple comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas sa douce épouse qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement, mais la Noirceur n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'invitation. Elle luttait sans relâche pour prendre le dessus et la moindre petite contrariété pouvait être l'élément déclencheur qui lui permettait d'affirmer sa prise sur l'hôte.

\- Attend-moi plutôt dans la remise, conseilla-t-il à Dove.

Mieux valait éviter les esclandres publiques, même si l'antiquaire était certain que l'homme dévoué ne le répéterait pas à âme qui vive.

Ce dernier tourna les talons sans hésiter et reparti de là où il venait, suivant les instructions de son patron.

\- Lacey, interpella Rumplestiltskin, une fois qu'il fut seul avec la jeune femme.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras m'éviter en te terrant dans ce trou, tel le rat que tu es ?! l'invectiva-t-elle en indiquant la direction de la remise. Mais si tu crois que tu pourras m'éliminer, c'est que tu es encore plus niais que tous les autres. Belle et moi ne faisons qu'une. Je suis elle et elle est moi. Tu ne pourras pas nous séparer.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'inquiéter ? s'enquit-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Il était impossible d'éviter ce genre de confrontation. Dans les premières semaines, la malédiction vous rendait pratiquement fou.

Il se rappelait être passé de moments de jubilation intense, à des pics de colère noire qu'il était totalement incapable de contenir.

Heureusement, il avait toujours trouvé un exutoire autre que son fils pour essuyer les conséquences du courroux qui l'envahissait subitement.

La Ténébreuse n'avait plus de magie à sa disposition, grâce aux bracelets inhibiteurs et il en remercia presque les Héros, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau en cet instant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! éclata-t-elle. Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux passer tout ton temps dans ce misérable cagibi, plutôt qu'avec moi, vas-y ! Après tout, tu as eu l'habitude de vivre dans un gourbi ! Et puisque tu as si peur de te retrouver seul avec moi, pourquoi tu ne t'y installerais pas carrément, avec les cancrelats de ton espèce. Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es qu'un trouillard. Rien ne changera jamais ça.

Sans lui donner l'opportunité de répondre, la Ténébreuse tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la chambre d'amis - qui était désormais la sienne – si fort, que le chambranle trembla.

Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il pourrait accepter la part d'ombre en elle. La seule qu'il voulait, c'était sa Parfaite Petite Belle.

Prise d'une rage aveugle, elle se saisit du réveil placé sur la table de nuit et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur.

Satisfaite par le bruit de l'objet explosant en mille morceaux, elle renouvela l'opération avec la veilleuse.

Rumple aimait s'entourer de tout un brique-à-braque et le chalet ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'est avec joie et avidité qu'elle s'appliqua à briser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

Finalement, défoulée et pantelante, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration chevrotante et s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Mais pas autant que ses jambes qui refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps.

Épuisée émotionnellement, elle se laissa lentement glisser le long du panneau de bois et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, repliés contre sa poitrine, pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Dans la pièce, de l'autre côté, les doigts de Rumplestiltskin errèrent au-dessus de la clinche quelques instants, avant qu'il ne laisse retomber son bras droit le long de son corps.

Il claudiqua jusqu'à la chambre qui lui servait de refuge et s'accorda un moment avant de rejoindre son employé. Dove l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Rumple était incapable d'affronter le regard de qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Les miettes de son c?ur tentaient péniblement de garder la cohésion de l'organe pour continuer à pomper son sang dans ses veines et exercer leur rôle biologique. Mais sa respiration se faisait difficile et sa cage thoracique était de plus en plus douloureuse. Et, non, cela n'avait rien avoir avec la cicatrice qui déchirait son torse.

Il aurait juste voulu pouvoir la réconforter et la serrer contre son c?ur, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre sachant que ce n'était pas ce que sa Belle désirait réellement.

Non, elle n'était plus sienne depuis longtemps.

Elle avait été plus que limpide la dernière fois qu'elle était elle-même, au puits. Et elle avait voulu saisir sa chance quand elle avait eu l'opportunité de mettre le plus de kilomètres que possible entre eux. Elle avait uniquement fait demi-tour à cause de sa compassion et de sa gentillesse légendaire.

Bien avant ça, sa femme avait choisi de donner son coeur à un autre. Un autre qui l'aimerait bien mieux que lui n'avait jamais été capable de le faire. Un autre plus jeune et plus beau. Plus courageux aussi.

Aujourd'hui, elle était prisonnière des Ténèbres qui l'avaient hanté pendant des siècles.

Non, Lacey ne pouvait pas non plus être attirée par quelqu'un comme lui. La luxure n'était qu'un moyen pour le Mal de l'amadouer et tenter de le manipuler.

Ce qui avait plu à la Jumelle Démoniaque, c'était la Noirceur en lui.

Sa magie, aussi, l'avait séduite.

Mais sans ses pouvoirs surnaturels, il n'était plus rien.

Juste un vieux boiteux hideux.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il pressa fermement les paupières pour éviter l'écoulement des larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses prunelles.

Sa Princesse Courageuse avait supporté le poids de son amour nuisible bien trop longtemps. Elle avait exprimé clairement qu'il avait atteint les limites de sa bonté.

Il avait dénaturé leur relation, la rendant insalubre. Ses mensonges et son esprit pernicieux avaient rendu leur mariage licencieux dès le départ. Il avait souillé Belle, la rendant impure de par sa simple implication avec lui.

Elle avait vu un Héros en lui, et même s'il avait bien conscience que seul un être au coeur pur avait la capacité de retirer Excalibur de son rocher, il était incapable de concilier cette image avec lui-même.

Mais, ce dont il était certain, en revanche, c'est qu'il refusait de la décevoir encore. Il avait bien l'intention de s'en tenir à sa résolution.

La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour Belle à présent, c'était d'honorer le dernier de ses voeux.


	24. Chapter 24

Belle referma la porte de la cabane et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Elle avait craint le jugement de son père et avait tenté de ne pas penser à sa réaction face à sa situation présente.

Moe avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la séparer de la Bête lorsqu'elle habitait avec Rumple. Allant jusqu'à la faire kidnapper par Mouche et à l'attacher à un wagon dans le fond de la mine, dans le but de lui faire perdre la mémoire.

Il avait été prêt à faire une croix sur sa propre fille pour la libérer de l'emprise du Monstre.

Aujourd'hui, il lui était impossible de faire la distinction entre elle et la Ténébreuse.

Elle en avait l'apparence et il ne lui était pas permis d'en changer, puisqu'elle n'avait plus accès à la magie pour camoufler la laideur en elle.

Elle se demandait si ce n'était tout de même pas une des raisons qui avait poussé son mari dans ses retranchements, la veille.

Rumple lui avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'il la trouve attirante sous cette forme.

Pour ça, elle avait voulu s'assurer qu'il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il faisait quand les choses s'étaient envenimées entre eux.

Il fallait qu'ils en parlent, mais, à son habitude, Rumplestiltskin s'était muré dans le silence et prétextait faire semblant de rien.

Pourtant, son attitude était bien trop affectée ce matin pour qu'elle laisse tomber le sujet.

Son père agita la main depuis le volant de la camionnette et elle lui répondit depuis la fenêtre où elle s'était postée.

Les choses ne seraient peut-être pas si terribles, finalement.

D'accord, elle ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux, soit. Mais si sa sentence était d'être condamnée à vivre avec son mari loin du tumulte et du dérangement systématique par des personnes agaçantes au possible, elle avait peut-être bien gagné au change.

Elle se prit à rêvasser à son future aux côtés de Rumple dans cette maison, rustique certes, mais coquette. Elle pouvait s'accommoder du mobilier en bois brut et du vent de la forêt qui soufflait en émettant de longues rafales qui se muaient en huées au creux de la nuit, et des différents cris d'animaux qui résonnaient à leurs fenêtres quand Éole les portaient jusqu'à eux.

Oui, Belle pouvait s'en contenter, au grand dam de Lacey qui finirait y par mourir d'ennui.

\- Ce pourrait être une solution à court terme, mais quid lorsqu'il sera passé de vie à trépas ? chuchotèrent les Ténèbres.

Belle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux paramètres métaphysiques et aux implications que cela engendrait. Elle se refusait à envisager le moment où elle devrait se résoudre à vivre sans lui.

Elle aviserait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, elle avait bien l'intention de tirer les choses au clair avec son mari.

Il s'était excusé peu après l'arrivée de son père et avait disparu par la porte de la terrasse, où elle l'avait surpris au petit matin.

Elle prit donc cette direction également, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas dans le hangar car elle n'avait aucune chance d'y accéder.

Toutefois, lorsqu'elle eut fait quelque pas sur le perron, elle pu distinguer des voix.

\- Monsieur Gold, j'ai terminé.

Rumple se tourna vers la montagne de muscle.

\- Merci, Dove.

Le géant lui adressa un petit signe de tête et attendit les prochaines instructions.

Son employeur n'avait jamais aimé les bavardages inutiles. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il avait choisi une personne qui n'utilisait que rarement sa voix pour commencer.

L'homme ne doutait pas que c'était la première de ses qualités aux yeux de Rumplestiltskin. La seconde étant sa taille impressionnante et sa masse musculaire surdéveloppée.

Il imaginait que cela compensait le manque de ces deux dernières chez le préteur sur gage.

Bien entendu, avec un métier comme celui-là, il valait mieux être apte à se défendre face aux individus qui avaient recours à ses services.

Mais, contrairement aux apparences et à ce que la plupart des gens hors de Storybrooke aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas du plus grand des deux que les habitants de la ville avaient le plus peur.

Ils craignaient l'homme irascible et sa canne à pommeau d'or bien plus que n'importe quel autre fléau et Dove n'avait eu recours à sa force qu'en peu d'occasions. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien car, s'il était dévoué à celui qui lui avait trouvé un foyer dans le Monde Enchanté – Non, Rumplestiltskin ne marchandait pas les bébés et ne chassait pas les enfants en bas âge pour s'en repaître, comme le prétendait la légende – il n'appréciait que modérément devoir faire démonstration des qualités que la vie lui avaient données.

L'homme à la carrure intimidante était généralement quelqu'un de doux et de patient. C'était cette dernière qualité qui était le plus rudement mise à l'épreuve au service de l'antiquaire.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui, il avait découvert avec stupéfaction un nouvel aspect de l'homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait été quelque peu décontenancé par l'humilité de celui-ci, quand il avait fait appel à lui pour déménager deux de ses biens les plus précieux.

Dove avait aménagé sommairement la remise, comme demandé et y avait installé le grand rouet près du hublot avec vue sur le lac. Tandis qu'il avait rapporté le petit depuis le magasin pour le placer dans la chambre principale.

Mais le clou de sa journée restait à venir.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un autre service, ajouta Gold en fixant un point à sa droite avec un air résigné qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre option. Je sais que dans cette vie, tu as les souvenirs d'un ancien militaire et que tu as des notions de premiers secours. Et je ne peux pas refaire mon bandage moi-même...

Sans le laisser terminer sa phrase, l'homme acquiesça. Il ne doutait pas que cela devait coûter énormément à son employeur, qui était extrêmement réservé et devait l'être encore plus en ce qui concernait un tel sujet. Il cultivait son jardin secret avec férocité, érigeant des barricades aussi hautes figurativement que les défenses magiques du château des Montagnes Ténébreuses.

Rumplestiltskin remercia le jeune garçon qu'il avait confié à une famille aimante après que sa mère l'ait abandonné sur le bord d'un chemin, d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea en silence vers la chaumière, où il avait laissé sa femme en compagnie de son père deux heures plus tôt.

Il était plus que reconnaissant à Dove de l'avoir compris à demi-mots. Il détestait l'idée d'en être réduit à quémander son aide pour une telle tâche, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Belle rentra précipitamment en voyant son époux reprendre le chemin de la maison, suivi comme son ombre par le géant qu'elle avait pu croiser à diverses occasions sortant du magasin. Elle était déboussolée par la scène qu'elle venait de surprendre et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Ce qui la chamboulait le plus, c'était ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans le petit hangar. Il avait visiblement charger son gorille de le transformer en pièce de séjour car elle avait pu y discerner une table de travail et une chaise relativement confortable, mais surtout le grand rouet dont elle avait constaté la disparition ce matin.

Rumplestiltskin avait donc bien à l'esprit de se faire le plus discret possible !


	25. Chapter 25

\- J'ai aussi appelé ton père, ajouta Rumplestiltskin sur un ton anodin.

Bien trop anodin !

\- A ce propos, dit-elle en se resservant une dose de thé, comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivés pratiquement au même moment, hier ?

\- Parce qu'on est était ensemble. Il est venu me voir pour me demander mon aide. Les âmes désespérées, tout ça, tu sais... Il a fait diversion à l'accueil pour me donner un peu d'avance, pendant que je charmais Jiminy Criquet et Miss Lucas, ironisa-t-il en faisant de grands gestes de son bras droit.

Rumple était beaucoup trop exubérant. C'était comme si les Ténèbres ne l'avaient pas quitté.

\- Et mon père était ce pauvre hère ?

\- Il cherchait un volontaire pour venir te porter secours, corrigea-t-il. Quand il m'a eu expliqué qu'ils t'avaient ré-enfermée dans cet horrible endroit, je me suis dépêché de sortir de là. Et quand j'ai entendu parler les internes dans le couloir, j'ai su qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il était la seule personne dans cette ville à se soucier de toi et de ton bien être.

\- À part, toi, sourit-elle en lui tendant une autre tasse.

\- À part, moi, reconnut-il, s'asseyant pour déguster leur breuvage préféré.

Oh ! Comme son sourire allait lui manquer. Son sourire, et tout le reste. Il sentit son c?ur se serrer à nouveau dans sa poitrine meurtrie.

La veille, passé la douleur et la honte d'avoir été rejeté une énième fois quand il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses sentiments diriger à la place de ses neurones en premier lieu, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'organiser leur cohabitation.

Il s'était résolu à affronter son mépris et son courroux mais avait trouvé la cuisine parfaitement en ordre et la porte de la chambre d'amis entrebâillée. Elle s'était apparemment assoupie sans en avoir l'intention car elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la journée.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il avait été incapable de résister à la tentation de l'admirer une dernière fois. Même sous les traits de la Ténébreuse, elle était magnifique. Il avait placé le duvet sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et était resté assis pendant des heures à surveiller son sommeil. Ses songes devaient être paisibles car elle remuait à peine et sa respiration était lente et profonde.

Elle avait sans doute bien besoin de récupérer, après les derniers jours cauchemardesques qu'elle avait endurés. Sans compter qu'elle devait s'être battue sans ménagement contre le Mal qui tenait de s'imposer en elle.

Lentement mais sûrement – inexorablement - le temps avait continué sa course, lui rappelant que la réalité avait repris le pas sur la fiction qu'il s'était créée dans son esprit, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Elle l'aimait toujours, c'était indéniable. Elle ne serait pas revenue et ne l'aurait pas secouru sans ça.

Maurice lui avait raconté comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre de veiller sur lui pendant qu'elle était censée vivre sa vie à l'extérieur de Storybrooke et comment elle avait pourfendu Hook quand le pirate l'avait empalé sur son maudit crochet.

Ce n'était pas Henry, mais Moe French qui l'avait emmené aux urgences après le combat. Il n'était pas grand et l'homme n'avait pas eu le moindre mal à l'allonger dans sa camionnette pour le transporter jusque-là. Sans la promesse du fleuriste à sa fille, il se serait plus que certainement vidé de son sang au milieu de la rue dans l'indifférence générale.

Même absente, même de loin, elle avait su prendre soin de lui.

Il avait la ferme intention de faire de même.

Elle avait été, on ne peut plus claire, quand elle était venue le retrouver au puits. Elle avait réaffirmé ses paroles avant d'accepter les clefs de la Cadillac pour aller refaire sa vie loin de Storybrooke... Loin de lui !

C'était les derniers instants où Belle avait été elle-même en sa présence.

Dans un sens, elle avait respecté ce qu'il lui avait demandé, plus tôt, ce jour-là.

Il lui avait dit que si elle venait le rejoindre sur les lieux de leur mariage, il saurait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était que malgré le fait qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour lui, elle refuse de lui accorder une dernière chance.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas la blâmer de vouloir protéger son c?ur, comme elle l'avait si bien dit.

Lui-même connaissait la douleur de la trahison.

Elle avait raison, elle lui avait donné plus que sa part de dernières chances. Et à chaque fois, il avait tout détruit.

Il était lucide et conscient de ce qu'il était, à présent. Sans magie, sans pouvoir. Il était de retour à la case départ. Plus bas que la boue qui souillait les bottes des officiers de Hordor, le Général de guerre du Duc des Basses Terres. Son fils en moins.

Il n'avait même pas été capable de convaincre Charmant de la laisser sous sa surveillance. Si Maurice n'était pas intervenu, ils l'auraient probablement maintenue captive dans cet endroit où elle avait été séquestrée pendant vingt-huit longues années de par sa seule association avec lui.

La nuit porte conseil. Dans son cas, elle lui avait surtout remis les idées en place.

Avec ou sans malédiction, elle était une jeune femme indépendante et il n'avait plus rien à lui offrir. À part la possibilité d'aider Lacey à recouvrer sa liberté. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que la vraie Belle aurait réellement souhaité en son for intérieur. Ça, il en était plus que certain.

Deux coups fermes à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de la cavalerie et mirent fin à ses tourments intérieurs.

\- Belle ! s'exclama son père, à la seconde où elle ouvrir la porte.

Elle se jeta à son cou et il l'engouffra dans une embrassade monumentale.

\- Papa, rit-elle, en se dégageant après plusieurs longues secondes.

Le Seigneur d'Avonlea avait été dévasté d'apprendre que sa petite princesse était devenue la Bête qui la lui avait arrachée, de prime abord. Son c?ur de père était déchiré à l'idée même de ce que sa douce Belle, emplie de bonté et de générosité, devait ressentir d'être claquemurée avec ce Monstre en elle.

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se batte vaillamment contre les Ténèbres de toutes ses forces. Elle avait fait montre de courage et de détermination lors de la guerre des ogres. Refusant de rester cantonnée dans la sécurité de sa chambre rose, quand les hommes mourraient aux combats et leurs familles de faim dans les masures des villages environnants.

Téméraire et déterminée – pour en pas dire entêtée – elle avait retroussé ses manches et participé sans jamais rechigner, à l'organisation des camps de premier secours, administrant de son mieux des soins médicaux parfois – souvent - précaires aux soldats de fortunes qui revenaient du champ de bataille.

Elle avait gardé la tête sur les épaules alors qu'elle assistait, impuissante à la mort de nombre d'entre-eux. Des pères, des frères, des fils, fermier ou boulanger de leur état, qui avaient été enrôlés pour défendre leur bout de terre contre un ennemi gigantesque et en surnombre.

Elle avait ravalé ses larmes et passé outre le dégoût qui vous prenait au c?ur et la révulsion qui vous retournait l'estomac, face à des corps mutilés, déchiquetés, imbibés de souillures et généralement, déjà putrides.

Elle avait le sens du devoir et, bien que d'esprit un peu trop libre suivant le code et l'étiquette qui convenaient aux princesses, elle faisait passer leur peuple en premier quand il était question de matières importantes concernant la gérance d'Avonlea.

Elle avait accepté – à l'encontre de ses valeurs les plus pures – de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon c?ur et d'épouser Sir Gaston, fils de chevalier et un des meilleurs combattants rallié à leur cause, dans le cadre d'un mariage arrangé.

Maurice savait pertinemment que sa petite fleur sauvage n'était pas éprise de cet homme au physique plus qu'agréable pour les yeux, certes, mais rustre et prétentieux. Imbus de lui-même, ne tarissant pas déloge sur son palmarès de chasse, le jeune homme n'accordait que peu d'importance à l'avis de sa promise. Ce n'était pas comme si les idées de la gente féminine pouvaient avoir un quelconque sens. Elles étaient, à tout le moins, futiles et, au pire, farfelues.

Sir Gaston voyait en sa future épouse une femme d'une grande beauté, au bras de laquelle il pourrait parader, fier comme un paon d'avoir su s'arroger la plus belle d'entre toutes. Un autre trophée à accrocher à sa ceinture. S'il appréciait son joli minois, il n'en était pas de même pour l'esprit indépendant de la jeune Princesse. Pour lui une tête bien faite n'était pas synonyme d'intelligence mais de symétrie des angles du visage. Et le penchant de sa future épouse pour la littérature, ainsi que son habitude à ouvrir sa bouche quand la matière ne concernait que les hommes, prendraient fin le jour de leur noce. Au besoin, il pourrait avoir recours à quelques manières un peu ... rudes pour lui inculquer où se trouvait sa place – au fond de la cuisine où à repriser ses chaussettes, selon son envie du moment, il n'était pas une bête, tout de même – ce que son père n'avait, semblait-il, pas été capable de faire.

Maurice culpabilisait quelque peu de l'accord de cette union. Il n'ignorait pas que Colette aurait été opposée à ce mariage de raison et non d'amour. Elle espérait pour leur fille, la même chance qu'elle de pouvoir partager la couche et la vie de l'homme qui saurait faire naître cette sensation enchanteresse qui vous donne l'impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde et gravir les plus hautes des montagnes. Celle qui vous donnait des ailes et vous portait pour réaliser vos rêves. Celle qui vous tenait le coeur au chaud, grâce à celui qui en détenait la clef.

Gaston aurait beau essayer toutes celles de son trousseau, il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver celle qui correspondait à celui de sa petite Princesse. Elle était avide de liberté et de connaissance. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était une cage pour l'emprisonner, fut-elle du plus bel or qui soit.

Cependant, en temps de crise, il n'y avait aucune place pour le romantisme et chacun devait contribuer à sa façon. Il avait bien été obligé de sacrifier quelque chose également.

Finalement, il avait confié sa fille à une Bête qui s'était révélée bien moins monstrueuse qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard et qui avait en sa possession le seul exemplaire du passe qui ouvrait le coeur de Belle.

Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un homme véritable, qui avait une vraie vie, avant la Malédiction, puisse se cacher derrière cette créature. Pour lui, Rumplestiltskin était tout simplement le Ténébreux. Il ne faisait qu'un, sans distinction.

Maintenant, la Noirceur avait pris possession de Belle et il était bien obligé de reconnaître la dualité de la chose. Il devait faire face aux méfaits orchestrés par Lacey. Et s'il ne pouvait approuver les actes horribles qu'elle avait posés, il ne pouvait pas plus abandonner son enfant.

Dans les derniers mois, plusieurs personnes avaient été affectées par le Mal et avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser. Avec plus ou moins de succès, et il espérait bien que sa petite princesse connaîtrait un autre sort que celui du pirate au crochet. Si quelqu'un était capable de tenir tête aux Ténèbres, c'était bien elle. D'autant qu'elle avait un allié de poids à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle quand lui était totalement impuissant à lui apporter autre chose que son soutien indéfectible.

Il fut un temps où il l'avait condamnée pour ses choix. Il ne commettrait plus la même erreur. Il serait là pour l'accueillir à bras ouvert quand elle serait redevenue elle-même. D'ici là, il avait bien l'intention de l'aider à se battre, comme le lui avait conseillé Rumplestiltskin.


	26. Chapter 26

Le jour pointait à peine sur la forêt et les chants des oiseaux matinaux ne résonnaient pas encore dans le silence paisible de l'aube.

Belle rejeta l'édredon sur le côté et sortit du lit douillet.

Elle avait pris habitude de se réveiller seule depuis longtemps. La magie noire des Ténèbres sustentant les besoins primaires de son hôte, il était fréquent que Rumplestiltskin ne dorme pas. Elle en avait fait l'expérience par elle-même avant d'être plongée dans un coma médicamenteux presque perpétuel à la clinique.

Toutefois, il fallait croire qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de règles sans exception. La soirée et la nuit avait été inanimées et elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb.

Ou peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire des drogues forcées dans son organisme ?

Après la scène désastreuse de la veille, elle avait nettoyé la table de la cuisine puis, abattue, elle avait rejoint la chambre d'amis, où trônait le grand lit qui semblait se gausser d'elle.

Rumple n'était pas reparu de tout l'après-midi. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il n'avait pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez. Elle s'était gourmandée pendant de longues heures et finalement, drainée de toute énergie, avait basculé dans les limbes. Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une sieste s'était mué en une période s'étirant jusqu'aux premières lueurs blanchâtres éclairant l'horizon.

Elle enfila un gilet, drapé autour du dossier d'une chaise et prit le chemin du living room.

L'inquiétude la gagna quelque peu quand elle constata que son époux n'était pas à son rouet. En fait, son instrument préféré – il en jouait avec une telle finesse que s'en était un art. Dans le Royaume Enchanté, il aurait pu filer pour la cour – avait carrément disparu.

Il ne serait pas parti sans rien lui dire, même s'il savait qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour quiconque, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement pour contrer l'incertitude qui commençait à grignoter ses intestins.

Malgré tout, son c?ur se serra un peu plus en notant l'absence du maître de maison, dans la cuisine également.

Non, il ne l'aurait pas quittée sans un mot. D'ailleurs, de ce qu'elle en savait, il était aussi captif qu'elle. Il avait accepté de s'associer à sa réclusion et de partager sa condamnation pour qu'elle puisse avoir une prison plus confortable.

Tout comme elle avait accepté de l'accompagner au Château des Ténèbres en désespoir de cause pour sauver son peuple des ogres.

Elle avait très vite compris qu'il avait marchandé sa compagnie par ce qu'il se sentait horriblement seul. Là-haut, isolé dans son sinistre château au c?ur des montagnes. Privé de tout contact humain depuis des siècles, à part quand un pauvre malchanceux était assez désespéré pour avoir recours à ses services, comme il l'avait précisé des milliers de fois.

Elle supposait que son amour pour elle était sa raison à lui pour s'enfermer dans une chaumière au fin fond des bois avec le Monstre qui avait pris possession de son corps et de son âme.

La théière était encore chaude et la tasse ébréchée disposée à l'envers sur l'égouttoir. Elle versa un peu de liquide brunâtre dedans et en bu une gorgée, avant de laisser errer son regard par la fenêtre.

Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres quand elle aperçut sa silhouette familière, appuyée contre un des piliers de bois qui soutenait l'auvent accolé au petit hangar, où était remisée la barque qu'il était censé utiliser parfois pour la pêche.

À dire vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu prendre de poisson et il n'était pas féru de cette activité. C'était plutôt quelque chose que Regina avait implanté dans la mémoire de Monsieur Gold. Néanmoins, elle pouvait imaginer que ça lui correspondrait assez bien si tel avait été le cas. Il verrait certainement un attrait à la quiétude de la relative solitude de la pratique.

En réalité, la seule fois où le canot avait réellement vogué jusqu'au milieu de l'étendue d'eau, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de s'accorder une après-midi loin des importuns, après leur rendez-vous chez Granny pour déguster un hamburger et leur déjeuner-pique-nique qui avaient tous deux été interrompus.

Rumple lui avait proposé une ballade sur le lac au soleil couchant, en lui précisant bien de n'en souffler mot à personne, afin d'éviter que des intrus ne s'y invitent de la plus grossière des manières. Elle avait trouvé la proposition trop romantique et s'était empressée d'accepter avec joie.

Elle ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour le rejoindre mais se heurta à une enceinte invisible, une fois atteint le bout de la terrasse.

Elle étouffa un juron comme la tasse lui échappait des mains et la rattrapa in-extremis avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le lattage de bois brut qui composait le sol de l'aire de plaisance.

Rumple dû l'entendre de loin car il tourna la tête et quitta son poste pour venir en sa direction. Il n'avait pas dû engranger beaucoup de repos, contrairement à elle, à en juger par les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Belle ! Est-ce que ça va ? questionna-t-il en clopinant à sa rencontre.

Son ton était bien trop dégagé pour l'être vraiment, mais elle préféra ne pas s'y attarder pour l'instant.

Son esprit était embrouillé la veille, pour sûr, mais elle avait cru comprendre que ses conditions de détention étaient identiques aux siennes. Les bracelets en moins, bien entendu. Elle pensait qu'il était là par ce qu'il n'avait pas de possibilité de quitter les lieux, tout comme elle, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oui, c'est juste ...

Elle désigna l'embrasure d'un geste de sa main en se redressant.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Le sort de protection d'Emma et Regina qui te retient prisonnière.

Il lui décocha un petit sourire en coin un peu mièvre et rentra à l'intérieur.

\- Et pas toi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai une dérogation spéciale, expliqua-t-il mystérieusement. Une extension, au cas où.

\- Au cas où quoi ?

Avait-il peur d'elle ? Craignait-il qu'elle s'en prenne à lui physiquement ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'enfonça plus avant dans la maison.

Belle fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose clochait.

\- Rumple ? Est-ce tout va bien ?

\- Oui. J'ai passé un coup de fil hier soir. Les hommes de Robin devraient être là en début de matinée. Ils apporteront tout ce que j'avais listé hier. Ainsi, tu pourras te sentir un peu plus à l'aise. Surtout n'hésite pas si tu as des doléances particulières que j'aurais omises.

Un sourire franc se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle imaginait la discussion d'ici. Il avait dû harasser Madame le Maire jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et qu'elle accepte que son Chéri les approvisionne à la première heure... avec toute la clique des pseudos Héros à sa suite, sans aucun doute.


	27. Chapter 27

Les flocons tombaient drus, s'accumulant sur le sol gelé, recouvrant toutes les surfaces d'un fin duvet blanc. Transformant peu à peu le c?ur sombre de la forêt en paysage de carte postale. Surréel, étincelant, sous la lumière de la lune. Haut dans le firmament sur la toile d'encre aux côtés des étoiles perçant la voûte céleste, le disque d'argent brillait de mille éclats, baignant la flore décharnée et la faune recluse de ses rayons opalins.

L'hiver avait pris possession des lieux et les cristaux de neige lactescents plongeant dans la nuit hypnotisaient la Ténébreuse. La magie ne lui était plus accessible, mais elle semblait s'être déployée à l'extérieur de la maisonnette. S'appliquant à dissimuler de son mieux les imperfections de la nature, tapissant les malfaçons d'un manteau immaculé.

Lacey ne se rappelait évidemment pas de la poudreuse blanche de son enfance. Il y avait bien des stations de ski dans l'extrême sud de l'Australie, mais les revenus de la famille French ne leur permettaient pas de s'adonner le luxe de Charlotte Pass ou Falls Creek, ni de passer une semaine en Tasmanie. D'autre part, résidant non loin d'Alice Springs, dans le territoire du nord, la chaleur et la sécheresse auraient eu raison de leur commerce. Les plants avaient besoin de soins quotidiens et auraient souffert de leur absence prolongée. En amoureuse de la botanique dans une contrée quasi désertique, aux éléments naturels plutôt hostiles, l'épouse de Moe n'aurait pas supporté de sacrifier ses précieuses semences.

Son père l'avait traînée de l'autre côté du globe après l'accident. Pour tout reprendre à zéro. Pour faire table rase et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Là où personne n'éviterait de la regarder en face. Ou aucun psychologue ne lui expliquerait, encore et encore - en vain - qu'elle n'était pas responsable. Que, non, avoir oublié son abonnement de bus, obligeant sa mère à venir la récupérer à son cours de danse, n'impliquait en rien sa culpabilité. Que c'était le rôle des parents de veiller sur leur progéniture. Que, malheureusement, cela arrivait fréquemment et que c'était la-faute-à-pas-de-chance. La main du destin. Être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

Elle avait douze ans et au chagrin engendré par cette horrible tragédie, était venu s'ajouter un déracinement qui l'avait laissée plus seule que jamais avec ses idées macabres. Arrachée à la communauté qui était la sienne, coupée de ses amis de longue date, isolée dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien et dont elle n'avait que faire des coutumes.

Franchement, comment pouvait-on survivre à un climat tel que celui du Maine quand on avait grandi sous la latitude du Tropique du Capricorne ?

Qui pouvait bien trouvé charmant de passer décembre sous une couverture, calfeutré dans un immeuble, quand c'était le début de la saison des baignades ?

Bien sûr, son père avait eu besoin de s'éloigner le plus possible de tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler sa douce Colette. Malheureusement pour lui, un principal témoin le lui remémorait chaque jour de la pire des manières qui soit. Lacey était bien vivante, n'ayant été blessée que superficiellement, grâce aux réflexes de la conductrice qui y avait laissé sa peau.

Maurice avait pensé que ce serait mieux pour eux. Que le temps et la distance atténueraient leurs douleurs.

Mais, le changement était trop drastique.

Et la jeune fille avait beau tenter de s'acclimater, son accent ne manquait pas de la trahir. Ce qui éveillait alors invariablement la curiosité et les questions sur sa vie privée. Et bien entendu l'incontournable : « Et ta mère ? »

Non, traverser la mappemonde n'avait rien résolu. Au contraire, ses amis et voisins océaniens savaient ce qui s'était passé, et même si les regards emprunts de pitié la mettait mal à l'aise, c'était toujours mieux que de devoir expliquer comment un automobiliste s'était endormi au volant et avait percuté de plein fouet le véhicule où elle se trouvait, emportant sa maman et son innocence enfantine aussi brutalement et incisivement que la tôle perforant l'abdomen de cette dernière.

Rationnellement, Belle savait que ces souvenirs étaient préfabriqués. Mais émotionnellement, elle ne pouvait se dérober à la souffrance qui faisait écho à ses propres traumatismes.

Elle s'était peut-être pardonnée et avait compris la dévotion de sa mère à protéger sa fille unique d'un monstre dévoreur de chair, mais le manque de sa présence n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

Elle se prenait souvent à imaginer ce que celle-ci dirait de sa vie et de sa situation.

Depuis ces derniers mois, évidement, le Mal en profitait pour s'insinuer sournoisement dans son esprit et dégrader le peu d'estime d'elle-même qu'elle parvenait à maintenir. Entremêlant ses sentiments et ceux de sa Jumelle Maléfique.

Heureusement, elle avait pu compter sur le soutien indéfectible de Rumple, à défaut de sa présence.

Au cours des semaines écoulées, il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle soit entourée de personnes qui lui étaient chères, et ce, malgré sa « condition ».

La première fois que Ruby s'était présentée à la porte de la cabane, expliquant qu'elle délivrait elle-même la commande spéciale que son mari avait demandée à Robin – trop occupé à pouponner avec Regina, semblait-il – Belle en était restée pantoise.

Hamburger et thé glacé en guise de repas ! Son seul regret avait été qu'il se retire peu après l'arrivée de la serveuse vêtue d'un de ses minishorts légendaires, au lieu de le partager avec elle.

Mais, le plaisir de pouvoir bavarder entre filles quelques instants et le geste de la jeune louve avaient tempéré son désarroi. Émouvant Belle bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa solitude la renvoyant à la période expérimentée par Lacey à son arrivée en terre inconnue.

Après quelques visites de la sorte, Ruby avait fait escale à la cabane lors d'une nuit de pleine lune – deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une quand il s'agissait de passer du temps avec la Ténébreuse, même recluse au fond des bois et dépourvue de sa magie noire - couverte de son manteau pourpre et n'en était repartie qu'au petit matin.

Quand elle était revenue en compagnie d'Ariel, à l'apogée de l'astre nocturne suivant, Belle n'avait pu contenir ses larmes, malgré les remontrances des Ténèbres qui l'invectivaient intérieurement pour sa faiblesse.

La relative confiance que son amie plaçait en elle fit déborder son c?ur d'émotions intenses.

La jeune femme avait dû user de persuasion pour convaincre son fiancé de sa sécurité lors de cette entrevue pour le moins imprudente.

Inconsidération, avaient avancé certains. Insanité, avaient argumenté d'autres. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire que s'il y avait un point que les deux princesses avaient en commun, c'était leur bravoure.

Et leur excentricité, également ! chuchotaient les conformistes de l'étiquette du savoir-vivre à la cour. Les plus médisants n'hésitaient pas à colporter que l'ancienne créature marine n'était pas connue pour la profondeur de sa clairvoyance.

Faisant fi des commérages, elle n'avait écouté que son c?ur et avait répondu à l'appel de l'aventure.

La sirène n'était pas si idiote que les langues de vipères le laissaient entendre. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle prenait un risque énorme, bien qu'en compagnie d'un prédateur féroce capable de déchiqueter un être humain en quelques minutes.

Pour combler quelque peu l'inquiétude et la frénésie d'Éric à l'idée de cette rencontre à hauts risques, perdue dans la forêt au milieu de la nuit, elle avait accepté d'autres chaperons, même s'ils n'étaient pas vêtus de carmin.

Une autre princesse téméraire, qui avait quelque peu modifié son retour en son propre Royaume en fonction d'un imprévu venu semer le trouble dans l'avenir auquel elle se destinait et pour lequel elle avait lutté avec acharnement, s'était jointe à ce qui était devenue une véritable expédition crépusculaire. Car, une dernière jeune femme était venue naturellement et spontanément compléter le groupe.

Toutes quatre avaient eu des relations très différentes avec la Princesse d'Avonlea et avaient eu l'occasion de la rencontrer sous un autre jour. Mais toutes avaient créé un lien profond avec celle qui était devenue leur amie.

Toutes quatre avaient connu et abhorraient le poids des traditions qui pesaient sur leurs épaules et écrasaient les femmes dans un monde qui n'était pas tendre avec elles.

En réalité, elles étaient aussi différentes les unes des autres qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. Mais aussi unies que les doigts d'une main en ces circonstances.


	28. Chapter 28

Trois coups secs contre le panneau de bois la firent sursauter.

Le bruit de leur pas étouffé par l'épais tapis blanc, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne les avait pas vues, ni entendues approcher bien qu'elle ait été postée à la fenêtre de la cuisine en sentinelle.

Bien entendu, leurs compétences de guerrières n'aidaient pas à les repérer sur les chemins enneigés, même si la lune illuminait la nuit, se reflétant sur la masse crayeuse et immaculée recouvrant l'humus de la forêt, formant des congères dans les talus et autres dénivellations environnantes.

Le vent s'était levé, soufflant par rafales, faisant tourbillonner les cristaux de glace en un ballet majestueux dans leur pluie incessante, frigorifiant les quatre femmes durant leur trajet jusqu'à la cabane depuis la route praticable en voiture.

Le chasse-neige ne venait pas jusqu'à eux et seuls ceux qui encouraient de braver le sol verglacé par ces températures hivernales accédaient au seuil de la maisonnette constituée de rondins dans la clairière.

Ce qui avait amené la Princesse d'Avonlea à remettre en question leur venue mensuelle. Comme à chaque fois, un n?ud dans son estomac témoignait de l'angoisse qui se saisissait d'elle par anticipation, les jours de visite programmée.

Le feu, ravivé par l'ajout de bûches en début de soirée, crépitait dans la cheminée et l'odeur du pain d'épice qu'elle avait confectionné cette après-midi même embaumait l'air ambiant. La bouilloire sifflotait doucement sur le fourneau au ralenti, attendant patiemment les convives espérées.

Reprenant ses esprits, Belle se rua sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et s'en écarta rapidement, afin de laisser place à Ruby, Ariel, Mulan et Merida qui s'entassèrent dans l'entrée sans une seconde pensée. Trop heureuses d'échapper au froid mordant de cette nuit de décembre. La température avait chuté subitement deux jours plus tôt et elles apprécièrent à sa plus haute valeur la chaleur qui les enveloppa et les accueillit dans la maison de celle qui était restée leur amie.

Se délestant de son parka, que leur hôtesse plaça sur une chaise devant l'âtre avec ceux de ses compagnes, Ariel n'hésita qu'un instant et Belle n'eut que le temps de prendre une grande inspiration pour se remettre de sa fausse frayeur, avant d'ouvrir les bras pour enlacer celle qui avait remplacé ses nageoires par de belles gambettes par amour pour son prince.

Bien après l'émotion toujours vive, provoquée par les salutations d'une autre rouquine, à la chevelure bien plus sauvage et celles de sa compagne aux yeux bridés venues, telles les conquérantes qu'elles étaient, non seulement pour assurer la sécurité les unes des autres, mais aussi pour lui dire qu'elles ne l'oubliaient pas. Qu'elles avaient foi en sa force pour résister au Monstre qui avait pris racine en elle.

Depuis cette fameuse première soirée, elles se présentaient régulièrement à la porte de la chaumière les nuits de pleine lune. Belle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante de leur courage et de leur mépris pour le qu'en-dira-t-on et louer la bonté de leurs âmes et la grandeur de leurs c?urs.

La Petite Sirène lui avait appris qu'elle s'occupait de la gestion de la bibliothèque en son absence et plaisantait souvent à propos de l'obligation de rendre ses livres à temps. Elle ne venait jamais les mains vides, prenant la peine de sélectionner mensuellement plusieurs tomes qu'elle était certaine que Belle affectionnerait particulièrement, afin de l'aider à passer le temps long entre deux visites.

C'était une bouffée d'oxygène dans son vase clos. Une fenêtre sur le monde depuis sa prison. Le moment qu'elle anticipait et redoutait tous les vingt-neuf jours. Craignant à chaque fois que ses amies ne changent d'avis à son propos. Mais jusqu'ici, pas une seule n'avait déserté les rangs. Et elle s'en réjouissait. C'était un peu comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé. Elle pouvait avoir l'illusion, pour un moment, qu'elle était toujours la Princesse d'Avonlea. Celle qui rêvait d'Aventure et du Grand Amour. Celle qui fantasmait, perchée sur le rempart de la plus haute tour du château de Sir Maurice, régnant sur le comté bordant la frontière du Royaume du Nord avec les Basses Terres.

Ce père aimant qui lui apportait des fleurs fraîches chaque dimanche, partageant son repas dominical. Échangeant avec elle des banalités sur les derniers cancans de la ville pour lesquels elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt mais qu'elle commentait avec le plus de bienveillance possible. Refoulant Lacey et ses interminables jérémiades au plus profond d'elle-même.

Certains jours étaient plus faciles que d'autres.

Les voies des Ténèbres ne se taisaient jamais complètement mais elle réussissait, avec plus ou moins de succès, à les maintenir sous sa coupe. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à les maîtriser en toute relativité.

La meilleure des solutions était de les ignorer.

Mais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Parfois, le Mal en elle se réveillait et grondait, bien qu'enchaîné par les bracelets de cuir inhibiteurs qui ne quittaient jamais ses poignets.

Heureusement d'autres âmes généreuses la soutenaient également.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Robin passait généralement en personne pour leur apporter les victuailles et produits de nécessité tous les quinze jours, environs.

Au début, plus que réservé malgré sa proposition, il était à présent moins tendu lors de leurs brefs échanges et lui accordait mêmes des sourires et des anecdotes sur les progrès de sa fille qui grandissait à vue d'?il, d'après lui. Il avait même, une fois ou deux, blagué sur le fait que ce soit une conséquence de l'intervention d'Emma sur la grossesse de la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Cette dernière était toujours retenue sous l'hôpital mais, contrairement à Belle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, l'endroit semblait lui convenir.

Regina et le voleur au grand coeur avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui laisser voir la petite, pour le bien de l'enfant. Espérant ainsi attiser l'amour maternel de Zelena. Et pourquoi pas, celui pour sa famille. Peut-être même un jour, pour ses semblables.

Archie, non plus, n'avait pas failli à sa parole. Ils parlaient de longues heures tous les semaines. Réglé comme une horloge, tous les mercredis à quatorze heures trente, il frappait à la porte de la bâtisse, son parapluie sous le bras. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il fasse grand soleil.

Il était même venu quelques fois avec Pongo, qui s'était empressé de rejoindre Rumple sur la terrasse, où il s'était éclipsé comme à son habitude.

C'était la seule chose qui obscurcissait toutes ces visites. Autant Rumple s'appliquait à ce qu'elle reste en contact avec le monde – car elle n'avait pas le moindre début de soupçon de doute qu'il soit l'instigateur de ces réunions régulières et privilégiées – autant, lui-même s'isolait dans le hangar qu'il avait fait aménagé par Dove à la fin de l'été.

Elle se rappelait avec amertume de leur dispute, la nuit où elle avait compris ce qu'il traficotait. Lacey était entrée dans une rage folle et avait brisé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait carrément s'installer dans la bicoque qui jouxtait le cabanon. Celle qui était hors de l'espace que lui avait alloué Emma et Regina en confectionnant sa prison magique.

Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'est que c'était pratiquement ce qu'il faisait. Il disparaissait au petit matin et revenait rarement pour prendre son repas avant, tard dans la soirée. Puis il s'emmurait dans la chambre principale où il avait fait installer le petit rouet.

Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté d'aborder le sujet, mais il ne lui laissait pas l'occasion d'amorcer la conversation qu'il fuyait déjà, débarrassant le plancher telle la pluie qui ruisselait entre les lattes de bois constituant le surplomb au-dessus de la rive du lac.

Maintes fois, elle avait préparé son discours.

Maintes fois, elle s'était dégonflée.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher la voix du Mal de lui souffler que c'était l'incapacité de Rumple à l'accepter telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui qui le tenait éloigné d'elle. Sans parler de la répugnance qu'il devait éprouver devant sa condition physique de Ténébreuse.

Déjà quand Lacey était apparue suite à la perte de mémoire de sa Belle chérie, il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir faire revenir la douce et courageuse Princesse pour laquelle battait son coeur. Il avait délibérément évité toute relation sexuelle, ne lui accordant que quelques baisers chastes – aussi chastes que ce que cela pouvait signifier pour Lacey - quand elle lui offrait bien plus sans aucune équivoque, ni méprise possible sur ses intentions. Alors, maintenant qu'elle ressemblait à un iguane, il n'était pas prêt de se laisser séduire par les charmes qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle ne se leurrait pas. La raison de son implication dans ses rencontres avec ses amis – qu'elle appréciait plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer – était une manière de l'aider à ne pas se perdre. Chaque visite la ramenait aussi près que possible de la jeune femme qu'elle était avant que le Mal ne s'enracine en elle. Il visait à la garder sur le bon chemin, pour ne pas qu'elle s'égare sur la route des Ténèbres qu'il avait lui-même empruntée.

Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il n'avait que ses intérêts à l'esprit. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger du fléau qui s'était abattu sur elle alors qu'elle tuait Hook, lui évitant ainsi la mort. Cette malédiction qu'il avait endossée par amour pour son fils et dont il connaissait par c?ur tous les vices. Celle qui l'avait consumé entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace d'humanité en lui. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il agissait selon ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour Belle, au mieux de ses capacités.

C'était ce qui était le plus douloureux.

Après tout, nul ne pouvait forcer l'amour. Et elle lui en aurait voulu encore bien plus s'il avait feint le sentiment pour son bien-être.


	29. Chapter 29

\- C'est délicieux, s'exclama Merida, après sa première bouchée de pain d'épice.

\- Succulent, renchérit Mulan qui retrempait son morceau dans son thé fumant.

Belle aurait rougi comme une tomate si ses pommettes n'avaient pas été de couleur indigo.

\- C'est une recette de ma mère, indiqua-t-elle, un sourire éclairant son visage à l'un des plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait de Colette en dehors de leurs longues heures de lecture.

Bien qu'elle soit devenue noble, cette dernière était née roturière. Les épousailles avec Maurice s'étaient faites par amour. Sa grâce et sa bonté avait sur conquérir le c?ur de leurs sujets en plus de celui du Seigneur d'Avonlea et ses origines peu flatteuses avaient rapidement été reléguées aux oubliettes.

Par contre, la Châtelaine, n'avait jamais renié ses origines et avait mis un point d'honneur à traiter le personnel du domaine - de la cuisine aux garçons d'écuries - avec le respect dû à tout être humain. Elle avait également transmis ses valeurs à sa fille et veillé à ce qu'elle se rappelle exactement d'où venait la partie maternelle de son ascendance.

\- Ne dis pas à Granny que j'ai dit ça mais, il aurait plus de succès que le sien à la fête des mineurs, confessa Ruby en soufflant sur sa tasse pour éviter de se brûler la langue, avant de prendre une gorgée.

Ariel pour sa part, réchauffait ses mains autour du récipient de faïence contenant le liquide presque bouillant.

Son regard croisa celui de Belle après qu'il se soit attardé un peu trop longuement sur la tasse ébréchée, posée sur la table parmi le set complet, restée vide.

\- On pourrait peut-être inviter Rumplestiltskin à se joindre à nous, suggéra la rouquine.

\- Avec tout notre bavardage, il doit savoir que nous sommes arrivées, commenta Merida.

La jeune Princesse du clan DunBroch avait un faible pour celui qu'elle avait retenu captif lorsque son c?ur était la propriété d'Emma Swann. Même s'il lui avait assuré à plus d'une reprise qu'il ne lui tenait pas grief pour les actes qu'elle avait posés contre son gré, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

Belle fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, il venait au moins saluer les personnes qui passaient le pas de la porte de la cabane, avant d'opérer un retrait plus ou moins discret.

À bien y réfléchir, tout à sa préparation culinaire, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et il n'était pas venu souper ce soir.

Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle céda à l'impulsion du moment et sans explication, abandonna ses convives pour aller s'assurer qu'il était bien dans sa chambre.

\- Rumple ? appela-t-elle après avoir frappé doucement.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité grandissante et réitéra les coups un peu plus fort.

Peut-être dormait-il déjà ?

Il était assez tard, les filles attendaient toujours le levé de la lune pour s'aventurer dans les bois, afin que Ruby puisse être assurée de sa transformation potentielle avant de rejoindre la Ténébreuse. Condition sine qua non à leurs rencontres. Ainsi, Éric ne devenait pas fou d'inquiétude pour sa Petite Sirène.

Tant pis !

Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le coeur net. Un mauvais pressentiment taraudait ses intestins, titillant ses sens et son intuition.

Tentant de calmer l'agitation qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle, Belle entrebâilla la porte pour vérifier sa présence dans la bâtisse.

\- Rumple ? s'enquit-elle à nouveau, pénétrant plus avant dans l'espace privé qui était celui de son mari.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

Agacée par l'inconfort que lui procurait l'ignorance, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur pour inonder l'endroit de lumière.

La pièce était vide.

Pivotant sur ses talons, elle entra pratiquement en collision avec Ariel et Ruby qui arrivaient en sens inverse depuis la cuisine, suivies de près par Mulan et Merida.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna l'ancienne créature marine, détectant un signal de détresse chez son amie.

\- Oui ... Non ... Je ... Rumple n'est pas là ! balbutia-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Il ne pouvait pas être encore dans le hangar à cette heure tardive. La température devait à peine atteindre les moins cinq degrés Celsius et il n'y avait aucun moyen de préserver la chaleur dans ce maudit cagibi.

Elle l'avait vu ajouter une couche de vêtements après l'autre, en fonction de la météo, au fur et à mesure que l'automne avait fait place à l'hiver au coeur de la forêt.

Sans attendre, elle passa à l'extérieur et fut accueillie par une bise glaciale qui la fit frissonner dans son chemisier de coton blanc à manches longues, même si la Ténébreuse ne craignait pas les conditions météorologiques.

\- Rumple ! cria-t-elle en direction du lieu de retraite de son époux.

Aucune ampoule n'était allumée dans la remise et son c?ur se mit à cogner de plus en plus vite.

\- Rumple ! s'époumona-t-elle, encore et encore, en proie à l'affolement à présent.

Rien ne bougea dans la nuit froide et silencieuse.

\- J'y vais, assura la voix de Merida à sa droite, s'avançant à découvert.

Ses amies s'étaient réunies autour d'elle sous la pergola, bravant le vent du nord, son attitude incohérente les alertant et l'inquiétude s'affichant sur son visage, même sous ses traits modifiés par la malédiction.

L'aînée du Clan DunBroch quitta la plate-forme qui constituait la terrasse de bois surplombant la rive du lac, bordant le chalet par le côté sud - zone interdite à Belle - et ne fit pas plus de quelques mètres avant d'étouffer un juron dans une langue étrangère, qui résonna bizarrement sous l'effet de son accent prononcé. Ses boucles rousses voletèrent dans le vent, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait dans la poudreuse, agitant les bras en tous sens dans de grands gestes pour balayer les cristaux de glace qui se solidifiaient en touchant terre.

Mulan et Ruby la rejoignirent en un instant, tandis que Belle restait, impuissante, à la limite de la bulle qui délimitait sa liberté.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! souffla Ariel en posant sa main droite sur l'un des poignets cintrés de cuir de son amie dans un geste d'apaisement inconscient.

\- RUMPLE ! hurla Belle quand son cerveau tétanisé eut réussi à décoder que la masse informe sur le sol gelé était le corps inerte de l'homme qu'elle aimait, enseveli sous la neige.


	30. Chapter 30

\- RUMPLE ! s'époumona encore la Ténébreuse, fonçant tête la première et se heurtant au champ de force qui la retenait prisonnière.

Ses neurones grésillaient dans sa boîte crânienne, ses synapses refusant de faire la liaison avec sa raison.

Buttant contre la paroi invisible, elle se débattait aveuglément contre la magie qui entravait son chemin pour rejoindre l'homme qu'elle avait épousé.

\- BELLE ! STOP ! s'égosilla à son tour Ariel en lui saisissant les poignets.

\- STOP ! répéta-t-elle, essayant d'éviter de son mieux les ongles laqués de vernis noir de son amie qui semblait avoir perdu tout sens logique.

Belle s'immobilisa subitement, comme pétrifiée.

Suivant le regard épouvanté des pupilles de la Ténébreuse, transfixées par une lueur oscillant entre douleur et folie, la Petite Sirène vit passer Mulan et Merida à leur hauteur, portant un Rumplestiltskin inconscient, dont les vêtements étaient détrempés par la neige. Ruby les collait de près et les précéda même pour leur ouvrir en grand les battants de la porte fenêtre, refermés par les bourrasques.

Sans attendre, elle tira la brunette aux yeux emplis de frayeur par la main et leur emboîta le pas.

\- Rumple, chuchota cette fois la Princesse d'Avonlea en tombant à genoux à côté du sofa sur lequel le déposèrent les deux amantes.

Les lèvres du tisserand étaient aussi mauve que celles de la jeune femme et son teint aussi blafard que celui d'un cadavre.

Belle caressa sa joue froide comme le marbre d'une main tremblante.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver !

Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !

\- Son c?ur bat toujours, je l'entends, lui assura Ruby, grâce à son ouïe extra sensible sous l'influence de la pleine lune. Lentement, mais il bat. Il doit faire une bradycardie. Ariel, apporte-lui une couverture. Je vais attiser le feu, il faut qu'il se réchauffe doucement, de lui-même.

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ? interrogea Mulan, quelque peu impressionnée.

\- Je prends des cours avec Archie. J'ai mon brevet de secouriste, révéla la louve.

\- On ne devrait pas lui enlever ses vêtements trempés ? hasarda Merida.

\- Non, même mouillés, ils lui tiennent chaud pour l'instant. De plus, on pourrait lui causer des brûlures cutanées au contact de notre propre peau, bien plus chaude que la sienne qui réagit différemment au facteur thermique dans ces conditions. Il faudra vérifier d'éventuelles engelures, mais ce sera pour plus tard. La priorité, c'est de stopper le refroidissement. Si on le bouge trop, on va provoquer des frictions qui vont à leur tour déclencher un transfert périphérique du sang froid vers l'intérieur de son corps, qui risque alors d'atteindre les organes vitaux. Ça pourrait encore abaisser sa température centrale, ce qu'on veut absolument éviter.

\- Si j'avais ma magie... murmura la Ténébreuse, se sentant totalement inapte et inutile devant la situation présente.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas, la coupa Ariel qui rapportait la couverture demandée de la chambre principale. Et tu sais que c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterait pour toi.

Belle fit de son mieux pour faire taire Lacey et ses tentations empoisonnées, tandis qu'elle étendait l'épaisse toison de pure laine vierge - Rumplestiltskin ne jurait que par cette matière – sur son corps, veillant à bien le couvrir entièrement, jusque sous le menton.

L'homme qu'elle aimait avait besoin d'elle. Elle devait se concentrer sur lui à cent pour cent. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser corrompre, ni de faire passer ses besoins avant les siens. Ariel avait raison, Rumplestiltskin refuserait qu'elle utilise sa condition précaire comme excuse pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et elle ne laisserait pas le Mal gagner.

L'apparente maîtrise de la situation par son amie lycanthrope apaisait son angoisse et lui permettait de dominer l'affolement de son esprit.

\- Victor, on a besoin de toi d'urgence pour une hypothermie, entendit-elle cette dernière exhorter, au loin, dans son téléphone portable.

Belle caressa doucement son visage blême et écarta de son front, une mèche de ses cheveux grisonnants figés par le froid, où scintillaient de minuscules échardes de glaçon.

\- Rumple, reste avec moi, pria-t-elle avec la même ferveur qu'elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il était plongé dans le coma artificiel de l'Apprenti Sorcier.

Elle sortit délicatement une de ses mains de sous le plaid et l'enserra précautionneusement dans les siennes pour la réchauffer doucement sans occasionner de lésions supplémentaires comme venait de l'expliquer Ruby, laissant tomber ses larmes silencieuses sur les phalanges engourdies de son mari, puis déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue glacée tout en continuant de murmurer des mots d'encouragement et des non-sens à son oreille frigide.

Il lui avait confié que c'était ce qui lui avait donné la force de s'accrocher à la vie et elle espérait de tout son c?ur que ça fonctionnerait de la sorte jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

Les routes de la ville étaient dégagées mais ce n'était pas le cas des chemins forestiers. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'une ambulance puisse arriver jusqu'à eux. Cet aspect n'avait tout simplement pas été pris en compte lors de l'accord passé avec les Héros, quatre mois plus tôt. Elle était immortelle à présent et cette éventualité n'avait même pas effleuré son esprit. Mais Rumplestiltskin, lui, était redevenu humain, avec tout ce que ça comportait comme inconvénients. Elle aurait dû y réfléchir au lieu de rejeter l'idée à chaque fois que son cerveau lui soumettait le problème, se gourmanda-t-elle. Si elle était moins égoïste ...

Si elle était moins égoïste, elle ne lui aurait pas permis de se claquemurer ici avec elle pour commencer !

Elle l'aurait libéré comme il l'avait fait pour elle, dans leur monde. Au lieu de le garder enchaîné à elle et à sa sentence éternelle.

Il ne lui avait pas suffis de le bannir de la ville en le condamnant pratiquement à mort, une fois. Non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle recommence !

Robin lui avait conté à demi-mots l'affreuse expérience par laquelle Rumple était passé à New-York. Son arrivée à l'appartement de Baelfire, déjà occupé par les Locksley, après avoir marché pendant des heures interminables pour atteindre la ville la plus proche de Storybrooke sans, même sa cane pour soulager sa cheville meurtrie. Sans, même un manteau pour se protéger des intempéries. Ce qui faisait totalement écho à la situation présente. Son faux infarctus du myocarde – mais son arrêt cardiorespiratoire réel - et comment Zelena avait obtenu sa collaboration pour la suite des événements. Menaçant sa vie, alors même qu'il se mourrait déjà sur son lit d'hôpital. Seul et abandonné de tous.

Abandonné – chassé – par sa femme. Sa femme qui avait juré de l'aimer et de le chérir dans toutes les situations. Sa femme, qui était censée l'épauler et l'aider à surmonter les obstacles que la vie – ou l'Auteur dans leur cas – s'amusait à jeter en travers de leur chemin. Sa femme, qui n'avait pas été capable de mesurer le traumatisme de plus d'une année en cage à la merci d'une folle furieuse. Sa femme, qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'un autre alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'empêcher le Mal de finir de ronger son c?ur. Qu'il se battait vaillamment de toutes ses forces pour tenir tête aux Ténèbres, quand elle les avait embrassées à la seconde où elles s'étaient répandues en elle.

Oui, elle l'avait vengé de la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

Oui, elle avait assouvi sa soif de sang. (Et non celle de Rumplestiltskin.)

Mais pour quel résultat ?

Elle était devenue le Monstre.

Pas étonnant que Rumple se soit cantonné dans le hangar, le plus loin possible d'elle qu'il lui était permis dans l'enceinte de leur prison. Elle l'avait entraîné avec elle dans sa chute. Il voulait être un héros et elle en avait fait un paria. Lui, avait au moins eu la décence de la garder à distance des plans manichéens du Ténébreux.

Et maintenant, il était là, inerte sur le sofa, pétri de froid dans ses vêtements détrempés par la neige fondue, engoncé dans une épaisse couverture de laine devant le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le supplier de ne pas abandonner. Espérer qu'il croit encore assez en elle pour avoir encore envie de se battre et de rester, quand elle lui avait donné toutes les raisons contraires.


	31. Chapter 31

Whale entra en trombe dans la pièce moins d'une demi-heure plus tard - bien que ça ait semblé des siècles à Belle – et immédiatement Archie, qui représentait à lui seul l'équipe médicale, s'activa autour de Rumplestiltskin.

Il installa rapidement une perfusion de soluté chauffé, qu'il avait pris soin d'amener avec lui et de conserver dans un sac isotherme durant le trajet, dans le bras gauche de la victime. Tandis que Victor remplaçait le plaid, humide maintenant que le phénomène de capillarité avait imbibé la laine, par une couverture chauffante.

Ruby tendit une autre poche de soluté chauffé à Belle et lui fit signe de l'imiter.

\- Glisse en une près de son c?ur et une autre contre son abdomen, indiqua-t-elle en soulevant elle-même un pan de la protection que venait de déployer le Dr Frankenstein, qui branchait le câble dans la prise la plus proche.

Ce que la Ténébreuse s'empressa de faire avec précaution. Le fait de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui la faisait se sentir moins négligeable et négligente.

L'image du torse de Rumple, barré d'une cicatrice encore fraîche, lui revint en mémoire.

Entêté, qu'il était ! Elle aurait dû l'obliger à l'écouter. Le pousser à la confrontation. Au lieu de se retrancher derrière sa fierté. Mais elle avait eu trop peur de lire l'aversion dans ses prunelles caramel. Elle avait laissé les choses végéter pendant des semaines entre eux. N'écoutant que les récriminations de son orgueil froissé. Et ils en étaient toujours au même point.

\- La victime a souvent besoin d'une quantité importante de perfusion, en raison de la volémie secondaire provoquée par l'augmentation de la diurèse due au froid et à la vasodilatation secondaire due au réchauffement, expliqua le blondinet tout en inventoriant les poches de soluté à disposition.

Belle tourna vers lui un regard incrédule.

\- Le volume de son sang a diminué à cause du froid et maintenant les vaisseaux sanguins, qui s'étaient rétrécis, s'élargissent à nouveau à cause de la température de son corps qui remonte, démystifia le Dr Hopper en roulant des yeux au ciel aux fanfaronnades de son collègue.

Les quatre jeunes femmes ignorantes du jargon médical hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement synchronisé.

Mulan et Merida avaient jugé plus prudent et plus utile de ne pas empiéter dans la zone de travail des médecins et de leurs « assistantes » et s'étaient immédiatement repliées dans un coin de la pièce à l'arrivée des deux nouveaux venus.

\- Il faut garder ça tiède, entre trente-huit et quarante-deux degrés, ajouta Whale en s'adressant à Ruby.

Cette dernière agrippa les poches de liquide transparent et les emporta à la cuisine, où elles pourraient être réchauffées modérément plus tard, via un bain marie. Alors que les deux médecins s'affairaient toujours autour de leur patient.

Whale déballa ce qui ressemblait à un masque à oxygène et Hopper inséra une canule et un tube de silicone dans une espèce de trolley qu'il ouvrit, et dans le ventre duquel son confrère plaça une bouteille translucide, contenant également un liquide incolore. Il relia ensuite le récipient à l'appareil, en le fixant par un goulot prévu à cet effet et tourna quelques boutons avant de refermer le tout et de disposer le respirateur de manière à ce qu'il couvre le nez et la bouche de Rumplestiltskin.

\- On va lui faire inhaler de l'oxygène réchauffée. Ainsi, cela aidera à diffuser une chaleur plus proche de la normal pour le corps humain dans l'ensemble de ses voies respiratoires, informa l'ancien criquet.

Ariel se chargea de connecter l'appareil à une autre prise électrique à la demande de Victor.

\- Maintenant, il ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? questionna finalement Belle avec espoir.

\- Tout dépend du temps pendant lequel il a été exposé au froid et des températures négatives endurées. L'hypothermie peut laisser de graves lésions définitives. Ce n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Les engelures notamment, qui peuvent dégénérer plus ou moins sévèrement suivant leurs profondeurs, répondit Victor sans prendre de gants. Dans les cas les plus graves, des nécroses peuvent nécessiter l'amputation des zones atteintes. À long terme des douleurs importantes, une diminution de la sensibilité de la peau, ou au contraire, une hypersensibilité au froid peuvent persister. Il y a aussi la possibilité d'une hypertonie qui ne peut être écartée.

Les pupilles de la Ténébreuse, qui avaient repris leur aspect dilaté, occupant à nouveau quasiment tout l'espace oculaire, s'agrandirent encore d'horreur.

\- Stop, stop, stop, intervint Archie avec un aplomb que peu lui connaissait. Nul besoin d'effrayer Belle. Ses constantes sont stables, ce qui est bon signe. Il faut continuer à le surveiller et voir comment ça évolue. A priori, on ne devrait pas avoir besoin de lui faire de lavage d'estomac avec le soluté tiède. Il est cependant vrai qu'il sera impératif de traquer les engelures qui surviennent fréquemment dans ce genre de cas et de les traiter en fonction de leurs nécessités. Et, effectivement, tout dépend de la gravité des lésions et du temps d'exposition, ainsi qu'aux basses températures endurées.

Belle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait aucune idée du nombre d'heures que Rumple avait passé dehors, ensevelit sous la neige. Elle l'avait vu ce matin, alors qu'il quittait visiblement la maisonnette après avoir pris son déjeuner, mais elle ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis et elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée outre mesure car c'était son rituel habituel.

\- Je ... Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle en secouant la tête de droite et de gauche, ses iris brillants de larmes contenues. Je ... Il est sorti ce matin, mais ensuite ... J'étais si accaparée par la préparation de mon pain d'épice ... Je n'ai pas prêté attention ... Je ...

Non, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux agissements de Rumple par ce qu'elle était bien trop égocentrique pour s'inquiéter du bien-être de l'homme qui avait accepter d'être condamné à perpétuité en sa compagnie pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Ariel posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, tandis que de l'autre elle traça des cercles entre ses omoplates en un geste réconfortant.

\- Hé ! Hé ! tenta de la déculpabiliser Jiminy. Ça n'est pas grave. On doit agir en fonction de sa situation médicale de toute façon. On va le garder sous observation et lui procurer les soins dont il a besoin au fur et à mesure. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus en cas d'hypothermie. Maintenant, il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'il reprenne conscience.

\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, ajouta Whale, gagnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de Mulan et un regard assassin de Merida, qui s'étaient à nouveau rapprochées maintenant que le terrain paraissait plus sécurisé pour le patient.

Les paroles d'Archie n'avaient toutefois pas convaincu Belle qui se fustigeait intérieurement pour son attitude lamentable.

Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Ruby lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. La Princesse d'Avonlea admirait l'habilité avec laquelle son amie avait géré la situation en attendant les secours et ses compétences médicales.

Elle savait combien la confusion pouvait ajouter à la difficulté de se concentrer sur le blessé au détriment de l'efficience des soins à lui apporter. Elle avait elle-même assisté les docteurs de son père, refusant de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre rose alors que les hommes revenaient du front dans des états pitoyables. Elle avait vu des choses innommables, et si répugnantes qu'elles l'avaient rendue nauséeuse rien que par les odeurs nauséabondes de la putréfaction des chaires. Mais aucune, dont elle ne s'était jamais sentie responsable.

Aucune, qui ne concernait l'homme à qui appartenait son c?ur, malgré son incapacité à prendre soin de lui, apparemment.

Ou étaient passés sa compassion et son altruisme ?

Comment avait-elle pu permettre que les choses déraillent à ce point ?

Elle croyait pourtant réussir à dompter le Monstre en elle. La plus part du temps.

Les Ténèbres ricanèrent depuis le fond de son esprit en guise de réponse.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas encore un peu de thé ? insista Merida. Il paraît qu'on voit toujours les choses plus clairement après une bonne tasse.

Belle releva la tête si rapidement qu'elle en eut presque le tournis.

\- C'est Rumplestiltskin qui m'a dit ça quand il essayait de me convaincre de le relâcher, expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule devant le regard inquisiteur de la Ténébreuse.

Celle-ci perdit immédiatement sa posture belliqueuse et détourna les yeux en guise d'excuses muettes.

Elle était à fleur de peau mais s'en prendre à ses amies et déverser ses émotions sur elles ne changerait rien à la situation présente.

D'autant qu'elle leurs était plus que reconnaissante d'être restées pour la soutenir.

On était pratiquement à l'aube et Rumple n'avait pas encore montré le moindre signe de reprise de conscience. Il n'avait même pas remué un cil.

Archie cherchait sans cesse à la rassurer mais les remarques de Victor le supplantaient de loin dans son cerveau en fusion.

Elle avait passé toute la nuit au chevet de son époux. Caressant, tantôt ses cheveux, tantôt son front ou sa joue. Sa peau avait perdu peu à peu sa couleur cyanosée et elle était moins froide au toucher. Sa température corporelle était passée de trente à trente-deux degrés et Frankenstein avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter un coma éventuel.

\- Si Belle n'avait pas eu l'idée de vérifier sa présence dans la maison, il serait certainement mort de froid à l'heure actuelle, avait prestement ajouté le Criquet dans le souci de la réconforter.

Cependant, elle ne tenait pas à être dédouanée de sa responsabilité dans cet horrible événement.

Si elle avait été plus attentive à ses allées et venues, il ne serait pas allongé sur le canapé, une perfusion dans le bras et un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Ni emmitouflé dans une couverture chauffante, bardé de poches de soluté chauffé pour maintenir ses organes en fonction.

La réalité était qu'elle avait complètement perdu pied, et de vue, ce qui aurait dû être le plus important pour elle. Ce qui était le plus crucial à ses yeux, avant que les Ténèbres n'envahissent son corps et son esprit.

Elle avait sous-estimé la Noirceur qui agrippait son c?ur. Elle pensait faire au mieux de la situation. Mais elle se rendait compte à présent que le Mal était encore bien plus machiavélique que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

Il s'était insinué au plus profond de son être, ne faisant qu'un avec elle. S'identifiant à ses peurs et angoisses les plus inconscientes. Exacerbant ses moindres insécurités et les exploitants de la plus vicieuse des façons qui soit. Pervertissant ses sentiments ambigus. Interférant avec sa manière de penser et de ressentir les choses. Corrompant son interprétation des évidences. Balayant ses certitudes. Déréglant ses sens. Augmentant sa sensibilité. Influençant son jugement. Déformant la vérité. Il la manipulait comme un pantin de bois dont il tirait les ficelles en se contorsionnant d'un rire sardonique.

Il l'avait éloigné de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher et de plus précieux pour lui faire croire qu'elle aspirait à autre chose que l'amour de Rumplestiltskin. Le seul capable de représenter une menace sérieuse pour la Noirceur qui la grignotait chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait fallu trois siècles aux Ténèbres pour réussir à le renverser totalement. Il les connaissait mieux que quiconque.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Lacey avait lâché prise en apparence. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle gagnait la partie alors qu'en fait, elle construisait patiemment et silencieusement une tour impénétrable qui la gardait à l'abri de toutes tentatives d'invasions. Et d'évasions. Des murailles, si hautes, qu'il était impossible de les gravir. S'emprisonnant elle-même, de sorte qu'elle se coupait toutes possibilités d'être atteinte depuis l'autre côté.

Belle était si empêtrée à pleurer sur son sort et à se lamenter du drame qu'était devenue sa vie, qu'elle avait négligé la seule véritable échappatoire effective. La sortie de secours.

Lacey n'avait pas eu à se démener tant que ça pour réussir à l'aveugler en pleine lumière. L'arbre qui cachait la forêt. Si pernicieux que ça aurait pu en être risible si ça ne lui avait pas pratiquement coûté la seule et unique chance existante et incontestable qu'elle pourrait jamais avoir de s'extirper de la Malédiction. C'en était pathétique !

\- La magie a toujours un prix, Chérie ! lui rappela avec ironie la voix haut-perchée de Rumplestiltskin du fin fond de sa mémoire.

Car il était la seule clef forgée pour son c?ur, qui lui permettrait peut-être de recouvrer sa liberté et d'anéantir les Ténèbres.

\- S'il n'est pas trop tard ! la mit en garde Lacey, tentant de la déstabiliser avec force de persuasion.

Rumple s'était, en effet, complètement replié sur lui-même depuis leur installation, passant la majorité de ses journées dans la remise, qui n'était pas du tout isolée car ce n'était pas un endroit censé être un lieu de vie. Tout ça pour lui laisser libre accès à la quasi-totalité de la chaumière.

Hormis sa chambre, dans laquelle il passait toutes ses soirées et ses nuits, les seules pièces qu'il occupait quotidiennement par laps de temps relativement courts étaient la cuisine et la salle de bain. Juste le temps minimal requis afin de pourvoir à se nourrir et se laver.

Par un consentement tacite qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir approuvé, ils se départageaient les tâches ménagères. Le cycle avait commencé sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

Le tisserand avait eu l'habitude de vivre seul, par lui-même, plus souvent qu'à son tour. Que ce soit dans la Forêt Enchantée, quand il était père célibataire ou la plus grande terreur de tous les Royaumes, ou que ce soit à Storybrooke sous les traits du propriétaire de la majorité des immeubles, craint par tous les résidents de la ville.

Sans y prêter attention au départ, elle avait fini par constater qu'il se rendait dans la buanderie tous les mercredis après-midi, alors qu'elle était en cession avec le psychiatre. Elle ne risquait donc pas de l'y rencontrer lorsqu'elle s'occupait de son propre linge.

Il préparait les repas les mardis, jeudis et samedis, alors qu'elle s'en chargeait les lundis, mercredis et vendredis. Les dimanches, Maurice se présentait à la porte du chalet en fin de matinée, avec un bouquet choisi selon sa fantaisie et un plat à emporter de chez Granny qu'il partageait avec elle dans la pièce principale. Tandis que Rumple, qui s'excusait moins d'un quart d'heure après l'arrivée du fleuriste, accommodait les restes de la semaine. Il s'arrangeait en général pour manger seul, empaquetant de plus en plus souvent une portion, afin de l'emmener dans la remise qui était quasiment devenu son lieu de vie. Néanmoins, la quantité était toujours suffisante pour qu'elle puisse en profiter et elle avait développé la même pratique, cuisinant toujours pour deux sans même y penser.

L'un d'entre eux s'occupait du nettoyage des pièces les samedis après-midis, une semaine sur deux, pendant que l'autre réceptionnait les colis livrés par Robin ou l'un de ses joyeux compagnons, puis en répartissait les contenus qu'il rangeait dans les endroits appropriés respectifs.

Le soir du premier jour de chaque mois, Dove apparaissait avec l'argent résultant de la récolte des loyers des habitants de la ville qui demeuraient dans les différentes propriétés dont les actes appartenaient toujours à Gold, dans une mallette noire contenant de grosses enveloppes gonflées de billets, qu'il plaçait dans le coffre caché au fond de la pièce qui leur servait de garde-manger et dont elle connaissait parfaitement la combinaison, correspondant à la date anniversaire de Bae. L'employé était sans conteste la personne avec qui Rumple avait le plus de contacts humains, et c'était toujours dans un cadre bien professionnel, se figurait-elle aisément. Les revenus locatifs de l'antiquaire étaient leur seule source de rentrées financières.

Ils dansaient ainsi, l'un autour de l'autre, dans une cohabitation relativement pacifique, sans heurt apparent et sans réellement avoir besoin de communiquer au-delà de l'organisationnel et de la politesse nécessaire devant leurs hôtes réguliers.

En résumé, il lui avait abandonné la jouissance du reste du logis. N'apparaissant que par intermittences. En général, pour venir saluer brièvement les personnes qui venaient la voir, elle, grâce à son intermédiaire, elle en était persuadée.

Ruby avait reconnu sans ambages que les paroles de Rumplestiltskin avaient fait leur petit effet encore bien après qu'elle ait participé à la libération de la nouvelle Ténébreuse du sous-sol de la clinique.

Belle avait accueilli la distraction qui était devenu un rendez mensuel avec joie et émotion. Elle avait trouvé une sérénité relative dans les schémas répétitifs de leurs existences. Ce qui restait de son humanité s'installant dans une zone de confort créée par les habitudes récurrentes qui lui apportaient une sécurité illusoire et l'éloignaient des douleurs des écueils de la réalité.

Maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'analyser les choses, elle se rendait compte du clivage qui les séparait. Ils n'avaient jamais été autant éloignés, alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit depuis bien plus de semaines qu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion à Storybrooke.

Même emprisonnée dans les geôles de la Méchante Reine, à des lieues et des lieues de la forteresse nichée au creux des Montagnes Ténébreuses, où il passait le plus clair de son temps, enfermé dans la tour qui abritait son laboratoire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi déconnectée de lui.


	33. Chapter 33

Les minutes passaient au ralenti et Rumplestiltskin n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Assise sur le sol, contre le sofa ou il reposait, fixant désespérément son visage, scrutant ses pommettes saillantes et les rides profondes nichées sous ses paupières irrémédiablement closes, Belle ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. À tel point que d'améthyste, la lippe pulpeuse était devenue prune, presque aubergine.

Il avait perdu du poids et semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années, en quelques mois à peine. Pour la millième fois depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait, en début de soirée, la jeune femme se reprochait de ne pas avoir été plus attentive à l'homme qui partageait son toit et sa vie.

Ses cheveux grisonnants disséminés parmi ceux couleur châtaigne avaient perdus de leur éclat suite au traitement subi cette nuit et son teint, bien que moins livide, était toujours trop pâle. Sa peau s'était réchauffée quelque peu et on pouvait maintenant voir clairement des engelures poindre sur les articulations de ses phalanges.

Victor et Archie prenaient les constantes du patient régulièrement, autant pour rassurer la Ténébreuse que pour surveiller l'évolution lente de la situation médicale de la victime. Trois poches de soluté avaient déjà été utilisées en perfusion. Celles qui l'aidaient à maintenir une chaleur relative depuis l'extérieur étaient échangées toutes les heures par d'autres plus chaudes. La température du tisserand était remontée à trente-quatre degrés.

Ariel, Ruby, Mulan et Merida s'échangeaient des regards entendus et inquiets dans le silence de la maisonnette, où seul le crépitement des bûches dans les flammes de l'âtre, maintenues vives, se faisait entendre par intermittences.

Le soleil s'était levé et commençait son ascension derrière un poudrin de glace. Les cumulonimbus, tombés en poussière au cours de la nuit, brillaient par leur absence. Et, bien que la lune ait également disparue, réduisant à néant la lycanthropie de la serveuse aux minishorts, aucune des quatre jeunes femmes n'avaient émis l'idée de quitter les lieux.

\- Tu devrais boire ou manger quelque chose, conseilla la guerrière Nippone qui avait préparé du thé, en proposant la tasse ébréchée à leur amie.

La sirène lui avait confié plus tôt que cette pièce de porcelaine de Chine avait une signification bien particulière pour Belle et l'aînée du clan DunBroch avait approuvé d'un grand signe de tête qui avait fait rebondir ses boucles rousses sur ses épaules.

La Princesse d'Avonlea se saisit du précieux symbole et la porta à sa bouche, plus par amour que par nécessité. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, ce geste lui apporta un peu de sérénité dans la tempête d'émotions qui s'était déclenchée en elle et avait sévit toute la nuit. C'était comme retrouver un peu d'espérance au fond de ce calice sacré.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour reporter son regard sur l'homme qu'elle veillait depuis le la fin du crépuscule, elle rencontra le sien.

Son c?ur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle posa précipitamment le récipient si représentatif de leur amour – si souvent malmené mais toujours existant – sur le sol, pour s'agenouiller le plus près possible de lui.

Les pupilles de Rumplestiltskin étaient contractées, étrécies en deux minuscules points noirs, dans ses iris caramel, rendant ses yeux hagards.

Les images floues qui arrivaient à son cerveau ne faisaient aucun sens pour lui. Des tâches de couleurs et de lumières dansaient devant lui et il mit quelques instants pour réaliser le focus nécessaire à une résolution plus nette de l'image de la femme qu'il avait épousée, devenue la Ténébreuse, penchée sur lui, des larmes luisant dans ses prunelles saphir.

\- Belle, voulut-il articuler, mais son larynx refusa de coopérer et il se rendit compte que quelque chose était apposé sur son nez et sa bouche.

Tentant de porter la main à son visage dans un réflexe, celle-ci déclara également forfait et la panique commença à envahir le tisserand.

Ses synapses peinaient à établir les connexions entre ses neurones et son c?ur pompa soudainement le sang dans ses veines comme un dératé.

\- Doucement, doucement, murmura Belle en posant ses doigts indigo sur la poitrine de son beau au bois dormant.

Elle pouvait sentir son palpitant s'emballer et jeta un coup d'?il en direction des médecins qui se portaient simultanément au chevet de leur patient.

\- Tout va bien. Tout ira bien, maintenant, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer de son mieux.

Mais rien n'allait du tout. Le corps de Rumplestiltskin ne répondait pas aux commandes de son cerveau, qui semblait tourner au ralenti dans sa caboche, assaillie par un marteau-piqueur.

\- Doucement, répéta le Dr Hopper qui comprenait les troubles que traversait son patient en cet instant.

Du moins, il se les remémorait pour les avoir étudiés lors de son internat.

\- Je vais retirer le masque à oxygène, indiqua Whale en joignant le geste à la parole avec une délicatesse surprenante.

Une fois libéré de ce qui obstruait ses cavités buccale et nasale, Rumple comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un appareil respiratoire censé l'aider, justement.

Son rythme cardiaque perdit un peu de vigueur quand il percuta qu'il n'était pas en danger imminent et que les personnes autour de lui ne lui voulaient, à priori, pas de mal.

D'autres doigts effleurèrent sa joue et il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir à qui ils appartenaient.

Mais, là encore, sa trachée et ses cervicales n'obtempérèrent pas aux commandes données depuis ses hémisphères cérébraux.

\- Pas de panique, résonna une voix qu'il reconnaissait comme appartenant ... à un ... criquet ?

Il ferma les paupières pour se concentrer. Cependant, ça ne prenait pas plus de sens.

\- Vous avez subi un traumatisme important, continua l'homme à lunette qui lui faisait penser à un insecte même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

En fait, il ne saisissait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à s'agripper à un peu de logique. N'importe quoi, qui lui fournirait un indice sur le pourquoi du comment et tendrait à prouver qu'il n'avait pas glissé dans la démence.

Il tenta de rapiécer les éléments en sa possession.

La pièce où il se trouvait. Le cabanon. Il pouvait entendre le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée derrière leurs voix feutrées.

La remise, où il passait son temps à filer ... dans le but d'oublier ! Oh ! Ironie !

Il se rappela du petit chemin bordé de pierres, serpentant jusqu'à la terrasse de bois. Au-dessus du lac. Côté Sud.

Ses idées se remettaient lentement en place.

Il avait neigé à gros flocons. Une tempête comme on en rencontrait parfois dans le Maine, ces dernières années.

La Reine des Neiges ?

Elsa d'Arendel ?

La Forêt Enchantée ?

Storybrooke.

Le Sort Noir !

Non, il n'était pas fou. C'était simplement son cerveau qui lui envoyait des bribes des deux mondes dans lesquels il existait. Ou coexistait.

Belle. Qui était devenue la Ténébreuse.

La cabane au milieu des bois.

Une tempête de neige naturelle. Le sentier glissant et sa chute sur le sol gelé. Black-Out.


	34. Chapter 34

\- Donne-lui un peu de temps, conseilla Archie.

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en continuant à observer l'homme de sa vie.

Rumplestiltskin avait ouvert les yeux, mais il était confus et sa respiration était rapide et saccadée.

Les deux médecins trouvaient ça normal et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de les croire sur parole.

\- Belle, articula finalement Rumple du bout des lèvres.

Il avait récupéré ses esprits, mais son corps, c'était autre chose.

Même parler lui demandait un effort. Aucun de ses muscles n'acceptait de répondre aux injonctions de son cerveau.

\- Je suis là. Je suis là, répondit-elle précipitamment, agrippant ses phalanges un peu plus fortement.

Il grimaça et elle relâcha sa prise immédiatement, songeant aux engelures dont avait parlé Whale.

Précautionneusement, elle caressa sa tempe de son autre main, lui souriant à travers ses larmes.

Lentement, elle laissa aller son front contre le sien et il savoura le contact de la peau chaude de la femme qu'il aimait contre la sienne, glacée.

\- Tu es en hypothermie, l'informa-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, il pouvait sentir le sang dans ses veines qui lui glaçait les os.

\- J'ai froid, reconnut-il.

\- Tu étais enseveli sous la neige depuis je ne sais combien de temps, quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas rentré, pleura-t-elle. Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, articula-t-il lentement. J'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance aussitôt, car je ne me souviens que de la chute.

Une si longue phrase lui coûtait une énergie énorme et il ferma les paupières pour mieux reprendre son souffle.

\- Il a besoin de repos, indiqua Whale. Mais, maintenant qu'il est conscient, ce serait bien de le dévêtir et de lui permettre de passer quelque chose de sec. Ainsi que de soigner les engelures de ses mains avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent et ne provoquent des lésions plus sévères et permanentes.

Rumple émit un grognement maussade à cette simple idée. Il arrivait à peine à remuer le petit doigt et à parler et ce gugusse attendait de lui qu'il se lève et se déshabille ?!

Il n'aurait pas demander mieux que de se débarrasser de ce qui ne devait plus qu'être des guenilles mouillées, mais c'était trop d'efforts présentement.

\- J'imagine bien que vous devez vous sentir exténué et vidé de toute énergie. Il est fréquent que l'hypothermie provoque une faiblesse motrice pouvant gêner les activités courantes telles que la marche, et des sensations de raideur dans tous les muscles du corps, parfois même des troubles de la phonation et de la déglutition.

\- Nous allons vous aidez, renchérit Archie, tout en détachant aussi délicatement que possible la canule qui avait permis les transfusions de soluté chauffé de son avant-bras.

Immédiatement, Belle le délesta de la couverture chauffante qui avait remplacée le plaid de laine qu'Ariel avait amenée depuis la chambre.

\- Doucement, conseilla Victor en empoignant le patient sous une aisselle le moins douloureusement possible, pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans un premier temps.

Lentement, les deux médecins, assistèrent Rumplestiltskin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout sur ses deux pieds. Sa cheville mutilée n'aidait bien évidemment pas à la man?uvre, mais les trois hommes progressèrent au rythme du malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement assis sur la chaise qui jouxtait son lit.

\- Je prends le relais, commanda Belle d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction.

Les deux praticiens se gardèrent bien de contrarier la Ténébreuse et quittèrent la pièce pour la laisser s'acquitter de sa tâche.

\- Nous serons à côté, au cas où, ne put tout de même s'empêcher de préciser l'ancien criquet, avant de refermer la porte pour leur garantir un peu d'intimité.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant son époux et commença à déboutonner sa chemise détrempée.

Depuis leur incarcération, il ne portait plus de costume trois pièces. Néanmoins, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans autre chose qu'une chemise, qu'il accordait généralement avec un cardigan, et portait désormais avec des jeans.

Gold n'en possédait aucun mais, le tisserand avait chargé Dove de lui fournir quelques uns de ses pantalons qui semblaient si confortables et quasiment inusables, à la fois. Il avait pu constater que le tissu était également épais et que les fibres de coton tissées avaient une propriété thermique non négligeable lorsqu'il filait dans la remise exposée aux caprices d'Éole et à l'humidité du lac.

Des années d'expérience ne pouvaient être balayées d'un revers de main. Pendant tous ces siècles, Rumplestiltskin avait toujours accordé un intérêt particulier à sa façon de se vêtir. Il avait les compétences requises pour apprécier les techniques de nouage et les procédés de fabrication des produits, ainsi que la qualité des matières.

L'antiquaire se délectait des costumes bien coupés, taillés sur mesure, qui le plaçait au-dessus de la mêlée des habitants de Storybrooke – Hormis Madame le Maire - sans aucun goût aucun pour ce qui aurait dû être classifié comme un art. Il reconnaissait intérieurement que certains des grands couturiers de ce monde méritaient leur titre et estimait qu'ils auraient sans nul doute été des émissaires royaux dignes de ce nom à la cour, au Moyen Âge. Période qui correspondait le plus à celle d'où il était originaire, sans en avoir conscience.

Le Ténébreux arborait des couleurs flamboyantes. Il raffolait de la soie, duveteuse, dans laquelle il était si aisé de faire ressortir l'éclat de la teinture, si agréable à porter comparée au jute rugueux qui composait en grand majorité les frusques du pauvre manant, tel qu'il était né. C'était également un des aspects qui lui avait fait autant apprécier le rouet des s?urs fileuses qui l'avaient recueilli. L'opportunité de fabriquer un produit raffiné et sophistiqué, résultant de la transformation de matières brutes. Adolescent, il se prenait parfois à rêvasser, s'imaginant dessiner et assembler des étoffes destinées à parer les princes et les princesses.

Sous la Malédiction, Rumplestiltskin aimait également le cuir, qu'il portait comme une seconde peau. Un des matériaux les plus beaux et résistant, un des plus onéreux aussi, du Monde Enchanté. Le petit homme en lui en était réconforté, cela lui procurait un sentiment de puissance et de richesse, choses qu'il n'avait jamais eues l'occasion de goûter en tant que gueux. Jusqu'à son ascension magique à un rang équivalent, sinon supérieur, à celui des Grands Seigneurs. Car, qui pouvaient réellement entrer en compétition avec le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les royaumes réunis ? Il avait une affection particulière pour tout ce qui était rare et précieux. C'était tout naturellement qu'il avait mis à profit ses qualités de tailleur pour confectionner magicalement plusieurs pièces de sa garde-robe, comme la veste en peau de dragon qui était une de ses préférées de sa collection hors norme.

En récupérant sa personnalité d'antan, le spécialiste des fibres n'avait pas perdu son goût pour les textures et les couleurs, bien que celles-ci soient désormais plus sobres, sans l'exaltation de la magie qui le poussait à monopoliser le devant de la scène comme si il était en représentation théâtrale permanente.

Il aimait toujours porter des vêtements de qualité et bien coupés et avait tout simplement adapté sa garde-robe en fonction de ses activités quotidiennes, sans prétention aucune. Il était loin de se douter que sa manière de les porter émoustillait son épouse à un degré frisant la démence.

Belle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une attitude aussi informelle et nonchalante dans l'apparence de son mari puisse avoir un tel impact sur elle. Elle trouvait Rumple tout aussi sexy, sinon plus, en Diesel qu'en Armani.

Mais, là encore, elle avait du mal à savoir si c'était la luxure de Lacey qui transparaissait à travers son attirance pour l'homme dont elles appréciaient les formes moulées dans le Denim ou sa propre libido, lorsqu'elle se surprenait à lancer des coups d'?il à la dérobée à son postérieur ou autres parties de son anatomie.

\- Reprend-toi ! se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Ce n'était certes pas le moment de laisser son imagination vaguer en des territoires aussi dangereux que les sables mouvants qui menaçaient toujours de l'enliser lorsqu'elle s'aventurait dans les contrées les plus fantasmagoriques de son cerveau.


	35. Chapter 35

S'évertuant à faire passer les minuscules disques de nacre dans les boutonnières de sa chemise bleu nuit, Belle se concentra sur les conseils donnés par les deux médecins pour s'éloigner des pensées qui menaçaient d'envahir tout son être.

Elle l'aida ensuite à délester ses épaules de son cardigan et du tissu imbibé de neige fondue simultanément, prenant soin de ne pas trop le brusquer.

Sa masse musculaire avait réagi au froid et était encore sous le choc de l'hypothermie, rendant tous ses membres rigides et difficiles à mouvoir, chaque geste réveillant des courbatures.

Avec effort, il leva les bras afin qu'elle puisse lui ôter le maillot de corps à manches longues qu'il avait enfilé la veille en guise de sous-vêtement.

Belle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains caresser ses épaules et le haut de son torse dans un mouvement qu'elle camoufla comme étant une simple vérification médicale à la recherche d'éventuelles brûlures dues au gel ou aux manipulations dont il avait fait l'objet précédemment.

Rumplestiltskin retint à peine un gémissement de plaisir au contact de ses doigts chauds, réconfortants et apaisants sur son derme abrasé par le changement de température entre ses guenilles mouillées et l'air ambiant de la pièce.

Ariel avait pris soin de brancher le radiateur électrique, disposé non loin du rouet qui trônait devant la fenêtre avec vue sur le lac, lorsqu'elle était venue dans la chambre pour récupérer le plaid.

Le tisserand ferma les paupières quand les phalanges de son épouse glissèrent sur son abdomen pour s'insinuer sous la ceinture de son Denim, afin d'atteindre la boucle de métal et de l'ouvrir.

Pour juste quelques millièmes de seconde, il s'accorda l'illusion que d'autres circonstances étaient à l'origine de la volonté de Belle de lui enlever son pantalon.

Ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé et il était incapable de compter le nombre de fois où il l'avait imaginée depuis le dernier moment intime qu'ils avaient partagé.

\- Il va falloir que tu te lèves.

La voix de Belle le ramena à ses douleurs physiques et mentales. Elle bataillait avec la longe de cuir humide passée dans les lichettes de son jeans.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, l'interrompit-il de ses phalanges blessées, la réalité reprenant ses droits.

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui administrer une tape afin de les chasser, gardant à l'esprit les conséquences des heures qu'il avait passées sous la poudreuse.

\- Hors de question que tu gardes ça sur toi, le prévint-elle en désignant le Diesel définitivement ruiné.

\- Je pourrais appeler Dove, proposa-t-il du bout de ses lèvres gercées, splittées par endroits.

Il avait déjà dû se résoudre à avoir recours aux services de son employé pour changer ses bandages et l'accompagner prendre sa douche, au début de l'emménagement de sa femme dans la chaumière. Le plus dur avait été d'ignorer sa honte et sa gêne pour faire le premier pas. L'homme à la carrure impressionnante n'avait manifesté aucun signe de dégoût et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné le fond de sa pensée.

Tête de mule ! s'agaça Belle silencieusement.

Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il tentait de la tenir à distance.

\- Et passer ainsi, encore plusieurs heures dans des vêtements imprégnés de neige fondue et aggraver ta condition ou attraper la mort ? le gourmanda-t-elle un peu rudement.

S'il avait été en meilleur condition – comme elle le disait si bien – il aurait sans doute contre-argumenté.

Cependant, bien que ce soit extrêmement égoïste, il appréciait secrètement être celui dont on prenait soin. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait depuis les s?urs fileuses, quand il était enfant. À part Belle, lorsqu'il l'avait asservie pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui dans son château. Il ne l'avait pas réellement menacée de mort, mais c'était tout comme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment eu le choix. Identiquement à leur arrangement actuel, raisonna-t-il.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il était celui qui n'avait pas le luxe de choisir.

Sans compter que c'était une des rares occasions qui s'offrait à lui d'être aussi proche de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qui ne se présenterait certainement plus jamais.

Refoulant un sentiment de culpabilité à profiter encore une fois de la bonté de Belle, il s'exécuta lentement, avec son assistance, grimaçant quelque peu aux tiraillements induits dans ses nerfs par la simple action de se mettre debout.

Elle tira légèrement les couches de tissus humidifiés vers le bas pour libérer son bassin, l'exposant complètement, et le fit pivoter d'un quart de tour afin qu'il puisse se laisser retomber sur le matelas sans trop de heurt. Puis, entreprit de les faire glisser méthodiquement le long de ses jambes et de lui ôter ses chaussettes.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Désolé de quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

\- De t'obliger à t'occuper de moi comme d'un enfant, murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Il détestait être faible, mais avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il était incapable de se dévêtir seul. De plus, il imaginait combien la vue de sa carcasse délabrée devait la rebuter. Quand la Noirceur l'habitait, elle l'encourageait à prendre ce qu'il voulait sans rien prendre d'autre en considération. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions quant à son apparence chétive et repoussante. C'était aussi une des raisons qui l'avait encouragé à ne pas enjoliver son apparence de Ténébreux. Avec ou sans la Malédiction, il était loin d'être un régal pour les yeux. Cependant, le tisserand malingre, déficient et insignifiant, n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des antonymes qui existaient entre la beauté de son épouse et sa laideur.

\- Et moi, je suis désolée de ne pas m'être rendue compte plus tôt que tu n'étais pas rentré, opposa-t-elle, toujours en colère contre elle-même.

Elle agrippa un de ses boxers dans un tiroir et son pyjama de flanelle le plus épais dans sa commode et en enfila le bas en même temps que le sous-vêtement autour de ses chevilles, remarquant au passage que ses orteils souffraient de gelures, également.

Whale avait dit que les premiers soins à y apporter étaient le réchauffement de la partie meurtrie, idéalement dans de l'eau chaude à quarante degrés, avec un peu d'antiseptiques, par séances d'une demi-heure et que l'application d'une pommade à l'aloe vera était vivement recommandée pour les formes superficielles.

Il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe de ça, avant qu'elle ne le borde, même si elle était certaine que se pelotonner sous la couette était la chose dont il avait le plus envie en cet instant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Je t'ai dit, il y a plusieurs mois, de vivre comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Mais, tu es là, pointa-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte que cela sonnait horriblement.

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout et remonta la première moitié du pyjama jusqu'à sa taille avant de tenir la chemise pour qu'il puisse faire passer ses bras dans les manches et s'attela à refermer soigneusement chaque bouton.

\- Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau, se lamenta-t-il misérablement.

\- Tu n'en es pas un, lui assura-t-elle, tout en accompagnant son mouvement pour reprendre sa place sur la chaise alors qu'elle retenait son poids du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour atténuer la collision avec la planchette de bois brut. Il faut soigner tes engelures avant qu'elles ne prennent de l'ampleur et ne provoquent des lésions permanentes.

Comme si elle avait écouté à la porte, la louve frappa trois fois avant d'apparaître en compagnie de la sirène, chacune portant un bassin rempli d'eau saturée d'antiseptiques, à la bonne température.

Belle les remercia d'un hochement de tête et disposa un des récipients en plastique, s'évaporant légèrement, sur le sol. Puis elle s'empara doucement des pieds de Rumple pour les plonger dans le liquide délicieusement chaud. Tandis que Ruby étalait une serviette sur ses genoux pour qu'Ariel y dépose l'autre bassinet afin qu'il puisse y faire tremper ses doigts aux articulations douloureuses.

Sans un mot, les deux compères se retirèrent avec un sourire de connivence.


	36. Chapter 36

Une demi-heure plus tard, la température de l'eau dans les bassins avait chuté et Belle s'appliquait à essuyer consciencieusement chaque orteil de Rumplestiltskin.

Ses quatre amies étaient finalement rentrées chez elles, raccompagnées par Whale et Hopper, après qu'elle les ait remerciés à profusion.

Les jeunes femmes avaient patiemment attendu que son époux reprenne conscience et l'avaient entourée de leur mieux, prenant soin des petites choses anodines si précieuses dans les moments de crise. Et sans les deux médecins, son mari aurait certainement perdu la vie ou sombrer dans le coma.

Une fois, était plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'endurer. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ces moments d'angoisse où elle lui chuchotait des mots qu'elle n'était pas même sûre qu'il entende. Bien qu'il ait attesté plus tard que c'était ses paroles qui lui avaient donné la force de se battre. C'était ce qui l'avait motivée à murmurer continuellement à son oreille pendant toute la nuit.

Maintenant, il était réveillé, mais ses yeux tenaient à peine ouverts. Elle pouvait constater ses paupières lourdes, qui n'avaient de cesse de se fermer contre sa volonté, tandis qu'il luttait contre la fatigue, qui gagnait la bataille qu'il menait contre le sommeil.

Belle vérifia encore qu'elle avait bien séché chacun des entre-doigts de ses orteils avant de les badigeonner de l'onguent remis par Archie lors de leur départ.

Le psychiatre avait promis de repasser en fin d'après-midi, en compagnie de son collègue, pour une visite médicale plus approfondie. Whale avait prescrit un traitement antalgique de fond qu'il devait se procurer à la pharmacie de la ville. Le risque infectieux étant non négligeables, une asepsie était indispensable pour tout soin. Il lui avait donné des flacons d'antiseptique liquide à diluer dans l'eau pour les engelures de ses mains et de ses pieds.

L'évolution des lésions permettrait de délimiter les tissus viables de ceux qui étaient nécrosés et il exciserait ces derniers. Une scintigraphie au technétium, quant à elle, aiderait à évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Elle devrait être réalisée dans les prochains jours.

Bien entendu, pour ce faire, Rumplestiltskin aurait besoin d'être transporté à la clinique et, étant donné son association aux Ténèbres qui l'accablaient, ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de convaincre les Charmants et compagnie, qui étaient aux commandes de Storybrooke.

Toutefois, Jiminy avait été confiant en son pouvoir de faire entendre raison à Blanche-Neige. Ruby avait également assuré sa collaboration dans cette tâche. Et tout le monde savait qu'une fois que l'ancienne-princesse-hors-la-loi avait décidé de quelque chose, il ne restait plus à son prince-berger-de-mari d'obtempérer.

Regina avait une relation bien particulière avec son ancien mentor et Belle espérait de tout son c?ur que cela jouerait en sa faveur. De plus, Robin était plus ou moins de leur côté. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Le plus réticent risquait bien d'être le concerné lui-même. Il détestait les centres médicaux pratiquement autant qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Surtout après avoir pris connaissance des agissements de Zelena quand il avait été hospitalisé à New-York. Et, pour en avoir fait l'expérience depuis l'autre côté du miroir, elle avait une idée précise de la manière dont les hommes étaient traités dans les campements de fortune sur les abords des champs de batailles dans leurs contrées d'origines. Encore pire, quand il s'agissait d'un supposé traître. Elle était persuadée que sa cheville jamais rétablie résultait du travail plus que superficiel d'un docteur peu concerné par un lâche qui s'était mutilé dans le but d'éviter de se battre. Son expérience à la guerre des ogres n'aiderait pas dans le cas présent.

Malgré tout, il se soumettrait à l'examen. Même si elle devait intimider Dove jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attache et le porte sur son dos pour s'y rendre. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il lui serait interdit de l'accompagner et le regrettait déjà amèrement.

Victor avait également pris les devants et lui avait administré de manière précoce un médicament thrombolytique, permettant la destruction des caillots de sang, ce qui pourrait diminuer l'étendue des dégâts et éviter le recours à une amputation éventuelle ultérieure. Il l'avait néanmoins mise en garde : Parfois, le syndrome ?démateux provoquait une compression des tissus, nécessitant une intervention chirurgicale de décompression.

Belle n'avait encore rien expliqué de tout ça à Rumple, estimant qu'il avait déjà bien assez de difficultés immédiates à gérer. D'abord, elle achevait d'oindre chacune de ses phalanges et les enveloppait d'un pansement, comme le lui avait démontré Ruby, sous le regard approbateur d'Archie. Ensuite, elle le borderait et lui accorderait quelques heures de repos et de répit. Enfin, elle lui annoncerait les complications éventuelles et le convaincrait de réaliser les différents tests adéquats, quoi qu'il en dise.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-elle, une fois sa tâche terminée. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'a te glisser sous la couette.

\- Merci, souffla Rumplestiltskin.

Les soins prodigués par son épouse le soulageaient déjà modérément et il n'aspirait qu'à fermer les paupières pour quelques heures au moins.

Belle l'assista encore une fois pour rejoindre son lit. Il lui était plus que reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de lui, bien que ce soit sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Une fois de plus, il avait échoué.

Il avait projeté de devenir invisible, ou tout au moins, aussi invisible qu'il lui était possible après lui avoir imposé de partager son espace vital, et avait terminé par devenir le centre de son attention.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de son objectif !

C'est avec ses pensées en tête et le c?ur gros qu'il la laissa remonter l'édredon sur son corps frêle. Toutefois, à peine eu-t-il touché l'oreiller que Morphée vint le cueillir et qu'il se réfugia dans ses bras. Dans ses rêves, il pouvait être tout ce qu'il désirait. Il devenait l'Auteur et pouvait revivre la chimère qu'il avait créée. Un endroit où il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un digne de la Princesse d'Avonlea. Quelqu'un qu'elle admirait et dont elle était, perpétuellement, éperdument amoureuse.

Belle ajouta une couverture supplémentaire sur sa couche et caressa sa pommette saillante, puis sa tempe et ne réussit pas à se refuser la sensation de ses cheveux, même moins soyeux, glissant entre ses phalanges indigo.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de grimper sur le matelas et de se glisser dans les draps, à ses côtés, pour se couler tout contre son dos. Passant ses bras autour de lui, elle posa son oreille sur la taie jumelle de la sienne, et sa paume sur sa poitrine, à hauteur de son c?ur battant, recouvrant sa cicatrice. Elle nicha son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, respirant l'odeur boisée qui lui était si caractéristique.

Bercée par les battements lents qui palpitaient sous leurs peaux et l'enivrante fragrance, elle se laissa happer par le dieu des songes, à son tour. fantasmant sur ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie sans cette maudite Malédiction.


	37. Chapter 37

Lentement, Rumplestiltskin revint à la surface du petit monde de Storybrooke. Quelques minutes lui furent indispensables pour se remémorer les circonstances dans lesquelles il s'était couché.

Laps de temps pendant lequel, il baigna éhontément dans le cocon de chaleur et de bien-être qui l'entourait. Les antalgiques devaient cependant avoir cessé leur effet car sa caboche se mit soudain à résonner d'une douleur sourde et son sang se mit à cogner à ses tempes.

Malgré tout, il n'avait aucun désir de s'extraire de l'alvéole confortable dans lequel le reste de son corps meurtri était engoncé. La température était exquise et le corps modelé contre le sien, épousant chacune des courbes de ses membres, apaisait son âme habituée à la solitude.

\- Belle, murmura-t-il tendrement.

\- Mmm, répondit cette dernière tirée de son sommeil.

Avant que le rationnel ne vienne percuter les neurones endoloris de Rumple.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sous le choc et la lumière du début d'après-midi, filtrant à travers les persiennes, pénétra ses pupilles et lui arracha un grognement étouffé.

La Ténébreuse réagit comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. En un réflexe, elle se redressa, l'alcôve de toile s'éboulant à ses mouvements saccadés.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, portant la main au front de l'homme dont elle avait partagé la couche, pour vérifier sa température.

\- Oui. Je vais mieux, rectifia-t-il en retenant son souffle.

Elle s'était jointe à lui dans les draps et il ne savait quoi penser de cette évolution. Elle avait été limpide après son duel avec le pirate.

Hook !

Le crochet qui déchirait sa poitrine et Belle qui écopait de la Malédiction de la Ténébreuse pour avoir sauvé sa misérable vie.

Lacey ! Bien sûr.

Cela ne pouvait que résulter d'une énième tentative de manipulation de la part de la jumelle maléfique de sa douce princesse.

\- Bien, entendit-il la voix de son épouse soupirer.

Il réprima de son mieux le saignement de son c?ur qui ne tarderait pas à se muer en hémorragie. Il aurait tant voulu que les attentions et sentiments de la jeune femme aux boucles brunes ne soient pas qu'hallucinations de sa part.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait sortir de là et se soustraire à ses griffes sans trop de dommages. S'il se laissait illusionner par la Noirceur, il ne tarderait pas à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités et deviendrait son vassal en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Prêt à faire n'importe quoi, à réaliser ses moindres caprices, pour la contenter. Et la première chose qu'elle exigerait serait de l'aider à trouver le moyen de se délester des bracelets inhibiteurs pour récupérer sa magie et l'abandonner à son triste sort. Elle était roublarde et ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et ce qu'elle désirait, c'était sa liberté, avant tout. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre ça de vue.

Mais comment réfléchir quand son crâne pulsait de douleur comme un signal ferroviaire l'alertant du passage du train ?

Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être le pauvre hère qui se retrouvait ligoté sur les rails.

\- Pense, pense, pense, ordonna-t-il à son cerveau abruti par la souffrance.

Il ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans la remise dans son état présent. Il mourrait d'une pneumonie et l'hypothermie avait rendu son corps encore plus faible que d'ordinaire. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

La main de la Ténébreuse s'attarda sur son épaule, puis dessina des cercles, censés être apaisants, entre ses omoplates.

Peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas et prétendait avoir encore besoin de dormir, il échapperait au pire ?

Les Ténèbres avaient tendance à être impatientes. Quand elles étaient en lui, il avait dû batailler longuement et fermement pour imposer un plan s'étalant sur des décennies, afin de retrouver Bae. Elles finiraient par se lasser. Non, pas qu'elles abandonneraient. Elles ne le faisaient jamais. Mais elles reviendraient à la charge plus tard. Quand elles auraient évacuer leurs colères ailleurs. Il ne craignait pas qu'elles s'en prennent à lui physiquement – autre que par le jeu de la séduction – car il était le seul à leur portée avec le potentiel requis pour leur apporter ce dont elles avaient besoin. Ses connaissances en magie et son esprit pragmatique étaient ses atouts.

Bien sûr, Belle était très intelligente et son appétit pour les connaissances les plus hétéroclites faisait d'elle un hôte tout à fait capable de leur fournir le matériel biologique nécessaire. Mais, elle avait un c?ur bien plus rouge que lui, à l'origine et elle était brave et conquérante. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Elle résisterait courageusement à toutes leurs attaquent.

Sa seule faiblesse était lui-même. Même s'il ne la méritait pas, dans sa bonté, la femme qu'il avait enchaînée à lui pour l'éternité ne permettrait pas que le Mal s'en prenne à lui concrètement.

C'est pourquoi, il devait l'aider dans sa lutte. Il ne permettrait pas que Lacey gagne.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme se leva et quitta la chambre.

Rumplestiltskin soupira de soulagement et s'autorisa à respirer moins profondément, n'ayant plus besoin de feindre le sommeil.

Mais la trêve fut de courte durée.

\- Il faut que tu manges un peu. Ruby a préparé une soupe de châtaignes, annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la pièce moins de dix minutes plus tard.

Elle posa un plateau sur la table de nuit, chargé d'un bol fumant et de leur tasse ébréchées, pleine de thé tout chaud également, à n'en pas douter. Puis, elle se tourna vers lui, indiquant clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu.

Elle se pencha pour l'aider à s'asseoir contre la tête de lit, mais il la repoussa sans cérémonie.

Le c?ur de la jeune femme se serra à son geste de rejet. Elle avait commis une nouvelle erreur en s'endormant contre lui. Mais, elle avait eu trop besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un espace intime.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, déclara-t-il un peu rauquement.

Sa voix était enrouée et les muscles cernant sa trachée désagréablement tendus.

\- Bien sûr, balbutia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, à peine audible.

Sans attendre, il rejeta la couette dans un mouvement exagéré et glissa ses mollets en dehors du matelas pour se mettre debout. Uniquement pour sentir son corps s'affaler comme un pantin désarticulé.

L'espace d'un instant, il escompta se retrouver au sol.

Au lieu de ça, il finit entre les bras de Belle, à moitié couchée sur lui en travers du lit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter.

Quand ses iris caramel rencontrèrent ceux, azur, dilatés dans les orbites oculaires, encadrés par le visage cobalt de la femme qu'il aimait, il put distinguer sa princesse au c?ur d'or, sous les traits de la Ténébreuse.

Elle se dégagea précipitamment et lui tendit la main.

Tremblant d'émoi, il la saisit et accepta son assistance pour faire le court chemin qui menait de sa chambre à la salle d'eau attenante.

Elle attendit contre le panneau de bois, préservant son intimité tant que faire se pouvait – après lui avoir donné sa canne qui avait été récupérée dans la neige, également - pendant qu'il soulageait sa vessie et s'occupait de quelques ablutions, réservées habituellement à des heures plus matinales.

Il évita soigneusement de s'observer dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait invariablement l'image d'un vieil homme laid. Ce serait certainement encore bien pire aujourd'hui s'il relevait la tête.

\- Rumple ? Est-ce que ça va ? questionna la voix de sa femme, l'inquiétude clairement présente dans sa voix.

Il regretta soudainement son attitude cavalière. Belle se battait de son mieux et elle ne méritait pas son mépris, ni son courroux. Mais, c'était si dur de savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Il boitilla jusqu'au seuil et ouvrit le battant pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle lui proposa son coude et il passa son bras dans le sien pour retourner dans la chambre, tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne de l'autre.

Une fois installé dans la chaise à côté du lit, le dos bien calé contre un coussin qu'elle avait insisté pour caler contre ses omoplates, elle entreprit de dérouler délicatement les bandes de gaz qui cerclaient ses phalanges, afin qu'il puisse manger et boire par lui-même, le plateau reposant sur les accoudoirs. Elle veilla à laisser une fine couche de la matière éthérée pour ne pas que la chaleur résiduelle des liquides, n'entre en contact avec ses engelures accidentellement.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas et savourer son thé, il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et elle prit soin de rabattre bien correctement chaque pan du couvre-lit tout autour de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Non, c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon, objecta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans tes draps. Je sais que tu as peur que je n'abuse de tes sentiments pour moi et que tu as déjà eu à neutraliser Lacey par le passé. Mes souvenirs et les tiens conjugués, enfin ceux que les Ténèbres ont importés, me font rougir de honte à chaque fois que j'y pense.

\- Tu n'as pas à être embarrassée, si quelqu'un doit être gêné de sa conduite pendant cette période, c'est moi. Ce qui attirait Lacey, c'était la Noirceur qui habitait mon âme et le pouvoir de Gold. Pas ma personne. Parce que qui pourrait réellement vouloir de ça ? répondit-il avec une moue de dégoût en se désignant d'un geste vague.

\- Ne parle pas de toi de cette manière, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. J'aime ce que je vois. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. L'homme derrière la Bête. Le tisserand qui file avec une telle finesse que le fruit de son labeur serait digne de la plus majestueuse des cours. Grâce à sa patience et a sa dextérité, hors du commun. Dextérité qu'il sait utiliser de plus d'une manière, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin. Celui qui m'a sauvée à plus d'un titre, plus d'une fois. Tu es mon héros.

\- Et quel héros ! ironisa-t-il avec amertume. Regarde le résultat. Tu es prisonnière des Ténèbres qui étaient miennes. Je ne t'ai pas sauvée. Je t'ai condamnée. J'aurais dû rester à New-York...

\- Tu serais mort, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Et j'aurais emporté la Malédiction avec moi depuis le monde sans magie. Le problème serait réglé. Au lieu de ça, je me suis accroché à mon sacro-saint instinct de survie et tu es celle qui en paie le prix.

\- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, contrecarra-t-elle vigoureusement. Je suis la seule qui ait décidé de faire demi-tour. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne pouvais pas franchir la frontière de la ville. Quelque chose me retenait à Storybrooke. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était parce que je voulais suivre mon intuition. Mais, c'était tout simplement parce que je savais pertinemment au plus profond de mon c?ur qu'il était inutile pour moi de parcourir ce monde en tous sens pour trouver le bonheur. Parce qu'être heureuse pour moi, c'est être dans tes bras et partager ma vie avec toi. Mes joies et mes peines. Et je t'interdis de dénigrer l'homme que j'aime. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, il est mon héros et il est tout ce que je désire.

D'une main un peu tremblante, elle releva son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder. La proximité de Rumple l'aidait à tenir bon.

\- J'adore passer mes doigts dans ces cheveux gris, si doux au toucher, reprit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Je suis encensée par ces yeux couleur caramel et ce regard de braise, qui me fait littéralement fondre comme neige au soleil et perdre toute possibilité de pensée cohérente. Je raffole de ces lèvres, minces et douces comme du velours, capables de faire naître des frissons sur ma peau et des ouragans de plaisir en moi. Je suis exaltée à la simple idée de son corps tout contre le mien, qui lui correspond parfaitement. Comme s'il avait été dessiné juste pour moi.

\- Belle, plaida-t-il à un souffle de sa bouche, avant de céder à la tentation même si le baume appliqué précédemment n'apaisait pas totalement les gerçures.

Leur baiser passionné gommait toutes traces de pincement et provoqua une onde de chaleur qui le parcourut du bout de ses orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux, traversant son épine dorsale.


	38. Chapter 38

Tout à coup, un éclair de lucidité frappa ses neurones et il s'écarta brusquement.

\- Tu as presque réussi à te jouer de moi, fulmina-t-il.

Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère. Elle, pour l'aguicher ou lui, pour se laisser aller à croire que la réalité pourrait jamais rejoindre la fiction.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, le rembarra-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Pitié ! Ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne suis. Suffit que tu me baratines avec les mots que je veux entendre et je plonge tête la première dans tes affabulations éhontées.

\- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! s'indigna-t-elle, sentant les larmes chatouiller ses cils. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas croire un mot de ce que je dis ?

\- Regarde-moi ! se cabra-t-il de plus belle.

\- Je ne fais que ça, te regarder. De loin, de très loin, même. Parce que tu nous as imposé une distance réglementaire. Je pensais que c'était les Ténèbres en toi qui t'obligeaient à te tapir dans ta tour d'ivoire mais il n'en n'était rien. Au contraire, elles te poussaient à te battre pour ce que tu voulais.

\- Par me battre, tu veux dire, subtiliser ou acquérir ce que je convoitais par la ruse ? tonna-t-il.

\- Non, je veux dire qu'au moins tu avais quelques ambitions, rectifia-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Mais, je ne mérite rien. Je ne suis rien. Ni personne. Je n'ai aucune prérogative à avoir, lui opposa-t-il.

\- Tu es l'homme que j'aime ! Celui que j'ai épousé bien qu'il ait été sous le coup de la Malédiction. Je t'ai donné plus d'une chance de m'aimer, y compris quand tu avais clamé le contraire. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas avoir un peu foi en moi, à ton tour ? Je ne permettrais jamais à Lacey d'user de ses charmes pour te séduire sous cette forme, s'offusqua Belle, blessée par ses allégations. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait ! Je suis repoussante !

Choqué par ses propos, Rumple resta bouché bée quelques secondes. Avant de se rapprocher de son épouse, sans plus aucune considération pour ses propres émotions. Ce qu'il put lire dans ses yeux bleus aux iris surdimensionnés lui fit chavirer le c?ur. Jamais il n'avait pu apercevoir ce sentiment de honte et de mépris de soi aussi prononcé ailleurs que dans un miroir. Et encore moins sur le visage de la femme qu'il adorait.

\- Belle, tu es magnifique, même sous les traits de la Ténébreuse, affirma-t-il. Quand je suis à tes côtés, je suis incapable d'ignorer ta présence et ta beauté, et de me concentrer totalement sur autre chose. Quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi, que tu sois bleue, verte ou rose, je ne peux me soustraire à ton attraction. C'est la raison première pour laquelle j'ai voulu m'isoler dans la remise. Je ne voulais pas risquer de succomber à la tentation du Mal. Tu as été très claire quant à ton souhait de t'éloigner de moi et ...

\- Je n'ai jamais réellement désiré être loin de toi, interjeta Belle.

Le moment n'était peut-être pas bien choisi, mais il ne le serait jamais. Elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le c?ur. Qu'il entende la vérité sur la profondeur de ses sentiments était soudain vital. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la charade continuer plus longtemps. Elle avait bien failli le perdre pour toujours et il ne savait rien des véritables émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle.

Rumplestiltskin sentit l'espoir renaître en son c?ur et fit de son mieux pour l'étouffer dans l'?uf.

\- Au puits, ... entama-t-il.

\- Au puits, j'ai dit que je t'aimais, argumenta-t-elle.

\- Tu as aussi dit que tu avais besoin de te protéger de moi, contra-t-il résolument. Que tu m'avais déjà bien trop donné, ce que je conçois parfaitement. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer et peu de personnes ont tenues aussi longtemps que toi. En fait, à part Bae...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car son pharynx se contractait au point d'être si douloureux qu'il était désormais incapable d'articuler le moindre son. Il se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur un point au niveau de ses orteils sous la couette.

Le c?ur de Belle s'émietta dans sa poitrine à la vue de la douleur évidente que Rumple essayait vaillamment, mais vainement, de cacher.

\- Rumplestiltskin ! le bouscula-t-elle d'un mouvement de coude, un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu. Je sais ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là. Certaines de ces choses étaient dictées par la peur. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de souffrir encore. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais menti... Que la dague que tu m'avais donnée le jour de ta demande en mariage n'était qu'un faux... Je me suis dit que cela impliquait forcément que tes sentiments pour moi l'étaient également. Que les mots que tu avais prononcés devant ce-même puits le jour où mon père m'y a conduite par le bras étaient simulés eux aussi. Et quand j'ai découvert le gantelet et qu'il ma mené à Elle, je me suis rappelé de tes paroles concernant la plus grande faiblesse de quelqu'un qui représentait, pratiquement toujours, ce que ce quelqu'un aimait le plus. J'ai été dévastée. C'était comme... comme si mon c?ur explosait en millions d'échardes qui se fichaient dans ma poitrine et transformaient chaque respiration en torture.

\- Belle...

\- Laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-elle. J'ai décidé de ne pas quitter Storybrooke avant de savoir tout ce que je sais à présent. J'ai su que je t'avais déjà pardonné quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas franchir la frontière sans toi. Mais maintenant, je sais. Je sais ce qu'Elle représente pour les Ténèbres. La dague est le seul moyen de les contrôler. Le seul moyen de les faire plier à la volonté de son détenteur. Je comprends pourquoi la Noirceur en toi voulait tant se débarrasser de ce lien avec le seul objet qui soit capable de la posséder pleinement. Non pas comme nous, les hôtes, tentons de la contrôler en prenant le dessus et en résistant de toutes nos forces. Car elle nous manipule à notre insu, même quand on pense être maître du jeu. Mais, réellement, en s'accaparant le pouvoir sans lui en laisser aucun. Maintenant, je sais que ta plus grande faiblesse était réellement cette dague maudite.

\- Tu es ma force, Belle. Et non pas ma faiblesse. Tu l'as toujours été. Le gantelet n'aurait jamais pu te mener jusqu'à toi-même.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, à présent. Et j'ai aussi pris conscience de la manière dont le Mal s'insinue jusque dans la moindre de mes cellules et parvient à interférer avec mes propres désirs sans même que je m'en rende compte, avoua-t-elle. Je t'ai tellement reproché d'abonder dans le sens de la Noirceur. De choisir la facilité plutôt que la droiture et la bonne chose à faire. Mais j'ai réalisé cette nuit, que tu n'avais pas réellement eu le choix. Parce que la Malédiction prend le pas sur la réalité et influence notre manière de voir les choses. C'est comme regarder à travers des lunettes déformantes et croire ce qu'on voit.

\- Il est très difficile de distinguer la partie diabolique et ce qui reste de notre âme et de notre esprit, reconnut-il. La corruption se fait à tous les niveaux et tous les coups sont permis. C'est une guerre et elle prend tout ce dont elle a besoin, nos peurs, nos colères, nos mensonges, nos vices, et les faits siennes pour gagner du terrain jusqu'à nous consumer entièrement, sans partage.

Belle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et posa délicatement ses phalanges indigo sur l'avant-bras droit de Rumplestiltskin. Jaugeant sa réaction. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas se détourner d'elle. Elle se lança à l'eau, rassemblant ses forces pour contenir Lacey et garder la main.

\- Il y a autre chose que j'ai compris cette nuit, avoua-t-elle avec précipitation. C'est ce que toi, tu représentes pour les Ténèbres en moi.

\- Moi ?

Rumple plongea son regard chaud dans celui de son épouse et fut témoin de la bataille qu'elle livrait intérieurement.

\- Oui, toi. Tu es le seul qui puisse les réduire à néant par un baiser d'amour véritable. Mon c?ur et mon âme n'appartiendront qu'à toi. Mais pour ça...

\- Il faut que la magie blanche de l'amour puisse opérer, finit-il à sa place.

Belle pressa sa paume plus fortement sur le poignet de son mari pour s'ancrer à lui. Il était également sa force dans cette guerre sans merci.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver le moyen de retirer les bracelets, sourit-il cyniquement.

\- Je n'essaie pas de te gruger, promit-elle. Tu tiendras la dague à ce moment-là. Ainsi, aucune chance que la Noirceur ne puisse s'échapper ou me faire faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu veux que je détienne la dague ? s'abasourdit-il.

Les doigts de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler sur la manche de son pyjama et il identifia immédiatement la tension qui se construisait en elle.

Le Mal n'appréciait nullement le jeu de Belle et le lui faisait clairement ressentir. Résister à ses tentations et contrarier ses plans machiavéliques s'avérait être extrêmement douloureux physiquement.

Il grimaça quand il entrelaça ses phalanges indigo aux siennes, meurtries par les engelures, apposant sa paume contre la sienne. Espérant que cela aiderait la femme qu'il aimait à surpasser les Ténèbres qui la rongeaient. Chaque touche, chaque caresse qu'elle lui avait accordées, avaient été une source vive qui l'aidait à combattre la perversité en son temps.

\- C'est moi, assura-t-elle, des larmes s'amoncelant sous ses cils.

Elle imaginait combien il devait être difficile pour lui de réussir à lui faire confiance. La vie lui avait appris à n'avoir confiance en personne, particulièrement en celles qui étaient censées vous aimer et vous protéger. Malcolm avait fait des dégâts irréparables et elle-même s'était détournée de lui à plus d'une reprise. La départager de ses pulsions pernicieuses était quasiment impossible. Son seul espoir était qu'il ait foi en elle.

\- Tu n'auras pas à m'embrasser avant de détenir la dague, réitéra-t-elle. Je ne cherche pas à t'attirer dans mes filets pour t'embobiner et récupérer ma magie. Je ne trahirai pas notre amour. Je ne suis pas elle. Je ne céderai pas à la luxure.

D'un geste, Rumple la plaqua contre lui et la serra si fort que ses muscles abîmés par le froid protestèrent. Mais il n'en n'avait cure. Il voulait juste garder Belle un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de préconiser sonnait juste. Si juste. Tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit, soudainement. C'était tellement évident qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas accordé plus de crédit auparavant.

Il savait pertinemment que la raison était qu'il était ardu pour lui de concevoir que son amour puisse sauver qui que ce soit, quand il avait toujours été source d'ennui pour tous ceux à qui il l'avait exprimé. Même Bae s'était senti étouffé par son affection paternelle.

Mais Belle était différente. Belle était unique. Elle avait raison. Elle lui avait accordé sa chance quand tous les autres le condamnaient sans discernement. Elle avait été son exception. Elle avait vu l'homme qui se cachait derrière le Monstre. Celui qu'il avait lui-même cru disparu. Elle avait été sa flamme dans un océan de Ténèbres. Elle avait fait redémarrer son c?ur poussiéreux. Lui avait redonné une raison d'espérer. Elle avait continué de croire en lui, même après des années d'emprisonnement dans les geôles, puis la cellule capitonnée de Regina, où elle avait été maintenue captive, juste pour être celle qu'il aimait.

Et il l'aimait. Oh ! Oui, il l'aimait. Tellement qu'il croyait que son c?ur pourrait bien exploser.

Elle s'était battue pour lui. Sa Belle. À son tour de se battre pour elle. Pour eux.


	39. Chapter 39

Rumple jeta un regard circulaire à son magasin et poussa un soupir de résignation. La poussière empiétait sur toutes les surfaces possibles, recouvrant les babioles et le brique-à-braque disposés sur les étagères. Les vitrines grisâtres exposant les objets les plus délicats.

Il n'avait pas eu dans l'idée de trouver son espace de travail dans un autre état de délabrement que celui-ci, mais ça lui faisait tout de même un pincement au c?ur de constater le résultat de plusieurs mois d'abandon des lieux.

Il avait bien pensé à demander à Dove de s'occuper de l'entretenir, juste pour la forme, mais avait renoncé devant la futilité du projet. Rarement, un client passait la porte. Quand une personne en franchissait le seuil par le passé, c'était toujours dans le but d'établir un deal avec lui et non dans la perspective d'acquérir quoi que ce soit par le biais d'un achat. Ceux qui y venaient, savaient d'avance qu'ils ne pourraient y conclurent aucune bonne affaire. Seul leur désespoir et le manque d'alternatives conduisaient leurs pas dans cet endroit.

Secouant la tête dans une vaine tentative de déni, il clopina dans l'arrière-boutique pour y rassembler quelques possessions qui pourraient lui être utiles. Le vieux coucou qu'il s'obstinait à rafistoler régulièrement. Le mécanisme avait passé l'âge et les pièces étaient difficiles à se procurer. Néanmoins, Rumplestiltskin appréciait remonter les engrenages un à un. Chaque pièce à sa place et tout tournait rond à nouveau.

Il pourrait l'accrocher au mur de la cuisine. Belle savait apprécier les choses rares et venues d'un autre temps, même si elles n'étaient pas parfaites. Un peu comme lui, sourit-il.

Elle disait qu'elles avaient un cachet spécial et étaient plus authentiques que tous les gadgets électroniques inventés en ce monde. Non, qu'elle n'utilise les avancées technologiques qui étaient en elles-mêmes la magie de l'univers dans lequel ils avaient été parachutés par le Sort Noir. Internet et l'informatique n'avaient pratiquement plus aucun secret pour elle. En bonne autodidacte qu'elle était, elle s'était plongée avec délice dans l'étude de la chose et s'étaient inondées d'informations aussi utiles qu'abracadabrantes.

Il n'était pas en reste et s'était relativement bien adapté aux us et coutumes qui présentaient des avantages certains et souvent providentiels. Mais il n'était pas un fan incontesté de la chose. Il l'utilisait à bon escient suivant ses besoins. Il préférait de loin la sensation de la roue de bois tournant dans sa paume et la vue du fil tressé qui résultait de l'amas de laine brute et touffue. Plus question d'or pour Rumplestiltskin, cependant. Mais il n'aurait rien changé pour autant.

Il avait senti son c?ur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine à la pensée de sa femme.

Il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser. Son objectif était clairement défini.

Il avait réussi à convaincre les Héros de lui accorder un peu de temps supplémentaire, pour lui seul, et comptait bien le mettre à profit.

Il les soupçonnait d'avoir eu pitié de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils manifestaient un quelconque signe de contrition à propos de sa personne. Il n'était pas habitué à l'indulgence d'autrui. Aucun n'avait fait montre de compassion à son égard depuis des lustres. La raillerie et le dédain étaient plutôt leurs réponses à sa misère. Qu'importait, tant que cela lui permettait de réussir sa mission.

Le Dr Hopper et Miss Lucas avaient sans aucun doute possible, plaidé en sa faveur suite à l'intrusion médicale qu'il avait subie. Il frissonna aux souvenirs du bourdonnement de l'énorme machine destinée à déceler de potentielles complications suite à l'hypothermie dont il avait été victime.

Il avait haï chaque seconde de l'interminable procédure. Couché sur cette planche de plastique après avoir été truffé d'isotope radioactif, entouré d'un gigantesque cercle de métal qui le bombardait de rayons ionisants en tournant sur lui-même l'avait transi d'effroi.

Le mouvement de la gamma caméra lui rappelait bien trop le tourbillon des vortex capables de vous mener dans les univers parallèles. Il détestait ce moyen de transport encore plus que l'avion qu'il avait été contraint de prendre pour rejoindre Bae. L'appareil gigantesque semblait l'avaler tout cru.

Belle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner, bien évidemment. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à venir. Trop centrée sur lui et l'angoisse qu'ils n'acceptent pas de le soumettre au test médical. Ou que lui-même refuse de s'y rendre, bien que ce soit l'opportunité idéale pour mettre leur plan en action.

Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'il était prêt à tout par amour pour elle. Y compris à affronter une coloscopie - Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. L'imagerie médicale ressemblait à une ciné-cure à côté, de son point de vue - si ça avait été la seule option possible d'amorcer le stratagème qu'ils avaient conçu.

Après leur c?ur à c?ur, ils étaient restés blottis l'un contre l'autre, calfeutrés dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce que les médecins qui l'avaient secouru reviennent pour une « visite de contrôle »

Son épouse lui avait répété en détail tout ce que Whale et Hopper lui avaient expliqué à propos du suivi de sa chute accidentelle sur le verglas et des heures passées dans la neige qui en avaient résulté.

Lovés dans la couette, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, une de ses mains bleuies restant sur son estomac, dessinant absentement des formes géométriques de ses phalanges agiles sur la flanelle de la chemise de son pyjama, ils avaient mis à plat tous les aspects toxiques de leur relation, abattus toutes leurs cartes.

Rumple était bien conscient que les Ténèbres tapies dans l'ombre n'attendaient qu'un signe de faiblesse de Belle pour passer à l'attaque. Elle se démenait pour garder la main, alors même qu'ils conjecturaient les différents maillons qui leur permettraient de se libérer des chaînes du sortilège démoniaque.

Il pouvait la voir trembler sous les assauts de la Noirceur qui tempêtait contre son hôte.

\- Trahison ! hurlait-elle à tue-tête.

Lacey n'aurait de cesse de s'acharner à essayer de gagner la bataille et entraîner Belle sur l'autre versant.

\- J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée, avait-t-elle avoué tout contre son cou.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, expliqua-t-il en la serrant plus fort contre lui. C'est la Malédiction qui lutte pour sa survie. Elle essaie de te faire faire demi-tour et de bannir cette idée folle de la réduire à néant. Elle utilisera tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Tout ce qu'elle pourra trouver dans ton esprit et dans ton c?ur pour transférer l'épouvante qui permettait peut-être d'annihiler tes résolutions. Elle t'embrouille les sens pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Elle est en bonne voie. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si quelqu'un d'autre s'empare de la dague ? Pour l'instant je suis en sécurité, mais une fois que tu la tiendras dans ta main... Je serai ton esclave. Je n'aurai plus la moindre possibilité de contrôle quel qu'il soit. Ce sera toi et tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux.

\- Belle, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureuse, réfuta-t-il pour contrer ses angoisses légitimes.

Elles avaient été siennes. Il avait vécu sous le joug de Zelena, dans un cage, traité comme – Non, pire - qu'un animal de compagnie. Et bien avant ça, Zoso avait été le jouet du Duc des Basses Terres. Les Ténèbres connaissaient le goût âpre de la soumission et de l'emprisonnement sans rémission.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, on pourrait tout simplement rester ici. Vivre comme ça. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Juste nous deux, dans notre petite bulle, proposa-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder devant sa bouille de petite fille terrifiée par le monstre qui sort la nuit.

Sauf que le Monstre ne résidait pas sous son lit, ni dans son armoire, mais en elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires, contra-t-il. Imagine ce que ce sera de voyager et de visiter tous les continents. L'aventure dont tu as toujours rêvée.

\- J'ai eu assez d'aventures, protesta-t-elle. Je n'en veux plus. Je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

\- C'est mon désir le plus cher, approuva-t-il. Mais, pas de cette manière. Tu es immortelle. Que se passera-t-il quand je mourrai ?

Elle se colla encore un peu plus contre lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas cru que ce soit possible.

\- Tu ne mourras pas, prophétisa-t-elle. Si tu m'aides à récupérer ma magie, je te jetterai un sort. Tu seras inaltérable. Notre amour sera éternel.

\- Notre amour est déjà éternel, argumenta-t-il. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne permettrai plus que la Malédiction s'immisce entre nous. Depuis notre emménagement, elle a réussi à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre plus que jamais, alors qu'on n'a jamais eu autant de temps de tranquillité à savourer à deux.

Il caressa sa joue turquin tendrement et déposa un baiser encore plus tendre sur ses lèvres lilas.


	40. Chapter 40

\- Gold ? appela Emma depuis l'autre côté du rideau.

Rumplestiltskin soupira d'agacement. Même aujourd'hui, ils étaient toujours illettrés !

Le signe « fermé » apposé dans la devanture avait vraiment été un gaspillage d'argent !

\- Miss Swann, lança-t-il en traversant la tenture qui séparaient les deux espaces distincts du magasin.

Il eut la non-surprise de la trouver en compagnie de Regina.

\- Et Madame le Maire ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? ajouta-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Sa petite excursion à Storybrooke même, avait bien entendu nécessité l'approbation du conseil de la ville, dont il ne faisait plus partie, cela allait sans dire.

\- Rumple, le salua la Méchante Reine réformée, avec le petit sourire placide qu'elle affichait quand elle cerclait sa proie.

Il s'était préparé à un interrogatoire en règle. Aucun des Héros, hormis Robin de Locksley, n'avait approché la cabane depuis qu'ils y étaient séquestrés et toute la clique devait être naturellement curieuse de voir comment il tirait son épingle du jeu en dehors du cabanon. Bien que le voleur au grand c?ur, qui avait su dérober celui de la Méchante Reine, ait dû leur avoir fait son rapport hebdomadaire la dernière fois qu'il y était venu faire leur livraison de vivres.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que la longévité de sa survie aux côtés de la Ténébreuse fasse l'objet de paris dans les rues et les ruelles. Le Rabbit Hole, ce trou à rats, devait tenir le haut du pavé et Granny avait certainement un tableau pour les tenir à jour. Sa petite aventure dans le grand froid devait avoir relancé l'excitation parmi la populace.

Étrangement, cependant, aucune des deux femmes ne le bombarda de questions toutes plus personnelles les unes que les autres, comme il l'avait imaginé.

Au lieu de ça, elles avaient l'air un peu contrites devant lui, même s'il émanait toujours de Regina une aura hautaine et que son port altier la plaçait immédiatement au-dessus du commun des mortels.

\- Nous avons appris ce qui s'était passé, entama cette dernière, un peu gauchement.

Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

Évidemment qu'elles étaient au courant de la situation, sinon, il ne serait pas dans son magasin en ce moment même !

Il resta silencieux, attendant la suite et eut la surprise de voir Emma danser d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de se lancer dans une tirade

\- Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce que je vous ai fait. Quand je faisais semblant d'être la Ténébreuse pour protéger Killian...

\- Semblant ? l'interrompit-il, sans savoir d'où sa hardiesse venait. Ça me semblait pourtant plus que réaliste quand ma femme courrait pour sauver sa vie devant un ours gigantesque.

Le gueux qu'il était n'aurait jamais osé répondre à une personne de sang royal. Mais, ici, Emma n'était pas vêtue de sa parure d'apparat et Gold n'avait jamais été considéré comme de la vermine. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose. Il était dans son magasin, sur son terrain et elles étaient celles qui s'étaient aventurée dans l'antre de la Bête.

Poudre aux yeux ou pas, il décida de jouer le jeux et de voir où ça le mènerait. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

À moins que les Héros ne l'empêchent de rejoindre sa Belle.

L'angoisse lui étreint soudain la poitrine. S'ils avaient décidé de les séparer, en se mettant en tête qu'il avait finalement droit à leur miséricorde et qu'ils l'amnistiaient de vivre en reclus au milieu des bois, cela ne ferait pas son affaire. Il avait délibérément choisi d'être le compagnon de la Ténébreuse. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait peut-être considérer la chose pour le bénéfice de Belle. Mais, après leur échange de la veille, il était hors de question qu'ils le retiennent loin d'elle.

Cependant, il s'avéra que son inquiétude était inutile.

\- Je sais, reconnu la blonde en déglutissant. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre vos vies en danger pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre, quel qu'il soit. J'ai commis une terrible erreur et si Belle n'avait pas été là, Storybrooke ne serait que ruines.

\- Et vous l'avez récompensée en l'écrouant dans un cachot qui lui donnait des cauchemars, gronda-t-il.

\- On ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, intervint Regina.

\- Avez-vous seulement cherché ? riposta-t-il avec hargne.

Le courroux commençait à se répandre dans ses veines aux souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

\- Pas vraiment, reconnu Madame le Maire en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, exactement ? s'enquit-il. Sûrement, me présenter vos excuses n'est pas au top de votre liste dans votre programme de réhabilitation auprès des habitants de cette ville.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de polémiquer avec elles toute la matinée.

\- Nous sommes venues en reconnaissance, révéla Emma sans plus tourner autour du pot.

\- Pour Henry, compléta Regina.

Rumple ne put empêcher la douleur de poindre dans son c?ur au nom de son petit-fils. Le garçon qui devait être sa fin. L'enfant de Baelfire. Celui qu'il aurait aimé mieux connaître et à qui il aurait voulu pouvoir parler de son fils. Bae, qui serait certainement du même avis que les Héros s'il était encore là. En son temps, il avait lui-même tenté de protéger le gamin de l'influence néfaste de son grand-père.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé ... la mort de Hook ... celle de Neal..., continua la blonde d'une voix incertaine. Il est perturbé ...

Sans blague ! rumina intérieurement Rumplestiltskin qui avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui enfoncer une autre lame dans le palpitant.

\- Et Archie a avancé l'hypothèse...

Ah ! Le criquet ! s'exclama-t-il silencieusement pour ne pas interrompre la jeune femme qui trébuchait sur ses mots.

La formulation de sa phrase paraissait assez ardue et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pris plaisir à faire s'il avait toujours été habité par la Noirceur, il ne voulait pas en rajouter à sa peine.

Bien qu'Henry n'ait jamais exprimé le moindre intérêt réel pour lui, si son petit-fils avait des ennuis, il ferait tout ce qui était en son humble pouvoir pour l'aider. Ne fut-ce qu'en souvenir de Bae.

\- Hopper pense que ce serait bien s'il passait du temps avec toi, résuma abruptement Regina, qui n'avait pas autant de tact et de patience que lui devant les difficultés de la Sauveuse à s'exprimer clairement.

Il pouvait en attesté pour avoir été son professeur pendant de nombreuses années mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention.

\- Avec, moi ? s'abasourdit-il.

\- Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur son père, reprit Emma après avoir jeté un regard assassin à la mère adoptive de son fils.

\- Et personne d'autre que toi n'est plus à même d'y répondre, conclut cette dernière.

\- C'est apparemment un des desiderata d'Henry.

\- Desiderata ?! répéta-t-il, pris au dépourvu, l'idée faisant lentement son chemin dans son cerveau et dans son c?ur de père émietté.

Il avait tout prévu, sauf ça.

\- C'est la volonté d'Henry ! traduisit la femme en tailleur, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un desideratum, très chère, la rabroua-t-il sèchement. Ma question est plutôt : Est-ce vraiment un souhait de mon petit-fils ? Ou simplement un autre leurre pour me soutirer des informations et vous jouer de moi, ou de Belle ?


	41. Chapter 41

Rumplestiltskin ferma la porte de la devanture de son magasin d'antiquités et fit coulisser le pêne dans la gâche de métal pour la verrouiller.

Il avait du mal à cerner ses sentiments après la petite rencontre préméditée par Emma et Regina. Cela expliquait pourquoi elles avaient donné leur assentiment pour qu'il puisse passer un moment seul dans sa boutique.

La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec les mères de son petit-fils le mettait en émoi. Pris entre le désir de se rapprocher de l'adolescent qui avait plus ou moins le même âge que Bae quand il l'avait laissé glisser dans le vortex, revenant sur sa promesse. Brisant un deal pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Et la douleur des actions passées du dit-adolescent à son égard.

Celui qui avait fini par devenir l'Auteur, n'avait jamais que prétexté souhaiter le connaître, afin de l'espionner pour le compte de sa famille maternelle. La seule qui semblait compter aux yeux du gamin. Non, pas qu'il remette en cause l'amour d'Henry pour son père biologique, mais quand il était question de sa propre personne, c'était une autre histoire.

L'enfant avait déjà un grand-père avec qui il entretenait des liens assez étroits, d'après les informations qui étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Rumple. Pourquoi aurait-il exprimer l'envie d'en avoir un deuxième ? Quand le second ne pourrait, manifestement, jamais arriver à la cheville du premier. Roi de son état, pourfendeur de dragons, héros sur son destrier blanc.

Comment le pauvre paysan qu'il était pourrait-il jamais rivaliser ?

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Belle, il n'était plus rien, ni personne, à présent. Sans sa magie, il n'avait rien à offrir à un garçon de quinze ans.

Quand il élevait Bae, dans les Basses Terres, il pourvoyait à peine à leurs besoins quotidiens grâce à ses talents de fileur de laine. Le confort n'était même pas une option dans la cahute qui leur servait d'habitation. Il avait fait au mieux selon ses maigres moyens. Et ce n'était pas grand-chose. La seule denrée qu'il avait pu offrir à son fils en abondance et sans réserve aucune, c'était son amour. Et c'était ce qui l'avait perdu, au final.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir correspondre aux attentes de Bae et être l'homme dont son fils aurait pu être fier.

Peut-être avait-il une chance de réparer ses erreurs du passé par procuration via son petit-fils ?

Mais les risques d'écueils étaient élevés pour son c?ur de père et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encaisser une énième trahison de la part de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avait nombre de figures paternelles autour de lui, à commencer par Robin de Locksley qui vivait désormais sous le même toit que Regina et dont le fils, Roland, était comme un frère cadet pour Henry.

D'autre part, le compagnon du Maire venait fréquemment à la cabane, donc, il était inutile de lui envoyer un autre mouchard.

L'embuscade dont il venait d'être victime le chamboulait au plus profond de son être et embrouillait ses réflexions. Belle saurait sûrement le conseiller.

Mais avant de rentrer la rejoindre, il devait encore accomplir sa mission.

Il devait retirer la dague de sa cachette, derrière une des aiguilles de la grande horloge surplombant la bibliothèque et la rapporter à la cabane, où elle l'attendait sûrement impatiemment.

Son épouse lui avait confié où elle avait dissimulé la seule arme qui était synonyme de la plus grande menace à laquelle elle pourrait jamais être exposée.

Il était touché dans chacune des fibres de son corps par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Il était mieux placé que quiconque pour comprendre ce que cela représentait pour la personne qui abritait les Ténèbres.

Elle avait dû combattre farouchement avec les plus grandes peurs que la Noirceur éveillait en elle, pour réussir à le mettre dans la confidence.

Elle lui avait révéler que la cachette qu'il avait lui-même déjà utilisée était ce qu'elle avait eu de plus pratique sous la main quand elle avait disparue du milieu de la rue, devant la bibliothèque.

Impulsivement, la Ténébreuse s'était réfugiée dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait, au-dessus du bâtiment publique, son attention encore toute concentrée sur lui et le coup que Hook venait de lui porter, peut-être fatal.

Le souvenir du stratagème qui avait fonctionné à merveille pour lui s'était imposé à elle comme une évidence. Imaginant – avec raison – qu'aucun d'eux ne la penserait assez stupide pour replacer l'artefact à un endroit où il avait déjà été camouflé. Elle avait donc pris ses dispositions pour mettre l'arme ultime à l'abri avant de décider de tourner son courroux vers Zelena.

Le pirate était mort, elle ne pouvait donc plus le punir pour la manière dont il avait fait un enfer de la vie de Rumplestiltskin, avant de le pourchasser durant des siècles et de s'en prendre à elle au passage.

Elle avait donc jeté son dévolu sur la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest et s'était appliquée à le venger de tout ce que la femme à la peau verte lui avait fait subir dans la cage où elle l'avait retenu captif pendant plus d'une année. Reproduisant la sentence selon le célèbre proverbe : puni par où l'on a pêché.

En lui racontant tout ça, elle avait soigneusement éviter de croiser le regard de l'homme qui la tenait tout contre lui. Honteuse de la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec une femme qui avait donné la vie, quelques heures à peine avant de devenir sa prisonnière.

Rumple avait été plus que partagé entre avoir pitié de la terrible rouquine sociopathe et se réjouir du sort identique à celui qu'elle lui avait imposé qu'elle avait connue pour une période relativement courte, comparé à la durée de sa propre expérience.

Il y a longtemps, il se serait plus que probablement délecté du fait que la Sorcière Verte expérimente pareille douleur que celle qu'il avait connue, enfermé dans sa cage, ou même quand il avait perdu Bae.

Mais, il n'était plus cet homme-là. Il avait été nettoyé de toute substance maléfique et il ne pouvait pas souhaiter, même à sa pire ennemie, les affres qu'il avait expérimentés lorsqu'il avait été traité comme un animal ou séparé de la chair de sa chair.

Par contre, même s'il avait bien conscience que, redevenu humain - seulement humain - et pourvu du c?ur le plus pur qui puisse exister, il aurait dû trouver en lui, le moyen de lui accorder sa miséricorde, lui pardonner l'assassinat de son fils était une chose qui était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il y avait un pas entre la compassion et l'absolution et il n'était pas prêt à le franchir.

Secrètement, il était aussi flatté que la première des choses que le Mal ait mise en exergue chez la femme qu'il aimait, soit son désir de le venger des affreux qui avaient eu un rôle prépondérant dans le fait de rendre sa propre vie misérable.

La colère de Belle ne l'avait pas instinctivement portée vers Regina, qui l'avait retenue en captivité pendant des décennies sur le seul chef d'accusation d'être sa bien-aimée. Non, la Princesse d'Avonlea n'avait pas orienté ses représailles pour les châtiments injustifiés dont elle avait soufferts inutilement. Elle s'était posée en vengeresse pour le compte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Et, bien que ce soit totalement amoral, il ne pouvait se délester de la sensation qui éveillait des ailes de papillon dans son estomac à ce que cela impliquait.

Même sous la domination de la Malédiction, son épouse avait éprouvé le besoin de punir ceux qui avait fait du mal à son mari, avant ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort à elle-même.

Bien entendu, cela cadrait parfaitement avec le caractère d'héroïne de la brave Princesse d'Avonlea.

N'empêche que cela rehaussait son ego, choses à laquelle il n'était, pour le moins, pas habitué.

Arrivé devant la bibliothèque, il entra sans hésitation, faisant tinter la clochette au-dessus de la porte.

\- Monsieur Gold, s'exclama une des meilleures amies de Belle.

\- Rumple, la corrigea-t-il.

Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée parmi ses comparses à réconforter sa femme pendant qu'il gisait inconscient sur le sofa, les familiarités pouvaient être réduites à leur stricte minimum.

\- Rumple, répéta Ariel en piquant un fard. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Mieux, à l'évidence, répondit-il.

Il était certain que toute la ville connaissait déjà les résultats de la scintigraphie qu'il avait passée deux heures auparavant. Whale était une vraie pipelette et les héros lui avaient certainement demandé des comptes sur son état de santé à peine avait-il eu le temps de quitter la clinique.

Il avait refusé le transport en ambulance. Il ne fallait tout même pas exagérer. Il se fichait que les résidents de Storybrooke parlent de lui dans son dos, mais il était hors de question qu'il se rende complice d'une scène digne d'une mauvaise sitcom. C'était Dove qui était venu le prendre avec la Cadillac, tôt ce matin, en compagnie de Leroy et Tinny, spécialement dépêchés pour jouer ses « garde du corps » supplémentaires. Il n'avait pu se retenir de rouler des yeux au ciel en apprenant la condition sine qua non de la clique de bien-pensants qui dirigeaient la bourgade à sa venue en ville.

Comme s'il pouvait représenter un danger quelconque pour qui que ce soit sans sa magie, avec sa stature de fétu de paille !

Néanmoins, il était agréable de s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours craint, ce qui lui avait assuré une tranquillité relative, excepté pour les deux mères d'Henry !

Le trouillard mille fois tourmenté en lui, s'en sentait plus à l'aise. Pris pour une menace, personne ne viendrait le houspiller ou le bousculer pour se divertir en se moquant ouvertement de lui. Le jetant à terre, tenant son bâton hors de sa portée, tandis que les gens de la foule riaient de son impuissance à se relever et à claudiquer le plus vite et le plus loin possible de leurs poings et de leurs semelles, voire de tout outil qu'ils avaient sous la main à ce moment-là, poursuivi par leurs insultes et leurs crachas.

\- Tant mieux, vous nous avez fait peur, sourit chaleureusement la sirène qui s'était érigée en gardienne du temple de son épouse, veillant sur ses chers bouquins en son absence.

Quelque chose qui pétillait dans ses yeux émeraude lui rappelait sa princesse et il n'avait aucune difficulté à comprendre leur amitié.

La jeune femme originaire du Royaume de Poséidon s'était spontanément proposée pour accompagner la louve lors de ses visites nocturnes sous la pleine lune et il ne pourrait jamais lui en être assez reconnaissant.

Ces petites soirées entre filles avaient permis à Belle de ne pas se perdre totalement dans la Noirceur qui déroulait ses tentacules pour s'agripper et posséder l'âme de la nouvelle Ténébreuse.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé, affirma-t-il. Loin de moi, l'envie de vous faire vivre une nuit telle que celle-là.

\- Je m'en doute. Ne vous excusez pas, ce genre d'aventure ne se prévoit pas vraiment. Je suis contente que tout se termine bien. Enfin, je veux dire, autant que possible étant donné la situation présente, se corrigea-t-elle.

\- Moi, aussi, proféra-t-il, croisant les doigts mentalement pour que tout finisse bien, en effet et qu'ils trouvent enfin leur fin heureuse.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? questionna-t-elle. Belle a besoin d'autres livres ? Sur l'hypothermie, peut-être ?

\- Je vois que vous la connaissez bien, sourit-il. Mais, non. Elle a déjà trouvé tout ce qui pouvait possiblement exister sur le sujet grâce à internet et je pense sérieusement à oublier de payer la connexion pour les six prochains mois, au moins !

\- Elle ne va pas vous lâcher d'une semelle, professa-t-elle en riant légèrement à son tour, à ses dépens.

\- En effet, j'en ai bien peur, cautionna-t-il. C'est pour ça que je souhaiterais profité de ma semi-liberté conditionnelle pour empaqueter quelques-uns de ses objets personnels, dans l'appartement du haut. Ça la distraira peut-être de ma personne pendant quelques heures.

Ariel lui lança un regard compatissant et fit un grand geste du bras, lui signifiant que la route était libre et toute à lui.


	42. Chapter 42

Rumple parcourut la distance qui le séparait de la porte menant à la partie privée du bâtiment publique le plus rapidement qu'il put sans avoir l'air de se presser. Puis grimpa les marches pour se rendre à l'appartement, petit mais chaleureux et bien entretenu, qui était redevenu le logis de Belle depuis le moment où elle l'avait banni de la ville.

Cette dernière lui avait demandé pardon une bonne centaine de fois, au moins, pour son incartade avec le valet du Pays de Merveilles. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle avait tous les droits de chercher le bonheur auprès d'un autre après la trahison dont il était lui-même coupable, dans le cadre de sa demande en mariage. Il avait néanmoins caché son profond soulagement d'apprendre qu'elle s'était contenté de ses bras et avait ignoré ses draps. Son c?ur et son ego tuméfiés avaient connu bien pire et il se réjouissait trop qu'elle soit toujours disposée à lui accorder une autre chance – encore une – pour mettre en péril leur relation renaissante.

Son épouse avait cependant tenu à lui expliquer clairement - afin qu'il n'ait pas le moindre doute - qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse ou éprouvé le moindre sentiment au-delà d'une amitié sincère avec une personne qui avait connu les mêmes aléas qu'elle sur la route du bonheur auprès de la personne qui détenait son c?ur. Quelques baisers chastes et la nouvelle de son retour avaient suffi à faire éclater l'illusion dans laquelle elle vivait depuis son départ forcé.

Les premiers jours de son absence, elle s'était réinstallée dans l'appartement où elle se sentait moins oppressée. Dans la maison rose – saumon – tout criait son nom et où qu'elle pose ses prunelles, elle ne voyait que lui et ses mensonges. Elle avait eu besoin de déménager avant de devenir folle de chagrin pour l'acte atroce qu'elle avait commis mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'accorder à regretter sans perdre le respect d'elle-même, à cette époque.

Le plus dur avait été d'affronté le regard d'autrui où brillait le « on t'avait prévenue » en lettres de néon rouge et de les voir se réjouir d'être enfin débarrasser d'une nuisance. C'est ainsi, qu'elle avait rencontré Will, compagnon de tabouret au Rabbit Hole avant de devenir son compagnon tout court.

Rumple avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'elle était retournée dans ce bouge et que les soi-disant Héros n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'inclure dans leur groupe, une fois libérée de son association avec son mari et de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Rassemblant quelques babioles, qu'il jeta pêle-mêle dans un grand sac à provision qui pouvait également contenir un objet d'une trentaine de centimètres de long et d'une dizaine de large sans attirer l'attention, il quitta prestement le studio et escalada les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur de la tour, où se trouvait la grande horloge.

Sa cheville protestait à chaque pas mais il n'avait pas le temps de ralentir le cadence. Il s'évertua à détacher l'artefact rapidement et dévala les marches dans l'autre sens, sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui irradiait dans son mollet et son pied.

Repassant par les diverses sections de rangées de livres bien organisés sur les étagères, il ajouta ceux qu'Ariel avaient préparés durant son absence derrière la porte portant la mention « privé » en lettre de laiton.

Quelques échanges de banalités avec la Petite Sirène en guise d'au revoir et il se retrouva sur le pavé devant la bibliothèque.

\- Gold ! l'apostropha l'ancien berger, venant à sa rencontre sur le trottoir depuis son magasin.

Show Time !

\- Votre Altesse, le salua-t-il avec un grand geste de la main, imitant presque une révérence.

David roula des yeux au ciel devant les simagrées moqueuses de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas te balader hors de ta boutique sans Leroy et Tinny.

\- Mes gardes du corps, ironisa l'ancien Ténébreux. J'ai pensé qu'une petite pause syndicale était réglementaire. Dove les a emmené prendre un café chez Granny pendant mon examen médical. Il était inutile qu'ils fassent le planton dans le couloir pendant que je me déshabillais dans la cabine. Je n'allais pas courir nu dans les rues, au risque d'effrayer les enfants et les âmes sensibles.

\- Ta scintigraphie s'est terminée il y a environ trois heures, affirma le Prince devenu Roi qui ne partageait pas l'humour caustique de l'antiquaire.

Il était contre l'idée de le laisser vagabonder dans sa caverne d'Ali Baba et avait pris soin de la faire nettoyer de toutes traces de magie – la poussière accumulée, il n'en n'avait que faire – par Regina, puis par la Mère Supérieure pour faire bonne mesure.

\- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, Votre Altesse. Je suis honoré de faire l'objet de tant d'attention de votre part. Dans l'intervalle, j'ai fait un peu de lèche-vitrine. Comme négocié préalablement, je me suis rendu dans mon magasin qui, hélasse, ça me peine de le dire, tombe en décrépitude, babilla-t-il de manière affectée.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, Gold, s'agaça Charmant.

\- Oh ! Mais, si tu ne me crois pas, Berger, tu peux demander au shérif de la ville. Ta fille et Madame le Maire témoigneront de ma présence derrière mon comptoir. Elles voulaient m'entretenir d'une affaire familiale.

David plissa les yeux. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas abonder dans le sens d'Henry et lui permettre de voir son autre grand-père, comme l'avait suggéré Jiminy, tout de même ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? pointa-t-il, refusant de suivre Rumplestiltskin sur ce terrain, qui risquait de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, au milieu de la rue.

\- Oh ! Ça ! feignit ce dernier avec indifférence.

\- Oui. Ça ! appuya le berger devenu prince suite à l'intervention du Ténébreux dans sa vie.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai fait du lèche-vitrine et j'ai décidé de profiter de ma petite excursion en ville pour ramener quelques babioles personnelles au chalet. Le temps peut paraître horriblement long là-bas, sans toutes les allées et venues importunes auxquelles ta famille m'avait habituées.

\- Vide ton sac, aboya le shérif-adjoint.

\- Inutile d'être mufle, se vexa faussement Gold, ouvrant grand son sachet pour une inspection en règle.

Après avoir farfouillé parmi les objets hétéroclites contenus dans la poche de plastique épaisse, il releva la tête pour sonder le roi des fourberies.

\- Quelque chose d'illicite ? demanda ce dernier de son ton le plus innocent et le plus insultant à la fois.

David ne comprenait pas comment il parvenait à un tel résultat avec si peu de mots.

\- Non, reconnut-il à contrec?ur.

Il était persuadé que celui qui incarnait un farfadet tyrannique dans les livres de contes du Pays Sans Magie et le Sorcier le plus puissant du Monde Enchanté, il y a peu, n'était pas net. Cependant, impossible de mettre le doigt dessus ou de trouver quoi que ce soit qui l'incriminerait.

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à ma vie en exil, indiqua Rumple.

Il souleva le sac empli de bibelots et s'apprêta à rejoindre les « hommes en noirs » chez Granny quand Robin arriva à grands pas.

Regina devait l'avoir envoyé en reconnaissance.

\- Attend ! cria-t-il à Charmant. Il peut très bien avoir dissimulé quelque chose sur lui.

Rumplestiltskin grinça des dents. Le voleur était plus intelligent que le berger !

\- Est-ce que je vais aussi avoir droit à une fouille corporelle en règle, maintenant ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Le petit jeu avait assez duré à son goût.

\- Oui, rétorqua Charmant, en commençant à le peloter le long du torse pour vérifier s'il ne cachait rien sous la veste de son blaser noir.

Gold avait revêtu un de ses costumes Armani - qui pendaient maintenant dans son armoire avec peu d'espoir de revoir la lumière du jour - et portait une cravate rouge sombre sur une chemise anthracite. Impeccablement tiré à quatre épingles, comme toujours.

\- Hé ! On a pas gardé les cochons ensembles, hissa Rumple en se dégageant des mains baladeuses du shérif-adjoint.

Il avait toujours vécu les contacts humains avec appréhension, excepté ceux de Bae. Jusqu'à Belle. Et encore aujourd'hui, il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de tactile. Seules les personnes assez proches de lui pour mériter sa confiance avaient le droit de le toucher ou de bénéficier de ses caresses et autres gestes affectueux. Ce qui limitait le nombre à quatre personnes exactement, dans l'étendue de tous les Royaumes qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de visiter. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une erreur !


	43. Chapter 43

\- Y a un problème ? intervint Archie, traversant depuis le trottoir d'en face, Pongo remuant la queue au bout de sa laisse, à ses côtés.

\- Rumplestiltskin refuse de se faire fouiller, rétorqua Charmant en guise d'explication au nouveau venu, qui était un des conseillers royaux personnels de son épouse dans leur contrée d'origine.

\- N'y aurait-il pas un endroit plus approprié qu'en pleine rue, pour commencer ? s'enquit le criquet en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le rouge monta aux joues de David quand il se rendit compte que les piétons et tous les clients de chez Granny s'étaient agglutinés et les observaient avec attention.

L'ancien Ténébreux, lui, en profita pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air. Il n'était pas tiré d'affaire, mais il devait néanmoins une fière chandelle au psychiatre qui avait plaider sa cause antérieurement et se tenait, apparemment, de son côté.

\- Mon cabinet est juste à côté, indiqua le Dr Hopper.

Robin hocha la tête en assentiment et Charmant empoigna son suspect par le bras.

Ce dernier hissa à nouveau au contact d'une paume autour de son coude à travers le tissu onéreux.

\- Doucement, conseilla le médecin. Il a été victime d'une hypothermie, il y a moins de quarante-huit heures. Chaque touche est douloureuse et peut conduire à une lésion cutanée.

Le shérif-adjoint relâcha immédiatement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le membre de Gold.

\- Merci, cracha ce dernier.

\- Si tu veux bien nous suivre, commanda Charmant avec autorité, sans s'excuser.

Il passa devant pour escorter l'antiquaire qui, clopin-clopant, s'appuyait sur sa canne d'une de ses mains gantées pour protéger ses phalanges meurtries par le gel. Robin se saisit de son barda, Archie et Pongo sur leurs talons, fermant la marche.

Une fois dans la salle d'attente du psychiatre, ce dernier s'imposa une nouvelle fois, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous.

\- Si vous permettez, Votre Altesse, intervint-il, les mots sonnant bien plus respectueusement que prononcés plus tôt par Rumplestiltskin.

David accepta son offre d'un hochement de tête et Archie laissa Pongo errer à son aise pour s'avancer vers l'homme, dont il avait aidé à sauver la vie, la nuit de la veille.

Précautionneusement, méthodiquement, le praticien tâtonna le buste, puis chacun de ses membres, après avoir demandé – et reçu – silencieusement son assentiment.

\- Rien à déclarer, conclut-il en se relevant après avoir palper les chevilles de celui qui était visiblement toujours considéré comme l'ennemi publique numéro un.

\- Sûr ? demanda l'ancien berger en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

\- Certain ! affirma le médecin avec force.

David et Robin échangèrent un regard et ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

\- D'accord, capitula le Prince Charmant. La récréation est finie. J'envoie Leroy et Tinny pour te récupérer et te ramener à la cabane sans attendre. Jiminy et Victor ont la permission de venir tous les trois jours pour vérifier que tout va bien pour toi, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Après ça, retour à la normal.

\- Bien, Votre Altesse, articula l'ancien Ténébreux, prétextant la subordination au Roi, sa voix acidulée aussi venimeuse que celle d'un serpent.

Si le Monarque en prit ombrage, il n'en fit pas démonstration et quitta le building sans se retourner.

Robin, hésita un instant, avant de rejoindre le Souverain.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Archie, une fois les deux hommes laissés seuls dans la pièce.

\- Oui, merci, répondit Rumplestiltskin, s'appliquant absentement à caresser la toison du dalmatien qui était venu se frotter contre sa jambe gauche.

\- Vous aimez les chiens ? demanda encore le spécialiste du comportement humain.

\- J'ai eu un Border Collie pendant un temps, pour m'aider avec les moutons, raconta l'ancien tisserand sans savoir pourquoi il partageait ce morceau de vie perdue avec le criquet à lunette. J'ai dû le céder contre de la nourriture.

Le psychiatre n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car Dove entra dans la salle, Leroy et Tinny à sa suite.

\- C'est pour moi, commenta l'homme à la canne, le plus craint de tout Storybrooke. Encore merci pour votre intervention, Dr Hopper. Sans vous, le berger m'aurait certainement mis à nu devant toute la populace.

Retour au sarcasme et à l'ironie. Des moyens de défenses souvent rencontrés par le praticien chez ses patients les plus vulnérables.

Rumple serra les dents jusqu'à la Cadillac.

Quand son employé lui tendit les clefs, il refusa d'un geste de dénégation. Il aurait vraiment apprécié pouvoir s'installer derrière le volant, comme il l'avait fait pour le trajet depuis la cabane située dans les bois, mais sa cheville demandait grâce et n'était pas en état de jouer avec le frein et l'accélérateur pour le moment.

Dommage. Conduire la Caddy était un de ses plaisirs et il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ça lui avait manqué, jusqu'à ce matin.

Durant tout le voyage, il observa le paysage par la vitre, refusant de reconnaître la présence de nain et du mini-géant, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait à l'allée.

Une fois arrivé au cabanon, les deux hommes-à-tout-faire des héros attendirent qu'il soit entré dans la bulle de protection avant de quitter les lieux.

Dans le silence, il se dirigea vers la remise à bateau qui avait été transformée en atelier de fortune et dans laquelle il avait pratiquement vécu pendant les quatre derniers mois.

Après avoir stationné la Cadillac non loin du porche, Dove le rejoint et se planta devant lui.

Un seul regard entre les deux hommes suffit.

Le chauffeur improvisé du véhicule grand luxe de Gold – il n'aurait pas remis les clefs, ni confié le volant à qui que ce soit d'autre – s'inclina pour remonter la jambe droite de son pantalon.

De sa chaussette, il sortit une étoffe de lin, qu'il remit cérémonieusement à Rumplestiltskin.

L'ancien Sorcier n'avait pas eu besoin de spécifier ce que serait le contenu du paquet que Dove avait récupéré dans la ruelle adjacente, à la porte arrière de la partie privée se situant au-dessus de la bibliothèque, juste sous l'escalier de secours escamotable. Prétextant devoir se rendre, là où même le Roi va à pied, il avait couru jusqu'au lieu convenu et ramasser l'objet emballé dans un linge blanc, jeté depuis la fenêtre de l'étage, quelques instants au par avant. Puis, était allé rejoindre Leroy et Tinny et avait terminé sa bière, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'établissement par la porte donnant sur une rue peur fréquentée, où s'entassaient les bennes à ordures.

L'homme à la stature imposante ne posait jamais aucune question concernant les consignes et agissements de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Merci, dit ce dernier d'une voix empreinte d'émotion.

D'une brève inclinaison de tête, l'employé fidèle le salua et se retira pour rentrer chez lui. Comme prévu avec celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort plus que probable, aux mains d'une mère indigne pour le confier à une famille aimante et un père qui lui avait appris son métier de maréchal-ferrant avec fierté et passion. Cet art ne lui permettait pas de vivre décemment dans ce monde, dit évolué et civilisé.

La Méchante Reine ne s'était pas préoccupée des petites gens sans importance et le Sort Noir avait laissé l'homme, végétant aux abords de la ville, survivant de petits boulots et menus larcins, jusqu'à ce que son bienfaiteur le retrouve et le sorte du ruisseau - plutôt du caniveau - une fois de plus.

Gold l'avait embauché comme « bodyguard » après avoir recouvré ses souvenirs et sa personnalité du Monde Enchantée quand personne ne voulait lui donner de travail. Alors que le pseudo antiquaire n'en n'avait, clairement, nullement besoin. Tous les locataires craignaient le propriétaire de la quasi-totalité de la ville et sa canne au pommeau d'or, bien plus que le colosse qui l'accompagnait lors de ses tournées de récolte des loyers.

Sa loyauté allait à celui que tout le monde décrivait comme le Monstre le plus effrayant de tous les Royaumes réunis.

Pour lui, il était et resterait, la main de la providence.


	44. Chapter 44

Belle frémit. Son échine se hérissa d'épines imaginaires à la sensation désagréable qui s'emparait de tous ses sens simultanément.

Comme si une main géante s'abattait tout à coup sur elle et se refermait sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

Ce n'était pas une attaque de panique, comme celle qu'elle avait expérimentée lorsque les héros avaient ordonné son transfert dans le sous-sol de la clinique.

Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus pernicieux.

Quelque chose qui la dépossédait de son libre-arbitre et la rendait esclave de l'individu qui venait de s'emparer de la dague et en enserrait le manche dans sa paume.

C'était comme si un collier étrangleur venait d'être installé autour de son cou et que la sonde électrique était directement relié à son c?ur et à tous ses organes vitaux. Pour que la décharge qui viendrait - sans le moindre doute - soit envoyée immédiatement dans chacune de ses cellules et irradie chacun de ses nerfs, grillant irrémédiablement son cerveau en moins d'une seconde et propageant une douleur atroce qui vibrerait en elle à l'infini.

Rumplestiltskin détenait à présent sa plus grande faiblesse entre ses phalanges contusionnées par les engelures.

Comment avait-t-elle pu être aussi sotte ?!

Lui faire confiance !

Alors qu'il l'avait trahi avec les promesses qu'il avait prononcées au pied du puits de leur union.

Il avait rompu le serment fait à son propre fils.

Il avait abandonné Bae à son triste sort, lui préférant le pouvoir.

Il obtenait toujours la meilleur part du marché.

Elle aurait dû lire les petits caractères.

Tout prévoir.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'était laissé grugée, abusée.

Et tout ça, par amour.

L'amour était une faiblesse.

Maintenant, elle en paierait le prix.

Elle serait enchaînée comme du bétail. Utilisée comme une bête de somme.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi gourde ?

Combien de fois devrait-il lui briser le c?ur pour qu'elle retienne la leçon ?

Elle était pathétique !

Cependant, aucun choc ne vint déclencher ses souffrances.

Au lieu de ça, elle sentit la pression sur sa glotte disparaître comme elle était venue.

Rumple avait reposé l'arme tranchante, engravée de son prénom.

Les cinq lettres luisaient sur la lame de métal hors du commun. Forgée à partir du Saint Graal et de la flamme de Prométhée. Le seul artefact assez puissant pour contraindre les Ténèbres à obéir aux ordres de son détenteur.

Il replia les pans de tissu sur la dague et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste Armani.

Il espérait de tout son c?ur qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et que ce n'était pas le fruit des Ténèbres qui avaient orchestré un guet-apens pour obtenir sa pleine coopération. Il était persuadé que c'était Belle qui s'exprimait quand elle lui avait révéler son plan. Ça lui avait paru réaliste quand elle l'avait énoncé. Mais, maintenant, il doutait de sa capacité à distinguer Lacey de la femme qu'il aimait.

La Noirceur faisait partie intégrante de l'hôte, à présent et il aimait Belle avec toutes les facettes qui constituaient dorénavant son être. Cependant, il savait que la jeune femme elle-même ne pouvait accepter ce côté sombre et cohabiter avec le Mal au quotidien.

Sa princesse courageuse était bien trop pure pour se laisser corrompre et fusionner avec le Démon comme il l'avait fait lui-même. Il avait rapidement abandonné la lutte, en lâche qu'il était. Ne conservant son humanité que pour le bien de son fils. Et quand il avait perdu Bae, quand le vortex s'était refermé, le laissant plus seul que jamais avec ses regrets, il avait pactisé avec le Diable. Acceptant de le laisser à la barre du navire en échange de la promesse du Malin de trouver un moyen de rejoindre le seul être qui comptait dans sa vie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une princesse effrontée vienne raviver l'âme de l'homme qui s'était effacé pour tenir sa part du marché. Les Ténèbres étaient si sûres d'elles-mêmes, qu'elles avaient négligé l'éventualité que le c?ur du pauvre hère qui vivotait à peine dans le vaisseau de chair, puisse jamais se mettre à battre pour une autre personne.

\- Et depuis tout ce temps, vous n'avez aimé personne et personne ne vous a aimé ? avait demandé la jeune impudente, ignorant les forces qu'elle réveillait.

Le tisserand n'avait jamais cru en la destinée mais les yeux de la Princesse d'Avonlea étaient si pleins de vie. Étincelante, elle avait ouvert une brèche dans la muraille derrière laquelle il s'était retranché et la lumière s'infiltrait à présent jusqu'au tréfonds de l'abîme qui lui servait de cachette, faisant naître un espoir qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croître mais qui fleurissait contre toute attente. Surprenant le pauvre homme en tout premier lieu.

Déboussolé dans un premier temps, il avait d'abord timidement relevé la tête, se tordant le cou pour entrapercevoir la petite flamme qui vacillait vaillamment au milieu de la nuit d'ébène dans laquelle il était plongé depuis si longtemps. Se surprenant de plus en plus régulièrement à prendre son c?ur en défaut, à oser espérer que, peut-être, la vie lui octroyait finalement une chance d'être apprécié par la jeune femme qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'il connaissait des nobles, cruels et tyranniques qu'il avait jamais pu croiser durant son existence de sous-homme.

Le Malin riait aux éclats, se bidonnant à n'en plus finir de la sottise du moins que rien qui fantasmait sur une pierre précieuse tellement hors de sa portée. Mais quand il faillit trépasser sous l'assaut du baiser d'amour véritable, la plaisanterie avait assez durée et il hurla au scandale de toutes ses forces contre l'outrage pour préserver sa vie.

Boitillant sur la terrasse de bois, Rumplestiltskin prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la pièce principale du chalet par la porte-fenêtre.

À la seconde où il passa le seuil, il put distinguer la frayeur dans les prunelles céruléennes de son épouse. Ses phalanges cobalt se tordaient d'angoisse et ses lèvres parme étaient malmenées par des morsures de stress.

La matinée avait dû lui paraître interminable.

Sans attendre, il s'avança au-devant d'elle et sortit la précieuse cargaison qu'il avait ramenée au prix de son amour-propre.

Les yeux de Belle se mirent à briller avec une telle intensité qu'il questionna un instant la sanité de son esprit et reconsidéra encore une fois les chances de réussite de leur projet. Leur marge de man?uvre était pour le moins restreinte.

Il connaissait l'appel de la dague. Il avait expérimenté l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur les Ténèbres. Cette envie de la posséder pour ne plus jamais être déposséder de quoi que ce soit.

Rester libre et maître de son destin.

C'était un point commun que la Noirceur comptabilisait avec la Princesse d'Avonlea.

La jeune femme sentait sa raison s'évaporer un peu plus de seconde en seconde. La démence envahissait ses synapses. Les Forces Maléfiques qui s'emparaient de son esprit aveuglaient ses sens et supplantaient toutes ses émotions.

La dague était à sa portée. Si près qu'elle pourrait s'en saisir. Juste là, devant elle. L'objet de tous ses supplices. Elle pouvait s'en emparer afin de s'assurer que plus personne ne détienne sur elle, le pouvoir absolu.

Celui qui l'obligeait à obéir aux ordres, quels qu'ils soient.

Il lui suffisait de tendre la main. Rumple ne serait pas un obstacle. Il était affaibli par l'hypothermie dont il avait été victime. Et même sans ça, il n'était pas un homme à la stature imposante. Et son handicape en faisait une cible facile. Un coup de pied dans la canne qui lui servait de béquille et il se retrouverait plaqué au sol. A sa merci

Cependant, elle était prête à parier qu'il ne lui opposerait même pas de résistance. Elle en était pratiquement certaine. Après tout, il était allé chercher l'objet sacré et l'avait ramené pour elle. Il était amoureux d'elle. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Non. Pas pour elle... Pour Belle.

La Noirceur, il serait plus qu'heureux de s'en débarrasser à tout jamais. De l'envoyer dans le néant. Là, d'où elle ne pourrait plus jamais refaire surface.

C'était le plan qu'ils avaient fomenté ! se révolta-t-elle à l'infâme trahison.

S'affranchir et la supprimer. Ni plus, ni moins.

Ils pensaient être plus intelligents, plus forts, plus malicieux que les Ténèbres elles-mêmes !

Ils étaient si ridicules. Ces petits humains méprisables qui se prenaient pour des Dieux. Êtres de chair et de sang, si fragiles. Aussi inconséquents que des fourmis minuscules. Pataugeant dans la boue, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Espérant, contre toutes probabilités, trouver le bonheur au sein de l'amour.

Avec un grand A, s'il-vous-plaît !

Qu'ils étaient sots ! Assumant pouvoir décider de leur existence quand elle se résumait à la fatalité. C'en était si pathétique que si elle avait pu exprimer le moindre sentiment, elle en aurait pleuré.

Oui, elle en pleurerait presque. À chaudes larmes. Des larmes de joie. Ça allait sans dire.

Ils étaient si futiles et inutiles. Si faibles et si crédules.

Elle pourrait se saisir de la lame et trancher la gorge de son hôte antérieur – Le tisserand qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre durant plus de trois siècles. Le sale ingrat ! - avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Belle en deviendrait folle de chagrin et de culpabilité et elle aurait enfin les coudées franches pour agir à sa guise. Elle pourrait lui faire faire ses quatre volontés.

Belle ne serait plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains démoniaques.


	45. Chapter 45

Sans crier gare, Belle fit volte-face et s'enfuit vers la chambre d'amis qui était devenue sienne, depuis quelques mois.

Effrayée par les hallucinations qui s'imposaient à elle et s'incrustaient sous ses rétines contre son gré, elle chercha refuge dans la pièce qui était son sanctuaire. Là, où elle rêvait de lui et de ses bras, dans l'ombre de la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, quand il dormait, paisiblement supposait-elle, de l'autre côté du couloir.

Maintenant, elle l'imaginait baignant dans son sang, les paupières mi-closes, ses pupilles dénuée de toute vie.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort. Pas encore.

Il était bien vivant et l'avait suivie en claudiquant jusque devant l'antre de la Bête. Il s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant à en franchir le seuil et à fouler aux pieds son intimité.

Elle avait presque gagné le mur du fond et se tenait debout, non loin du lit. Ses pupilles élargies étaient à nouveau rivées à l'arme qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite. Ses mains nouées l'une à l'autre, comme si elle essayait de les empêcher d'agir de leur propre volonté.

La proximité du poignard maudit qui avait le pouvoir de sceller son sort, faisait remonter tant de malveillance en elle que ça lui donnait le tournis.

Elle était épouvantée, horrifiée, consternée, mortifiée, par ses propres pensées, tant elles étaient viles et abjectes.

Elle se donnait envie de vomir.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement songer à faire du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui aurait tout sacrifié pour elle ?

Faisant fi de sa répugnance à empiéter dans son espace intime sans aucune invitation de sa part, ce dernier se résolut à faire quelques pas pour la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

Elle était visiblement bouleversée et il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi. Mais, ils avaient concocté un plan, et récupérer la dague maléfique n'était que la première étape.

Étape qu'il avait réussie avec succès. Pour une fois, il avait mené à bien sa mission. Pour une fois, il avait été à la hauteur de la situation. Même si son orgueil avait été mis à rude épreuve. Il avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'elle pouvait compter avec lui. Qu'il pouvait lui être utile. Au lieu du fardeau qu'il avait toujours été pour elle, pendant toutes ces années.

\- Rumple, l'entendit-il plaider, quasiment supplier.

Il pensa un instant qu'elle l'implorait de lui remettre l'objet qui incarnait tous ses désirs. Mais quand il détacha son regard de la lame ondulée pour le reporter sur sa femme, il constata que ce qu'elle attendait de lui était tout autre.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi, chuchota-t-elle, reculant de deux pas.

Rumplestiltskin la fixa et la sonda en moins de trois secondes. Tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Les yeux exorbités et noyés de larmes.

\- Belle, souffla-t-il, une douleur immense s'engouffrant dans son c?ur à la vue de l'effroi dans ses immenses iris azurés et de la souffrance évidente peinte sur ses traits fins.

Elle secoua la tête de droite et de gauche en s'éloignant d'un autre pas pour encore augmenter l'espace entre eux. Levant ses paumes comme pour se protéger. Mais c'était surtout lui qu'elle voulait sauvegarder. En le tenant à distance. Loin des terribles menaces que les Ténèbres en elle faisaient planer sur lui.

Il avait fait de même quand ils cohabitaient dans son château. Leur imposant tant bien que mal un périmètre de sécurité. Elle n'avait pas compris à l'époque, mais elle intégrait pourquoi en cet instant. Toutes ces années de solitude auto-imposée. La peur de faire souffrir ceux que vous aimiez qui vous rongeait le ventre, comme un acide.

Instinctivement, Rumplestiltskin bazarda la dague sans plus de cérémonie, indifférent au claquement sur le parquet de l'arme ultime qui lui avait été si précieuse autrefois, et s'avança à nouveau vers elle.

\- Ne t'approche pas, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Contrairement à sa requête éplorée, il agrippa une de ses mains aux reflets de nacre bleuté et l'attira à lui, la serrant aussi fort que ses muscles encore endoloris le lui permettaient.

\- Tout va bien se passer, certifia-t-il au creux de son oreille, cachée derrière une de ses boucles brunes. Je suis là. Je te tiens.

Gémissant, elle laissa éclater ses pleurs et se raccrocha à ses épaules comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête maritime. Ce qui n'était qu'une pâle comparaison étant donné le typhon d'émotions auquel elle devait faire face en cet instant.

\- Toutes ces abominables idées qui fleurissent à mon esprit. Je suis exécrable, se fustigea-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Belle. C'est le Mal en toi qui insuffle ses affreuses choses dans ton cerveau. Il sent le danger et il cherche à t'embrouiller pour te déstabiliser et prendre le dessus.

\- Il y réussit !

\- Non. Tu es plus solide que ça. Tu es une héroïne qui affronte ses Démons. Ma princesse courageuse. Celle qui ne renonce pas. Qui se bat jusqu'au bout.

\- La Noirceur est trop dense. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter.

\- Bien sûr que si, lui garantit-il en enserrant son visage entre ses paumes, sa canne abandonnée sur le sol, non loin de la dague diabolique.

Il pressa son front contre le sien pour laisser son regard pénétrer celui de la femme de sa vie.

\- Tu es la Princesse d'Avonlea. Celle qui a sauvé son peuple d'une terrible menace. Celle qui a choisi de lier son destin à celui d'un Monstre pour l'éternité et qui a vaincu la Bête, déjà une fois, assura-t-il. Tu peux le refaire.

D'un geste prompt mais empli de délicatesse, il colla sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme maudite dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Escomptant de tout son c?ur que leur amour puisse contrebalancer les Ténèbres qui voulaient engloutir celui de la femme à qui il appartenait corps et âme.

Bien que Belle soit dans l'incapacité d'atteindre sa magie, les deux forces pouvaient se mesurer et leur baiser, peut-être, permettre à la meilleure partie de son épouse de vaincre.

La bataille faisait rage en elle. Elle pouvait ressentir les éléments métaphysiques qui se déchaînaient l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt, ils furent relégués au second plan, toute son attention focalisée sur la douceur et l'intensité des émotions que faisait naître en elle le contact charnel échangé avec Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il à bout de souffle quand il relâcha ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, aussi, professa-t-elle, des perles salées roulant sur ses joues.

Fermant les paupières, elle appuya sa temps sur sa clavicule et se concentra sur les battements qui résonnaient dans la cage thoracique de l'homme qui avait réussi à survivre à la Malédiction pendant des siècles.

Personne ne la connaissait mieux que lui. S'il était persuadé qu'elle avait les ressources nécessaires en elle pour la vaincre, alors, elle devait avoir foi en lui et en son appréciation de la situation.

Elle devait se battre sans relâche pour remporter la première manche. Avant de gagner la guerre. Leur baiser avait apporté une sorte d'accalmie, comme une trêve, un répit pour son âme écartelée. Pour l'instant, elle était sauve. Et lui, aussi. Il était momentanément à l'abri du Monstre qui sommeillait en elle. Elle pouvait l'entendre continuer à gronder, cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde. Elle devait persister et lui tenir la dragée haute.

Rumple la garda blottie contre sa poitrine un long moment, ignorant la douleur dans sa cheville, qui demandait grâce. Permettant à Belle de s'ancrer à lui pour affronter le Mal ragaillardi par la proximité de l'objet sacré entre tous.

Même s'ils étaient la prochaine étape à franchir, les bracelets de cuir jouaient, pour l'instant, en faveur de l'hôte humain plus qu'en celle des Ténèbres. L'isolant de sa source de magie, dans laquelle elles n'auraient pas manqué de puiser si l'occasion leur en avait été donnée.


	46. Chapter 46

Finalement, elle se détacha lentement de lui. À contrec?ur. Mais certaines nécessités étaient prioritaires, maintenant que la plus grande des urgences avait été traitée.

Rumple en profita pour replacer le poignard maléfique dans son linceul et l'emporter dans un endroit connu de lui seul. À l'abri des tentations.

Une fois la dague mise en lieu sûr, loin de sa portée, Belle réussit à mieux maîtriser sa respiration, devenue saccadée à la vue de la lame où était gravé son prénom.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-elle, sans oser le regarder quand il revint dans la pièce.

\- Hé ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est la Noirceur en toi qui réagit à l'appel de son maître.

\- Je peux l'entendre murmurer. C'est comme... comme un chant envoûtant. Presque ... comme si j'entrais en transe.

\- Je sais, compatit-il.

\- Comment est-ce possible alors que je n'ai plus accès à ma magie ?

\- Le chemin est entravé, mais le sortilège n'a pas disparu pour autant. Tes pouvoirs existent toujours. Il t'est juste impossible de les atteindre. La dague est enchantée, elle fait partie intégrante de la Malédiction. Il est impossible de les dissocier. Elle est et restera liée aux Ténèbres tant que le sortilège ne sera pas rompu.

\- Si tu n'avais été aussi prompt à réagir... Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée et prise dans tes bras...

\- J'adore me coller à toi. La tâche n'était donc pas une corvée trop éprouvante, ironisa-t-il avec un petit sourire goguenard.

Un mini sourire se dessina également sur les lèvres lilas de son épouse, à son trait d'humour.

Les larmes aux bords des cils, elle caressa sa tempe et passa ses phalanges dans une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

Il l'attira à nouveau dans son embrase et elle ne se priva pas du réconfort que cela lui procurait. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre ses bras. Elle plaça à nouveau son front contre son épaule et savoura la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un homme aussi merveilleux ?

La plupart lui aurait déjà tourné le dos. Mais pas Rumplestiltskin. Non, Rumplestiltskin avait choisi de partager sa sentence et il se tenait debout devant elle, apaisant ses craintes, lui prédisant de meilleurs lendemains, quand elle avait été à deux doigts de le trucider.

\- On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets, renchérit-il. Jusqu'ici mes investigations ont été plutôt infructueuses, mais avec une professionnelle des bouquins, comme toi, ça va certainement s'accélérer.

\- Tu as fait des recherches ?

Le connaissant ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, cependant.

\- Comme tu le sais, à part filer la laine que Dove me procure, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire dans la remise, énonça-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Une douleur vive remontant le long de son mollet droit le fit grimacer contre sa volonté.

\- Tu vas bien ? voulut-elle savoir, soudain.

\- C'est juste ma cheville qui fait des siennes, minimisa-t-il.

Elle se gifla intérieurement. Il devait souffrir le martyr en silence.

Elle était vraiment égocentrique.

Il avait profité de l'examen médical qu'il devait subir pour retirer la dague de sa cachette et la ramener au chalet, afin qu'ils l'aient sous la main quand ils seraient prêt. Et le questionner sur son état de santé ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Cette maudite lame monopolisait toute son attention depuis qu'ils avaient élaboré leur stratégie, la veille.

Il avait pris tous les risques pendant qu'elle était confinée dans la masure au milieu des bois. Alors, qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort par congélation. À peine sur pied, il était parti affronter les pseudos Héros et leur bouclier de jugement et condescendance.

\- Viens t'asseoir, commanda-t-elle en l'entraînant par une main, tapotant l'édredon moelleux de l'autre.

Un peu hésitant, il la suivit malgré tout sans protester et accueillit avec ravissement le soulagement du poids de son corps sur son pied droit lorsqu'il se laissa choir sur le matelas.

Elle rassembla les oreillers pour les dresser en rempart contre la tête de lit, qu'elle occupait habituellement seule, de façon ce qu'il puisse allonger ses jambes sur la couette. Puis, elle se saisit du petit coussin qui ornait la chaise, toute proche, qu'elle avait visiblement sélectionné pour surélever sa cheville mutilée.

Elle dénoua sa cravate et attrapa le plaid de laine qui était disposé au bout du couvre-lit pour lui couvrir le buste, avant de s'atteler à le déchausser puis de rebouler le bas de son pantalon et de dénuder ses orteils.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, désapprouva-t-il.

Sans répondre, elle s'appliqua à masser sa malléole gonflée et douloureuse le plus légèrement et méticuleusement possible.

\- Tu es resté debout trop longtemps, lui reprocha-t-elle gentillement. Victor a recommandé que tu te ménages.

\- Belle..., tenta-t-il tout en réprimant de son mieux une grimace de douleur.

Les soins qu'elle lui procurait étaient à la foi un bienfait et une forme de lente torture.

Obstinément, elle évita de le regarder. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prolonger la discussion sur sa condition de Ténébreuse et les détestables conséquences que cela engendrait. Elle était passée en mode « épouse protectrice » et ça lui convenait parfaitement pour le moment.

\- C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, proféra-t-elle.

Plissant les yeux, Rumple décida de s'abstenir de la contrarier. Elle venait d'expérimenter la puissance de la Malédiction sous l'influence de la dague et elle avait certainement bien mérité un break. Elle pouvait être aussi entêtée qu'un bourricot quand elle avait décidé quelque chose et il n'obtiendrait aucune coopération de sa part sur ce point dans l'immédiat.

En lieu et place, il clôt les paupières et entreprit de se concentrer sur la sensation des phalanges agiles de son épouse qui dansaient sur sa peau zébrée de balafres. Passé les premières minutes, la rigidité douloureuse des muscles et tendons écorchés laissait place à un plaisant pétrissage des tissus cicatriciels.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était complètement éreinté par la matinée qu'il avait passée en ville.

Être coupé du monde n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Étonnamment pour d'autres que lui, il n'était pas impatient de se retrouver dans le brouhaha de l'agglomération. Bien que Storybrooke puisse être comparée à un hameau, elle était constamment la cible de manigances complotées par des êtres tous aussi vils les uns que les autres.

D'accord, il avait souvent été à l'origine de leurs poings vengeurs, mais pas toujours. Il n'était pas responsable de la venue de la Reine des Neiges, ou d'Elsa, ni du retour de Zelena sous l'apparence de Marianne.

Néanmoins, c'était toujours vers lui que les Héros accouraient quand ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour leur prêter main forte. Ce qui était pour le moins ironique quand la fée bleue se trouvait à quelques lieues de là, cachée sous son voile, dans son couvent.

La disparition du Mal en lui ne l'avait pas réconcilié avec la soi-disant none. Son c?ur de père ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir piégé Bae avec le haricot magique, dans le but toujours inavoué de débarrasser la Forêt Enchantée du Ténébreux.

Quoi qu'elle en dise, aucune bonne intention ne justifiait l'exploitation des espoirs d'un enfant à ses yeux. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de son précieux fils. Il avait été celui qui n'avait pas suivi l'adolescent dans le vortex, mais elle était l'instigatrice de ce guet-apens pour commencer.

\- Et qu'en est-il de la scintigraphie ? interrogea tout à coup la voix de Belle, tartinant maintenant un baume légèrement rafraîchissant sur sa cheville enflée, le tirant de sa réflexion contemplative.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de son absence lorsqu'elle était allée chercher l'onguent dans la chambre principale.

\- Whale était satisfait des résultats, donc je suppose que ça signifie que tout va bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé plus de précisions ? questionna-t-elle encore.

\- J'étais surtout pressé de sortir de cette maudite clinique, grommela-t-il. J'avais une autre priorité en tête.

Il se garda bien de révéler qu'il avait craint qu'il ne le laisse pas revenir à elle pendant un moment.

\- Ta santé est une chose essentielle, à mes yeux, le gourmanda-t-elle.

\- Mais le but de ma petite visite en ville était de retirer la dague de derrière les aiguilles de la grande horloge, avant tout, argumenta-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle émit un grognement indistinct. Elle ne doutait pas que ce soit la seule chose qui l'ait poussé à se soumettre à l'examen médical.

Au moins, elle était rassurée quant à de possibles complications artérielles. Sa circulation sanguine semblait donc avoir repris sa course normale et si un caillot s'était baladé dans ses veines, il aurait été détecté par l'appareillage d'imagerie de l'hôpital.

Terminant son massage, elle recouvrit sa cheville droite d'une serviette chaude emplie de fango, la boue volcanique se révélant faire des miracles pour ses articulations sensibles et ses névralgies. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à défaire les pansements qui recouvraient les engelures de son pied, avant de retirer sa chaussure gauche et de procéder de la même façon pour y apposer un autre linge humidifié dans la cuve hydrothermale qu'Archie leur avait procurée.

Un coup d'?il à son mari lui apprit qu'il s'était assoupi, la nuque renversée vers l'arrière sur les oreillers. Le repos du guerrier bien mérité, songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le silence flottait dans la chambre tandis qu'elle dénouait précautionneusement les bandelettes de gaze qui encerclaient la peau de ses phalanges brûlées par le froid et les emmaillotait également dans des compresses antiseptiques thermorégulatrices.

Elle ajouta une couverture supplémentaire sur son corps et, attrapant le livre posé sur sa table de chevet, se blottit contre son torse pour terminer la lecture du dernier roman de cape et d'épée qu'Ariel avait sélectionné pour elle.


	47. Chapter 47

Ouvrant grand les paupières, Rumple prit conscience qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

La main cobalt de Belle reposait sur son abdomen et un léger ronflement lui apprit qu'elle avait piqué du nez sur son bouquin - et sur ses pectoraux - qui gisait béant, sur la couverture qu'elle avait pris soin d'ajouter pendant son sommeil.

Il étudia son profil, s'émerveillant pour la énième fois de sa beauté, même sous la Malédiction. Ne pouvant résister, il releva une de ses boucles sauvages de son front pour la maintenir derrière le lobe délicat de son oreille.

Son geste réveilla la jeune femme qui s'étira lentement. Ce qu'il regretta car il aurait voulu pouvoir la contempler encore quelques minutes avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

\- Hey, chuchota-t-il quand ses prunelles céruléennes se posèrent sur son visage.

\- Hey, répondit-elle en souriant, encore dans une semi-inconscience.

Tendrement, elle étala ses doigts bleus argentés sur sa pommette rose pour l'attirer à elle et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, encore un peu gercées à cause du froid.

\- Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, avoua-t-elle.

L'énergie des Ténèbres brûlaient sans fin dans ses veines et elle pouvait rester éveillée pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilée avant que son enveloppe charnelle ne s'effondre d'épuisement.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un secret pour son mari.

\- Quand tu es à mes côtés, mon repos est bien plus efficient, confia-t-elle.

Ça aussi, il le savait. En tout cas, elle l'espérait. Tout comme elle espérait bien que la chose ait été identique quand la situation était inversée.

La lueur de compréhension dans ses iris chocolat confirma qu'il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait expérimenter la chose régulièrement, proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était s'imposer entre ses draps. Dormir tout contre elle lui apportait toujours un apaisement supplémentaire, bien qu'il ne soit plus le Ténébreux. La chaleur de son corps ajoutant à la sensation de bien-être même dans ses songes les plus profonds.

Si la chose était vraie pour elle aussi, comme elle venait de le déclarer...

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, accepta-t-elle. Avant d'ajouter précipitamment : si tu n'as pas peur de dormir avec un Monstre.

Sa conscience s'éveillait pleinement et avec elle, sa mémoire hantée par les insoutenables images projetées sur ses rétines la veille.

\- J'ai dormi avec le Monstre pendant plus de trois cents ans, lui rappela-t-il. Et je ne le suggérerais pas si ça ne me tenait pas à c?ur.

\- Juste, reconnut-elle, avant de se blottir plus étroitement contre lui.

Elle profita encore quelques instants du cocon douillet qu'elle avait élaboré plus tôt. Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Rumple ne réclame pitance par un gargouillement prononcé.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un regard penaud.

Un coup d'?il au réveil, sur sa table de chevet apprit à la jeune femme qu'il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Inutile de t'excuser. Tu n'as rien ingéré de solide depuis ce matin, commenta-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras pour quitter le matelas.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine dans l'idée d'accommoder quelques restes, pendant qu'il s'escrimait à remettre ses chaussettes et enfilait ses pantoufles, sans doute préparées par Belle, à côté du lit.

Le pain d'épice, à peine entamé par les convives la nuit de la pleine lune, attendait patiemment, préservé dans du papier d'aluminium, sur l'étagère. Il était encore plus délicieux après quelques jours car le goût des épices infusées ressortaient plus savoureusement.

Rumple avait un petit penchant pour les douceurs sucrées et elle sourit en découpant une tranche épaisse qu'elle plaça sur une assiette, après avoir déposé la bouilloire remplie d'eau sur la flamme bleue de la gazinière.

Le son de sa canne sur le sol lui indiqua qu'il avait décidé de se joindre à elle dans la cuisine.

\- J'aurais pu t'apporter une collation, bouda-t-elle quelque peu.

\- Je déteste manger au lit, lui rappela-t-il inutilement car elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Pour lui, cette habitude était celle des nobles. En paysan qu'il avait toujours été avant d'endosser la Malédiction, il n'avait jamais pu souffrir telle attitude. Elle avait bien essayé une fois ou deux, mais à chaque tentative, il s'était plaint des miettes qui encombreraient les draps et des difficultés à se nourrir à moitié affalé sur le matelas.

\- J'aurais tout disposé sur un plateau, contra-t-elle.

\- Hé bien, inutile de te donner cette peine. Je suis peut-être vieux et boiteux, mais pas encore grabataire.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, le réprimanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser goulûment.

\- Plus de trois cents ans ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! lui fit-il remarquer en enserrant sa taille de guêpe après avoir relâcher ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle finalement. Mais tu ne les fait pas du tout ! Maintenant, viens manger.

Il s'assit de bonne grâce devant la tasse ébréchée et ne se fit pas prier pour mordre à pleines dents dans la friandise faite maison.

\- Mmm, succulent, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Tant mieux, répliqua-t-elle tout en versant l'eau frémissante sur les feuilles de thé.

Un instant plus tard, elle emplissait le récipient symbolisant leur amour du liquide au bouquet amer.

Après quelques tranches et gorgées, dégustées dans un silence quasi religieux si ce n'était l'entrechoquement de la vaisselle de porcelaine, Rumple s'éclaircit la gorge.

Réfrénant un soupir, Belle déglutit la goulée de breuvage brunâtre et se prépara à la suite. Elle s'était enfoncé la tête dans le sable aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Il était temps de faire face à la réalité.


	48. Chapter 48

Lorsque Rumplestiltskin avait contracté la Malédiction, il croyait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'y échapper. Celui que Zoso lui avait révélé. Et ce moyen n'était pas des plus attrayants. Mais, depuis, pas mal de choses étaient venues contredire ses croyances les plus profondes. Alors, quand il en avait eu l'occasion, il avait cherché une échappatoire pour que Belle puisse redevenir la seule à décider de son destin.

Il avait prévu de consacrer son temps à investiguer et comptait bien explorer la moindre piste qui lui permettrait de trouver le moyen d'y parvenir. Retranché dans la remise, il avait surtout planché sur une solution à long terme. Écartant d'entrée de jeu l'hypothèse du baiser d'amour véritable.

Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que la Ténébreuse lui accorde assez de confiance pour lui révéler le secret de l'emplacement de la dague diabolique. Mais sa princesse avait su combattre le Mal et prendre le pas sur Lacey. Au plus grand désespoir de cette dernière.

Le fait que Belle lui permette de se charger de récupérer l'objet sacré qui constituait la plus grande menace pour elle-même, le touchait au-delà des mots. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'épouvante des conséquences potentielles d'une telle action.

Il aurait pu abuser de ce privilège et l'utiliser à son seul avantage. La contraignant à faire ses quatre volontés.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine aux souvenirs de la manière dont Zelena avait tiré profit de sa plus grande faiblesse. Dans un effort pour chasser ces moments de tortures abominables de son esprit, il replongea le nez dans le texte ancien qu'il avait sous les yeux.

L'écriture était dans une langue morte d'un coin de l'Orient du Monde des Contes. Belle - grâce, notamment, à la magie d'internet - avait décodé l'alphabet utilisé et réussi à en déchiffrer quelques extraits, ce qui leur donnait une idée approximative du sens du parchemin vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

Avec sa femme comme équipière, la tâche était bien plus plaisante. Ainsi que le fait de ne plus se retrouver au froid mordant du hangar reconverti en pièce de vie, mais de faire leurs recherches depuis le petit bureau, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, face à la cheminée, où crépitaient joyeusement les bûches de bois que Dove avait entassées sur la terrasse, protégées de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons par une bâche.

Depuis trois jours, maintenant, les époux épluchaient tous les tomes en leur possession à la cabane, afin de trouver une parade pour délivrer Belle des bracelets de cuir qui l'isolaient de la magie.

C'était la seule possibilité pour que leur baiser d'amour véritable puisse fonctionner et la libérer de la Malédiction.

Les Ténèbres, dont les forces étaient augmentées par la proximité de la dague ne cessaient de répandre leur poison dans le sang et la tête de la jeune femme.

Jusque-là, elle résistait farouchement, avec l'aide de son mari.

Leur rapprochement physique et émotionnel lui permettait de tenir bon.

À chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied, le simple fait de lui prendre de la main ou de l'embrasser la ramenait vers la princesse qu'elle était.

Sans omettre que les nuits passées à ses côtés - en tout bien, tout honneur, ils se l'étaient promis et n'avaient aucune intention de déroger à la règle qu'ils avaient décidé de s'imposer – lui permettaient de s'ancrer à lui lorsque la tentation devenait plus forte.

Quand les ombres de la Noirceur s'étendaient comme des tentacules autour de son c?ur. La voix de Lacey grondant comme le tonnerre, tentant par tous les moyens de forger le doute en elle et de remettre en cause les motifs de son mari.

Après tous ces affreux moments de questionnement sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser un homme aussi merveilleux que lui à s'encombrer d'une personne aussi repoussante que ce qu'elle était devenue, elle imaginait sans encombre combien il avait été facile pour le Malin de convaincre Rumple qu'il n'était rien sans magie et que personne – personne – ne pourrait jamais l'aimer pour lui-même.

Si elle n'avait pas grandie en tant que Princesse, choyée et entourée de l'affection de ses parents, considérée avec déférence – au moins en apparence - par tous les intendants et les nobles bourgeois qui passaient les portes du château d'Avonlea, elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. Heureusement pour elle, il était bien plus compliqué de lui faire douter de sa valeur qu'à un pauvre bouseux qui n'avait jamais eu droit à un minimum de respect, ni de dignité, de toute sa vie.

\- Merci de m'épauler, dit-elle en posant une de ses mains sur celle de l'homme en question.

Les engelures de ses orteils et de ses doigts se résorbaient bien. Archie et Victor étaient repassés pour une visite de routine l'avant-veille et tout semblait s'orienter dans le bon sens de la guérison. Les pansements n'étaient plus de rigueur et l'aloé vera faisait des merveilles et atténuait les démangeaisons de la peau qui cicatrisait.

\- Quand je pense que tu as traversé ça seul... Sans toi... Si tu n'étais pas là..., ajouta-t-elle en fixant leurs phalanges superposées.

\- Mais, je suis là. Je suis là et j'ai bien l'intention de rester. Je n'irai nulle part, promit-il.

\- Je sais, dit-elle émue par sa dévotion.

Deux coups frappés à la porte d'entrée attira leur attention depuis la pièce du fond et Rumple se leva pour aller accueillir leur visiteur, tandis que Belle faisait rapidement disparaître les preuves de leur délit de la table basse.

On était samedi, ce qui impliquait la livraison des vivres et autres denrées non alimentaires par Robin ou un de ses joyeux compagnons. Fidèle à leur rituel, la jeune femme avait nettoyé les pièces le matin même, refusant qu'il ne lève le petit doigt, prétextant qu'il était toujours convalescent.

Quand le panneau de bois tourna sur ses gonds, Rumplestiltskin fut tellement surpris qu'il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Henry ! s'exclama gaiement son épouse qui arrivait du bureau, l'innocence même peinte sur ses traits argentés dans la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur la neige depuis le pas de la porte.

Le gamin s'immobilisa un instant à son tour, ébahi à la vue de la Ténébreuse.

Non pas qu'il n'ait pas été au courant mais, dans la confusion générale, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir correctement ce que Belle était devenue sous la Malédiction. Et lorsqu'elle avait écumé les rues de Storybrooke, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de croiser son chemin.

L'enthousiasme de cette dernière retomba immédiatement devant l'attitude circonspecte de l'adolescent.

Vivre en vase clos avec Rumple avait tendance à lui faire oublier les changements physiques opérés par le sortilège. Il ne la regardait pas différemment et elle était bien plus dérangée par les aspects internes que par sa peau bleue irisée. Même s'il lui tardait de ne plus ressembler à la Schtroumpfette !

\- Je... heu, livraison ! clama le gamin, reportant son regard sur son grand-père en levant le cageot contenant des fruits et légumes frais qu'il avait transporté depuis le pick-up de Robin.

Ce dernier arrivait avec deux sachets renfermant des produits de droguerie.

\- Gold, salua-t-il en se positionnant derrière son beau-fils.

L'antiquaire sortit de sa torpeur pour adresser un signe de tête au voleur au grand c?ur, toujours perturbé par le fait de voir son petit-fils sur le pas de la porte de son chalet.

Regina et Emma avaient parlé d'un soi-disant désir du gamin de nouer des liens avec lui, mais il était loin d'être convaincu de la véracité de leurs propos. Encore moins des motifs poussant le jeune homme à venir fouiner dans le coin, alors que Belle et lui avaient intensifié leurs dissections des volumes traitants de la magie blanche que Dove leur avait fait parvenir avec la semi-complicité d'Ariel.

L'ancien Sorcier croisa les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait pas été moucharder les titres que le géant taiseux avait empruntés à la bibliothèque dernièrement. Cela pourrait être une des raisons de la présence d'Henry au cabanon.

Il avait craint un débarquement de toute la clique des Héros qui ne s'était pas produit, quand son employé était revenu les bras chargés de livres. Certains provenant de sa cachette secrète dans la cave de la maison victorienne - qui avait été presque entièrement pillée par les dit-Héros – d'autres, d'une sélection ésotérique privée, constituée par Belle ces dernières années et entreposée dans la pièce qui servait de réserve au bâtiment publique sous l'horloge de la ville.

Maquiller un livre par un autre en intervertissant leurs couvertures était un jeu d'enfant, mais passer outre la vigilance de la nouvelle bibliothécaire était chose moins aisée.

Néanmoins, si elle s'était rendue compte de la supercherie, Ariel n'en n'avait pas montrer le moindre signe.

Par contre, il était possible qu'elle se soit simplement garder de le faire remarquer pour ensuite courir alerter les autorités de Storybrooke.


	49. Chapter 49

Sortant de nulle part, Regina se matérialisa soudain à leurs côtés, surprenant les Gold, et pas de la meilleure des manières qui soit.

\- Un contretemps à la mairie, expliqua-t-elle à Robin, comme si il était tout à fait normal d'apparaître dans la demeure d'autrui sans y avoir été invitée ou même qu'ils en aient été prévenus préalablement.

\- Mais, fais comme chez toi, ma chère ! grogna le propriétaire des lieux.

L'inquiétude se propageait maintenant en lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Si son ancienne apprentie était là, sans doute avait-elle reniflé quelque chose de louche à leur propos.

Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Pendant près de trois siècles, il avait patiemment manipulé les uns et les autres, s'impliquant dans leurs vies, pour les orienter de manière à obtenir le résultat escompté. Pour que tous les dominos soient alignés parfaitement et tombent pile-poil, là où ils devaient, au millième de millimètres près. Tout comme on croisait les bouts de laines pour en faire de magnifiques tapisseries que les Rois étalaient à la vue de tous les nobliaux qui se pavanaient à la cour.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue était Belle.

Et quelle surprise cela avait été !

\- J'en ai bien l'intention ! clama la femme aux yeux sombres.

\- M'man ! se lamenta le gamin avec un regard désapprobateur.

Madame le Maire adressa un signe de tête et un petit sourire pincé à son fils.

\- Comme je te l'ai annoncé l'autre jour, Henry, désirerait passer un peu de temps avec toi. Dieu seul sait pourquoi !

\- MAMAN ! s'écria cette fois ce dernier.

La Ténébreuse esquissa un pas en direction de celle qui l'avait retenue captive pendant trois décades mais son époux s'interposa stratégiquement.

Il ne doutait pas des envies meurtrières qui devaient couver en elle. Il expérimentait la même inclinaison à ficher la tête de l'intruse sur une pique, en cet instant. Néanmoins, La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était un affrontement entre les deux magiciennes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre le luxe d'une échauffourée quand ils étaient si près du but.

Belle sentait son sang s'échauffer dans ses veines.

Comment cette morue osait-elle s'incruster dans leur foyer après ce qu'elle leur avait fait ?

Toute la hargne de Lacey menaçait de la submerger et si ce n'avait été pour les doigts de Rumple posés subrepticement sur son avant-bras, elle aurait déchiqueté sa Némésis et l'aurait réduite en charpie en lui sautant à la gorge.

\- Bien, bien, soupira dramatiquement l'ancienne Méchante Reine, ignorante du danger qui la frôlait, apparemment. Il a réclamé à plus d'une reprise le droit de te voir et de mieux te connaître et nous avons fini par accepter sa doléance et trouver un terrain d'entente.

Rumplestiltskin arqua un sourcil.

Le sans-gêne de ces gens et leurs arrogantes prérogatives le sidéreraient toujours !

S'étaient-ils seulement posés la question de savoir si lui-même avait un quelconque désir de rencontrer le gamin ?

Certainement pas. Tous les Seigneurs partaient du principe que seuls leurs lubies comptaient et il incombait donc au petit peuple de se plier à leurs caprices.

\- Nous lui avons accordé deux heures. Pour commencer, en tout cas, lâcha-t-elle abruptement en reportant son regard sur celui qui avait été son mentor et lui avait appris toutes les ficelles de la magie. Je serai juste dehors avec Robin, donc si une idée saugrenue vous venait à l'idée...

\- Maman ! s'irrita encore l'adolescent.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il s'était figuré la première rencontre avec son grand-père paternel - la deuxième, en fait – depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Il avait réellement l'ambition d'apprendre à connaître l'homme qui avait élevé son père. Ce dernier lui manquait énormément et il déplorait le peu de temps qu'il avait eu en sa compagnie. Il aspirait à nouer un lien particulier avec l'impétueux Monsieur Gold qui lui avait toujours fait un peu peur. Les semaines qu'il avait passées à fureter dans le magasin d'antiquités, au milieu de tous ces objets étranges et souvent magiques, lui avaient permis d'entrevoir d'autres facettes de celui qui était le plus craint d'entre tous au sein de la communauté de Storybrooke et par delà tous les royaumes des contes.

\- Par ici, indiqua Belle d'un geste de la main, en s'adressant à Henry.

Reprenant le dessus sur la Noirceur, elle enfuit sa colère et sa soif de vengeance tout au fond d'elle pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de donner à Regina un quelconque motif pour la priver de sa semi-liberté. Elle tenait trop à sa vie avec Rumple, comme elle était. Surtout ces derniers temps. Malgré les obstacles que les Ténèbres avaient éparpillés en travers de leur chemin, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils étaient parvenus à un certain équilibre, bien qu'encore précaire, et maintenant qu'ils voyaient enfin le bout du tunnel, elle ne laisserait rien, ni personne, les détourner de leur objectif final. De plus, elle imaginait combien la visite de son petit-fils devait compter pour son mari. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça. Il avait tellement souffert de la perte de Bae. À chaque fois !

Le garçon, remis de son choc initial, pénétra dans la maisonnette et passa devant sa mère nourricière, lui jetant un regard plein de courroux, avant de suivre la jeune femme aux boucles brunes et à la peau bleue jusqu'à la cuisine, où il déposa son fardeau sur la table.

Rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Robin qui leur avait emboîté le pas et qui plaça les sachets qu'il transportait à côté du cageot de son beau-fils - tandis que Madame le Maire avait un petit aparté avec Rumplestiltskin - Henry resta un peu indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter devant la Ténébreuse.

Il n'avait jamais eu à côtoyer son grand-père paternel sous sa forme corporelle maudite et bien qu'il ait une idée précise de ce à quoi il ressemblait dans la Forêt Enchantée, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de ses propres yeux, même s'il avait bien conscience que Rumplestiltskin était le Ténébreux.

L'adolescent avait anticipé se retrouver face à face avec un être au physique modifié. Tout comme sa mère biologique ou Hook étaient quelque peu différents quand ils étaient sous le coup de la Malédiction. Mais il assistait ici à une véritable transformation. Belle ressemblait un peu à Nimue et c'était déconcertant.

Le son de la canne de Gold tapant sur le plancher annonça sa venue dans la pièce et Henry se tourna vers lui.

\- Nous seront dehors si tu as besoin de nous, lui rappela une dernière fois l'amant de sa mère adoptive, avant qu'ils ne quittent le chalet.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine, les trois protagonistes s'échangeant des regards sans bien savoir quoi dire pour commencer.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là, réellement. On gagnerait tous un temps précieux, déclara finalement son grand-père sur un ton bourru.

\- Rumple ! l'admonesta son épouse qui avait entreprit de trier les provisions apportées.

\- Non, c'est une question légitime, reconnut Henry avec humilité. C'est une des raison qui fait que je n'ai pas osé venir vous voir avant. Ça, et le fait que ça m'ait été formellement interdit.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant ! répliqua Rumplestiltskin avec sarcasme. C'est pourquoi je m'interroge sur les raisons qui pourraient pousser ta famille à te le permettre.

\- Vous êtes aussi ma famille, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

L'antiquaire rejeta l'argument d'un geste de la main. Il ne se laisserait plus abuser par ces grands yeux bruns, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de Bae.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? proposa Belle pour faire diversion. J'ai même de la cannelle pour le saupoudrer.

\- Pourquoi pas. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, accepta le gamin.


	50. Chapter 50

Rumple referma la porte du chalet et poussa un profond soupir alors que son petit-fils rejoignait sa mère adoptive et son amant pour regagner le coeur de Storybrooke.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta son épouse.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de tête positif qui ne la convainc guère.

Après une rapide collation, dégustée à la cuisine dans une ambiance quelque peu étrange, elle avait pris sur elle de lancer la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle savait avoir en commun avec l'adolescent.

Les livres étaient une valeur sure et sauve à ce stade.

Quelques questions bien placées sur ses dernières lectures suffirent à détendre un peu leur visiteur inattendu et, finalement, l'antiquaire qui avait également un penchant pour la littérature.

La conversation roula sur le sujet, brisant la glace entre les protagonistes. Moment qu'elle avait pensé opportun pour s'effacer et les laisser en tête-à-tête.

Deux heures, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour tisser des liens mais, elle avait eu bon espoir que ce ne soit que le début d'une relation plus profonde entre grand-père et petit-fils.

Visiblement, il y avait encore pas mal de chemin à faire, à en juger par la réaction de Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je n'ai pas pu découvrir les réels motifs de sa venue, confia-t-il, un peu contrit.

\- Il veut mieux te connaître, déclara-t-elle avec évidence.

Le regard que lui jeta son mari lui transperça la c?ur. Celui qui hurlait que pareille chose était totalement inenvisageable. Pas quand il s'agissait de sa personne. Par ce que d'aucun – jamais – ne s'était présenté devant lui dans le seul but de simplement passer du temps avec lui.

Il y avait toujours – toujours – un motif ultérieur.

Même Belle ne l'aurait pas approché si les conditions n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la Forêt Enchantée. Si elle avait accepté de le suivre « librement », c'était parce qu'elle avait choisi de se sacrifier pour le bien-être de son peuple.

Et avant qu'il ne soit la Bête, aucun n'avait jamais décidé de perdre son temps avec lui. Chaque personne avec qui il avait été en contact, l'était par la force des choses.

Son père s'était retrouvé avec un mouflet sur les bras dont il s'était débarrassé dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité.

Les s?urs fileuses avaient eu pitié de lui et avaient fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon c?ur.

Il n'avait pas eu plus d'amis lorsqu'il était hébergé dans un foyer stable que pendant les premières années d'errances de son enfance. Quand Malcolm était obligé de quitter chaque village l'un après l'autre suite à ses larcins, de peur d'être écroué au fond d'un cachot, et l'entraînait à sa suite. Précisément, parce qu'un enfant si rachitique attirait toujours la compassion – parfois même la miséricorde – des passants, quand ils restaient assis à tendre la main au milieu des détritus non loin des étals des marchands. La tâche du gamin malingre était assez facile. Il lui suffisait de rester prostré pendant que son père apostrophait les clients potentiels en plaidant la cause de son fils pour quelques piécettes qui lui permettraient d'offrir un peu de nourriture à l'enfant chétif, en inanition.

Bien entendu, dès que la monnaie touchait la paume de son père, il n'était nullement question de faire bombance ou ripaille. Ni même de manger à sa faim. La plus grande partie de leur « économies » étaient « réinvestie » dans son arnaque du lendemain ou dilapidée dans la bière et autres tord-boyaux à la taverne du coin, selon la richesse du jour. Seuls quelques sous étaient réservés pour caler quelque peu l'estomac de Rumplestiltskin – la plus part du temps pris en pitié par l'aubergiste ou sa femme - et c'était toujours avec le ventre quasiment vide qu'il s'endormait sur la paillasse que son père lui allouait pour passer la nuit. Son paternel répondant invariablement à ses plaintes enfantines, que les grondements de son système digestif sous-alimenté ne seraient qu'un plus pour éveiller la charité et soutirer l'argent des pigeons qui passeraient à leur portée le lendemain.

Malheureusement pour lui, le garçonnet grandissait, attisant de moins en moins l'indulgence, et devenait un fardeau sans plus aucun apport en retour pour le malandrin. Après avoir fait le tour de nombres de hameaux alentours, les villageois ne montraient plus à présent que du mépris pour les deux « associés ».

Rumple n'avait jamais eu de réponse quant à l'énigme de sa mère. Il supposait qu'elle était morte en couche ou qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de lui et que Malcolm l'avait gardé avec l'idée de tirer profit de la présence du bébé pour gonfler ses gains quotidiens. Aucune des deux possibilités ne réchauffait le c?ur du petit garçon. Était-il un assassin matricide, ou tellement laid et gringalet, que même sa génitrice n'avait pas souhaité s'occuper de lui et l'avait abandonné aux mains avides de son paternel ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il préférait ne pas y penser. Sauf quand la recette n'avait pas été assez fructueuse et que son père lui demandait de faire un petit effort pour paraître encore plus miséreux. Il laissait alors couler ses larmes pour apitoyer encore un peu plus les âmes sensibles.

Ses nourrices de fortune lui avait appris l'art du filage et du tissage et il fut le premier surpris d'avoir une quelconque prédisposition au rouet et encore plus que celle-ci soit estimée comme une qualité. Trouvant quelque réconfort dans la seule chose qui lui procurait un peu de reconnaissance, il s'était totalement dédicacé à cet art après son aventure désastreuse au Pays Imaginaire et le haricot magique que lui avaient confié les s?urs.

C'est de cette manière qu'il avait fait la connaissance de la fille du bûcheron. Partageant l'espace dans la ruelle pour vendre leurs matières premières, son étale face à celui de Milah, il n'aurait jamais rêvé l'intéresser. Elle était d'une beauté sauvage et il l'observait en silence depuis de nombreuses années. Identifiant d'emblée chez la fillette, qui s'était transformée en une jeune femme remarquablement bien de sa personne à l'adolescence, une douleur qui dansait dans ses prunelles anthracite malicieuses. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il compris l'origine de celle-ci et la raison principale qui avait poussé sa première femme à jeter son dévolu sur lui. Il était tout l'opposé de ce que le père de Milah était. Possessif, entreprenant et insensible aux supplications de la gamine condamnée à subir ses assauts pendant que sa mère faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

Les fileuses vieillissantes qui l'avaient recueilli ne cessaient de vanter son don de tisserand et affirmaient qu'il avait le potentiel pour être un jour admis dans l'enceinte d'un château. Il n'en fallait pas plus au bûcheron pour consentir à donner la main de sa fille à l'âge requis.

D'autre part, Milah était la seule « amie » qu'il ait jamais eue. La proximité de leur stand avait contribué à faire naître une compréhension mutuelle entre les deux enfants blessés par la vie et une relation tendre en avait résulté.

C'était donc tout naturellement que l'idée d'échapper à ses tourments quotidiens avait germé dans leurs cerveaux comme une solution miracle pour eux deux.

Car quelle autre jeune fille, belle et saine de corps et d'esprit, pourrait jamais vouloir d'un homme au physique aussi ingrat comme mari ?

\- Il veut mieux te connaître, réitéra fermement Belle. Ne serait-ce que pour apprendre des choses sur son propre père.

Rumplestiltskin acquiesça, le c?ur en miette au souvenir de son propre fils. Celui qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Celui qui avait été emporté par le vortex quand il s'était révélé incapable de le suivre dans le trou béant qui les aspirait vers un monde sans magie. Un monde où Bae escomptait retrouver le trouillard qui lui avait servi de père depuis sa naissance.

Aujourd'hui, il était délesté du poids de la Malédiction, mais son précieux petit garçon n'était plus là pour le voir. Il n'était peut-être pas redevenu le misérable pouilleux d'antan, mais il ne serait jamais non plus l'homme dont son fils aurait pu être fier.

Parler de Baelfire, même avec Henry, était quelque chose de pénible pour Rumple. De toutes les missions auxquelles il avait failli, c'était la plus affreuse, à ses yeux. Il avait échoué à sauver son enfant prodige.

Son silence dû alerter Belle car il sentit soudain ses mains sur ses hanches, puis ses bras se nouer autour de sa taille.

Sans dire un mot, il l'enlaça et enfuit son visage dans ses boucles brunes pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses cils.

Le jeune femme répondit à son embrase en l'enserrant un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il pleurait la perte de son fils. Zelena lui avait ôter ce qu'il avait de plus cher, la chair de sa chair, et l'avait privé du droit de lui faire ses adieux correctement. Elle savait la cicatrice toujours fraîche et douloureuse dans son c?ur de père. Il était toujours en deuil et le serait sans doute encore longtemps.

Après la mort de la Châtelaine d'Avonléa, elle avait été dévastée. Elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'être en vie quand sa mère avait donné la sienne pour la protéger. Mais Maurice lui avait expliqué que Colette n'aurait pu supporter la perte de sa fille. La douce femme en serait certainement devenue folle de chagrin. Car il n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses pour un parent de survivre à son enfant. Et il n'existait pas non plus pire supplice.


	51. Chapter 51

Belle observait son mari, endormi, la tête posée sur son sein gauche, son corps enchevêtré au sien. Les lignes de son visage étaient moins creusées et sa posture plus relaxées dans son sommeil. Ses songes semblaient paisibles et elle était un peu rasséréné à son sujet. Il prétendait que le son des battements de son coeur l'aidait à trouver le sommeil et elle le croyait sur parole car l'inverse était vrai également, même si elle avait des besoins bien moindres que ceux des simples mortels.

Les derniers jours avaient été, pour le moins, rudes.

La visite d'Henry avait fait remonter des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui. Ceux qu'il essayait d'oublier pour continuer à vivre au jour le jour.

Il était absolument inconcevable pour lui que son petit-fils puisse avoir réellement envie de développer une relation saine avec lui.

Et même s'il avait apprécié le temps passé avec le jeune homme, il avait gardé bien à l'esprit cette notion. Évitant soigneusement les sujets trop personnels, susceptibles de dévoiler leurs cartes ou faiblesses.

L'adolescent en rappelait bien entendu un autre à Rumplestiltskin. Celui qu'il avait perdu plusieurs siècles au par avant. Celui qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver. Déplaçant des montagnes – des royaumes entiers – pour accomplir sa tâche. Tout ça pour le perdre à nouveau, à peine réunis.

Heureusement, il avait eu l'occasion de faire la paix avec Bae, si ce n'était de profiter d'un peu de temps l'un avec l'autre dans des corps différents. Sans ça, Belle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de Rumple. Il lui avait relaté à demi-mots l'étrange cohabitation qu'ils avaient expérimenter après sa résurrection. À trois dans une seule enveloppe charnelle, pas étonnant qu'il ait frisé la démence, emprisonnés dans la cage de Zelena. La disparition de son fils l'avait laissé seul avec la Noirceur, sous le joug de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, et la mort dans l'âme.

La venue de son petit-fils avait provoqué un chambardement des tourments intérieurs qu'il camouflait de son mieux au quotidien et ravivé des souffrances latentes, rouvrant des plaies non cicatrisées – le seraient-elles jamais ? - ce qui l'avait drainé émotionnellement, même s'il n'en n'avait rien laissé paraître tant qu'il était là. Cependant, une fois seul à seul, le désarroi et l'anxiété que la présence du jeune garçon avait suscités et que son grand-père avait réprimés étaient remontés à la surface.

Son épouse avait été plus qu'émue de constater qu'il ne rejetait pas le réconfort qu'elle tentait de lui procurer. Il ne s'était pas enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire, comme à son habitude. Au contraire, il s'était raccroché à elle et – pour la toute première fois, peut-être – s'était complètement laissé flancher, sa garde totalement baissée. Il l'avait autorisée à lui porter secours. Il s'était abandonné à elle, lui permettant d'être là pour lui quand il en avait besoin.

Évidemment, Les Ténèbres ne s'étaient pas privées pour lui chuchoter que c'était le moment idéal pour profiter de sa faiblesse.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle était certaine que leur union serait reconsommée à l'heure actuelle. La chose n'avait pas été aisée à juguler pour Belle. Lacey conjurant sans arrêt des images émoustillantes qui la maintenaient dans un état de frustration sexuelle hors du commun. La luxure n'avait jamais été spécifiquement un de ses péchés, mais elle était loin d'être prude. De plus, sa Jumelle Diabolique s'y entendait pour lui rappeler toutes les choses que Rumple était apte à faire avec ses doigts agiles. Il n'était pas seulement un virtuose chevronné au rouet. Et sa langue n'avait pas que le don de jouer avec les mots. Sans omettre d'autres parties de son anatomie. Les sensations qu'il parvenait à faire naître et vibrer dans son corps la laissaient toujours pantoise ... et pantelante.

Mais elle résistait vaillamment à la tentation. Ils s'étaient promis de tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue elle et elle seule, et elle n'avait aucune intention de revenir sur leur accord préalable. C'était une manière pour lui de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de sa Belle aux commandes et elle ne lui donnerait aucune occasion de douter de ça aussi.

De plus, Rumple, lui, était focalisé sur tout autre chose. Bien qu'il soit boulimique de ses caresses et de ses attentions en cette période de détresse affective, il n'avait pas outrepassé les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Il était persuadé que son petit-fils était en mission pour sa famille – celle des Héros, la seule qui comptait vraiment – et qu'ils suspectaient quelque chose à propos de leur plan pour l'affranchir de la Malédiction.

Bien qu'aucune menace ne soit venue confirmer cette hypothèse, ils avaient redoubler d'efforts dans leur projet de contourner le fonctionnement des bracelets de cuir inhibiteurs.

Internet leur avait été d'un grand secours pour la traduction de plusieurs dialectes anciens et dans l'acquisition de certains ingrédients qu'ils leur auraient été pratiquement impossible à se procurer autrement.

Le petit monde de la toile offrait tout un panel de choses les plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres et le nombre de boutiques en ligne proposant des éléments « magiques » était tout simplement hallucinant. Dents de dragon, ailes de chauve-souris, côtoyaient la poudre de Perlimpinpin, le sang de licorne ou la bave de crapaud.

Évidemment, aucun de ceux-ci n'étaient réellement ce que les sites qui les vendaient prétendaient. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qu'ils traquaient. En maître de la magie, même sans ses pouvoirs, Rumplestiltskin avait appris à concocter des potions qui requéraient surtout des éléments naturels, qui, associés les uns aux autres, modifiaient leurs propriétés. Ainsi, nombre de plantes et herbes – parfois exotiques ou assez rares – composaient ses philtres et élixirs.

Les décoctions prenaient souvent plusieurs heures ou jours, voir semaines pour arriver à l'affinage souhaité. La patience était l'une des plus grandes vertus des alchimistes selon lui. Une dont Regina n'avait jamais su faire preuve et qui lui avait souvent causé des aléas pendant son apprentissage. Elle était trop brouillonne, alors que cet art demandait une minutie et une précision extrême. Qualité qui ne manquait pas, par contre, à Rumple qui s'escrimait depuis trois jours à obtenir l'onguent parfait qui devrait, théoriquement, atténuer momentanément les effets inhibiteurs des bracelets de cuir qu'elle portait aux poignets.

Il ne leur resterait alors plus qu'à utiliser la dague de la Ténébreuse pour les lacérer et les extraire afin que le pouvoir du baiser d'amour véritable puisse se révéler et annihiler la Noirceur qui la grignotait de l'intérieur.

La grande crainte actuelle de l'ancien Sorcier était que les Héros ne débarquent avant qu'ils n'aient réussi et qu'ils détruisent tout espoir de libération en les séparant.

Dove, toujours fidèle à son bienfaiteur, s'était chargé de récolter les commandes passées en ligne et livrées, non pas à l'une des adresses postales du couple qui étaient potentiellement surveillées, mais à celle de la maison située sur la colline qui dominait Storybrooke.

Le Chapelier Fou s'était fait plus que discret depuis la fin du Sort Noir mais il était celui qui avait libéré Belle et réuni les deux amoureux. De plus, il avait toujours une dette envers Rumplestiltskin.

Sans être vraiment amis, les deux hommes avaient eu l'occasion d'être associés par le passé, alors qu'ils partageaient la douleur identique de la perte d'un enfant. Une compréhension mutuelle tacite les liait par-delà les actes et le temps.

D'autre part, Jefferson haïssait les Héros et cela le plaçait directement du côté de l'ancien Mage Noir quand il devait choisir un camp.

Malgré tout, l'antiquaire était sur des charbons ardents, réticent à impliquer une autre personne dans leur petit secret. Anxieux qu'il ne leur explose à la figure. Et le temps ne pouvait passer assez rapidement à son goût.

Belle l'avait convaincu de prendre un peu de repos. La mixture qu'il avait soigneusement préparée devait reposer douze heures et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Il avait passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à peser, proportionner, malaxer et incorporer lentement les ingrédients avec une dextérité et une concentration extrême. Bien qu'il soit pratiquement remis de son hypothermie et que les engelures de ses mains et de ses pieds aient quasiment disparues sans donner lieu à des complications, son épouse s'inquiétait de son probable état d'épuisement. Elle avait su argumenter, à juste titre, qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés à leurs plus hautes efficiences et qu'il était improductif qu'il reste là à regarder l'onguent épaissir dans le chaudron de cuivre caché au fond du garde-manger.

Il avait donc finalement accepté de s'allonger et elle s'était alitée à ses côtés, s'agrippant également à la perception de réconfort qu'à proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout faisait croître en elle. La fureur grandissante des Ténèbres et la frayeur exponentielle, qui se propageait dans chacune de ses cellules, proportionnellement au temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, les rapprochant du moment tant redouté par la Noirceur, étaient contenues difficilement par la Princesse d'Avonlea.

La vue de son véritable amour assoupi tout contre elle contribuait à apaiser le tumulte des émotions qui surgissaient en elle et menaçaient de l'emporter loin de leur objectif. Elle bloquait de son mieux les images et les sensations avec lesquelles Lacey essayait de l'inonder.

Dans quelques heures, elle serait libre et les bras de Rumplestiltskin étaient le meilleur des remparts contre les agressions répétées des Ténèbres qui savaient leur dernière heure arrivée à grand pas.


	52. Chapter 52

Rumplestiltskin se réveilla en sursaut au son des bips retentissant en écho de son téléphone. L'engin n'était pas dernier cri, mais ce n'était nullement nécessaire pour l'utilisation qu'il en avait.

\- C'est prêt, énonça Belle en se saisissant de l'appareil sur la table de chevet.

Il avait régler l'alarme pour qu'elle coïncide avec le temps imparti qu'il fallait pour que la potion qu'il avait minutieusement préparée soit terminée.

Une décoction bien précise d'éléments naturels de ce monde mélangés à quelques ingrédients aux propriétés magiques de la Forêt Enchantée qu'il avait encore en réserve.

\- C'est l'heure, confirma-t-il en se dessoudant du corps de la femme de sa vie.

Il espérait pour elle, de tout son coeur, que leur théorie fonctionnerait afin qu'elle soit enfin délivrée de la Noirceur qui tentait de s'approprier son âme.

Le baiser d'amour véritable avait déjà prouvé sa valeur une fois pour eux. La Bête en lui l'avait combattu de toute sa rage. L'homme en lui l'avait encouragé. À ce moment-là, il avait besoin de ses pouvoirs pour retrouver son fils. Aujourd'hui, il croisait les doigts pour que celle qui avait su ranimer le palpitant qui battait à peine dans sa cage thoracique aie la force d'écraser le Démon qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

Il posa les yeux sur elle, qui avait quitté le lit, d'où elle l'avait rejoint. La terreur était peinte sur ses traits indigo et ses prunelles étaient plus dilatées que jamais sous le coup des émotions qui tempêtaient en elle. Les Ténèbres devaient rugir de plus belle à la trahison de leur hôte.

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas quand il claudiqua jusqu'au chaudron qu'il avait placé dans le garde-manger, derrière une haute étagère. Plusieurs heures avaient été nécessaires pour que la potion soit parfaitement stable.

Il souleva le linge qui recouvrait l'onguent et retint son souffle. La couleur et la texture semblaient tout à fait adéquates.

Son c?ur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses paumes étaient soudain moites.

Il tenta de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains quand il plongea la spatule dans la crème, couleur cerise, pour en vérifier la consistance.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il entendit son épouse hoqueté à ses côtés.

Avançant d'un pas, il l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer et la serrer tout contre lui.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il. Tu peux le faire. Tu es ma princesse courageuse. Tu as déjà vaincu le Mal une fois. Tu vas le refaire.

La jeune femme puisa dans la chaleur de l'embrase de l'homme à qui elle souhaitait appartenir corps et âme, pour combattre la Noirceur. Non, elle ne les aurait pas. Elle dédicaçait ces parties d'elle à Rumple. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, se les approprie. Elle pouvait sentir Lacey lutter pour sa survie.

\- Si jamais, je te fais du mal ... entama-t-elle.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sans appel. Je tiendrai la dague.

\- Mais si ça tourne mal... trembla-t-elle encore.

Les cris de fureur de sa Jumelle Diabolique résonnaient dans ses oreilles et le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête était prise dans un étau.

\- Je ne le permettrai pas, lui assura-t-il.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir, le prévint-elle.

Pour abréger ses tourments, Rumplestiltskin se saisit du poignard à la lame ciselée, engravée de son prénom, qui luisait dans la lumière de l'ampoule électrique éclairant la pièce sans fenêtre.

Il avait dissimulé l'arme ultime à portée de main pour l'instant fatidique.

Immédiatement, Belle ressentit l'oppression de sa paume se refermant sur sa gorge. Elle manquait soudainement d'oxygène et ses poumons brûlaient comme s'ils étaient remplis d'acide. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, propageant une sensation de froid intense dans tout son corps. De la pointe de ses cheveux à l'extrémité des ongles de ses orteils, elle pouvait distinguer le lien la rattachant à l'artefact symbolique. Il était son maître et celui qui le maniait, la possédait. Elle ne pouvait plus exprimer aucune volonté propre. Seul comptait les désirs de son possesseur.

Elle tenta de déglutir quand Rumple étala la pommade bigarreau sur les lanières qui encerclaient ses poignets menus, mais son pharynx refusa de coopérer. Leurs c?urs battaient à tout rompre, comme des milliers de chevaux sauvages lancés au galop.

Lentement. Précautionneusement. L'ancien Mage badigeonna méticuleusement les bracelets inhibiteurs de manière à ce que le cuir absorbe la potion qu'il avait concoctée avec son savoir. Il pria un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que ses connaissances ne l'aient pas trahi.

Il en allait du futur de Belle et il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une bévue qui lui coûterait son indépendance à jamais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et suite à des applications répétées de la mixture, la Ténébreuse perçut l'affaiblissement des forces qui l'isolaient de sa précieuse magie et, bientôt, l'amenuisement amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y avoir un accès considérable.

La Noirceur bondit sur la Princesse d'Avonlea pour l'envoyer au tapis mais l'ordre de Rumple cingla l'air comme un fouet à la seconde précise requise.

\- Vade retro Tenebrae, exhorta-t-il en serrant le manche métallique plus que nécessaire.

Le Mal recula instantanément pour se tapir au fond de l'âme de son hôte, grondant de colère.

\- Silentium, adjura-t-il et les voix qui importunaient et agressaient Belle furent contraintes de se taire.

La jeune femme n'aurait pas pu parler, elle non plus, si elle l'avait souhaité, mais elle n'en n'avait pas besoin pour que le plus compétent des sorciers qui soit – avec ou sans sa magie – comprenne qu'elle lui était reconnaissante du choix de ses injonctions.

Le Démon en elle lui était totalement soumis et n'avait d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

Rumplestiltskin rassura fermement sa prise sur le manche métallique et s'attela à fragmenter prudemment les bracelets de cuir, sans entailler dessous la peau indigo de son épouse, pour en extraire ses fins poignets.

Subitement Belle sentit la pression sur sa trachée se resserrer. À tel point qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Sans les entraves qui la tenaient à l'écart de la magie, celle-ci se réverbérait à présent à pleine puissance. Et si elle avait discerné le pouvoir de la dague sur elle précédemment, elle réalisait que ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'asservissement qu'elle identifiait présentement. Elle n'était qu'une poupée fantoche aux ordres de son Maître. Il n'était plus question de refouler les Ténèbres. Elle n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier, rien de plus. La Noirceur était esclave du détenteur de l'artefact.


	53. Chapter 53

Bien conscient des dangers qu'il encourrait, Rumple décontracta légèrement ses phalanges autour du manche de la lame maléfique.

Pour que le baiser d'amour véritable opère, il ne pouvait contraindre la Ténébreuse à l'embrasser. C'était un acte qui devait être choisi délibérément par l'hôte. Même si, inconscient des conséquences, comme il l'avait été dans la Forêt Enchantée.

La Noirceur pouvait maintenant ériger autant de barrière qu'elle le souhaitait et ne perdit pas une seconde pour passer à l'attaque.

Cependant, Belle fut encore plus rapide. Ses lèvres lilas s'écrasèrent littéralement sur celles du seul être qui avait la capacité de la sauver des Ténèbres. Le héros au c?ur le plus pur qui ait jamais existé. Celui qui avait retiré Excalibur de son rocher. Celui qui était prêt à se sacrifier par amour. Qui avait affronté Hook pour sauver la ville. Qui avait tenté de la protéger en l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la frontière. Qui l'avait délivrée de la cellule capitonnée sous l'hôpital. Qui avait accepter de partager sa sentence et de vivre en reclus avec elle. Qui avait failli mourir de froid pour elle. Qui avait braver la clique des hypocrites qui contrôlaient la ville. Qui avait mis ses connaissances ésotériques approfondies à sa disposition. Qui l'avait épaulée et accompagnée sur le chemin de la rédemption. Qui risquait sa vie pour qu'elle recouvre son libre-arbitre et qu'elle puisse être la seule à décider de son destin.

SON HÉROS !

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il enserra sa taille, la maintenant tout contre lui.

Les Ténèbres en elle se mirent à feuler, se démenant pour prendre le dessus et rejeter la menace qui pesait sur leur existence.

Le c?ur battant à tout rompre, Rumplestiltskin répondit ardemment au baiser de la Princesse d'Avonlea. SA princesse courageuse. Celle qui avait défié le Mal dés son apparition dans sa vie. Celle qui donnait un sens à son existence. Celle qui avait été la petite étincelle dans un océan de noirceur. Qui avait ravivé son âme en hibernation. Qui avait su voir l'être humain derrière la Bête. Qui avait permis à l'organe qui palpitait à peine dans sa cage thoracique de renaître de ses cendres. Qui lui accordait le droit de se sentir Homme. Qui lui avait octroyé plus de chances qu'il n'en mériterait jamais. Qui lui avait pardonné l'impardonnable. Qui concevait sa bravoure quand il pensait n'en n'avoir aucune. Qui avait endossé la Malédiction en lui sauvant la vie. Qui combattait sans relâche le Monstre dévoreur d'âmes. Qui l'aimait malgré tous ses défauts. Qui le réconfortait au c?ur de la nuit. Qui avait aidé Bae à le sortir du caveau originel. Qui croyait en ses talents métaphysiques et en son expérience de mage. Qui remettait son avenir entre ses mains. Qui avait foi en lui quand personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

L'Essence Démoniaque rugit de plus belle et se déchaîna, luttant contre l'assaut de la plus puissante de toutes les magies. Une magie aussi blanche que celle qui s'agrippait à la jeune femme était noire.

A court de souffle, Rumplestiltskin relâcha légèrement la pression de leurs corps, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

\- N'arrête pas. Embrasse-moi encore. Ça marche, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, avant de happer avidement ses lèvres entre les siennes, qui tournaient de la teinte mauve à bordeaux.

Sa peau, et bientôt son corps tout entier, se mirent à picoter.

Chacune de ces cellules grésillaient.

Lacey tenta de reprendre le contrôle et de s'imposer, mais l'amour de Belle était bien plus puissant que la simple attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Rumple.

La jeune femme sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. Du manque d'oxygène ou de la bataille qui rageait en elle, elle l'ignorait.

Rumple, lui, n'en n'avait cure. Il ne rendrait pas les armes tant qu'il ne serait pas certain d'avoir réellement libérée son véritable amour des chaînes du Mal.

Il pouvait sentir contre son torse, les palpitations frénétiques du c?ur de son épouse qui battait de manière aussi erratique que le sien.

Le chaos devait prédominer dans le corps et l'esprit de sa princesse courageuse.

Il se concentra sur les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait et injecta tout son amour dans les baisers qui mêlaient leur langues l'une à l'autre pour qu'il transcende la Vilenie qui s'était incrustée en elle.

Il prit à peine le temps d'inspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air, avant de retrouver le chemin des lèvres de Belle, aussi douces et goûteuses que dans ses souvenirs, à présent.

Elle avait la sensation d'être aspirer dans un typhon, sans plus aucune possibilité pour se repérer, si ce n'était le sang qui pulsait dans les veines du cou de son mari sous ses pouces.

Elle dû atteindre l'oeil du cyclone car il s'estompa et tout à coup, la tempête cessa en elle !

L'ouragan essoufflé, seule l'exhalation provoquée par la proximité de l'homme qui détenait réellement son coeur, agitait ses sens.

Le silence régna en maître dans sa conscience et dans son inconscient. C'était comme voguer sur un lac aux eaux calmes et limpides, poussé par les alizés. Elle était seule au commande !

Rumple perçut un sourire naissant au coin de sa bouche, alors qu'elle continuait de répondre à ses baisers.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se séparèrent légèrement, pantelants.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ses iris marron se perdant dans ses prunelles bleu-lagon.

\- Belle, souffla-t-il avec joie et soulagement.

Haletant, il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme, sans cesser d'observer ses pupilles dilatée par la passion et d'admirer le visage parfait de la femme qu'il avait épousé. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose et ses lèvres framboise charnues, gonflées par l'échange de leurs baisers.

\- Je suis là, acquiesça-t-elle dans un murmure, le souffle court, elle aussi. Grâce à toi.

\- Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, décida-t-il avant de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le rire cristallin de Belle était pure mélodie à ses oreilles avant que leurs lèvres et leurs langues se joignent à nouveau dans une danse passionnée.

Sans décoller sa bouche de la sienne, elle l'entraîna vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, la dague à la lame de métal ondulé, qui ne portait plus aucun nom, gisant sur le plancher, oubliée et pas plus offensive que n'importe quel autre coutelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce que je meure de ne pas faire depuis des mois, répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Maneuvrant à l'aveuglette, elle l'attira dans l'espace qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt. D'un mouvement du pied, elle ferma la porte de la chambre principale – leur chambre – tandis que ses phalanges agiles, couleur chair, déboutonnait prestement le col de sa chemise blanche D&G.

Alors que les doigts adroits de Rumplestiltskin s'insinuaient sous le bord de son top fuchsia, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas l'entraînant avec elle, ses lèvres glissant sur son menton puis dans son cou. Le grognement de plaisir qui fit vibrer les cordes vocales de son mari se propageant dans tous son corps à la vitesse de la lumière.

La luxure qui s'emparait de ses sens était à elle, et uniquement à elle, à présent.


	54. Chapter 54

Éveillé depuis l'aube, Rumplestiltskin étudiait minutieusement le visage de Belle qui dormait paisiblement, enroulée dans les draps. Détaillant chacune des courbes de son corps, il tentait d'en mémoriser chaque parcelle.

Maintenant que la malédiction de la Ténébreuse avait été dissoute dans le néant, pulvérisée par la force de la magie du baiser d'amour véritable, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

Il s'était préparé à ne pas survivre au duel sur la frégate de Hook. Ensuite, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde s'en sortir face à l'armée de Ténébreux que le pirate prévoyait d'emmener à Storybrooke et encore moins revoir la Noirceur qui avait squattée son enveloppe charnelle pendant des siècles sous les traits de Lacey.

La nuit avait été magique. Leur union plus intense et passionnée que jamais et bien au-delà de ce qu'il n'avait jamais fantasmé dans ses rêves les plus fous quand ils étaient séparés. Son épouse n'avait rien à envier à sa jumelle maléfique de ce côté là, supposait-il. Bien qu'il se soit toujours arrangé pour décliner chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui quand elle n'était pas elle-même.

Et tout le problème résidait là, ce matin.

Belle serait à nouveau elle-même quand elle ouvrirait ses grands yeux azur et il n'osait pas préjuger des dispositions que la jeune femme qu'il aimait de tout son c?ur prendrait.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement pris le temps de parler sérieusement de ce qui se passerait après le baiser d'amour véritable.

Angoissé qu'il était de voir débarquer les Héros au pire des moments, fidèles à eux-mêmes, il n'avait pas pris en compte les conséquences qu'engendrerait leur acte. Ou plutôt, il avait soigneusement évité d'y penser. Belle serait saine et sauve, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à ce moment-là. Le temps leur était compté, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Le baiser... les baisers, se reprit-il, qui avaient permis la libération de sa princesse avaient été de plus en plus fiévreux et auraient certainement plus à Lacey. Il l'imaginait sans encombre ricaner depuis les limbes où elle devait errer.

Bonne chance, vieux fou, lui criait-elle certainement en riant.

Il aurait dû prendre sur lui d'interrompre la chose, au lieu de la laisser dégénérer à un tel point.

Mais emporté par les émois de leurs retrouvailles et ses envies charnelles, ses besoins primaires avaient dominé son cerveau.

Maintenant, il redoutait qu'elle regrette l'abandon dont elle avait fait preuve et qu'elle lui reproche de ne pas avoir recouvré la raison, dans un éclair de lucidité.

Elle aurait peut-être été choquée par son refus et même, sans doute, carrément vexée mais elle aurait aussi certainement reconnu aisément que c'était la décision la plus sage. Il avait déjà eu à affronter pareil dilemme par la passé et il avait toujours su agir en gentleman, comme elle le méritait.

Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir abuser d'elle dans un instant de faiblesse. Elle était ivre de liberté et son jugement pouvait en être altéré aussi sûrement que si cela avait été les conséquence de l'abus d'alcool.

Ses émotions avaient été chamboulées par l'expérience qu'elle venait de traverser et elle ne devait pas être en état de prendre une quelconque décision. Encore moins, une aussi importante que celle qui concernait leur futur.

Il était bien placer pour savoir que les réactions engendrées par des mois de calvaires n'étaient pas les plus censées, à défaut d'être l'expression de ce qui vous tenait le plus à coeur.

S'il n'avait pas été encore sous le choc de l'année passée sous le joug de Zelena, il n'aurait jamais menti à Belle alors même qu'il lui demandait de l'épouser

Il n'aurait peut-être même jamais eu le courage de lui faire sa demande s'il n'avait pas vécu en cage comme un animal pendant des mois. Pendant son supplice, après la mort de Bae, la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir, c'était le souvenir des bras de sa Belle. Le réconfort qu'il pouvait y puiser, rien qu'en s'imaginant blotti tout contre elle. La vaillance dont elle avait fait preuve en franchissant le seuil du sellier pour tenter de le libérer. Elle avait braver la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest pour voler à son secours.

Il ne pourrait jamais regretter de lui avoir proposé de l'épouser. Mais, s'il le pouvait, il aurait tout changer pour elle. Il aurait effacé les mensonges qui avait entaché leurs noces. Avant et après lui avoir passé la bague au doigt.

Heureusement, elle lui avait pardonné l'impardonnable, il en était bien conscient. Il était d'ailleurs loin d'être aussi clément avec lui-même, maintenant que la Noirceur n'obscurcissait plus son jugement.

Il espérait de tout son coeur que Belle n'en viendrait pas à regretter sa propre décision.

Ils avaient déjà mis beaucoup de choses à plat durant ces dernières semaines et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas sûr qu'elle souhaitait que leur relation en arrive à ce stade, à nouveau, aussi vite.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés et il ne pouvait nier la force de leur amour, capable de briser la malédiction la plus noire du Royaume Enchanté qui avait pesée sur son âme pendant plus de trois siècles.

Malgré tout, une partie de lui ne pouvait écarter les doutes qui s'amoncelaient dans un coin de son cerveau, responsable du serrement de son palpitant dans sa poitrine.

Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, se raccrocher à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et partager ses dernières semaines. Une petite voix dans sa tête supplantait tout et faisait renaître la douleur sourde de l'insécurité si profondément enraciné en lui.

Bien entendu, le comportement de son épouse ne laissait place à aucune équivoque depuis son hypothermie. Mais comment départager avec certitude la partie qui était Belle et celle qui était son double diabolique quand il était question de sexe, précisément ?

Il se demandait si le Mal n'avait pas réussi son coup, finalement. Car la vie qui s'offrait désormais à lui pouvait très bien ressembler de très près à l'antichambre des Enfers.

Si Belle ne voulait pas de lui, maintenant qu'elle était libre... Si elle quittait Storybrooke pour voyager et voir le monde, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé... Il resterait probablement là, à s'éteindre en attendant que la mort ne l'emporte pour de bon.

Il aurait le confort matériel qui lui avait cruellement manqué quand le gueux qu'il était survivait à peine dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais il n'avait pas le goût de Gold pour l'argent, ni celui du Ténébreux pour le pouvoir.

Sans l'ombre de ce dernier qui planait, que ce soit à travers lui ou la femme qu'il aimait, les habitants cesseraient sans doute de le craindre et le jour viendrait où ils se rendraient compte de son impuissance. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'exposer à leur hargne .

Il pourrait, bien entendu, quitter les lieux et tout recommencer ailleurs. Comme Milah le lui avait suggéré, il y avait si longtemps. Peut-être s'installer à New-York, dans l'appartement de Bae ?

Mais non, il préférait de loin le calme de la cabane au milieu des bois à la métropole bondée.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, s'il l'un d'eux voulait passer le champ de force pour quitter l'enceinte du chalet, ils devaient prévenir Regina et toute la clique des Héros de la tournure des derniers événements.

Il était soulagé que ces derniers ne soient pas arrivé pour tout faire capoter à la dernière minute.

Peut-être son petit-fils était-il réellement sincère quand il disait vouloir simplement apprendre à connaître le tisserand, celui qui avait élevé son père dans les Basses Terres.

Belle s'étira langoureusement à ses côtés et il sentit son c?ur rater un battement.

Il tenta de déglutir pour palier à la sécheresse de l'entièreté de sa cavité buccale, mais sa glotte était paralysée dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il clôt ses paupières une fraction de seconde, avant de se tourner vers celle qui avait su ré-apprivoiser son c?ur, après tant de souffrances.

Prenant une inspiration aussi profonde que le lui permettaient ses poumons, qui brûlaient comme emplis de lave en fusion, il tenta de se draper de son armure de pierre, tout comme il se préparait à le faire depuis le lever du jour, devant l'inévitable.

\- Bonjour, gazouilla-t-elle gaiement.

Un sourire s'étalait sur sa mine encore endormie.

Un bon signe !

Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de se réveiller nue dans son lit.

Au contraire, elle se glissa plus près de lui et sa main chemina sur son torse tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient les siennes.

Il s'allouerait un dernier baiser voluptueux avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Cette fois, il ferait montre de courage.

Mais avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit, elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de lui précipitamment.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, en portant la main à sa bouche. L'haleine du matin, ce n'est pas des plus romantiques. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle avait quitté la chambre, sans même emporter ses vêtements avec elle ou mettre quelque chose sur son dos, avant même qu'il puisse bouger un muscle ou prononcer un son, trop paralysé par sa réaction fulgurante.

C'est avec un soulagement certain qu'elle referma la porte de sa propre chambre et s'accorda quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son c?ur saisi de panique.

Avait-il des regrets à propos de ce qui s'était passé ?

Quand elle avait croisé ses iris foncés, une lueur étrange hantait son regard, mais son cerveau encore embué par le sommeil n'avait pas immédiatement enregistré cet état de fait. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour le réaliser et se remémorer les conditions de sa présence dans son lit.

Ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet. Hormis le fait qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour éviter tout contact de ce genre tant qu'elle était sous le coup de la Malédiction.

Cependant, à peine délivrée, emportée par son allégresse, elle lui avait sauté dessus sans prendre le temps de le laisser respirer. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se plaindre mais elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autan de présomptions. Étant le plus expérimenté des deux, en général, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Mais la nuit dernière, elle avait été plus qu'entreprenante. Quasiment insatiable.

Elle était pire que Lacey !

Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas l'excuse du sortilège pour la défendre.

Elle piqua un fard en repensant aux manières débauchées de sa jumelle maléfique.

Dire que Rumple avait enduré sa présence pendant plusieurs semaines !

Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : brûler toute la garde-robe de cette dernière. À commencer par la minijupe moulante brodée de strass et le débardeur au décolleté plongeant que Lacey avait enfilés la veille.

Comment une partie d'elle-même pouvait-elle apprécier un tel accoutrement ?


	55. Chapter 55

Belle sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir dévidé le contenu de son estomac dans le bol de porcelaine. Elle s'affala sur le canapé, sentant ses jambes flageoler sous elle. Elle était sur autopilote depuis sa rencontre avec Rumple dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas eu l'air fâché, mais il avait été plus que distant.

Elle avait pris une douche rapide et enfilé une jupette lilas qui arrivait à mi-cuisse – bien plus longue que celle de la veille – et une blouse blanche, qu'elle avait surmonté d'un cardigan violine.

Elle voulait soigner sa tenue et se surprit à être aussi nerveuse à l'idée de le voir qu'elle ne l'était au château des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle s'arrangeait pour le croiser le plus souvent possible, l'air de rien.

Mais quand elle avait enfin osé quitter sa chambre, il n'était plus dans la sienne.

Elle s'était avancée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, où il finissait de préparer le déjeuner et il lui avait offert des pancakes tout chauds en signe de paix, qu'elle n'avait pas refusés de peur de déclencher... elle ne savait pas trop quoi au juste. Mais la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était le contrarier. Par contre, ce qui était certain, c'est que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Son estomac noué refusait d'ingérer quoi que ce soit.

Au lieu de déguster avec elle, la préparation à base de pâte qu'il avait préparée, il s'était éclipsé sans un mot, emportant sa tasse de thé noir avec lui pour s'enfermer dans le petit bureau.

Quand il reparut, il lui fit part de son appel à Regina, lui assurant que la cabane ne serait bientôt plus une prison.

Elle essaya bien d'exprimer son ressenti à propos de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais réussit juste à bafouiller quelques regrets, à peine intelligibles, pour son comportement outrancier de la veille et celui dont elle avait fait preuve pendant les mois précédents.

Avant même qu'elle ait terminé, ce dernier lui assura qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle se soit laissée emporter dans son élan après tant de pression et que si Lacey s'était révélée sous les traits de la Ténébreuse, c'était sans doute parce que la Méchante Reine l'avait fait germer de son imagination quand elle avait remplacé sa mémoire et non parce qu'elle représentait tous ses travers.

Belle n'était pas convaincue par sa tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Elle avait ressenti bien trop d'affinité avec cette entité sombre pour ignorer que c'était un côté à part entière d'elle-même.

Néanmoins, elle fit semblant, parce qu'elle savait que Rumple voulait avant tout la déculpabiliser pour les actes répréhensibles qu'elle avait posés tout au long des semaines écoulées.

Quand le chambranle de la porte de la cabane se mis à trembler, il sursauta, surpris par l'écho de coups répétés.

\- Gold, cria la voix d'Emma.

Poussant un long soupir, il clopina jusqu'à l'entrée pour accueillir leurs invités.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'échapper aux Héros, quel que soit la magie à portée de sa main. Ces insupportables bien heureux finissaient toujours par obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, et ce, quel que soit le deal qu'il proposait.

Il était sidéré, depuis tout ce temps, de voir à quel point ils pouvaient s'abaisser à de sombres tractations et tout de même réussir à faire reposer sur ses épaules la portion de noirceur qui en était le fondement même. Alors, qu'ils acceptaient ces deals en toutes connaissances de cause.

Lorsque le panneau de bois tourna sur ses gonds, c'est sans surprise qu'il constata que les Charmant, ainsi que le shérif et Madame le Maire, flanqué de son amant, se trouvaient sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Sérieusement, Rumple ?! maugréa Regina en le fusillant du regard.

Les deux magiciennes se tenaient sur le seuil, histoire de vérifier si les dires de Gold étaient vrais. Ou si c'était une ruse de la part de la Ténébreuse.

\- Plus aucune magie, se défendit Belle en levant les bras, comme pour démontrer la chose.

Elle avait bondit du canapé à la seconde où elle avait entendu leurs visiteurs annoncer leur arrivée en grande pompe.

L'ancienne Reine la regarda sceptique et prit le temps de sonder la jeune femme aux yeux couleur saphir, avant de poser son regard perçant sur Rumplestiltskin.

\- Donc, un baiser d'amour véritable ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton qui ne laisse planer aucun doute sur ceux qu'elle avait quant à la véracité de la chose.

\- Oui, Rumple m'a sauvée de la Malédiction, pointa Belle, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

\- On sait tous que cela peut briser n'importe quel mauvais sort, ajouta Emma, trop contente de constater que, finalement, les conséquences de ses actions et décisions n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Regina hocha la tête et fit signe à Belle de se tenir prête pour une inspection en règle.

Non pas que la Ténébreuse aurait attendu sagement leur assentiment si elle avait la possibilité d'avoir recours à ses pouvoirs, mais il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions d'usage avant de faire tomber le champ de force qui l'empêchait de mettre un orteil hors de la bâtisse et ses alentours immédiats.

En quelques minutes, elle était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise.


	56. Chapter 56

Le départ des Héros fut une brève affaire, après que Regina et Emma se soient assurées que Belle ne représentait plus aucun danger pour autrui.

Comble du comble pour Rumplestiltskin, la Fée Bleue, sans doute restée en retrait au départ par peur des représailles, s'était jointe aux Gentils pour apporter son expérience en matière d'âme maudite.

L'ancien mage en aurait ri à se pisser dessus, s'il n'avait pas été autant en colère et indigné par le toupet du parasite à la robe gélatineuse de leur contrée d'origine.

Finalement, ils quittèrent tous les lieux après quelques excuses murmurées par la Sauveuse pour les tourments qu'elle avait causés à la Princesse d'Avonlea dans sa quête pour épargner la vie du pirate au crochet, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques peccadilles

Une fois seuls, la tension retomba un peu mais ne se dissipa pas totalement.

\- J'ai aussi prévenu ton père et tes amies, indiqua Rumple sur un ton anodin.

Bien trop anodin !

\- Ils devraient être là bientôt, ajouta-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Il ne croyait sans doute pas si bien dire car il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que d'autres coups à la porte retentissaient.

Sans attendre, il accueillit cette fois les nouveaux arrivants chaleureusement.

Ils avaient permis à Belle de ne pas se perdre totalement durant l'horrible période qu'elle venait de traverser. Il leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Les cinq filles se sautèrent dans les bras, riant et sanglotant à la fois et son c?ur se gonfla d'orgueil et de soulagement pour sa princesse courageuse. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait jamais seule. Elle aurait toujours des gens bien pour veiller sur elle et prendre soin d'elle. S'ils avaient su l'épauler pendant qu'elle était sous la malédiction de la Ténébreuse, rien d'autre ne saurait les tenir à distance.

Archibald Hopper, sans grande surprise, accompagnait la petite troupe. Il félicita la jeune femme et lui proposa de continuer à avoir recours à ses services tant qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin.

Rumple ne doutait pas qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se remettre de cette expérience infernale. Elle aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à se pardonner toutes ses exactions. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus parasitée par la Noirceur, elle voudrait réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait. Il avait réussi à éradiquer le sortilège démoniaque qui rongeait le c?ur de sa Belle, mais elle ne se remettrait certainement jamais totalement de la cruauté dont elle avait fait preuve, en particulier à l'égard de Zelena. Il espérait que le psychiatre pourrait un peu tempérer les choses et lui faire accepter qu'elle n'était pas entièrement responsable de toutes ses vilenies.

Moe French, le Seigneur Maurice d'Avonlea, pleura à chaudes larmes et enlaça sa petite fille dans ses grandes pattes d'ours.

\- Papa, chuchota-t-elle larmoyante, enveloppée dans son embrase protectrice.

Après de longues minutes, il desserra finalement son étreinte et se tourna vers son gendre pour le remercier profusément.

Rumplestiltskin ne réussit pas à éviter l'accolade masculine malgré ses protestations énergiques. Prétextant vouloir se rendre à son magasin, il échappa toutefois à la petite fête improvisée par Ruby et ses cons?urs. Il était cependant en accord total avec les jeunes femmes, Belle avait bien mérité une célébration après le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre.

Il en profita pour ramener le criquet en ville, ne répondant que par monosyllabe aux questions inquisitoires du spécialiste de la psyché. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui livrer ses états d'âme, même s'il lui était plus qu'obligé pour le soutien qu'il avait témoigné à son épouse.

A vrai dire, il était encore sous le choc de la réaction de sa Belle. Il avait cogité sur les conséquences de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre et pouvait sans encombre imaginer que son épouse ait des objections à rejouer leur lune de miel comme si de rien n'était. Mais, il n'avait pas envisager une réaction aussi extrême de sa part. Elle avait disparue plus rapidement qu'une tornade, dévastant son c?ur au passage et laissant son ego plus meurtri que jamais. Si meurtri qu'il n'osait même plus poser les yeux sur elle.

Quel idiot il avait été de croire que le bonheur pourrait être au rendez-vous pour lui quand tout serait terminé.

Les Méchants n'avaient pas droit à une fin heureuse.

Mais, Belle, elle, faisait partie des Héros...

Finalement, il passa voir Dove à la boutique.

Ce dernier en resta bouche bée, bien qu'aucun son n'ait franchi ses lèvres. Par un fruit du hasard – Non, l'ancien mage ne croyait pas au hasard - c'était jour de collecte et après réflexion, il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser sa garde devant les habitants de Storybrooke.

Il n'avait peut-être plus de pouvoir magique, mais il avait toujours le pouvoir de relever le prix de leurs loyers et il entendait bien ne pas le leur laisser oublier, ni savoir qu'il pourrait se laisser attendrir à l'avenir s'ils savaient tirer sur la bonne corde. Autant profiter de sa réputation de Méchant tant qu'elle durerait et maintenir l'illusion le plus longtemps possible.

Il avait trop souffert du mépris d'autrui pour accepter sans broncher de redevenir le souffre-douleur du village. Avec ou sans Belle, il avait acquis un minimum de respect de lui-même que pour leur permettre de se comporter en tyrans avec lui.

De son côté, la jeune femme était ravie d'avoir pu passer du temps avec ses amies. Elle était aux anges pour Mulan et Merida. Ariel lui avait confié entre quatre yeux, qu'elle avait expressément détourné le regard quand l'employé de Mr Gold – Rumple, avait corrigé la sirène en rougissant quelque peu – avait emprunté des livres de jardinage au format peu conventionnel. Elle préférait de loin ignorer ses agissements étranges, afin de ne pas avoir à répondre aux interrogations éventuelles du shérif ou de son adjoint.

Quand Belle serait prête, elles géreraient la bibliothèque à deux. Si Madame le Maire, le permettait, bien entendu.

Belle promit également à son père de continuer à passer du temps en sa compagnie, que ce soit au magasin de fleurs ou ailleurs. Étrangement, au lieu de les éloigner comme elle l'avait imaginé, cette épreuve les avait rapprochés et elle en était plus que sincèrement heureuse.

Ruby avait proposé une célébration publique chez Granny, histoire de moucher tous ces hypocrites. Hamburger et thé glacé à volonté. Voir quelque chose de plus corsé. Mais, la fraîchement ex-Ténébreuse refusa l'idée étant donné qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore d'affronter le regard de tous ces « braves gens » de Storybrooke.

Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se réacclimater. Pour l'instant, c'était Rumple qui occupait ses pensées. Ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était pouvoir rétablir le lien de la veille entre eux.

Néanmoins, elle ne voulait surtout rien brusquer. Si Rumple préférait attendre et recommencer à zéro, elle se plierait volontiers à sa demande. Il était vrai que pas mal de questions restaient à régler. Si le choix de son mari était d'y aller lentement, elle ne s'y opposerait pas. Elle avait du mal à s'expliquer son comportement insensé. Les mois passés avec Lacey dans sa tête avaient fait renaître en elle des désirs qu'elle avait presque oubliés et ses hormones avaient guidé ses actes. Elle comprenait qu'il soit choqué par son attitude mais elle ne laisserait pas ça s'immiscer entre eux. Ils avaient combattu la Noirceur, ils pouvaient surmonter tout le reste.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était préparée à quitter la ville de peur de souffrir encore. Elle avait eu du temps pour se convaincre que c'était la meilleure option pour elle. Seulement son expérience en tant que Ténébreuse avait tout remis en question. Et principalement le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui.

L'espoir renaissait de ses cendres dans son c?ur et elle se sentait incapable de faire une croix sur leur bonheur, s'il existait encore une chance pour eux de l'obtenir.

Il lui avait prouvé qu'il la faisait passer en tout premier, avant lui-même. Il l'avait sauvée d'elle-même. C'était des preuves de sa bonne foi qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Il était devenu l'homme qu'elle espérait, par amour pour elle. Il avait réussi à combattre ses propres Démons intérieurs ... et les siens, également !

Elle soupesa une seconde ses options. Elle pourrait demander à son père de l'emmener en ville maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau libre de ses allées et venues. Elle ne voulait pas voir les habitants, mais elle pourrait préparer un pique-nique et passer à l'improviste au magasin, à l'heure du déjeuner.

Rumple avait dit en partant qu'il avait besoin de faire le point sur l'inventaire. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle. Mais, elle ne lui permettrait plus de la tenir à distance. Pas, après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser ensembles. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Sans lui, elle aurait péri dans un océan de noirceur. Il était hors de question qu'elle le perde encore.

Il avait agi de façon étrange, le matin même, faisant comme si de rien n'était après sa fuite et sa retraite dans la chambre d'amis. Elle reconnaissait aisément qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Mais il n'y avait rien qui ne pouvait être arrangé. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

À la réflexion, il était difficile de savoir ce qui était étrange ou pas le concernant, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous le coup de la Malédiction et elle non plus.

Peut-être, n'avait-il pas si bien accepté sa phase Ténébreuse, qu'il le lui avait laissé entendre.

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Rumple de tenir des griefs à son encontre. Plutôt le sens inverse.

Et, comme il le lui avait fait remarquer, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux la situation.

Peut-être valait-il mieux l'appeler avant de débarquer à la boutique.

Il avait horreur des importuns qui s'y invitaient selon leur envie. Ou plutôt leur besoin !

Elle grommela en repensant au nombre de fois où les Charmant, ou encore Regina, avaient outrepassé le panneau censé leur assurer un peu d'intimité.

Non, il valait mieux attendre son retour si elle voulait qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions. Il pouvait être une vraie tête de cochon, parfois.


	57. Chapter 57

Rumplestiltskin revenait de sa tournée d'inspection dans le coeur de la ville de Storybrooke, les intestins noués.

Non pas par la petite escapade qu'il s'était permise dans les rues de la bourgade du Maine.

Non, la récolte des loyers n'avait pas du tout été ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Oscillant entre la crainte que les habitants n'aient plus du tout peur de lui et refusent donc de s'acquitter de leur dû – il tablait sur la présence silencieuse, mais impressionnante de Dove pour les convaincre de ne pas tenter de se soustraire à leurs engagements – et le malaise qu'il éprouverait certainement s'ils agissaient comme s'ils rencontraient le Diable en personne – le tisserand ne partageait pas le goût de la Noirceur pour le pouvoir et n'avait aucune envie d'épouvanter les enfants où leurs parents. Il connaissait trop bien les affres de ne pas être en mesure de prodiguer le nécessaire vital à sa progéniture - il avait été finalement surpris que les locataires, toujours prompts à quémander un rallonge de temps ou une diminution de charges par le passé, lui remettent le montant correcte sans rechigner ou se plaindre. En fait, il aurait eu tendance à dire qu'ils s'étaient même exécuté de bonne grâce.

Granny avait fait une remarque concernant les dégâts occasionnés à son établissement et Ruby, revenant des bois, lui avait rapidement expliqué que les agissements de l'ancien Ténébreux avaient été bien moins dévastateurs que ceux que son épouse avait infligés à la ville pendant sa brève déchéance sous l'influence de la Malédiction.

Les citoyens avaient, en quelques sorte, pris conscience de ce à quoi ils avaient échappés pendant les siècles où Rumplestiltskin régnait en Maître de la Terreur dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ils en étaient presque venus à regretter Gold et sa rigueur froide et calculatrice mais, Oh ! Combien réglementée, comparée à l'agressivité gratuite de la jeune femme qui semblait si posée et s'était révélée complètement indomptable. Elle frappait de manière totalement aléatoire, au gré de ses caprices et fantaisies, L'antiquaire était certes un requin qui cerclait sa proie quand il s'agissait de tractation. Stricte et procédurier. Mais l'ancienne bibliothécaire au sourire charmant, elle, n'avait établi aucune règle, ne concluait pas de marché et personne n'était à l'abri de sa soudaine malveillance. On ne pouvait jamais savoir comment se protéger de ses emportements, ni les éviter.

Certains avaient même avoué, à demi-mots, que s'ils n'avaient pas été si impatients de voir leurs rêves se réaliser via la magie plutôt que par le dur labeur, et avaient pris la peine de lire les petits caractères au bas de leurs contrats, ils se seraient épargné bien des déboires.

D'autres lui étaient quasiment reconnaissant d'avoir su endiguer la menace qui pesait sur leur tête telle une épée de Damoclès. La nouvelle de l'anéantissement de la Noirceur s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans les ruelles, grâce à Leroy en particulier, qui se prenait pour le crieur publique officiel de la petite ville du Maine.

Rumple en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait anticipé pareil revirement de situation.

Non, ce n'était pas l'accueil des habitants qui tenaillait son colon. C'était l'appréhension de se retrouver face à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Le matin, quand elle avait déguerpi en deux temps, trois mouvements de son lit, il avait été saisi de stupeur et incapable de réagir. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus avait fini par se produire. Il avait abusé de la situation dans un moment de faiblesse de la jeune femme qui ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

Il se détestait pour cet ultime outrage mais avait choisi, comme de coutume, de fuir plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilités.

Revenant à ses sens, elle s'était empressée d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis, puis s'était calfeutrée dans la salle de bain. Certainement pour se débarrasser des traces de leur coït.

Quand elle était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il lui avait tendu une branche d'olivier sous la forme des pancakes qu'il avait cuisinés. Il connaissait les petits péchés de la Princesse d'Avonlea et la gourmandise en faisait partie. Elle avait accepté son geste et il avait filé sans demander son reste dans son bureau pour lui laisser l'espace personnel dont elle avait tant besoin et appeler Regina.

Elle devait être déboussolée.

Il l'avait été en se réveillant dans la grotte ou l'avait enchaîné Emma.

En moins de vingt minutes, toute la troupe des Gentils étaient à leur porte pour venir constater de visu que ce n'était pas une arnaque et permettre à la jeune femme de circuler librement.

Ensuite Maurice et ses amies, accompagnés du criquet à lunette, avaient tenu à venir se réjouir de la fin de sa sentence et de son retour parmi eux. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Que du contraire, il était heureux qu'elle puisse compter sur des personnes de leur trempe. Aucun ne s'était laissé impressionné ou influencé par les forces de l'ordre de Storybrooke et ils avaient gagné son respect pour ça.

Le volant de la Cadillac glissa sous sa main droite, ravivant les blessures, pourtant plus si fraîches, de sa paume mais il ne sentit pas la brûlure que cela prodiguait. Aucune souffrance ne pouvait surpasser celle de son c?ur, désagrégé dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant, ils étaient arrivés à la croisée des chemins.

Maintenant, elle était redevenue elle-même.

Elle n'était plus la patiente apeurée que Jefferson avait libérée du sous-sol de la clinique. Vingt-huit années, pendant lesquelles elle avait été tout près de lui, alors qu'il la croyait perdue à tout jamais. Aujourd'hui elle était bien en vie, mais le résultat revenait au même. Il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

Son c?ur s'arrêta de battre une seconde et se serra à l'intérieur de sa poitrine quand il coupa le moteur et retira la clef du barillet de la Caddy. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta vainement de calmer les pulsations qui frappaient ses tempes et de dénouer la pelote que formaient ses nerfs.

Du pas du condamné, il s'apprêta à pénétrer dans les lieux qu'il avait quittés plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il était temps d'affronter la réalité et il le ferait en homme et non en poltron, comme il avait toujours été accoutumé à le faire.

Il lui était difficile de combattre ses habitudes mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et il avait fini de se comporter en lâche. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être le trouillard de service. Il ne vivrait plus en baissant les yeux Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la Malédiction du Ténébreux à laquelle il avait tenu tête pendant trois cents ans. Il pouvait faire face à ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Il aimait Belle et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre. Il avait perdu déjà bien trop de monde.

Si elle avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver, il lui en donnerait.

Ils pouvaient reprendre les choses au point de départ et y aller doucement.

La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'est qu'elle lui accorde une toute dernière chance de lui démontrer qu'il pouvait être l'homme dont elle avait besoin pour la rendre heureuse.

Il passerait le reste de ses jours à tenter de lui apporter le bonheur.

Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à la convaincre de lui en laisser l'occasion.


	58. Chapter 58

Rumplestiltskin revenait de sa tournée d'inspection dans le coeur de la ville de Storybrooke, les intestins noués.

Non pas par la petite escapade qu'il s'était permise dans les rues de la bourgade du Maine.

Non, la récolte des loyers n'avait pas du tout été ce qu'il avait envisagé.

Oscillant entre la crainte que les habitants n'aient plus du tout peur de lui et refusent donc de s'acquitter de leur dû – il tablait sur la présence silencieuse, mais impressionnante de Dove pour les convaincre de ne pas tenter de se soustraire à leurs engagements – et le malaise qu'il éprouverait certainement s'ils agissaient comme s'ils rencontraient le Diable en personne – le tisserand ne partageait pas le goût de la Noirceur pour le pouvoir et n'avait aucune envie d'épouvanter les enfants où leurs parents. Il connaissait trop bien les affres de ne pas être en mesure de prodiguer le nécessaire vital à sa progéniture - il avait été finalement surpris que les locataires, toujours prompts à quémander un rallonge de temps ou une diminution de charges par le passé, lui remettent le montant correcte sans rechigner ou se plaindre. En fait, il aurait eu tendance à dire qu'ils s'étaient même exécuté de bonne grâce.

Granny avait fait une remarque concernant les dégâts occasionnés à son établissement et Ruby, revenant des bois, lui avait rapidement expliqué que les agissements de l'ancien Ténébreux avaient été bien moins dévastateurs que ceux que son épouse avait infligés à la ville pendant sa brève déchéance sous l'influence de la Malédiction.

Les citoyens avaient, en quelques sorte, pris conscience de ce à quoi ils avaient échappés pendant les siècles où Rumplestiltskin régnait en Maître de la Terreur dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ils en étaient presque venus à regretter Gold et sa rigueur froide et calculatrice mais, Oh ! Combien réglementée, comparée à l'agressivité gratuite de la jeune femme qui semblait si posée et s'était révélée complètement indomptable. Elle frappait de manière totalement aléatoire, au gré de ses caprices et fantaisies, L'antiquaire était certes un requin qui cerclait sa proie quand il s'agissait de tractation. Stricte et procédurier. Mais l'ancienne bibliothécaire au sourire charmant, elle, n'avait établi aucune règle, ne concluait pas de marché et personne n'était à l'abri de sa soudaine malveillance. On ne pouvait jamais savoir comment se protéger de ses emportements, ni les éviter.

Certains avaient même avoué, à demi-mots, que s'ils n'avaient pas été si impatients de voir leurs rêves se réaliser via la magie plutôt que par le dur labeur, et avaient pris la peine de lire les petits caractères au bas de leurs contrats, ils se seraient épargné bien des déboires.

D'autres lui étaient quasiment reconnaissant d'avoir su endiguer la menace qui pesait sur leur tête telle une épée de Damoclès. La nouvelle de l'anéantissement de la Noirceur s'étant répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans les ruelles, grâce à Leroy en particulier, qui se prenait pour le crieur publique officiel de la petite ville du Maine.

Rumple en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait anticipé pareil revirement de situation.

Non, ce n'était pas l'accueil des habitants qui tenaillait son colon. C'était l'appréhension de se retrouver face à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Le matin, quand elle avait déguerpi en deux temps, trois mouvements de son lit, il avait été saisi de stupeur et incapable de réagir. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus avait fini par se produire. Il avait abusé de la situation dans un moment de faiblesse de la jeune femme qui ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

Il se détestait pour cet ultime outrage mais avait choisi, comme de coutume, de fuir plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilités.

Revenant à ses sens, elle s'était empressée d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis, puis s'était calfeutrée dans la salle de bain. Certainement pour se débarrasser des traces de leur coït.

Quand elle était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il lui avait tendu une branche d'olivier sous la forme des pancakes qu'il avait cuisinés. Il connaissait les petits péchés de la Princesse d'Avonlea et la gourmandise en faisait partie. Elle avait accepté son geste et il avait filé sans demander son reste dans son bureau pour lui laisser l'espace personnel dont elle avait tant besoin et appeler Regina.

Elle devait être déboussolée.

Il l'avait été en se réveillant dans la grotte ou l'avait enchaîné Emma.

En moins de vingt minutes, toute la troupe des Gentils étaient à leur porte pour venir constater de visu que ce n'était pas une arnaque et permettre à la jeune femme de circuler librement.

Ensuite Maurice et ses amies, accompagnés du criquet à lunette, avaient tenu à venir se réjouir de la fin de sa sentence et de son retour parmi eux. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Que du contraire, il était heureux qu'elle puisse compter sur des personnes de leur trempe. Aucun ne s'était laissé impressionné ou influencé par les forces de l'ordre de Storybrooke et ils avaient gagné son respect pour ça.

Le volant de la Cadillac glissa sous sa main droite, ravivant les blessures, pourtant plus si fraîches, de sa paume mais il ne sentit pas la brûlure que cela prodiguait. Aucune souffrance ne pouvait surpasser celle de son c?ur, désagrégé dans sa poitrine.

Maintenant, ils étaient arrivés à la croisée des chemins.

Maintenant, elle était redevenue elle-même.

Elle n'était plus la patiente apeurée que Jefferson avait libérée du sous-sol de la clinique. Vingt-huit années, pendant lesquelles elle avait été tout près de lui, alors qu'il la croyait perdue à tout jamais. Aujourd'hui elle était bien en vie, mais le résultat revenait au même. Il l'avait certainement perdue pour toujours.

Son c?ur s'arrêta de battre une seconde et se serra à l'intérieur de sa poitrine quand il coupa le moteur et retira la clef du barillet de la Caddy. Prenant une grande inspiration, il tenta vainement de calmer les pulsations qui frappaient ses tempes et de dénouer la pelote que formaient ses nerfs.

Du pas du condamné, il s'apprêta à pénétrer dans les lieux qu'il avait quittés plus tôt dans la matinée.

Il était temps d'affronter la réalité et il le ferait en homme et non en poltron, comme il avait toujours été accoutumé à le faire.

Il lui était difficile de combattre ses habitudes mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et il avait fini de se comporter en lâche. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être le trouillard de service. Il ne vivrait plus en baissant les yeux Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la Malédiction du Ténébreux à laquelle il avait tenu tête pendant trois cents ans. Il pouvait faire face à ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Il aimait Belle et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas la perdre. Il avait perdu déjà bien trop de monde.

Si elle avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver, il lui en donnerait.

Ils pouvaient reprendre les choses au point de départ et y aller doucement.

La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'est qu'elle lui accorde une toute dernière chance de lui démontrer qu'il pouvait être l'homme dont elle avait besoin pour la rendre heureuse.

Il passerait le reste de ses jours à tenter de lui apporter le bonheur.

Il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à la convaincre de lui en laisser l'occasion.


	59. Chapter 59

Elle entendit le moteur de la Cadillac depuis la cuisine où elle essayait, sans succès, d'apaiser ses pensées et son coeur battant au rythme effréné des pulsations de son sang, avec une décoction de camomille.

C'était sa dernière tentative. Ni le bain moussant, ni les exercices de relaxation que lui avaient conseillés Archie n'avaient eu un quelconque résultat.

Elle avait quitté la baignoire après quinze minutes à peine, son esprit dérivant vers des territoires qu'il ne valait mieux pas explorer en ce moment. La cuve composée de fibres de verre, installée dans un des angles de la pièce pour que Rumple puisse soulager sa cheville abîmée sans encombre, était assez vaste pour contenir leurs deux corps, petits et minces. Elle devait absolument éviter toute notion de luxure.

Quant au tapis de yoga, elle l'avait abandonné après cinq minutes. Elle était incapable de focaliser son attention sur sa respiration pour, même dix secondes. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit et y tournait comme un hamster dans sa roue, était le fait que son mari avait complété et signé une demande de divorce en bonne et due forme.

Elle avait passé les dernières heures à cogiter et ça n'avait pas été pour la rassurer.

Peut-être qu'elle se trompait du tout au tout.

Peut-être qu'il attendait l'instant où il serait libéré de son fardeau.

Leur amour était indéniable, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle n'était plus sure de rien et ça la rendait folle.

La porte de la cabane tourna sur ses gonds et elle bondit comme un chat sauvage avant même qu'il ait pu s'avancer dans la pièce principale.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! asséna Belle, sans lui laisser l'occasion de s'échapper.

Elle connaissait son caractère fuyant. Lui-même reconnaissait qu'il était un lâche et elle ne lui permettrait pas d'opérer une retraite stratégique, cette fois. Même si elle avait eu recours à la même supercherie, pas plus tard qu'à leur réveil.

Le palpitant de Rumple s'émietta à la vue de la grande enveloppe brune qu'elle tenait à la main, qu'il reconnut sur le champ. Elle avait dû s'aventurer dans le hangar.

Ses bonnes résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil et la couardise en lui en profita pour montrer son affreuse face.

Il déglutit péniblement. Ça y était. Son mariage venait à son terme, maintenant. Belle ne lui donnerait jamais l'opportunité de le laisser lui prouver qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse.

Il pouvait dire adieu au bonheur qui était passé à portée de sa main, mais qu'il n'avait pas su saisir. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'y agripper. Ainsi qu'à cet enfant aux iris aussi limpides que l'océan et au nez légèrement bosselé, un peu trop proéminent, qui n'existerait jamais.

Juste un frôlement pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il n'aurait pas.

Une famille qu'il pourrait entretenir convenablement, dont il pourrait prendre soin et qui l'aimerait en retour.

Pour lui, tout simplement.

Non pas qu'il y ait jamais réellement cru pour commencer. Il n'avait aucune prérogative pour réclamer quoi que ce soit après la façon déplorable dont il avait agi avec Bae et avec Belle. Il avait démontré qu'il n'était digne de cet honneur. Mais, parfois, il se prenait à en rêver quand même. Et le songe était des plus agréables.

Le baiser d'amour véritable avait fonctionné, témoignage des sentiments qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

Mais l'amour n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Et tout le monde savait que les Vilains n'avaient pas droit à une fin heureuse, se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois au moins pour s'en convaincre.

Les prunelles de Belle étaient étincelantes de colère, d'un bleu acier, et le glacèrent jusqu'au sang.

D'un geste de la main, elle brandit dans les airs les documents qui relataient la fin de leur union, ulcérée.

\- Tu as rempli une demande de divorce, l'accusa-t-elle d'un ton bien plus agressif que celui auquel il s'attendait.

Pris au dépourvu, il la regarda, béat.

Pourquoi était-elle en colère contre lui ?

Après tout, il lui apportait sa liberté sur un plateau.

C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, non ?

Décontenancée devant le visage interloqué de son mari, Belle sentit la tempête d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle retomber.

\- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? questionna-t-elle.

Si sa première hypothèse était la bonne ...

L'espoir renaissait de ses cendres dans le coeur de la Princesse d'Avonlea.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir ta vie... De vivre tes rêves, balbutia-t-il. Quand ... Quand tu t'es enfuie, ce matin... J'ai compris que j'avais eu tort... Je suis désolé... d'avoir trahi ta confiance une nouvelle foi… D'avoir profité du fait que tes émotions étaient sans dessus-dessous ...

Elle fut momentanément incapable de respirer, abasourdie par ses propos.

\- Tu n'as profité de rien du tout, se récria-t-elle en retrouvant sa capacité pulmonaire. Au contraire, c'est moi qui n'aie pas respecté notre marché. Nous avions convenu d'attendre et ...

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qui froissaient l'enveloppe contenant l'avenir de son mariage. Honteuse de la manière dont elle s'était comportée. Les reproches de la gouvernante qui l'avait éduquée en lieu et place de sa propre mère ricochant à ses oreilles cramoisies.

\- Et d'habitude c'est toi qui prend les initiatives, continua-t-elle courageusement, bravant le rouge qui empourprait également ses joues en feu.

Autant allez au fond des choses, à présent et appeler un chat, un chat !

Rumple ne put réprimer un rire presque hystérique, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celui du farfadet à la peau dorée et aux yeux de lézard de la Forêt Enchantée.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as disparue aussi rapidement dans ton terrier qu'un lapin traqué par un renard ? s'ébahit-il, estomaqué.

Elle répondit par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête.

Il posa des yeux écarquillés sur celle qui représentait sa fin heureuse.

La conversation prenait un tour complètement surréel.

Comme s'il lui était jamais possible reprocher à la plus magnifique des femmes qu'il ait jamais rencontrée de vouloir de son corps chétif et disgracieux et de le couvrir de caresses et de baisers.

\- Belle, je me fiche d'être le dominant ou le dominé dans ce genre de situation. Le problème ne réside pas là, et tu le sais, indiqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Il avait raison. Leur relation ne se résumait pas à l'intensité de leurs relations sexuelles, ni à l'ardeur qu'ils pouvaient chacun démontrer dans ces instants-là. Même si son éducation lui avait donné un aperçu stricte de la chose, le tisserand à la naissance plus que modeste, avait su étendre ses connaissances et lui prouver l'insignifiance et la stupidité des tabous qui lui avait été imposés en tant que femme de la Noblesse.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je signerai ces papiers, reprit-elle sur un ton plus posé, s'efforçant d'éloigner les pensées impures qui fleurissaient à son esprit.

Le coeur de Rumplestiltskin se mit tout à coup à cogner comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique, à la compréhension qu'elle ne s'était pas empressée d'apposer son nom au bas des documents qui devaient réduire à néant leur mariage.

Un onde de soulagement se distilla dans ses veines à la réalisation qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas encore totalement arrêté son choix.

La petite flamme de l'espoir s'embrasa à partir de l'étincelle qu'elle venait de faire jaillir au centre de la perspective de son avenir gris et lourd comme la pierre.

Non, il ne renoncerait pas si facilement !

Il se refusait de la perdre sans livrer une dernière bataille. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la méritait pas et qu'elle méritait bien mieux.

Personne ne décidait de son destin à part elle.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Et s'il pouvait l'y aider, la pousser dans la bonne direction - celle de ses bras - Il n'hésiterait pas.

Il était un être égoïste, après tout.

Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi une telle enchanteresse s'intéressait à lui, ni comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un être tel que lui, mais il n'en n'avait cure en cet instant.

Il ne laisserait pas le bonheur lui échapper encore une fois. C'était sa dernière chance d'être heureux. Et s'il y avait une seule qualité que d'aucun lui avait toujours reconnu, c'était qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Son esprit avait toujours compensé pour le reste.

Malgré tout, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait besoin d'être certain qu'elle avait conscience des opportunités qui s'offraient à elle.

Et qu'elle semblait vouloir décliner, s'émerveillait-il sans oser y croire vraiment.

Par ce qu'il ne pourrait pas savourer pleinement le bonheur avec l'arrière-pensée qu'elle soit restée par ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres possibilités. Son bonheur ne pouvait exister que s'il était aussi celui de Belle.

Car, oui, il était égoïste. Et ces derniers mois lui avait appris qu'il valait quelque chose. Qu'il n'était pas un moins que rien, après tout.

Il voulait être choisi.

Il avait besoin qu'elle le choisisse.

Lui.

Parmi toutes les autres opportunités qui s'offraient à elle.

\- Maintenant, tu es libre, continua-t-il. Plus rien ne te retient, ici. Pas même une Malédiction. Tu n'es plus condamnée à partager ta vie avec moi. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Et si c'était le cas, je t'offrirais mes services gratuitement. Que tu sois ma femme ou pas. Le choix t'appartient. Storybrooke est une petite ville. Tu as le monde entier à explorer.

Une vie au milieu des bois, retiré de la majorité de la population, lui convenait parfaitement mais sa princesse héroïque, elle, avait toujours rêvé d'aventure.

Il ne serait plus son geôlier.

Plus jamais.

\- Je suis libre, acquiesça-t-elle. Et je suis la seule à décider de mon destin.

Le coeur de Rumple se stoppa net dans sa poitrine.

Il était temps d'être brave. D'être honnête et courageux. Il se devait d'être intègre et entier. Il lui devait la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Avec ses paroles, il allait sceller leur avenir.

Il déglutît sa salive et puisa dans son amour pour elle et jeta les dès du destin.

De leur destin.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur, plaida-t-il sincèrement. Et si tu me laisse encore une chance, la dernière, je te promets que cette fois, tu ne le regrettas pas. Je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible sans magie pour te rendre heureuse. Je sais que je t'ai souvent déçue et que tu n'as aucune raison de rester. Je te demande juste de me laisser l'occasion de t'en donner une. Par ce que je sais aussi que tu m'aimes, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, ni comment. Le baiser n'aurait pas fonctionné sans cela.

Une fanfare se mit à jouer dans la tête de la brunette et son coeur, soudain aussi léger que le vent, à danser dans sa poitrine au son des tambours.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas besoin de ceci, dit-elle en se saisissant de l'enveloppe de papier Kraft et en la déchirant en deux, pour mieux appuyer ses propos.

D'un pas, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux se coller contre lui, tandis que ses lèvres cherchaient celle de son époux.

\- Le seul moyen pour moi d'être heureuse, c'est avec toi, idiot ! commenta-t-elle le souffle court, lorsqu'elle relâcha quelque peu son éteinte.

\- Je ... je pensais que ... que tu voulais voir le monde. Que ... que tu pourrais ... commencer une nouvelle vie. Trouver ... trouver un prince charmant, bégaya-t-il, sous le choc.

Tout son corps tremblait de joie et son esprit avait du mal à accepter qu'elle revienne vers lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apporter. Ni pouvoir, ni magie. Il n'avait que lui-même à offrir et ce n'était pas grand-chose de son propre point de vue.

Ses pupilles saphir plongées dans celles, couleur ambre, de Rumplestiltskin, Belle sentit son c?ur vaciller. Il ne intégrait toujours pas réellement que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, tout simplement. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de lui démontrer le contraire. Elle s'y emploierait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, si nécessaire.

Jamais plus, elle ne cesserait de se battre pour lui, pour eux. Contre vents et marées, et tous les Supers Héros de la galaxie, s'il le fallait.

\- C'est ce que je veux, confirma-t-elle. Avec toi, à mes côtés. J'ai déjà mon prince charmant. Celui qui a terrassé le plus terrifiant de tous les dragons et qui m'a libérée de l'emprise de la Bête. C'est toi qui m'as sauvée. Tu es mon héros. Celui qui a le c?ur le plus pur. Tu es le seul que je veux. Celui que je choisis. Tu es le seul dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, elle posa à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue cherchant à caresser son palais.

Rumple y répondit avec fièvre. Il avait failli la perdre bien trop souvent pour dénigrer la nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à lui. La dernière. Et cette fois, il ne permettait plus à rien, ni personne de s'interposer entre eux.

Leur amour avait désintégré les Ténèbres. Si les forces maléfiques les plus noires n'étaient pas de taille à rivaliser, rien ne le serait jamais.

\- C'est pour toujours, Chérie, murmura-t-il, entre deux baisers enflammés.

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage d'ange, au rappel de leur première rencontre, de leur première promesse.

\- Tu as ma parole, chuchota-t-elle, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour insinuer ses mains sous le tissus qui recouvrait sa peau nue.

Il venait bien de déclarer que ses ardeurs étaient appréciées, sinon encouragées !

Histoire Éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais ...


End file.
